Orang-orang Kerajaan
by SpicyPizza
Summary: Climb, seorang anak muda yang dipekerjakan oleh Tuan Putri Re-Estize, berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Sementara itu Brain Unglaus sedang depresi berat dan kehilangan tujuan hidupnya setelah bertemu Shalltear. Sebas Tian terlibat dengan kelompok kriminal yang bergerak di bidang perbudakan dan secara tak sengaja bertemu mereka berdua. -wikia
1. Prolog

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 1, Jam 14:15 ===

Seorang pria menengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat awan mendung menutupi langit, perlahan mengarak kabut hujan. Melihat dunia kelabu yang mulai menyebar di hadapannya, Kapten Prajurit Gazef Stronoff mendecakkan lidahnya.

Andai dia pergi lebih awal, mungkin dia bisa menghindari hujan ini.

Meskipun dia berusaha mencari celah terang di langit, awan tebal telah sepenuhnya melingkupi Re-Estize, Ibukota kerajaan, dan tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda akan segera terang meski ditunggu.

Setelah lelah menunggu di dalam istana, dia kenakan tudung mantelnya dan mulai melangkah menembus hujan.

Dia berjalan melalui para penjaga gerbang istana dan langsung menuju pusat Ibukota.

Biasanya tempat itu dipenuhi dengan aktivitas penduduk, tetapi keramaian itu lenyap sekarang. Hanya tampak beberapa orang yang berjalan perlahan, berhati-hati agar tak terpeleset.

Melihat betapa lengang sekitarnya, Gazef dapat menerka sudah berapa lama hujan ini berlangsung.

'Mau bagaimana lagi. Pergi sedikit lebih awal takkan mengubah apapun.'

Gazef berpapasan dengan pejalan kaki yang lain dalam diam, mantelnya semakin lama semakin berat karena hujan. Meskipun jaketnya tak tembus air, sensasi basah yang dirasakan di punggungnya membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Gazef pun mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menuju rumahnya.

Desahan lega keluar dari bibir Gazef saat rumahnya mulai terlihat dan dia merasa dapat segera bebas dari mantel basahnya itu. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sesuatu di sampingnya. Pandangannya terhalang oleh kabut tipis, ada sebuah jalan sempit yang tampak berkelok. Disana, ada seorang pria yang terduduk di pinggir jalan, tampak tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Rambut pria itu tampak diwarnai asal-asalan, sejumput warna asli rambutnya terlihat disana-sini. Rambutnya basah dan menempel di dahinya, dengan air tampak menetes-netes. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk dan tersembunyi dari penglihatan.

Alasan mengapa Gazef memandangi pria itu bukanlah karena Gazef berpikir bahwa seseorang tanpa mantel di tengah hujan tampak aneh. Tetapi, Gazef merasa ada yang aneh. Pandangannya menuju tangan kanan pria itu.

Layaknya seorang anak yang memegang erat tangan ibunya, pria itu mencengkeram senjata yang tampak tak cocok dengan penampilannya. Senjata itu adalah sebuah senjata yang sangat langka yang disebut 'katana', ditempa di sebuah kota yang terletak di gurun yang berada jauh di selatan.

'Dia memegang katana... Pencuri kah? Bukan. Perasaan yang kurasakan darinya ini berbeda. Apakah aku merasa senang melihatnya?'

Gazef merasa ada yang aneh, seperti sebuah mantel dengan kancing yang tidak sesuai.

Dengan kaki yang tegap menancap, Gazef memandang sosok pria itu lekat-lekat. Tepat pada saat itu, ingatannya kembali seperti ombak yang bergejolak.

"Apakah itu... kau, Unglaus?"

Segera setelah ucapannya keluar dari mulutnya, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan keraguan.

Pria yang dilawannya di final turnamen istana, Brain Unglaus.

Bahkan sekarang, penampilan pria yang dilawannya itu terpatri di ingatan Gazef. Wajah itu adalah wajah yang dia anggap sebagai rivalnya, lawan terkuat yang pernah dia hadapi semenjak pertama kali dia mengangkat pedang dan hidup sebagai seorang prajurit.

Ya, benar. Sosok ramping pria itu hampir sama persis dengan wajah di dalam ingatannya.

Tetapi— itu tidak mungkin.

Tak ragu lagi, wajahnya memang sangat mirip. Meskipun berjalannya waktu mengubah penampilannya, jejak-jejak dirinya yang dulu masih tampak kentara. Tetapi pria dari ingatan Gazef tak memiliki air muka yang semenyedihkan itu. Brain Unglaus adalah seorang pria yang penuh rasa percaya diri pada pedangnya dan bertarung dengan semangat yang berkobar seperti api. Dia bukanlah seseorang dengan tampilan bagai anjing basah seperti pria dihadapan Gazef sekarang ini.

Suara kecipak air terdengar, Gazef berjalan mendekati pria itu.

Seolah merespon pada suara itu, pria itu menengadah perlahan.

Gazef terkesiap. Dengan melihat tepat dari depan, dia yakin sekarang. Pria itu adalah Brain Unglaus, si jenius pedang.

Tetapi, tatapan penuh percaya diri itu hilang. Brain yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang pria yang telah kalah dan semangatnya benar-benar patah.

Brain berdiri sempoyongan. Gerakan yang menyedihkan dan lesu ini bukanlah gerakan seorang prajurit. Bahkan terlalu dipaksakan untuk menyebutnya gerakan seorang prajurit tua. Dengan pandangan menunduk, pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersusah-payah menjauh.

Semakin jauh ia, Gazef merasakan firasat buruk bahwa jika mereka berpisah disini, Gazef takkan pernah melihatnya lagi. Gazef mendekatinya sambil berteriak.

"Unglaus! Brain Unglaus!"

Jika pria itu menyangkalnya, dia akan menganggap bahwa pria itu hanya sekedar mirip Brain dan meminta maaf. Tetapi, telinga Gazef menangkap suara lirih.

"...Stronoff."

Suara itu serasa tanpa kehidupan, suara yang tidak mungkin berasal dari Brain yang bertarung dengannya dulu.

"Apa, apa yang terjadi?"

Tercengang, Gazef bertanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tentunya, tiap orang bisa saja hancur hidupnya dan berada pada saat-saat sulit. Gazef sudah sering melihat orang-orang seperti itu. Seseorang yang selalu mengambil jalan mudah dapat kehilangan segalanya hanya karena satu kesalahan.

Tapi mengapa dia? Si jenius pedang, Brain Unglaus; sangat tak mungkin. Mungkin ini hanyalah hasil dari perasaannya sendiri yang tak ingin melihat lawan terkuat di masa lalunya menjadi sehancur itu.

Tatapan kedua pria itu bertemu.

'Bagaimana bisa wajahnya seperti itu...?'

Pipinya tirus, dan ada kantung mata di bawah kedua matanya. Matanya pucat dan tak bertenaga. Pria ini seperti mayat.

'Tidak, bahkan mayat pun lebih baik dari ini... Unglaus mati berdiri...'

"...Stronoff. Aku hancur."

"Apa?"

Dari perkataannya, hal pertama yang Gazef perhatikan adalah katana yang digenggam Brain. Tapi dia segera menyadari bukan hal itu yang dimaksud. Apa yang hancur bukanlah katana-nya, tapi—

"Hei, kita ini kuat 'kan?"

Gazef tak mampu menjawab iya.

Insiden yang terjadi di desa Carne terlintas di ingatan Gazef. Sang magic caster misterius, Ainz Ooal Gown; andai dia tidak membantunya, baik Gazef maupun para prajuritnya akan binasa. Meskipun Gazef dijuluki sebagai yang terkuat di kerajaan, hanya sebatas itulah ia. Gazef tak merasa pantas menyebut dirinya kuat dengan kepala terjunjung tinggi.

Tanpa menghiraukan diamnya, Brain berbicara lagi.

"Lemah. Kita ini lemah. Kita cuma manusia. Manusia itu inferior."

Manusia memang lemah.

Jika dibandingkan dengan ras yang lebih kuat, naga, perbedaannya tampak jelas. Manusia tak memiliki sisik yang keras, kuku yang tajam, sayap yang membumbung tinggi di langit, maupun nafas yang melenyapkan segalanya; hal-hal ini tak dimiliki manusia.

Itulah mengapa para prajurit menjunjung tinggi para Pembantai Naga. Dengan kemampuan yang terlatih, senjata-senjata, dan para sekutu mereka, kejayaan menjadi milik mereka yang mampu mengalahkan ras sekuat itu. Pembantai Naga adalah gelar yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi para prajurit yang bisa dibilang 'luar biasa.'

Kalau begitu, apakah Brain melawan seekor 'Naga' dan kalah?

Brain mencoba meraih tempat yang diluar jangkauannya dan gagal; kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terhempas kembali ke tanah.

"...Kamu bicara apa. Prajurit manapun juga tahu kalau manusia itu lemah."

Ya, benar. Gazef tak paham. Siapapun tahu bahwa dunia yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi yang kuat itu ada.

Meskipun dia disebut sebagai yang terkuat diantara negara tetangga, Gazef masih meragukan kebenarannya.

Contohnya, sangat memungkinkan jika kekaisaran Baharuth menyembunyikan prajurit yang lebih kuat dari Gazef. Tak hanya itu, kekuatan fisik makhluk setengah manusia seperti para Ogre dan para Raksasa jauh melampaui kekuatan fisik Gazef. Jika para makhluk setengah manusia itu memiliki sedikit saja teknik bertarung, Gazef takkan mampu mengalahkan mereka.

Dunia yang seperti itu mungkin tak terlihat oleh Gazef, tapi dia sepenuhnya menyadari keberadaan dunia itu. Sebuah fakta yang dapat dianggap sebagai akal sehat bagi prajurit manapun, apakah Brain tidak mengetahui hal ini?

"Ada dunia dimana hanya yang kuat yang bertahan. Bukankah kita berlatih agar kita dapat menang melawan musuh yang seperti itu?"

Dengan harapan bahwa suatu hari, mereka dapat mengimbangi yang kuat.

Tapi Brain menggeleng tegas, membuat rambutnya yang basah mencipratkan air ke sekitarnya.

"Bukan! Bukan tingkatan segitu yang kumaksud!"

Teriakannya seperti memuntahkan darah.

Sosok pria di hadapannya mirip dengan yang ada dalam ingatan Gazef. Meski kobaran semangatnya tampak bertolak belakang jika dibandingkan dengan dulu, semangat itu adalah semangat yang sama dengan saat ketika mereka beradu pedang dulu.

"Stronoff! Kita takkan pernah bisa meraih dunianya yang maha kuat, tak peduli seberapa keras kita mencoba. Selama kita terlahir sebagai manusia, inilah kenyataannya. Pada akhirnya, kita hanyalah anak-anak yang bermain ranting. Kita memainkan pedang sekarang, tapi sebenarnya kita hanyalah anak-anak yang berpura-pura menjadi ksatria pedang."

Ekspresi tenang yang hampa emosi memandangi Gazef.

"...Dengar, Stronoff. Kamu pasti percaya diri dengan pedangmu juga, kan? Tapi... itu sampah. Yang kamu lakukan hanyalah menipu dirimu sendiri jika kamu pikir selama ini kamu melindungi orang-orang itu dengan benda tak berguna di tanganmu itu."

"...Apakah puncak yang kamu lihat itu setinggi itu?"

"Aku melihatnya dan aku menyadarinya; ketinggian yang takkan pernah dicapai manusia. Sebenarnya—"

Brain tiba-tiba menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kulihat hanyalah sekilas. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melihat puncak yang sebenarnya, kau tau. Seperti permainan anak kecil, sangat konyol."

"Kalau begitu andai kamu berlatih sehingga kamu dapat melihat dunia itu..."

Wajah Brain mendadak murka.

"Kau tak mengerti! Kau takkan pernah bisa mencapai tingkatan monster itu, tidak dengan tubuh manusia. Meski kau terus-menerus mengayunkan pedangmu, sudah jelas kalau itu sia-sia! ...Tak berguna. Apa sih yang kuincar selama ini?"

Gazef tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dia pernah melihat seseorang yang hatinya terluka separah ini. Seseorang yang hatinya remuk karena melihat rekannya tewas di depan matanya.

Orang seperti itu tak dapat diselamatkan. Dia tak dapat diselamatkan orang lain. Tanpa adanya keinginan untuk berdiri diatas kekuatan sendiri, segala usaha untuk membantunya akan sia-sia.

"...Unglaus."

"...Stronoff. Kekuatan yang didapat dari pedang benar-benar sampah. Tak berguna dihadapan kekuatan sejati."

Sesuai dugaan, kata-kata itu tak menunjukkan kepercayaan dirinya yang dulu.

"...Aku senang aku bertemu denganmu di akhir."

Seiring dengan Brain yang membalikkan punggungnya dan berjalan menjauh, Gazef memandangnya dengan pandangan terluka.

Sosok menyedihkan yang dulu adalah rival terberatnya hancur dalam hatinya. Gazef tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk berbicara padanya. Tetapi, dia tak melewatkan frase pendek yang didengarnya saat mereka akan berpisah.

"Sekarang... Aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

"Stop! Tunggu, Brain Unglaus!"

Gazef berteriak tergesa di balik punggung Brain.

Dia berlari mengejarnya dan menggenggam bahu Brain, membalikkan tubuhnya.

Penampilannya yang menyedihkan tak lagi cerah seperti dulu. Tetapi, meski Gazef membalikkan tubuh Brain dengan sekuat tenaga, tubuh Brain tidak goyah maupun roboh. Ini menunjukkan bahwa Brain memiliki tubuh bagian bawah yang terlatih dan keseimbangan yang luar biasa.

Gazef merasa sedikit lega. Pada akhirnya, kemampuan Brain masih belum berkarat.

Masih belum terlambat untuk Brain. Gazef tak bisa membiarkannya mati begitu saja.

"...Apa yang kamu lakukan."

"Ayo ikut aku ke rumahku."

"Lupakan. Jangan mencoba untuk menghentikanku. Aku ingin mati... aku lelah ketakutan. Aku tak mau harus terus-terusan melihat ke belakang, takut oleh bayanganku sendiri. Aku tak mau lagi menghadapi realita. Dan kupikir dulu aku bisa merasa puas dengan sampah di tanganku ini."

Mendengar suara memohon Brain, kejengkelan Gazef membuncah.

"Diam dan ikut aku."

Dan dengan itu, Gazef mulai berjalan sambil memegang tangan Brain. Jika dilihat bagaimana Brain mengikuti dengan langkah sempoyongan tanpa perlawanan, Gazef merasakan rasa tak senang yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Setelah kau mengganti pakaianmu dan makan sesuatu, segera istirahat."

=== Bulan Api Tengah (Bulan ke 8), Tanggal 26, 13:45 ===

Kerajaan Re-Estize dan Ibukotanya, Re-Estize

Sebuah negara dengan populasi 9 juta jiwa, 'tua' mungkin adalah istilah paling tepat untuk menggambarkan ibukotanya. Sebuah tempat bersejarah, kehidupan sehari-hari yang rutin, sebuah kota kotor yang kuno, kota yang membosankan— kota itu memiliki banyak julukan.

Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dimengerti hanya dengan berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota.

Mengesampingkan beberapa rumah betulan yang ada di sisi-sisinya, kekerasan yang terlihat menunjukkan kurangnya kebersihan dan kemegahan di kota itu. Tetapi, bagaimana hal ini diartikan tergantung pendapat masing-masing. Memang, banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai atmosfir kota kaya sejarah yang sentosa. Sebagian lainnya menganggapnya sebagai kota yang membosankan, stagnan tiada akhir.

Kelihatannya seolah ibukota itu akan terus ada seperti itu, meskipun tak ada hal yang kebal terhadap perubahan.

Ibukota itu memiliki banyak jalan yang tak beraspal. Karena hal ini, ketika jalanan basah karena hujan, jalanan menjadi berlumpur dan menimbulkan keraguan apakah ini benar-benar di tengah kota. Bukan berarti kerajaannya miskin. Kau tak dapat membandingkannya dengan tempat-tempat seperti Teokrasi Slane atau Kekaisaran Baharuth.

Dengan jalanan yang sempit, orang-orang tidak berjalan di tengah — di jalur kereta kuda — tetapi, mereka berjalan berdesakan di tepi. Penduduk kerajaan sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini dan berjalan melalui sela-sela, dengan mahir menghindari orang lain yang berlawanan arah.

Meskipun berdesakan, jalan yang dilewati Sebas berbeda dari yang biasanya. Jalan itu lebar dan diaspal dengan balok-balok batu.

Hanya dengan melihat sekitar, alasannya cukup jelas. Sebagai jalan utama ibukota, rumah-rumah yang berjejer itu besar dan megah, memancarkan kekayaan.

Sebas berjalan cepat dan tampak bermartabat, dengan diikuti pandangan dari banyak wanita paruh baya dan wanita muda yang terpesona oleh keluwesannya. Meskipun kadang ada wanita yang dengan beraninya memandang wajah Sebas dengan pandangan berahi, Sebas tak mempedulikannya. Dengan punggung tegap dan mata yang fokus ke depan, langkah kakinya tak goyah sedikitpun.

Kaki yang tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti sebelum sampai ke tujuannya itu mendadak berhenti dan memfokuskan perhatiannya ke gerobak yang datang mendekat dari sisi. Kaki itu kemudian berbelok 90 derajat dan menyeberang jalan.

Tempat yang ditujunya adalah seorang wanita tua. Wanita itu duduk di sebelah keranjang tangan yang menggembung besar sambil memijit pergelangan kakinya.

"Apakah ada masalah?"

Terkejut karena tiba-tiba didekati orang asing, wanita tua itu mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan matanya yang waspada. Tetapi kecurigaan itu mulai lenyap ketika melihat penampilan dan pakaian elegan Sebas.

"Anda tampak sedang mengalami masalah. Adakah hal yang dapat saya bantu?"

"T-tidak pak. Tidak sama sekali."

"Tolong jangan merasa terganggu dengan hal ini. Mengulurkan tangan pada mereka yang membutuhkan itu suatu keharusan."

Sebas tersenyum cerah, membuat wanita tua itu tersipu. Senyum tampan dari seorang pria yang berkarisma tinggi membuat pertahanannya luluh.

Setelah selesai menjajakan dagangannya, wanita tua itu dalam perjalanan pulang ketika kakinya keseleo dan membuatnya dalam situasi sulit.

Meskipun tempat di sekitar jalan itu cukup aman, bukan berarti semua orang yang melintas disini adalaha penduduk patuh hukum. Masih mungkin untuk bertemu dan meminta tolong pada orang yang salah, dan berakhir kehilangan harta benda. Menyadari bahwa insiden seperti itu terjadi, wanita tua itu tak bisa begitu saja meminta bantuan.

Sederhana saja.

"Saya akan mendampingi Anda. Bisa Anda tunjukkan jalannya?"

"Bapak, apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu. Membantu mereka yang membutuhkan adalah keharusan."

Sebas membalikkan tubuhnya dari wanita tua yang berulang kali berterima kasih padanya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong naiklah."

"I-itu..."

Suara wanita tua itu terdengar malu.

"Saya akan mengotori pakaian Bapak!"

Tetapi—

Sebas menunjukkan senyum ramah.

Bagaimana bisa mengotori pakaian perlu dirisaukan? Sesuatu seperti itu bahkan tak perlu diperhatikan ketika menolong orang lain.

Sebas mendadak teringat dengan rekan-rekannya di Makam Besar Nazarick. Ekspresi aneh mereka; wajah mengerut yang memandang hina. Di puncak itu semua adalah Demiurge. Tapi apapun yang dia katakan, Sebas yakin bahwa hal ini benar.

Menolong orang lain adalah hal benar untuk dilakukan.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan wanita tua itu, Sebas membawanya di punggungnya dan mengangkat barang bawaannya dengan satu tangan.

Pemandangan Sebas yang mengangkat beban seberat itu tanpa terhuyung membuat tak hanya si wanita tua tapi juga orang-orang disekitar mereka mendesah kagum.

Dengan wanita tua itu sebagai pemandu jalan, Sebas mulai berjalan.


	2. Perasaan Seorang Anak Lelaki (bg 1)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 1**

 **PERASAAN SEORANG ANAK LELAKI**

* * *

Bagian 1

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 2, Jam 23:30 ===

Seorang pria menyalakan lentera yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Minyak khusus yang digunakannya menyulut api hijau dan menerangi sekitar dengan rona yang mengerikan.

Dia melangkah keluar, merasakan kehangatan merasuki tubuhnya. Meski ekspresi wajahnya tampak pahit, ia harus tetap bertahan terhadap musim. Meski matahari belum terbit, pada waktu seperti ini, dimanapun di Kerajaan terasa lembab dan hangat. Musim terburuk seharusnya sudah lewat dan hari-hari semakin sejuk. Hanya saja, hal ini belum terasa dimanapun.

"Ya ampun~ hari ini panas banget."

"Bener. Mereka bilang daerah di utara sudah mulai sejuk, yang dekat laut."

Rekan pria itu merespon gerutuannya.

"Kalau ada hujan mungkin panasnya bisa sedikit berkurang."

Dia memandang ke atas tapi hanya langit cerah tanpa ada awan sedikitpun, apalagi awan hujan. Bintang-bintang berkerlip cerah, seperti malam pada umumnya.

"Serius deh, kuharap ada hujan mendadak... Yah, ayo deh kerja lagi."

Ada sesuatu tentang kedua pria itu yang membuat mereka sulit untuk disebut warga biasa. Pertama, apa yang mereka pakai. Sebuah pedang panjang di pinggang dan baju kulit — perlengkapan mereka terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang peronda desa. Tak hanya itu, wajah dan tubuh mereka tak seperti orang yang biasa bekerja di ladang. Malah, yang terpancar dari mereka adalah aura berbahaya orang yang terbiasa dengan kekerasan.

Kedua pria itu berjalan menuju desa tanpa berkata seucap pun.

Bungkam di tengah kegelapan, hanya suara langkah mereka yang terdengar di desa itu. Seperti kota hantu. Dengan langkah yang lebar, kedua pria itu berjalan tenang di tengah atmosfer yang mencekam. Postur mereka menunjukkan bahwa hal ini adalah hal rutin yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Desa yang dilalui kedua pria itu dikelilingi dinding tinggi dan hanya dengan pandangan sekilas, dapat terlihat enam menara pantau. Cukup sulit untuk menemukan desa dengan pertahanan sekuat itu di daerah perbatasan dimana monster-monster sering muncul.

Daripada menyebutnya sebagai desa, mungkin lebih tepat untuk menyebutnya sebagai markas militer.

Orang luar mungkin akan melihat desa itu hanyalah sebagai desa dengan keamanan yang ketat. Tapi, apa yang ada selanjutnya akan membuat orang luar mengernyitkan alis.

Begitulah keganjilannya. Biasanya, dinding akan mengelilingi hunian atau gudang sementara ladang akan terhampar diluarnya. Melindungi ladang di balik dinding akan memberikan pekerjaan yang amat besar untuk lahan yang seluas itu. Tetapi, desa ini mengelilingi lahan hijau sejenis rumput dengan dinding dan melindunginya seolah rumput itu terbuat dari emas.

Pria yang sedang berjalan menyusuri desa aneh itu merasa ada yang mengawasinya dari menara pantau. Kenyataannya, seharusnya hal itu dilakukan oleh rekannya yang membawa busur. Jika ada sesuatu terjadi, pria itu dapat meminta bantuan dengan cara menggoyangkan lentera diatas kepalanya.

Mengingat kemampuan panahan rekannya, dia bisa mudah terlindungi. Malah, hanya dengan membunyikan bel untuk membangunkan yang lain sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa aman.

Tapi jika ia entah bagaimana secara tak sengaja membunyikan bel, dia akan dihajar oleh rekan-rekannya yang sedang tertidur. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu siap menggoyangkan lentera sesegera mungkin jika ia merasa ada yang mencurigakan.

Apa lagi, dia tak mau kehilangan nyawanya.

Meski begitu, terjadinya situasi yang seperti itu cukup meragukan. Ia sudah berulang kali mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sama beberapa bulan ini dan akan tetap melanjutkannya.

Ketika ia tengah mengelilingi rute patrolinya, sesuatu seperti ular menempel di mulutnya. Bukan, itu bukan ular. Benda yang menempel kuat di mulutnya itu adalah lengan tentakel gurita.

Dagunya ditarik keatas dan diikuti dengan suara rintihan leher yang terbuka. Semua ini terjadi kurang dari satu detik.

Suara engahan terdengar dari lehernya.

Suara itu adalah suara terakhir yang ia dengar dalam hidupnya.

Tangan yang memegang mulut pria itu melepas cengkeramannya. Punggungnya disangga dari belakang sehingga tubuhnya tak roboh. Setelah yakin pisaunya menyerap darah, senjata sihir itu, 'Vampire Blade' dicabut keluar.

Yang menyangga pria itu dari belakang adalah sesosok yang terbalut dalam pakaian hitam kelam. Selain matanya, seluruh wajahnya tertutup dan seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi pakaian serba hitam. Pakaiannya terbuat dari kain tapi sarung tangan dan pelindung di kaki dan tangannya meningkatkan pertahanannya. Hal yang sama pada dadanya, tertutup oleh plat logam tetapi lekuk tubuh seorang wanita dapat jelas terlihat dari sosok itu.

Dengan cara yang sama, di balik pria yang satunya ada sesosok dengan pakaian yang sama. Sosok ini juga mengenakan plat logam di dadanya. Matanya mengarah ke samping dan mengangguk sekali.

Setelah yakin pembunuhan berhasil, wanita itu memeriksa keadaan sekitarnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda mereka terdeteksi, pikirannya sedikit lega.

Meski dengan cahaya dari lentera, mereka menempel erat dengan tubuh mayat sampai-sampai cukup sulit untuk melihat perbedaannya dari menara pantau. Satu-satunya hal yang merisaukan adalah ketika mereka menyerang— jarak pendek yang mereka lalui ketika bergerak melalui bayangan, 'Dark Crossing.' Tapi hal itu sudah diatasi.

Dengan mata pisau kemerahan karena menyerap darah yang masih menancap, wanita itu menopang tubuh yang akan roboh itu.

Bagi orang-orang di menara pantau, semua itu terlihat seolah orang yang berpatroli sedang berhenti sejenak. Tapi, berdiri dengan kaku atau tiba-tiba terjatuh pastinya akan membuat kecurigaan.

Oleh karena itu perlu segera meneruskan ke tahap selanjutnya. Tetapi, itu bukanlah peran dia.

Wanita itu merasakan sesuatu di tangannya; perasaan bahwa tubuh tak bernyawa pria itu mulai kaku, seolah ditopang dengan pilar. Seolah tak membuktikan bahwa ia salah, sesaat kemudian, tubuh pria itu tersentak.

Bahkan ketika tubuh mati itu bergerak, tak ada keterkejutan sama sekali. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

Wanita itu melepaskan kedua tangannya bersamaan, dan mengaktifkan kemampuannya. Salah satu kemampuan yang ia pelajari dari kelas Ninjanya, 'Hide Shadow'. Selama ada bayangan, seseorang dapat membaur sepenuhnya ke dalamnya dan tidak memungkinkan mata telanjang untuk menyadarinya.

Meninggalkan kedua tubuh yang tersembunyi dalam bayangan itu, mayat kedua pria itu mulai berjalan seolah baru terlepas dari rantai. Mereka kembali berjalan melalui rute patroli mereka. Seolah mereka ingat tugas awal mereka. Tetapi kecepatan langkah mereka lambat dan berat. Meski luka mereka belum sembuh, darah tak mengalir dari luka ke leher mereka karena seluruh darah mereka telah terkuras.

Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa mereka masih bergerak. Mereka telah berubah menjadi mayat hidup dan sedang mengikuti perintah tuannya.

Yang mengubah kedua pria itu menjadi mayat hidup bukanlah kedua wanita tadi.

Jika dilihat secara normal, hanya ada dua pria itu disini. Meski jika ada seseorang yang bisa melihat menembus kemampuan bersembunyi kedua wanita itu, masih tak lebih dari empat orang. Tetapi, ada orang kelima. Orang kelima yang tak terlihat itulah yang mengendalikan mayat hidup.

Sosok itu tak terlihat bahkan oleh kedua wanita itu. Tapi ninjutsu mereka memungkinkan mereka untuk merasakan keberadaan yang tersembunyi dengan menggunakan sihir atau kemampuan. Kemampuan ini bereaksi pada sosok itu.

"Persiapan disini sudah selesai."

"Sempurna."

Terdengar suara pelan dan kecil yang merespon.

"Aku tahu karena aku memperhatikan. Aku akan bergerak ke lokasi selanjutnya. Aku harus menangkap yang berwenang paling tinggi disini."

Suara ini juga suara wanita. Tetapi suara yang satu ini lebih melengking dan kurang dewasa seperti suara anak-anak.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mulai menyerang. Bagaimana dengan dua yang lain?"

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka sedang bermain-main entah dimana."

"Tak mungkin. Mereka bersembunyi di luar, dekat dengan desa. Rencananya mereka akan menyerang dari depan dan belakang jika ada keadaan darurat. Baiklah. Aku akan mulai bergerak ke prioritas tertinggi kita. Kalian sebaiknya tetap pada rencana juga."

Teman tak terlihat mereka — meski hanya keberadaannya saja — naik ke udara. Wanita itu bergerak di udara menggunakan 'Flight'.

Keberadaan yang semakin menjauh itu pun lenyap mengarah ke bangunan yang disebutnya sebagai prioritas tertinggi mereka. Bangunan itu adalah salah satu bangunan yang ada di desa sekaligus lokasi kunci yang paling perlu diamankan pertama kali.

Normalnya, mereka akan memprioritaskan bangunan lain. Tapi alasan mengapa lokasi itu menjadi prioritas adalah karena sihir 'Message'.

Banyak yang tidak menyukai sihir ini, menyebutnya tak terpercaya. Pada saat yang sama, banyak juga yang tak peduli dan tetap menggunakannya. Contohnya Kekaisaran Baharuth yang lebih maju dari Kerajaan Re-Estize dalam hal pengembangan sihir, mereka yang butuh informasi sesegera mungkin, dan musuh yang menguasai desa ini. Karena itu, sangat penting untuk mengamankan agen penghubung yang ada di bangunan itu.

Sekarang karena teman mereka sedang menuju kesana, mereka harus menunggu di tempat dimana mereka harus berada. Semuanya harus berada pada pewaktuan yang tepat dan menyelesaikan tugas mereka tanpa terdeteksi.

Kedua ninja itu menghela nafas dan terus berlari.

Bergerak dari dan dalam kegelapan, mereka takkan terlihat oleh orang biasa. Tidak, meski mengenakan benda sihir sekalipun, bahkan petualang saja akan kesulitan menemukan mereka. Dengan kata lain, tak ada seorangpun di desa itu yang dapat melihat kedua wanita itu.

Rekannya yang sedang berlari bersama di sisinya itu dengan lihai menggerakkan jarinya. Walau kelihatannya hanya seperti menggerakkan asal-asalan, dia dapat memahami maksudnya.

—Untungnya pihak musuh tidak punya anjing.

Dia menjawab 'setuju' menggunakan jarinya.

Itu adalah bahasa isyarat yang digunakan para pembunuh bayaran. Pada tingkat kemahiran ini, mereka bisa berkomunikasi sama lancarnya seperti berbicara. Yah, meskipun mereka sebenarnya juga sudah mengajari rekan-rekan mereka, tetapi yang dapat rekan mereka pahami hanyalah kalimat atau perintah sederhana. Selain itu, kecepatan dan kosakata dalam isyarat mereka sudah berada pada tingkat dimana mereka dapat melakukan percakapan sehari-hari dan sering menggunakannya dalam perbincangan rahasia diantara mereka.

'—Aku tahu maksudmu. Pekerjaan ini jadi terasa mudah karena tak ada yang terpancing aroma darah.'

Andai musuh memiliki anjing penjaga, maka pekerjaan itu takkan mudah. Meski mereka juga sudah mempersiapkan cara untuk melumpuhkan anjing penjaga, lebih sedikit pekerjaan tentu lebih menyenangkan.

Segera setelah ia menjawab, jari rekannya bergerak cepat.

'—Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke bangunan sasaranku.'

Segera setelah ia mendapat jawaban setuju, rekannya yang berlari bersamanya itu berpisah darinya.

Kini sendirian, ia melihat ladang dengan ekor matanya sembari berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Apa yang ditanam di ladang itu bukanlah padi atau sayuran. Yang ditanam adalah tanaman bahan baku narkoba yang ilegal di Kerajaan, Debu Hitam. Dikelilingi dengan dinding yang tinggi, sebagian besar lahan di desa ini ditanami tanaman yang sama. Ini membuktikan bahwa desa ini adalah salah satu markas untuk menumbuhkan narkoba itu.

Debu Hitam, juga dikenal sebagai Bubuk Laira, narkoba ini berupa bubuk berwarna hitam yang dicampur dan diminum dengan air.

Sangat mudah untuk memproduksi masal dan menjualnya murah. Karena cepatnya reaksi dan euforia yang ditimbulkan, narkoba ini menjadi terkenal di Kerajaan. Tak hanya itu, banyak pula yang percaya bahwa narkoba ini tidak menyebabkan kecanduan dan tidak memiliki efek samping, yang menyebabkan narkoba itu dengan mudah menyebar luas dan jauh.

Dia mengingat informasi palsu itu dan berusaha menahan tawa.

Tak ada narkoba seperti itu. 'Aku bisa berhenti kapan saja' katamu? Konyol sekali. Hasil penelitian dari seorang candu debu hitam menunjukkan penyusutan ukuran otak penggunanya sebesar 80%.

Debu Hitam adalah narkotika keras yang terbuat dari sebuah tanaman yang awalnya tumbuh di alam liar. Sungguh mencengangkan bagaimana orang-orang dapat dengan mudahnya percaya kalau tanaman beracun seperti itu tak menyebabkan kecanduan. Alasan mengapa Debu Hitam tersebar di kota sebagai obat anestesi adalah karena efeknya yang kurang manjur.

Bagaimanapun juga, narkoba itu tetaplah menyebabkan kecanduan berat dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk hilang dari sistem tubuh penggunanya. Hasilnya, sering kali si pecandu sudah mengkonsumsinya lagi sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar bersih. Jika para uskup tidak menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengeluarkannya dengan paksa, si pecandu akan mencapai stadium dimana tak mungkin lagi untuk menghilangkan efek candu itu.

Hal yang merepotkan dari narkoba yang menakutkan itu adalah, narkoba itu memiliki gejala sakau yang lemah. Meski ketika si pecandu sedang kumat, ia takkan berlaku kasar atau merusak ke sekitarnya. Itulah mengapa para atasan Kerajaan tidak benar-benar memahami bahayanya dan seringkali mengabaikan Debu Hitam. Mereka justru malah memilih untuk fokus berusaha membongkar narkoba yang lain. Tak aneh jika Kekaisaran Baharuth mencurigai kalau Kerajaan Re-Estize membantu produksinya secara rahasia.

Selama hari-harinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, wanita itu pernah mengkonsumsi Debu Hitam jika memang perlu. Dan karena organisasinya juga menumbuhkan tanaman sejenis, ia tak memiliki kebencian dalam hal itu. Bahkan narkoba pun bisa sangat efektif jika digunakan secara hati-hati. Narkoba tidak jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan tanaman obat yang memiliki efek samping berbahaya.

Tetapi, pekerjaan kali ini adalah permintaan seseorang dan pendapat pribadinya bukanlah masalah. Hanya saja—

'...Permintaan yang tidak dibuat melalui Guild Petualang itu berbahaya.'

Dia mengernyit di balik topengnya. Pelanggan kali ini adalah teman dari pimpinan tim. Walau upahnya lumayan, menerima permintaan yang melangkahi guild dapat berakibat merepotkan kedepannya. Meskipun mereka adalah salah satu dari dua kelompok petualang kelas adamantite di Kerajaan.

'Hmm? Bukannya ada tiga sekarang?'

Ia baru saja ingat kalau pernah mendengar kabar terbentuknya kelompok kelas adamantite baru— ketika sedang memikirkan itu, wanita itu tiba di dekat bangunan yang mereka kode sebagai 'No. 2.'

Peran yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengumpulkan setiap informasi yang ada di bangunan itu. Setelahnya, ia harus membakar lahannya.

Meski benar bahwa asap yang timbul dari membakar tanaman itu berbahaya, hal ini harus dilakukan untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Tergantung kondisi angin, bukannya tidak mungkin akan mengenai penduduk desa juga. Hanya saja tak ada waktu dan cara yang tepat untuk mengevakuasi mereka.

'Pengorbanan itu dibutuhkan.'

Setelah menguatkan hatinya, ia kesampingkan keselamatan penduduk.

Dibesarkan sebagai pembunuh, hilangnya nyawa seseorang tak mempengaruhi kondisi emosinya. Dia takkan meneteskan air mata setetespun, apalagi jika itu orang yang tak dikenalnya. Dia hanya tak suka ekspresi ketuanya ketika ada korban. Tetapi karena rencana ini sudah mendapat persetujuan ketuanya, ia sedikitpun tak merasa perlu untuk menyelamatkan penduduk.

Dan lebih penting lagi, mereka harus menggunakan sihir teleportasi segera setelah selesai jadi mereka bisa pindah ke desa lain dan mengulangi pekerjaan yang sama. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran tentang rencana mereka.

Desa ini bukanlah satu-satunya desa dimana bahan baku narkoba itu ditanam. Menurut hasil investigasi, ada 12 perkebunan skala besar di Kerajaan. Dan sangat mungkin kalau ada perkebunan yang belum mereka temukan. Jika tidak, maka akan sulit untuk memahami asal narkoba yang tersebar di Kerajaan dengan jumlah sebesar itu.

'Rumput harus segera dicabut saat baru tumbuh... Meski kebanyakan tak berbuah, hanya itu satu-satunya cara.'

Jika mereka bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menyerupai perintah tertulis di desa ini, mereka bisa dianggap beruntung. Sayangnya, tak pernah semudah itu. Mereka cuma bisa berharap kalau yang berwenang di desa ini tahu sesuatu.

'Ketua bakal senang jika kita bisa dapat sedikit saja informasi tentang organisasinya."

Sindikat kuat yang menanam narkoba itu bernama "Delapan Jari", dinamai sesuai dengan Dewa Pencuri yang berjari delapan, bawahan dari Dewa Bumi. Mereka adalah kelompok yang mengendalikan dunia hitam di Kerajaan.

Organisasi kriminal itu dibagi dalam 8 divisi: penjualan budak, pembunuhan, penyelundupan, pencurian, penjualan narkoba, keamanan, perbankan, dan perjudian. Jangkauan mereka meliputi seluruh kelompok kriminal di Kerajaan dan dari jumlah anggotanya saja menunjukkan kalau mereka penuh misteri.

Di sisi lain, apa yang terlihat hanyalah seberapa besar pengaruh yang mereka miliki di Kerajaan. Desa di depannya adalah bukti dari itu.

Mereka menanam tanaman ilegal terang-terangan. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk melibatkan bangsawan tanah itu sebagai anteknya. Hanya dengan menuntut takkan menunjukkan kalau mereka bersalah.

Mungkin akan beda cerita jika keluarga kerajaan atau seseorang dari otoritas pengadilan yang menyelidikinya. Tapi meski begitu, akan sulit untuk membuktikan seseorang bersalah ketika berkenaan dengan aristokrasi feudal. Bangsawan tanah itu akan mengaku tidak tahu-menahu jika tanaman itu bisa dipakai sebagai bahan narkoba. Mereka bahkan bisa menuduh para penduduk bertindak semaunya sendiri agar tidak disalahkan.

Pengumuman publik tidaklah efektif dan mencoba memaksa menghentikan peredarannya hampir tak mungkin dilakukan dengan adanya organisasi yang menyuap para bangsawan dengan pengaruh dalam saluran distribusinya.

Itulah mengapa satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa adalah kekerasan, yaitu dengan membakar lahan sebagai upaya terakhir.

Sejujurnya, ia yakin meskipun ia bakar lahan ini sekarang, itu takkan berpengaruh banyak dalam operasi mereka. Mengingat pengaruh mereka dalam politik, yah sebesar itulah kekuatan organisasi itu.

"Mengulur sedikit waktu... Jika kita tak segera membuat serangan yang tegas suatu hari nanti, semua ini akan sia-sia."


	3. Perasaan Seorang Anak Lelaki (bg 2)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 1**

 **PERASAAN SEORANG ANAK LELAKI**

* * *

Bagian 2

Saat itu sedang hujan, yang diikuti dengan suara berisik.

Kerajaan tidak memperhatikan pembuangan air ketika membangun jalanan, apalagi untuk gang-gang kecil. Hasilnya, seluruh jalanan berubah menjadi genangan besar seperti danau.

Air hujan jatuh dengan derasnya, angin berhembus kencang menyebarkan aroma hujan ke udara. Itulah mengapa seluruh Kerajaan memancarkan atmosfir seperti tenggelam ke dalam air.

Ditengah dunia kelabu yang basah itu, hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki.

Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni. Tidak, bahkan menyebutnya seperti itu sudah terlalu berlebihan. Tiang-tiangnya terbuat dari kayu dan hanya sebesar lengan. Kain-kain gombal dipakai sebagai atapnya dan dinding yang dimaksud hanyalah kain yang digantung mengeliling.

Di tempat tinggal yang tak lebih dari tenda itu ada seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 6 tahun. Ia meringkuk dan berbaring diatas kain tipis, seperti sampah yang dibuang begitu saja.

Kayu sebagai tiang, kain gombal sebagai atap dan dinding. Sekilas seperti markas bermain anak-anak seusianya.

Berada di dalam rumah itu tak jauh beda dengan berada di luar ruangan, satu-satunya manfaat hanyalah perlindungan dari hujan. Suhu yang turun tajam karena hujan tiada henti membuat bocah itu kedinginan dan menggigil. Hangat nafas yang ia hembuskan dengan segera kehilangan temperaturnya dan lenyap di udara.

Sebelum ia sampai di rumah itu, ia sempat kehujanan dan sekarang ia kehilangan panas tubuhnya degan cepat.

Tak mungkin baginya untuk berhenti menggigil.

Dingin yang menyesap ke dalam tubuhnya membuat luka-lukanya terasa kebas. Mungkin hanya inilah satu-satunya hal baik yang ia rasakan.

Bocah itu berbaring miring dan menatap gang kosong, menatap dunia.

Satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar hanya suara hujan dan suara nafasnya sendiri. Kesunyian membuat seolah hanya dia yang ada di dunia.

Meski ia masih muda, ia tahu kalau ia akan segera mati.

Ia mesih belum cukup umur untuk benar-benar memahami arti kematian, jadi ia tak begitu merasa takut. Ia juga tak merasa ada yang pantas dipertahankan dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya alasan ia masih bertahan hidup adalah kerna ia tak suka rasa sakit.

Meski begitu dingin, jika ia bisa mati tanpa rasa sakit seperti ini, mungkin tak buruk juga.

Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang makin lama makin kebas, kesadarannya memudar.

Ia seharusnya bisa menemukan tempat yang lebih baik dan bisa melindunginya dari angin kencang. Tapi dia diusir oleh orang-orang jahat dan tempatnya sekarang adalah tempat terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan dengn tubuhnya yang lebam-lebam itu.

Ia pernah merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan. Lantas mengapa setelahnya penuh dengan kesialan?

Mulutnya tak menyentuh makanan dalam dua hari terakhir, tapi itu adalah hal yang normal jadi bukanlah suatu kesialan. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal jadi ia sendirian tanpa ada yang merawat. Tapi itu juga sudah lama terjadi jadi itu bukanlah kesialan. Bau tak sedap di sekitarnya juga bukan kesialan. Apalagi, bau itu asalnya dari kain gombal di sekitarnya, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Hidupnya berkutat tak jauh dari mengisi perutnya dengan makanan busuk dan air kotor juga bukanlah kesialan karena hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Lantas apakah rumah kosong dimana ia merasa nyaman, rumah yang ia buat susah payah dan direbut orang lain dengan mudahnya, tubuhnya yang sakit semua karena dihajar orang mabuk, adalah kesialan?

Bukan.

Kesialan bocah itu adalah ketidakmampuannya untuk menyadari semua itu.  
Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu.

Kesialan bocah itu adalah ketidakpeduliannya bahwa ia akan mati disini.

Kematian datang tak mempedulikan keberuntungan atau kesialan.

Memang. Kematian itu pasti.

Bocah itu memejamkan matanya

Tubuhnya tak lagi merasakan dingin, bahkan sekedar membuka mata terasa memaksa.

Dalam gelap, ia dapat mendengar suara lemah dan tak stabil dari jantungnya sendiri. Di dunia dimana suara yang bis didengar hanya suara hujan dan suara jantung sendiri, sebuah suara lain ikut membaur.

Suara itu sepertinya menutupi hujan. Dalam kesadarannya memudar, rasa penasarannya mendorongnya untuk menggerakkan kelopak matanya.

Pandangannya yang sempit, terpantulkan.

Bocah itu membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Indah sekali.

Untuk sejenak, ia tak memahami apa yang ia lihat.

'Seperti perhiasan, sebongkah emas.' Ekspresi seperti itu mungkin cocok. Tapi untuk seseorang yang memuaskan rasa laparnya dengan makanan busuk dari sampah tak mampu memikirkan kata seperti itu.

Ya, benar.

Hanya ada satu pikiran yang terlintas di benaknya.

Matahari.

Benda paling indah di dunia, dan sekaligus pada saat yang sama, yang terjauh dari jangkauannya.

Dunia menjadi kelabu karena hujan, awan gelap menutupi langit. Mungkin itulah penyebabnya. Matahari pergi karena tak seorangpun melihatnya, dan sekarang kembali, muncul tepat di depan matanya.

Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Sebuah tangan terulur dan mengelus wajahnya. Dan—

Selama ini, bocah itu bukan manusia.

Tak ada seorangpun yang menganggapnya demikian.

Tapi pada hari itu, ia menjadi manusia.

-o-o-o-

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 4:15 ===

Terletak di area terdalam ibukota Kerajaan Re-Estize adalah kastil Ro-Lente. Kastil itu dilingkupi lahan luas sejauh 1400 meter dengan 12 menara penjaga besar yang mengelilinginya.

Sebuah ruangan terletak di dalam salah satu 12 menara itu.

Dengan lampu yang dimatikan, seorang laki-laki berbaring di salah satu tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Usianya masih muda, diantara remaja dan dewasa.

Rambut pirangnya dipotong pendek dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan menunjukkan kesehatannya.

Climb.

Tanpa nama belakang, dia adalah orang yang mendapat ijin untuk berdiri paling dekat dengan gadis yang dijuluki 'Putri Emas,' dia seorang prajurit yang dicemburui banyak orang.

Ia bangun sebelum matahari terbit.

Pada saat ia bangun dari tidurnya, pikiranna menajam dengan cepat dan fungsi tubuhnya segera aktif. Dapat tidur nyenyak dan mudah bangun adalah salah satu hal yang dibanggakan oleh Climb.

Mata sanpaku miliknya terbuka lebar, menampakkan semangat sekuat besi yang terukir didalamnya.

Climb menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan berdiri. Bahkan di musim panas, dinding batu disekelilingnya cukup dingin terkena malam.

Ia menggosok matanya dan menyadari kalau matanya berair.

"...Mimpi itu lagi."

Climb gunakan lengan bajunya untuk menghapus air matanya.

Sebuah ingatan ketika dia masih kecil, hujan deras kemarin lusa pastilah yang memicunya untuk ingat.

Air matanya bukanlah karena kesedihan.

Berapa kali dalam hidup seseorang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang pantas dihormati? Orang yang siap kamu korbankan hidup untuk melayaninya... Berapa kali?

Gadis yang ditemui Climb pada hari itu orangnya seerti itu.

Air mata ini adalah adalah air mata bahagia, air mata terima kasih untuk keajaiban yang tercipta dari pertemuan mereka.

Climb berdiri, menunjukkan wajah dengan tekad kuat dan energi muda yang sesuai dengan usianya.

Suaranya, serak karena latihan berlebih, mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Cahaya."

Lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit merespon dan menerangi ruangan itu dengan cahaya putih. Sebuah benda sihir yang diberkati dengan 'Cahaya Abadi.'

Meski benda itu banyak digunakan, alasan mengapa ia diberi benda semahal itu bukanlah karena kedudukan spesialnya.

Walau hanya sekedar untuk penerangan, membakar sesuatu di dalam menara yang terbuat dari bat tanpa sirkulasi udara yang baik, sangat berbahaya. Itulah mengapa hampir semua ruangan diberi sumber cahaya dari sihir, meskipun biayanya mahal.

Dinding dan lantai yang diterangi cahaya itu terbuat dari batu. Selembar karpet tipis terhampar di permukaan kerasnya. Selain itu, perabot yang ada terdiri dari tempat tidur kayu bobrok, lemari agak besar untuk menyimpan senjata dan baju armor, sebuah meja dengan laci, dan bantal tipis diatas sebuah kursi kayu.

Orang luar mungkin akan berpikir tak ada yang luar biasa, tapi bagi mereka yang pangkatnya sama dengan Climb, akan cemburu dengan fasilitas yang ia miliki.

Prajurit tidak memiliki kamar pribadi. Mereka ditempatkan di ruangan luas dengan bangku-bangku sebagai tempat tidur. Selain itu, perabot yang mereka miliki hanya peti kayu dengan gembok untuk menympan barang-barang pribadi.

Juga, di sudut ruangan tergeletak baju armor tertutup berwarna putih. Armor tanpa celah itu berkilau seolah bercahaya. Tak ada prajurit rendahan yang mendapat perlengkapan seperti itu.

Perlakuan istimewa yang Climb dapat bukanlah karena kekuatannya sendiri, tapi karena kebaikan hati tuannya yang ia sumpahi setia. Karena itu, tak mungkin untuk tidak membuat orang lain cemburu.

Ia membuka lemari dan mengganti baju sembari bercermin dengan kaca yang ada di dalamnya.

Setelah berganti menggunakan bajunya yang bau logam, ia kemudian mengenakan baju rantai diatas bajunya. Biasanya setelah ini ia akan mengenakan plat armornya, tapi kali ini ia memilih untuk mengenakan rompi dengan banyak saku dan mengakhirinya dengan mengenakan celana panjang. Di tangannya ia menggenggam tongkat kayu yang terbalut handuk.

Terakhir, ia lihat dirinya di cermin, memeriksa apakah ada yang terlewatkan, memastikan kalau ia sudah rapi.

Segala kesalahan pada diri Climb dapat digunakan sebagai senjata untuk menyakiti tuannya, "Putri Emas" Renner.

Itulah mengapa ia harus selalu siaga. Alasan hidupnya adalah untuk melindungi tuannya. Sudah ikrarnya untuk memberikan segalanya untuk Renner.

Climb memejamkan matanya di depan cermin dan mengingat wajah tuannya.

Putri Emas — Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself

Seperti seorang dewi, pikirannya yang bersinar penuh kebajikan sesuai dengan darah keturunan kerajaan, dan kebijaksanaannya yang merencanakan berbagai jenis kebijakan.

Dengan kata lain, bangsawan diantara bangsawan, wanita paling hebat.  
Memiliki kecemerlangan seperti emas, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menggores permata indah itu.

Jika diumpamakan dengan cincin, Renner seperti permata besar yang diukir indah. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Climb? Dia adalah gigi garpu dimana permata itu terpasang. Bahkan sekarang, nilai Renner menjadi rendah karena nilai Climb yang kurang, ia tak bisa membiarkan itu menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Climb tak dapat menghentikan rasa hangat yang tumbuh ketika mengingat tuannya itu.

Bahkan seorang pengikut setia pun akan kalah dengan kesetiaan Climb sekarang.

Setelah bercermin selama beberapa waktu, Climb, telah yakin kalau ia takkan menjadi gangguan untuk tuannya, menganggukkan kepalanya puas dan melangkah keluar ruangan.


	4. Perasaan Seorang Anak Lelaki (bg 3)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 1**

 **PERASAAN SEORANG ANAK LELAKI**

* * *

Bagian 3

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 4:35 ===

Tempat yang Climb tuju adalah sebuah aula besar. Salah satu lantai di menara telah dikosongkan untuk digunakan sebagai tempat latihan.

Biasanya tempat itu akan menjadi gerah karena ada para prajurit yang sedang berlatih. Tetapi, jam segini tempat itu kosong melompong. Tempat kosong itu sunyi; hingga kamu bisa mendengar kesunyiannya. Suara langkah kaki Climb terdengar begitu jelasnya.

Aula itu diterangi dengan cahaya semi permanen dari api sihir.

Didalamnya, terdapat armor yang digantung di atas kayu pancang dan boneka-boneka jerami sebagai target panahan. Dindingnya dipenuhi dengan rak senjata yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam senjata tak terasah.

Normalnya, tempat latihan seharusnya berada di luar ruangan. Tetapi ada alasan mengapa itu diletakkan di dalam menara.

Kota Ro-Lente adalah tempat kastil Valencia. Membiarkan para prajurit berlatih di luar artinya mereka dapat dilihat oleh duta besar asing. Untuk menghindari resiko terlihat tak berkelas, banyak tempat di dalam menara yang dikosongkan untuk digunakan sebagai tempat berlatih.

Membuat pertunjukan berupa para prajurit yang sedang berlatih dengan berani akan memiliki manfaat diplomatis, tetapi pihak Kerajaan tak menganggapnya seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, sedang ada tren untuk terlihat elegan, baik, dan seperti bangsawan.

Meski begitu, ada latihan-latihan tertentu yang tak mungkin untuk dilakukan di dalam ruangan. Latihan-latihan itu akan dilakukan secara rahasia dan bertempat di salah satu sudut kastil atau diluarnya.

Climb memasuki aula sunyi dan mulai melakukan pemanasan di salah satu sudut.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, setelah melalui sesi pemanasan, wajah Climb mulai memerah, wajahnya basah karena keringat, dan nafas tersengalnya berat dan panas.

Climb mengusap keringat di dahinya dan mendekat rak senjata. Memeriksa pegangannya, ia memastikan kalau sejata itu pas dengan ukurang tangannya. Telapak tangannya menjadi kasar dan keras karena sering melepuh.

Selanjutnya, ia penuhi kantung-kantungnya dengan batangan logam dan mengancingkannya erat agar tak jatuh keluar.

Banyaknya batangan logam dalam pakaiannya membuatnya seberat baju plat armor yang menutup seluruh badan. Baju plat armor biasa tanpa daya sihir memberikan pertahanan yang baik meski harus mengurangi keleluasaan bergerak. Jika mengingat pertempuran yang sebenarnya, berlatih sambil menggunakan armor adalah tindakan yang tepat.

Tetapi meski begitu, cukup jarang untuk seseorang yang menggunakan baju plat armor seluruh badan hanya sekedar untuk latihan. Karena itulah ia menggunakan batangan logam sebagai alternatif.

Climb menggenggam senjata besi yang ukurannya lebih besar dari pedang besar dan mengangkatnya diatas kepalanya. Ia perlahan menurunkannya, sambil menghembuskan nafas. Berhenti sebelum menyentuh tanah, ia menarik nafas dan mengangkatnya kembali ke posisi semula di atas kepalanya. Ia memandang ke ruang kosong di depannya dengan pandangan tajam, benar-benar tenggelam dalam latihannya sembari perlahan menambah kecepatan ayunannya.

Ia sudah menyelesaikan 300 ayunan.

Keringat mengalir deras di wajah kemerahan Climb. Nafasnya panas, mengeluarkan panas yang tersimpan di tubuhnya.

Meski Climb sudah berlatih susah-payah sebagai prajurit, cukup sulit untuk mengatasi berat pedang besar. Dapat berhenti sebelum pedang menyentuh tanah benar-benar suatu hal yang menantang.  
Tindakan seperti itu membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar.

Ketika hitungan ayunannya mencapai 500, kedua tangannya mulai kram dan serasa menjerit kesakitan. Keringat mengucur seperti air terjun di wajahnya.

Climb sangat menyadari bahwa inilah batasnya. Meski begitu, ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti

Tetapi—

"—Kurasa itu sudah cukup."

Mendengar suara seseorang, Climb berbalik dengan cepat dan matanya tertuju pada sesosok pria.

Menyebut pria itu besar mungkin kurang tepat. Pria itu seperti perwujudan baja. Keriput di wajahnya seperti batu dan membuatnya tampak tua dari seharusnya. Ototnya yang kekar membuktikan kalau ia bukanlah orang biasa.

Tak ada seorang prajurit pun yang tak mengenal pria itu.

"—Stronoff-sama."

Kapten Prajurit Gazef Stronoff, disebut-sebut sebagai yang terkuat di Kerajaan dan tak tertandingi diantara negara-negara tentangga.

"Lebih dari ini artinya latihan berlebihan. Memaksa diri sejauh itu tak ada artinya."

Climb menurunkan pedangnya dan melihat tangannya yang gemetar.

"Anda benar. Saya sedikit berlebihan."

Melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Climb ketika ia menjawab, Gazef mengangkat bahunya.

"Jika benar-benar itu yang kamu pikirkan, bisakah kamu tidak membuatku mengulanginya terus-terusan? Sudah berapa kali sekarang...?"

"Saya mohon maaf."

Gazef mengangat bahunhya sekali lagi saat Climb menundukkan kepalanya.

Perbincangan ini sudah berulang kali mereka lakukan, bahkan hampir seperti sapaan. Biasanya, disinilah akhir perbincangan dan masing-masing akan melanjutkan latihan mereka sendiri. Tapi hari ini berbeda.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Climb. Mau mencoba adu pedang?"

Mendengar kata-kata Gazef, ekspresi kosong Climb lenyap seketika.

Sampai dengan sekarang, mereka belum pernah beradu pedang ketika mereka bertemu disini. Seolah aturan tak tertulis diantara mereka.

Tak ada yang didapat meski mereka berlatih bersama. Tidak, benar-benar tak ada hasilnya.

Saat ini, sedang terjadi persaingan kekuatan diantara fraksi Raja dan fraksi aliansi 3 dari 6 keluarga bangsawan besar. Situasinya cukup berbahaya sampai-sampai ada rumor bahwa satu-satunya alasan Kerajaan belum terpecah adalah karena adanya perang tahunan melawan Kekaisaran Baharuth.

Ditengah persaingan itu, jika orang kepercayaan pribadi Raja, Gazef Stronoff— meski sangat tak mungkin— kalah, hal itu akan berpengaruh sangat menguntungkan untuk fraksi bangsawan.

Di sisi lain, para bangsawan akan menganggap kekalahan Climb sebagai bukti kalau Climb tak pantas melindungi Renner. Banyak pihak yang tak menyukai seorang putri cantik dan belum menikah untuk mempercayakan perlindungannya pada seorang prajurit saja, apalagi prajurit yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Keduanya berada pada posisi dimana mereka tak boleh kalah.

Mereka tak boleh tampak lemah, jika mereka menampakkan kelemahan hal itu akan dimanfaatkan untuk menyerang mereka. Keduanya berada pada pikiran yang sama dan berhati-hati untuk tidak menyakiti tuan masing-masing.

Untuk alasan apa beliau melanggar aturan tak tertulis itu?

Climb melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Karena tak ada orang lain disini? Tak mungkin. Disini tempat tinggal iblis.

Sangat mungkin ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dari jauh dan mengamati mereka sambil bersembunyi. Tapi ia tak dapat memikirkan alasan lain.

Tak mampu memahami niatan beliau, Climb tak membiarkan kebingungan nampak di wajahnya.

Pria yang berdiri di depan Climb adalah prajurit yang dielu-elukan sebagai yang terkuat di Kerajaan. Merasakan sekilas emosi yang terluap, Gazef berbicara.

"Baru-baru ini, suatu hal terjadi dan membuatku menyadari kalau aku kurang pantas. Aku ingin berlatih dengan seseorang yang kompeten."

"Stronoff-sama merasa begitu?"

Gazef, orang yang paling kuat di kerajaan, wah insiden macam apa yang bisa membuat beliau merasa kurang pantas?

Climb mendadak ingat jika jumlah pasukan dalam satuan Gazef baru saja berkurang.

Climb tidak memiliki teman dekat jadi ia hanya mendengar rumor yang beredar. Menurut cerita itu, mereka baru saja kehilangan sejumlah pasukannya setelah terlibat dalam suatu insiden.

"Ya. Andai aku tidak bertemu dengan magic caster yang murah hati itu, andai ia tak meminjamkan kekuatannya, aku takkan berada disini sekarang—."

Mendengar hal ini, topeng ekspresi besi Climb runtuh. Tidak, memang siapa yang bisa tahan tidak kaget? Sebelum ia menyadarinya, rasa penasaran Climb membuncah dan ia menanyakan satu pertanyaan.

"Siapa magic caster murah hati itu?"

"...Dia menyebut dirinya Ainz Ooal Gown. Ini hanya firasatku, tapi aku merasa kalau dia mungkin bisa menyaingi magic caster monster yang ada di Kekaisaran Baharuth itu."

Climb tak pernah mendengar nama itu.

Climb menyukai para pahlawan dan punya hobi mengumpulkan kisah-kisah prestasi mereka. Ia tak peduli ras apa mereka dan bahkan ia juga mengumpulkan kisah-kisah para petualang terkenal dari negara-negara sekitar. Tapi meski begitu, nama yang diucapkan Gazef barusan terdengar asing baginya.

Tentu saja, ada peluang kalau itu hanyalah alias.

"Ka-kalau begitu— *ehm!"

Climb menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

'Mencoba bertanya mengenai insiden yang melenyapkan nyawa pasukan beliau... itu sudah kelewat batas."

"Akan saya ingat nama itu dalam hati saya. Tapi... apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kita bertarung?"

"Bukan bertarung, hanya sekedar adu pedang. Apa yang bisa kamu pelajari dari itu terserah padamu... Kau sendiri adalah prajurit tingkat satu diantara pasukan kerajaan. Seharusnya bermanfaat juga buatku."

Meski itu merupakan sanjungan buatnya, bagi Climb semua hanyalah omong kosong.

Bukan berarti Climb itu kuat, hanya saja standarnya memang rendah. Kemampuan prajurit Kerajaan hanya sedikit lebih baik dari penduduk biasa. Jika dibandingkan dengan 'Para Ksatria', prajurit-prajurit Kekaisaran, mereka sangat lemah. Selain itu juga tak ada seorangpun di negara-negara sekitar yang memiliki tanda kehormatan secara militer. Pasukan Gazef memang kuat, tapi meski begitu, tak jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Climb. Kalau Climb menilai dirinya sendiri menggunakan tingkatan petualang yaitu tembaga, besi, perak, emas, platina, mithril, orichalcum, dan adamantite, maka ia di tingkat emas. Tidak lemah, tapi banyak pula yang lebih kuat darinya.

Bisakah seseorang seperti itu disetarakan dengan pria seperti Gazef? Seseorang yang, tanpa keraguan, berada di tingkat adamantite?

Climb menyingkirkan pikiran lemah itu.

Pria terkuat di Kerajaan menawarkan diri untuk melatihnya. Pengalaman seperti ini jarang terjadi. Meski jika hasil akhirnya mengkin mengecewakan Gazef, setidaknya tak ada penyesalan buatnya.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bimbingannya."

Gazef tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

Keduanya mendekati rak senjata dan masing-masing mengambil pedang yang sesuai dengan ukuran mereka. Gazef memilih sebilah pedang kasar, Climb memilih perisai kecil dan pedang lebar.

Climb kemudian mengeluarkan batangan logam dari saku-sakunya. Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang lebih kuat dari dirinya menggunakan pemberat merupakan ketidaksopanan. Tak hanya itu, ia harus bertarung menggunakan segala yang ia miliki agar latihan kali ini berguna buatnya. Lawannya adalah prajurit terkuat kerajaan. Sebuah dinding tinggi nan tebal haruslah dipanjat dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ketika Climb sudah selesai dengan persiapannya, Gazef bertanya.

"Bagaimana lenganmu? Apa masih kram?"

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja sekarang. Sedikit lelah tapi bukan jadi masalah untuk genggaman saya."

Climb melenturkan kedua tangannya. Melihat kalau ia tak berbohong, Gazef sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti... sedikit memalukan memang. Seseorang tak selalu berada pada kondisi sempurna di medan tempur. Kalau genggamanmu melemah, kau harus bertarung dengan cara yang menutupi kekuranganmu itu. Kamu pernah berlatih dengan kondisi begitu?

"Hmm, tidak. Belum pernah. Kelau begitu saya akan melanjutkan latihan ayunan saya dan..."

"Ah, tidak. Tak perlu bertindak sejauh itu. Tapi karena kamu bertanggungjawab untuk keamanan sang putri, akan sangat baik kalau kau belajar bagaimana bertarung pada kondisi dimana kau tak bisa membawa pedang. Mungkin dengan berlatih menggunakan berbagai macam senjata bagus juga."

"Baik!"

"... Pedang, perisai, tombak, kapak, pisau, pelindung tangan, busur, gada, dan senjata lempar. Berlatih dengan sembilan jenis senjata itu adalah dasar dari pertarungan bersenjata, tapi... jika kamu belajar terlalu bervariasi akan membuatmu tak mahir. Akan lebih baik kalau kau sedikit mempersempitnya dan hanya mempelajari dua atau tiga jenis senjata. Hmm, sepertinya aku mulai bicara tak karuan."

"Tidak sama sekali, Stronoff-sama. Terima kasih banyak!"

Gazef tersenyum pahit dan membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Kalau kau sudah siap, ayo mulai. Pertama, cobalah menyerangku dengan kuda-kuda itu. Setelahnya... ya, aku mungkin tak bisa bertarung denganmu tapi aku bisa mengajarimu beberapa taktik dalam menggunakan sembilan senjata."

"Ya! Mohon bimbingannya."

"Ayo, tapi aku tak ada niatan untuk menganggap ini hanya latihan. Anggaplah ini pertempuran sungguhan dan menyeranglah."

Climb perlahan menurunkan pedangnya dan memutar sisi kiri tubuhnya, terlindung oleh perisai, menuju arah Gazef. Pandangannya tajam dan panca inderanya tahu kalau ini bukan latihan. Ditambah lagi, Gazef memancarkan aura yang menunjukkan kalau ini pertarungan sungguhan.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, tapi Climb tak bisa memulai serangan pertama.

Meski dengan melepaskan pemberat membuatnya mudah bergerak, Climb merasa tak mampu mengalahkan Gazef. Baik kekuatan maupun pengalaman, Gazef jauh lebih unggul darinya.

Hanya dengan sekedar mengurangi jarak akan dibalas dengan serangan balasan. Lawannya adalah master yang tingkatannya jauh diatasnya, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi andai jika ini pertempuran sebenarnya, bisakah ia hanya maju dan mati begitu saja hanya karena itu?

Lantas apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Ia harus melawannya menggunakan aspek yang tak dimiliki Gazef.

Tubuh, pengalaman, pikiran, Climb kalah di segala aspek yang dibutuhkan seorang prajurit. Perbedaan mereka ada di perlengkapan.

Gazef menggunakan pedang kasar. Di sisi lain, Climb memiliki pedang lebar dan perisai kecil. Andai pedang dan perisainya adalah senjata sihir mungkin akan berbeda, tapi perlengkapannya adalah perlengkapan latihan, tak ada kesenjangan diantaranya.

Gazef hanya punya satu senjata sedangkan Climb punya dua, karena perisai dapat digunakan sebagai senjata juga. Ini artinya, ia punya lebih banyak cara untuk menyerang meski harus membagi kekuatannya.

Blokir serangan pertama dengan perisai dan serang balik dengan pedang. Tangkis pedangnya dan serang dengan perisai.

Setelah memutuskan strateginya, Climb berfokus pada pergerakan Gazef.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Gazef tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak menyerang? Kalau begitu aku akan menyerang— sekarang."

Gazef mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, sikapnya tenang. Pinggang sedikit merendah, kekuatan mulai berkumpul dalam tubuhnya seperti pegas. Climb pun juga; ia mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam tubuhnya agar ia dapat memblokir pedangnya, tak peduli kapanpun datangnya.

Gazef mendekat dan mengayunkan pedangnya sambil mengincar perisainya.

—Cepat!

Climb menghentikan idenya untuk memantulkan serangan dengan mendorong perisai. Ia fokuskan seluruh pikiran dan tubuhnya untuk bertahan, hanya untuk memblok serangan.

Sesaat selanjutnya, perisainya terhantam keras.

Hantamannya cukup keras untuk membuatnya berpikir kalau perisainya pecah. Serangan itu cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan tangan yang memegang perisai. Menahan serangan sekuat itu membutuhkan kekuatan seluruh tubuhnya.

'Memantulkannya?! Bagaimana kau bisa menyamai kecepatan seperti ini?! Hanya benturannya saja sudah cukup untuk..'

Pikiran naif Climb membuatnya mudah diserang; ia merasakan benturan lain di perutnya.

"Gah!"

Tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang, tubuhnya membentur lantai batu yang keras dan udara di dadanya keluar. Hanya dengan memandang Gazef membuatnya tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Baru saja, Gazef menurunkan kaki yang ia gunakan untuk menendang Climb.

"...Meski hanya ada satu senjata di tanganku, sangat berbahaya kalau kau hanya fokus pada pedang. Seperti sekarang, kau bisa saja ditendang. Barusan aku mengincar perutmu tapi biasanya, yang diincar adalah bagian dimana pelindung lebih tipis. Aku bisa saja mematahkan lututmu... meski kau menggunakan pelindung di selangkanganmu, jika kau sedang tak beruntung, sepatu bot ber-armor bisa menghancurkannya. Perhatikan seluruh tubuh lawan dan waspada terhadap semua pergerakan."

"...Baik."

Climb menahan rasa sakit di perutnya dan berdiri perlahan.

Kekuatan fisik prajurit terkuat kerajaan Gazef stronoff memang benar-benar luar biasa. Andai ia serius menendang, mematahkan rusuknya bukanlah hal sulit mengingat Climb hanya menggunakan baju rantai dan melumpuhkannya. alasan mengapa itu tak terjadi adalah karena Gazef menahan diri dan hanya menyentuh perut Climb dengan kakinya dan berniat mendorongnya ke belakang.

'Meski pertarungan ini cuma praktek... terima kasih.'

Menyadari kalau orang terkuat Kerajaan baru saja melatihnya, Climb merasa berterima kasih dan melanjutkan kuda-kudanya.

Ia harus berhati-hati agar momen berharga ini tak lewat begitu saja.

Climb sekali lagi mengangkat perisainya dan perlahan mendekati Gazef. Gazef hanya memandanginya. Jika terus berlanjut seperti ini, hanya akan mengulangi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Climb harus memikirkan rencana baru sembari mendekat.

Gazef menunggu, memancarkan ketenangan yang meluap-luap. Benar-benar tak ada cara untuk membuatnya bertarung secara serius.

Batas Climb sudah jelas terlihat. Meskipun ia bangun pagi seperti ini setiap hari untuk berlatih berpedang, perkembangannya lebih lambat dari siput. Jika dibanding dengan saat ia pertama kali berlatih, sungguh sangat lambat.

Melangkah maju, meski jika ia melatih tubuhnya dan meningkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatan pedangnya, kemampuan seperti bela diri masih diluar jangkauannya.

Seseorang seperti Climb, sangat tak tahu diri untuknya jika ia merasa marah pada orang yang merupakan perwujudan 'bakat' dan tidak melawannya dengan serius. Ia, yang bahkan tak dapat membuat Gazef mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, hanya bisa menyalahkan ketidakmampuan dirinya sendiri.

Kata-kata Gazef sebelumnya memberitahunya agar tak menganggap ini sebagai latihan dan menyerang dengan sungguh-sungguh adalah sebuah peringatan. Artinya "menyeranglah dengan niat membunuh atau kau takkan punya kesempatan sama sekali." Sebuah peringatan yang datang dari seorang pria yang berada pada tingkat yang jauh diatasnya.

Climb menggertakkan giginya.

Ia membenci kelemahannya sendiri. Anda ia lebih kuat, maka ia bisa lebih berguna. Ia bisa menjadi senjata bagi Renner dan dapat bertarung melawan mereka yang menodai Kerajaan dan menyakiti penduduknya.

Fakta bahwa pedang Renner yang yang begitu lemah membuat Renner harus berhati-hati saat menggunakannya membuat Climb merasa bersalah.

Tetapi, ia kesampingkan pikiran itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah untuk tidak tersesat dalam perasaan negatif. Agar ia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya melawan pria yang berdiri di dunia orang kuat sehingga ia sendiri bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi, tak peduli seberapa kecil.

Hanya satu pikiran yang menyesaki hatinya.

Agar ia berguna untuk sang putri—.

Oh?

Gazef menghela nafas dan sedikit mengubah ekspresinya.

Itu terjadi karena sosok dihadapannya, yang tampak seperti remaja dan orang dewasa, telah berubah. Jika dibandingkan, sampai dengan sekarang, Climb seperti bocah yang bertemu orang terkenal dan tak dapat menahan kegembiraannya. Wajah itu lenyap dan digantikan dengan wajah seorang prajurit.

Gazef meningkatkan kewaspadaannya satu tingkat.

Terlebih lagi Climb sendiri menyadari, Gazef memiliki pikiran yang tinggi terhadapnya. Utamanya, pada pikirannya yang fokus, kegigihannya untuk menjadi kuat, kesetiaannya yang tiada tara, dan kemampuan berpedangnya.

Kemampuan berpedang Climb bukanlah sesuatu yang diajarkan. Ia mendapatkannya dengan melihat orang lain yang sedang berlatih.  
Tapi, tak seperti mereka yang sekedar berlatih, setiap gerakan pedangnya benar-benar dipikirkan matang-matang. Sederhananya, ia menjadi pedang pembunuh.

Gazef merasa itu adalah hal yang luar biasa.

Tujuan pedang adalah untuk membunuh. Jika seseorang hanya berlatih asal-asalan ia takkan bisa menunjukkan efektifitasnya dalam pertempuran sebenarnya. Ia takkan bisa melindungi mereka yang harus dilindungi.  
Ia takkan bisa menyelamatkan mereka yang harus diselamatkan.

Tapi Climb berbeda. Ia akan menebas lawannya dan melindungi orang yang berharga baginya.

Tetapi—

"—Meski jika kau kuatkan tekadmu, perbedaan kemampuan dengan lawanmu masih lebar. Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Benar sekali, Climb tak punya bakat. Meskipun ia berlatih lebih keras dari yang lain— tak peduli beraka keras ia memaksa tubuhnya, tanpa bakat, ia takkan bisa menjadi kuat. Ia takkan pernah bisa menyamai orang seperti Gazef atau Brain Unglaus.

Meski Climb berhasrat untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari orang lain, itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpi dan fantasi.

Lantas mengapa ia melatih Climb? Bukankah lebih berguna jika ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk melatih orang lain yang lebih berbakat?

Jawabannya sederhana. Gazef tak kuat hanya diam saja dan melihat Climb mengulang-ulang usahanya yang tak berguna. Jika bakat adalah dinding yang menentukan batas manusia, ia merasa kasihan pada bocah itu dan usahanya yang tiada akhir untuk mendobrak dinding itu.

Itulah mengapa ia ingin mengajarinya metode berbeda.

Ia yakin bahwa meski ada batasan pada bakat, tak ada batas pada pengalaman.

Dan karena kemarahan yang ia rasakan pada sosok menyedihkan yang dulu merupakan rival terhebatnya.

'Tapi meski begitu, mencoba memuaskan diri seenaknya... Aku berhutang maaf pada Climb... Tapi melawanku seharusnya bermanfaat untuk dia juga.'

"— Serang aku, Climb."

Mendengar kata yang ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri, suara lain dengan lantang menjawabnya.

"Baik!"

Climb berlari segera setelah ia menjawab.

Gazef, dengan ekspresi serius yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, perlahan mengangkat pedangnya ke atas bahunya.

Itu adalah kuda-kuda untuk serangan vertikal diatas pinggang.

Memblokirnya dengan perisai akan membuat gerakannya sendiri menjadi terbatas dan menangkisnya dengan pedang akan mendorongnya ke belakang. Serangan itu adalah serangan yang membuat tindakan bertahan menjadi tak berguna.  
Memblokirnya adalah tindakan bodoh. Tapi pedang lebar Climb lebih tajam dari pedang kasar Gazef.

Satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah maju ke depan. Mengetahui hal ini, Gazef menunggu untuk menyerang balik.

Tindakan ini sama halnya dengan melompat ke dalam mulut singa— tapi keraguan Climb hanya berlangsung sesaat.

Climb meluncur masuk ke dalam jangkauan pedang Gazef.

Seolah menantikan saat itu, pedang Gazef mengayun turun dan membentur perisai Climb. Benturannya jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Climb membelitkan wajahnya karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di tangannya.

"Sayang sekali. Hasilnya sama seperti tadi."

Dengan sedikit kecewa, kaki Gazef menyentuh perut Climb dan—

" [ Fortress ] !"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Climb, ekspresi Gazef sedikit terkejut.

Penggunaan bela diri, 'Fortress' tak terbatas hanya pada pedang atau perisai saja. Itu dapat digunakan pada bagian tubuh manapun. Alasan mengapa orang biasa menggunakannya saat memblokir dengan senjata adalah karena sangat sulit menemukan saat yang tepat untuk menggunakannya selain pada saat itu. Menggunakannya di armor beresiko tubuh diserang tanpa pertahanan lain. Menyimpan kemampuan itu hanya saat memblokir dengan pedang atau perisai adalah hal lumrah.

Tetapi, masalah selesai jika dapat memprediksi serangan lawan selanjutnya seperti yang Climb lakukan pada tendangan Gazef.

"Kamu mengincar ini ya?!"

"Ya!"

Kekuatan tendangan Gazef lenyap dan terserap oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Tak lagi memiliki tenaga di kakinya yang menjulur, Gazef tak jadi menendang dan mencoba untuk menjejakkan kakinya lagi ke tanah. Mendapati dirinya pada posisi yang tak menguntungkan, Climb menyerang.

" [ Slash ] !"

Sebuah gerakan bela diri, sebuah tebasan tinggi.

Hanya satu, miliki satu saja kemampuan yang bisa kau gunakan dengan percaya diri.

Memegang kata-kata yang ia dengan dari seorang prajurit erat di hati, inilah serangan yang dilatih si tanpa bakat Climb setiap hari.

Tubuh Climb tidak tertutup otot yang tebal. Sejak awal, keadaannya memang bukan seperti itu. Juga, jika ia membentuk otot, ia tak bisa mempertahankan kelincahannya.

Karena hal ini, tubuhnya ia tempa menjadi bisa melalui usaha yang berulang-ulang.

Hasilnya adalah tebasan lurus, vertikal, serangan berkecepatan tinggi yang melampaui batas akal sehat. Seperti kilatan cahaya, sebuah tebasan yang seolah memanggil badai.

Serangan ini datang dari atas kepala Gazef.

Dalam pikiran Climb, ide bahwa serangannya akan memberi luka mematikan jika berhasil benar-benar lenyap. Teknik itu bisa dilakukan hanya karena kepercayaan dirinya kalau pria bernama Gazef takkan mati hanya karena serangan seperti ini.

Dengan suara raungan logam yang bertemu, pedang kasar itu terangkat menahan pedang lebar yang menebas turun.

Sejauh ini semuanya sesuai perkiraan.

Climb keluarkan semua tenaganya, berusaha menggoyahkan keseimbangan Gazef.

Tetapi— tubuh Gazef tidak bergerak.

Bahkan dalam posisi yang canggung diatas satu kaki, Gazef dapat menahan serangan sekuat tenaga Climb dengan mudah. Ia seperti pohon raksasa dengan akar tebal yang menancap ke tanah.

Serangan terkuatnya mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, digabungkan dengan dua bela diri, dan Climb masih tak mampu menyaingi Gazef yang berdiri kaki satu. Meski dalam kekagetannya, mata Climb bergerak menuju perutnya sendiri.

Kondisi dimana ia menurunkan pedangnya berarti jarak diantara mereka menipis. Itu juga berarti bahwa Gazef bisa menendang perutnya lagi.

Tendangan itu mendarat di tubuh Climb segera saat ia melompat mundur.

Agak sedikit terasa sakit. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa langkah diantara mereka.

Gazef sedikit mengendurkan matanya dan melemaskan bibirnya.

Meski ia tersenyum, bukan karena tak senang, tapi ia merasa lega. Itu membuat Climb merasa sedikit malu.  
Baginya, itu terasa seperti senyum seorang ayah yang melihat anaknya tumbuh.

"Itu tadi luar biasa. Aku akan sedikit lebih serius kalau begitu."

Ekspresi Gazef berubah.

Climb merasa bulu kuduk di seluruh tubuhnya berdiri. Yang terkuat di Kerajaan akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya.

"Aku punya minuman obat jadi tak perlu khawatir. Itu bisa menyembuhkan tulang patah."

"...Terima kasih."

Dengan tenangnya Gazef menyiratkan kalau ia sebaiknya bersiap diri tulang-tulangnya patah dan itu membuat jantung Climb berdegup kencang di dadanya. Ia terbiasa dengan luka-luka tapi itu tak berarti ia menyukainya.

Gazef mendekat dengan dua kali kecepatan Climb.

Pedang kasar itu menggesek lantai hingga tampak bunga api dan berayun menebas kaki Climb. Kecepatannya, dipenuhi dengan gaya putar, membuat Climb segera menancapkan pedang lebarnya ke tanah untuk melindungi kakinya.

Kedua pedang itu bertemu, atau setidaknya, itulah yang Climb pikir. Dalam sekejap— pedang Gazef berubah arah dan merembet naik mengikuti sisi pedang Climb.

"Kuh!"

Climb mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dan pedang itu terbang beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Angin dari tebasan itu memotong beberapa helai rambutnya.

Merasa takut karena Gazef menyudutkannya separah ini dalam waktu singkat, Climb melihat kalau pedang kasar itu berhenti dan mengayun ke bawah lagi dengan cepat.

Sebelum ia sempat berpikir, insting bertahan hidupnya membuat Climb mendorong ke depan dengan perisai kecilnya. Pedang kasar itu membentur perisai dan menimbulkan suara benturan logam yang keras.

Dan—

"—Ugh!"

Climb merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa saat ia terlempar ke samping. Tubuhnya membentur lantai dengan keras dan membuat pedangnya terlepas dari tangannya.

Pedang kasar itu membentur perisai kecil kemudian bergerak ke atas dan memukul pinggang Climb dengan keras.

"Alirannya, jangan hanya sekedar menyerang dan bertahan. Kau harus bergerak sehingga setiap gerakan bisa mengalir ke dalam seranganmu selanjutnya. Pertahananmu harus menjadi bagian dalam eranganmu selanjutnya."

Gazef berbicara pada Climb dengan suara lembit ketika ia memungut pedangnya dan berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku menahan kekuatanku agar tidak patah. Kau seharusnya masih bisa lanjut... Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Gazef, yang tidak terlihat lelah, dan Climb, tegang dan terengah karena rasa sakit.

Pemandangan tak sedap ini karena ia tak mampu bertahan beberapa serangan, dia hanya membuang waktu Gazef. Meski begitu, Climb ingin menjadi lebih kuat, tak peduli seberapa sedikit.

Mengangkat pedangnya, ia mengangguk pada Gazef dan melanjutkan kuda-kudanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Ya!"

Dengan teriakan serak, Climb menyerang.

Dihajar, terlempar, dan kadang menerima pukulan dan tendangan, Climb roboh ke lantai dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Lantai yang dingin terasa nikmat saat panas tubuhnya terserap melalui baju rantainya.

"Hah, hah, hah..."

Ia tak mengusap keringatnya. Tidak, ia bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk melakukan itu.

Menahan rasa sakit yang di deritanya, Climb, tak lagi mampu melawan keletihan di seluruh tubuhnya, dan sedikit menutup matanya.

"Kerja bagus. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mematahkan atau meretakkan apapun, tapi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Terlentang di lantai Climb menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh bagian yang terasa sakit.

"Saya tak merasa ada yang bermasalah. Terasa sakit, tapi hanya memar."

Rasa sakitnya tak terlalu parah; bukanlah sesuatu yang mengganggu keamanan sang putri.

"Jadi begitu... Kalu begitu kita tak butuh minuman obat."

"Ya. Apalagi, jika tak berhati-hati menggunakannya bisa menghilangkan hasil latihan otot."

"Benar. Sebaiknya dibiarkan sembuh dengan sendirinya karena sihir akan mengembalikan otot ke keadaan semula. Apa kamu akan langsung kembali menjalankan tugasmu sebagai pengawal sang putri?

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, bawa ini bersamamu. Gunakan kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Botol minuman obat diletakkan di sebelah Climb.

"Terima kasih."

Ia bangkit dan memandang Gazef, pria yang pedangnya tak tersentuh barang sekali pun.

Pria yang tak terluka itu memandangnya aneh, dan berbicara.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa... Saya hanya berpikir Anda mengagumkan."

Nafasnya tenang, hampir tak ada jejak keringat di dahinya. Climb menghela nafas; ia menyadari inilah perbedaan antara dirinya, yang terkapar di lantai, dan orang terkuat di Kerajaan. Di sisi lain, Gazef tersenyum pahit.

"...Aku mengerti."

"Bagaimana—"

"—Meski kau bertanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa begitu kuat, aku tak punya jawabannya. Itulah bakat. Aku belajar bertarung selama aku masih menjadi prajurit sewaan. Tendangan-tendangan ini yang dibilang kasar oleh para bangsawan, aku mempelajarinya pada saat itu juga."

Tak ada trik untuk menjadi kuat, itulah pernyataan Gazef. Harapan untuk mengadopsi cara latihan yang sama agar bisa membuatnya lebih kuat, lenyap seketika.

"Climb, kau punya potensi disitu. Memukul dan menendang, gunakan tinjumu untuk bertarung."

"Begitu... ya?"

"Benar. Justru, menguntungkan buatmu karena kau tak dilatih sebagai pengguna pedang ataupun prajurit. Saat seseorang memegang pedang, mereka cenderung fokus untuk bertarung hanya dengan menggunakan senjata itu. Mengubah cara pandang kita untuk melihat pedang hanya sebagai jalan lain dalam menyerang sambil menggunakan tinju dan tendangan kita, bukankah itu lebih efektif dalam pertarungan sebenarnya? Well... pedangku itu lebih cocok buat para petualang."

Wajah Climb yang biasanya hampa sekarang digantikan dengan senyuman. Ia tak menyangka kalau orang terkuat di Kerajaan akan memujinya setinggi itu; gerakan-gerakan dan kemampuannya yang tak lazim hampa kerja sama.

Pedang yang dihina para bangsawan di balik punggungnya sedang dipuji. Rasa senangnya meluap-luap.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang. Aku tak boleh terlambat mengikuti sarapan Sang Raja. Apa kamu juga mau kembali?

"Tidak. Akan ada tamu hari ini."

"Tamu? Bangsawan, ya?"

Saat Gazef berpikir kalau cukup aneh bagi sang putri untuk menerima tamu, Climb menjawab.

"Ya. Aindra-sama akan berkunjung."

"Aindra? ...Ah! Tapi Aindra yang mana yang kamu maksud? Yang biru, kan? Bukan yang merah?"

"Ya. Mawar Biru."

Kelegaan di wajah Gazef tampak jelas terlihat.

"Benar... Jadi begitu ya. Kalau ada teman yang berkunjung..."

Gazef pasti mengira alasan mengapa Climb tak diundang sarapan adalah karena ada teman yang akan datang. Sebenarnya, Climb-lah yang menolak tawarannya. Meski jika ia berada pada posisi dimanahal seperti itu diijinkan, menolak tawaran keluarga kerajaan, bahkan Gazef pun akan mengernyitkan alisnya. Itulah mengapa Climb tetap diam mengenai hal itu dan membiarkannya berkhayal sendiri.

Bahkan Aindra sendiri, yang mengenal Climb melalui Renner, juga mengajaknya bergabung. Ia takkan marah seperti bangsawan lain meski Climb bergabung.

Inilah perhatian Climb untuk tuannya yang hanya punya sedikit sekali teman wanita. Seorang putri hampir tak punya peluang untuk melakukan perbincangan antar wanita dan Climb merasa ketidakhadirannya adalah yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih untuk bimbingannya hari ini, Gazef-sama."

"Tak apa, bukan masalah. Aku juga senang kok."

"...Jika tak terlalu merepotkan, bolehkah saya meminta Anda untuk mengawasi latihan saya selanjutnya?"

Gazef diam sejenak— sebelum Climb sempat meminta maaf, ia berbicara.

"Kurasa tak masalah asal kita melakukannya saat tak ada orang."

Climb tak membuka mulutnya, ia paham betul alasan keraguan beliau. Ia kemudian memaksa tubuh reyotnya berdiri untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan dirinya.

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Gazef melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik.

"Tolong dibereskan. Akan bermasalah kalau aku sampai telat. ...Ah, iya. Sabetan vertikal tadi tidak buruk, tapi sebaiknya kamu rencanakan gerakanmu selanjutnya. Pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika lawanmu memblokir atau menghindari seranganmu."

"Baik!"


	5. Perasaan Seorang Anak Lelaki (bg 4)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 1**

 **PERASAAN SEORANG ANAK LELAKI**

* * *

Bagian 4

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 6:22 ===

Setelah berpisah dengan Gazef, Climb mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk basah dan pergi ke tempat yang sama sekali berbeda dari aula itu.

Ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang sama luasnya dengan aula tadi. Tempat itu dipenuhi dengan banyak orang yang sedang berbincang. Aroma sedap tercampur dengan atmosfir hangat, meningkatkan selera makan orang.

Aula itu kacau.

Climb berjalan melalui keributan itu dan berdiri di belakang barisan orang. Seperti orang yang tiba sebelumnya, ia mengambil salah satu hidangan yang tersedia menumpuk disitu. Diatas baki, ia mengambil piring kayu, mangkuk sup kayu, dan gelas kayu.

Ia mendapat makanannya secara teratur dan urut.

Kentang kukus besar, roti gandum, sedikit daging dan sayur rebus, asinan kubis, dan sebatang sosis. Dari sudut pandang Climb, itu adalah hidangan yang mewah.

Sembari makanan ditambahkan ke dalam baki miliknya, Climb mencium aroma sedap dan merasakan perutnya terangsang. Ia lanjut memandang ke sekitar aula kacau itu.

Banyak prajurit yang makan sambil terlibat obrolan dangkal seperti hari libur selanjutnya, makanan hari ini, keluarga, dan tugas remeh mereka.

Climb menemukan tempat kosong dan berjalan melewati keributan yang ada.

Ia duduk di sebuah bangku lebar. Banyak prajurit yang duduk di sisi-sisinya, berbincang santai diantara teman-teman mereka. Mereka hampir tak melirik Climb dan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

Satu-satunya diam hanya bisa ditemukan di dekat Climb.

Orang luar yang melihat akan berpikir atmosfirnya aneh.

Walau banyak percakapan disekitarnya, tak seorangpun mencoba bercakap dengan Climb. Tentu, seseorang biasanya tak begitu saja mengajak orang asing berbincang. Tapi mereka adalah sesama prajurit yang, setidaknya, saling percaya satu sama lain. Memang, keadaan seperti ini agak aneh.

Seolah orang yang bernama Climb itu tidak ada.

Climb sendiri tak berusaha untuk bicara dengan yang lain, alasannya karena ia paham betul posisi dirinya.

Orang yang menjaga kastil bukanlah prajurit biasa. Seorang 'prajurit' Kerajaan merujuk pada tentara yang dipersenjatai oleh bangsawan yang menguasai daerah. Hal itu mencakup daftar orang yang upahnya dibayar oleh gubernur dan mereka yang bertugas sebagai penjaga kota. Apa yang menjadi kesamaan diantara mereka adalah mereka bukanlah orang-orang biasa.

Tetapi, ada banyak permasalahan jika sembarangan memilih orang untuk menjaga istana, pusat berita dan informasi penting, dan menempatkannya begitu dekat dengan keluarga raja.

Itulah mengapa rekomendasi dari seorang bangsawan dibutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi penjaga istana. Jika seorang penjaga menyebabkan masalah, bangsawan yang merekomendasikannya harus bertanggungjawab. Karena itu, hanya mereka yang memiliki latar belakang jelas, serta kondisi tubuh dan pikirannya baik saja yang mendapat rekomendasi.

Akan tetapi, keadaan ini menyebabkan kelompok-kelompok terbentuk.

Tergantung dari kelompok mana bangsawan yang merekomendasi, prajurit itu akhirnya harus bergabung ke dalam kelompok itu juga. Seorang prajurit yang menolak takkan mendapat rekomendasi sejak awal. Tak ada pengecualian dalam aturan ini.

Mungkin terlihat seolah banyak kekurangan dengan aturan ini, tapi sebaliknya, terlibat dalam persaingan kekuatan artinya prajurit itu harus rajin melatih kemampuannya. Meski kekuatan mereka kalah jika dibanding ksatria Kekaisaran, prajurit yang menjaga istana memiliki kemampuan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Kekuatan Climb beberapa tingkat lebih kuat dari mereka prajurit biasa, tapi itu jugalah salah satu alasan mengapa para bangsawan tak menyukai dirinya. Mereka tak tahan mengetahui kalau ia lebih kuat dari prajurit yang mereka rekomendasikan sendiri.

Tentu saja, ada juga keadaan dimana bangsawan yang merekomendasikan prajurit tidak bergabung pada kelompok manapun. Tetapi, saat ini dengan adanya persaingan kekuatan Kerajaan antara kelompok keluarga raja dengan kelompok bangsawan, hanya ada satu bangsawan yang berpindah-pindah diantara mereka seperti kelelawar.

Dan diantara para prajurit, hanya ada satu orang yang tidak terdaftar dalam rekomendasi para bangsawan.

Orang itu adalah Climb.

Normalnya, seseorang dengan latar belakang seperti Climb takkan bisa menjadi pengawal di sisi Renner.

Melindungi keluarga kerajaan, sebuah tugas sepenting itu tak diberikan pada orang rendahan. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum kalau hanya mereka yang berketurunan bangsawan yang boleh melindungi keluarga kerajaan.

Bagaimanapun juga, ada beberapa pengecualian dalam kasus ini, contohnya prajurit elit Kerajaan, juga prajurit terkuatnya, Gazef Stronoff. Bahkan jika Putri Renner benar-benar menginginkannya, masih ada beberapa orang yang secara terbuka menentangnya. Meski jika anggota keluarga kerajaan menentang, siapa yang bisa melawan kalau ia mendapat restu dari Raja?

Climb mendapat kamar pribadi bisa dibilang adalah hasil dari kondisi yang sangat rumit. Prajurit rendahan takkan bisa bermimpi untuk mendapat kamarnya sendiri dan harus menghabiskan hidup sehari-harinya di ruangan besar bersama yang lain. Meskipun Renner memerintahkannya, alasan lain Climb mendapat kamar sendiri adalah untuk mengasingkannya. Tak menjadi anggota kelompok manapun membuat keberadaannya mengganggu.

Jika mempertimbangkan keadaan Climb, sangat jelas kalau ia termasuk kelompok keluarga raja. Tapi ada juga sekelompok bangsawan yang bersumpah setia pada Raja. Dari sudut pandang mereka, Climb, dengan latar belakangnya yang tak jelas, sangat merusak pemandangan.

Hasilnya, kelompok keluarga raja melihat Climb merepotkan untuk direkrut, tapi jika dibiarkan akan mendukung mereka atas kemauannya sendiri. Kelompok bangsawan melihat ada manfaatnya jika menarik Climb ke sisi mereka, tapi pada saat yang sama, menyadari bahayanya.

Meski mereka menyebut diri mereka kelompok, bukan berarti sedemikian banyak bangsawan yang membentuknya itu satu pikiran. Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah kelompok adalah perkumpulan dalam rangka mencapai tujuan atau pemikiran yang sama. Jika dalam kelompok keluarga kerajaan ada orang yang tak menerima Climb — seorang rakyat biasa dengan latar belakang tak jelas yang sangat dekat dengan seorang putri yang demikian cantik sampai-sampai dijuluki emas — maka bisa dibilang aman kalau kelompok bangsawan akan memiliki seseorang untuk menarik Climb ke sisi mereka.

Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini tak ada seorangpun dari kedua kelompok yang cukup bodoh untuk mendekati Climb dan menghancurkan kelompoknya sendiri.

Hasilnya, kedua kelompok tersebut menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka tak ingin menyerahkan Climb ke kelompok lawan, tapi pada saat yang sama, juga tak menginginkan dia dalam kelompok mereka.

Inilah mengapa ia tak berbicara dengan siapapun dan makan sendirian.

Hanya menggerakkan sendoknya tanpa berbicara dengan orang lain, cuma dengan melihat, sarapannya habis tak sampai dalam sepuluh menit.

"Aku duluan."

Sebuah kebiasaan yang terbentuk karena sering makan sendirian, Climb mengucapkan pada dirinya sendiri dengan rasa puas. Saat ia bangkit dari duduknya, ia menabrak seorang prajurit yang melintas.

Bahu prajurit itu menyentuh luka hasil latihan dari Gazef, menyebabkan Clib menghentikan langkahnya. Ekspresinya hampa.

Prajurit itu terus berjalan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Para prajurit disekitarnya pun juga tak mengatakan apa-apa. Beberapa yang menyaksikan insiden itu sedikit mengerutkan dahi tapi diam saja.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Climb mengambil piring kosongnya dan lanjut berjalan.

Insiden macam ini adalah kejadian sehari-hari. Ia bahkan merasa beruntung karena tak terjadi saat ia memegang semangkuk sup panas.

Menjulurkan kaki untuk menjegalnya atau menabraknya dengan sengaja dan tak mengakuinya, perilaku seperti itu sering terjadi. Akan tetapi—

— Terus kenapa.

Climb terus berjalan dengan tenang. Orang-orang itu tak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini, terutama di tempat dimana banyak mata yang melihat.

Climb membusungkan dadanya, matanya mengarah ke depan, ia sama sekali tidak tampak sedih.

Jika ia tampak buruk, itu akan menyulitkan tuannya, Renner. Reputasi wanita yang ia sumpahi setia sedang dipertaruhkan.


	6. Mawar Biru (bg 1)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 2**

 **MAWAR BIRU**

* * *

Bagian 1

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 8:02 ===

Mengenakan baju armor seluruh tubuh berwarna putih dan sebilah pedang di pinggangnya. Dengan perlengkapan miliknya yang dalam kondisi sempurna, Climb melangkah masuk ke dalam istana Valencia.

Istana Valencia terbagi dalam tiga bangunan utama. Bangunan yang dimasuki Climb adalah yang terbesar dan dimana keluarga kerajaan tinggal.

Berbeda dari tempat ia berada tadi, tempat ini didesain agar sebanyak mungkin cahaya masuk, membuatnya sangat terang.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong lebar yang digosok begitu bersih hingga tak ada sedikitpun debu yang daat ditemukan, apalagi kotoran. Baju armornya tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, alasannya adalah karena baju itu ditempa dengan mithril dan orichalcum dan diberkati dengan sihir.

Para penjaga istana— ksatria, juga menggunakan baju armor seluruh tubuh, mereka berdiri siap di lorong yang lebar dan bersih itu.

'Ksatria' Kekaisaran adalah penduduk biasa yang merupakan bagian dari tentara aktif. Di sisi lain, para ksatria Kerajaan adalah mereka yang diberi gelar kebangsawanan. Sebagai contoh, seringkali ada kejadian dimana putra ketiga dari suatu bangsawan akan menjadi ksatria, karena mereka tak bisa mewarisi kebangsawanannya. Tetapi karena pihak Kerajaan memberi bayaran tinggi pada para ksatria, hanya yang memiliki kemampuan berpedang saja yang diterima. Tak mungkin menjadi ksatria hanya dengan memiliki darah bangsawan.

Sebutan yang paling tepat untuk mereka adalah penjaga elit Raja.

Kebetulan, gelar "Kapten Prajurit" adalah gelar baru untuk Gazef karena banyak yang menentang ia diberi keksatriaan.

Climb menyapa para ksatria itu. Sesuai dugaan, hanya sedikit yang menyapanya balik, dan beberapa bahkan menyapanya dengan tulus. Meski mereka bangsawan, orang-orang ini bersumpah setia pada Raja dan memiliki hati pejuang. Kesetiaan mereka tak terlupakan, mereka sangat menghormati orang-orang yang berkemampuan.

Di sisi lain, diantara orang yang berpapasan dengan Climb di lorong, ada beberapa yang memandang Climb dengan kebencian.

Mereka adalah para pelayan. Sebagian besar dari mereka menunjukkan wajah pahit setiap kali mereka melihat Climb.

Para pelayan yang bekerja di istana berbeda dengan pelayan biasa, mereka adalah anak-anak perempuan dari para bangsawan yang datang untuk mencari pengalaman. Bisa dibilang, pelayan disini memiliki posisi yang lebih tinggi dari Climb. Terutama mereka yang bekerja dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan, sebagian besar dari mereka adalah anak perempuan dari bangsawan kelas tinggi. Kebencian mereka adalah karena mereka harus menundukkan kepala kepada seseorang yang bahkan lebih rendah dari orang biasa.

Dalam hal tingkat, memang benar kalau Climb dibawah mereka. Mereka mungkin akan menunjukkan ketidaksukaan mereka saat Renner sedang tidak ada. Setelah memikirkan itu, Climb tak menunjukkan kemarahan apapun pada tindakan mereka.

Tapi apa yang gagal Climb sadari adalah cara pikirnya itu membuat para pelayan itu salah memahami ekspresi kosong Climb sebagai ketidakpedulian pada mereka, dan membuat mereka semakin murka. Di sisi lain, jika ia adalah tipe orang yang memperhatikan hal semacam itu, mungkin segalanya bisa ditangani dengan lebih baik.

Setiap kali Climb ke istana, suasana hatinya juga ikut sedikit memburuk.

Meski tak perlu diucapkan, Renner dan Lanposa III bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang tinggal di istana ini.

'Ugh?!'

Berbicara tentang itu, Climb menepi ke sisi lorong, menegakkan punggungnya, dan berdiri siap dengan tangan di dada.

Dua orang mendekat. Yang berjalan mengikuti di belakang adalah seorang pria kurus jangkung dengan rambut pirang tersisir ke belakang.

Marquis Raeven, salah satu dari enam keluarga bangsawan besar di Kerajaan.

Masalahnya ada pada pria gemuk dan pendek yang berjalan di depannya. Namanya adalah Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself, pangeran kedua sekaligus garis kedua dari singgasana.

Zanac menghentikan kakinya, wajah gemuknya mengkerut.

"Mengapa, Climb. Apakah kau dalam perjalanan menemui monster itu?"

Hanya satu orang yang disebut monster oleh Pangeran Zanac. Meski ia tahu itu kurang ajar, Climb tak bisa membiarkannya.

"Yang Mulia, saya berterima kasih tapi Renner-sama bukanlah monster. Ia baik dan cantik, sebagian orang bahkan menyebutnya harta berharga Kerajaan."

Sebutan apalagi yang bisa diberikan untuk orang yang menghapus perdagangan budak dan mengajukan banyak kebijakan yang mendukung rakyat? Meski yang mendukungnya hanya sedikit karena tak diterima para bangsawan, Climb lebih tahu dari orang lain betapa ia sangat peduli pada rakyatnya."

Setiap kali sebuah kebijakan yang mendukung rakyat ditolak oleh para bangsawan, gadis baik hati itu akan menangis di depannya. Orang ini, Zanac, yang sama sekali tak membantu, tak punya hak untuk bicara apapun.

Climb sangat ingin berteriak, dan meninju wajahnya.

Meskipun Zanac dan Renner hanya saudara sebapak, kata-kata seperti itu tak sepantasnya diucapkan oleh orang yang memiliki hubungan sedarah. Tetapi, ia tak bisa menampakkan kemarahannya.

Renner pernah mengatakan ini:

'Kakakku akan mencoba untuk membuatmu marah jadi dia bisa menahanmu. Dia pasti akan mencari alasan untuk memisahkan kita. Climb, jangan sampai dia melihatmu lemah.'

Ekspresi sedih itu— tuannya yang bahkan tak diterima oleh keluarganya sendiri, Climb ingat hari dimana ia bersumpah bahwa ia takkan pernah mengkhianatinya.

"Tapi aku tidak secara spesifik menyebut Renner kan? Itu pasti apa yang kamu pikirkan... yah, tak perlu membicarakan hal yang sudah jelas. Tapi, harta berharga katamu... apa benar? Apakah dia mengajukan ide-idenya dan berpikir kalau itu akan berhasil? Bagiku sepertinya dia tahu kalau tidak akan berhasil, tapi tetap saja diteruskan."

Tak mungkin itu benar. Bagaimana bisa? Itu pasti hanyalah kecemburuan orang yang pikirannya terbatas.

"Saya rasa tidak seperti itu."

"Hahahaha. Seperti yang kuduga, sepertinya kau tak melihat dia sebagai monster. Apa karena kau buta? Atau mungkin karena dia cerdik? ...Apa sebaiknya aku curiga?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Saya sangat yakin kalau Renner-sama adalah harta berharga Kerajaan."

Karena Climb adalah yang paling dekat dengan Renner, dia yakin kalau apapun yang Renner lakukan itu hal yang benar.

"Sunggu, itu menarik. Kalau begitu, bisakah kau sampaikan pesanku pada monster itu? ...Meski saudaramu hanya menganggapmu sebagai alat politik, jika kamu bekerja sama denganku, aku bisa menghapus hak warismu dan memberimu wilayah."

Climb merasakan ketidaksukaannya meningkat.

"...Candaan sebaiknya tak berlebihan. Saya tak menduga Anda akan berbicara begitu. Saya akan berpura-pura tak mendengarnya."

"Hahahahaha. Sayang sekali. Ayo pergi, Marquis Raeven."

Pria yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak banyak yang diketahui tentang Marquis Raeven. Meski ia menjaga jarak antara dirinya dengan Climb, sorot matanya sedikit berbeda dari bangsawan yang lain. Renner juga tak memberi perintah khusus apapun mengenai bagaimana bersikap pada Raeven.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Marquis Raeven juga memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku kalau dia itu monster. Tidak, bisa dibilang kalau kami ini sepakat mengenai itu."

"—Yang Mulia."

"Sebentar, Marquis Raeven. Dengar, Climb. Kalau kamu orangnya fanatik maka takkan ada gunanya berkata apapun. Tapi... aku memperingatkanmu karena bisa saja dia menipumu. Dia itu monster."

"Yang Mulia, meski mungkin lancang bagi saya, izinkan saya bertanya. Bagian mana dari Renner-sama yang membuat Anda berpikir kalau dia itu monster? Tak ada orang lain yang lebih peduli pada Kerajaan dan rakyatnya."

"...Hampir semua usahanya sia-sia. Tindakannya tak berguna. Pada awalnya, kupikir itu karena persiapannya kurang. Kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas saat aku berbincang dengan Marquis disini. Bagaimana jika segalanya sudah diperhitungkan? Itu akan menghubungkan semuanya. Jika itu benar... itu artinya, seorang gadis yang setengah hidupnya berada dalam istana dan hampir tak memiliki koneksi apapun dengan para bangsawan itu sedang mengendalikan mereka sesuka hatinya. ...Kau sebut apa dia kalau bukan monster?"

"Itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Renner-sama bukanlah orang seperti itu."

Climb sangat yakin.

Air mata itu tidak bohong. Gadis bernama Renner itu baik dan tanpa pamrih. Dia, yang hidupnya diselamatkan oleh Renner, menganggap ini sebagai fakta.

Tapi perkataannya tak didengar oleh pangeran. Ia menunjukkan senyum pahit dan berjalan menjauhi Climb, dengan Marquis Raeven mengikuti di belakang.

Climb menggerutu di tengah lorong kosong itu.

"Renner-sama adalah orang yang paling baik di dunia. Keberadaanku adalah buktinya. Jika..."

Ia menelan akhir kalimatnya itu. Tapi meski begitu, kalimat itu berlanjut dalam hatinya.

'Jika Renner-sama yang memerintah Kerajaan, itu akan menjadi negara besar dan melindungi rakyatnya.'

Tentu, jika memperhatikan garis pewarisan tahta, itu adalah permintaan yang mustahil.

Akan tetapi, Climb tak menyerah.

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 8:11 ==

Akhirnya, Climb tiba di salah satu ruangan di dalam istana yang paling sering ia kunjungi.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan sekitar beberapa kali, ia dengan berani memutar kenop pintu.

Tidak mengetuk adalah hal aneh, tapi ini adalah keinginan tuannya. Ia tak mau mendengar meski berapa kalipun Climb menentangnya.

Pada akhirnya, Climb-lah yang mengalah. Ia tak bisa berkutik di hadapan air mata wanita. Meski begitu, ia berhasil memberikan beberapa persyaratan. Tak peduli apapun perkataan Renner, ia tak bisa masuk tanpa mengetuk jika ada Raja.

Masuk tanpa mengetuk membuat Climb merasa tertekan. Setiap kali ia membuka pintu, Climb merasa kalau masuk seperti itu tak seharusnya diperbolehkan.

Ketika ia sedang membuka pintu, tangannya terhenti saat mendengar diskusi panas yang terdengar dari celah pintu.

Ia mendengar dua suara, keduanya wanita.

Alasan mengapa ia berhenti adalah karena salah satu suara itu terdengar begitu tenggelam dalam diskusi sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Climb di pintu. Ia tak mau menyiramkan air dingin pada antusiasme itu. Climb berdiri diam dan memfokuskan telinganya pada suara di ruangan itu. Meski ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena menguping, ia akan lebih merasa bersalah lagi jika ia menginterupsi perbincangan panas itu.

"—katakan sebelumnya? Manusia hanya fokus pada keuntungan yang ada di depan mereka."

"Mmmm..."

"...Renner, rencanamu untuk menanam tanaman berbeda secara bergilir... meski aku ragu itu akan meningkatkan hasil panen... berapa lama orang-orang harus menunggu hasilnya terlihat?"

"Menurut perhitunganku, setidaknya, butuh waktu sekitar enam tahun."

"Kalau begitu berapa perkiraan keuntungan yang hilang selama enam tahun kalau kita menanam tanaman berbeda secara bergilir?"

"Tergantung tanamannya, tapi jika kita dalam kondisi 100% sekarang, akan turun menjadi sekitar 80%. Jadi kita akan kehilangan 20%. Tapi setelah enam tahun kita akan mendapat pertumbuhan panen yang stabil sebesar 30% tiap kali panen. Jika kita juga menanam rumput dan membiakkan lebih banyak ternak maka kita bisa mengharapkan hasil lebih."

"...Kalau cuma bagian belakangnya saja, orang-orang pasti akan mau. Tapi akankah orang-orang bersedia rugi 20% selama enam tahun itu?"

"Pihak Kerajaan bisa memberi pinjaman tanpa bunga maupun jaminan untuk menutup kerugian 20% itu, kemudian menentukan metode pembayarannya kalau orang-orang mulai mendapat keuntungan. Jika panennya tak meningkat... tak perlu menagih dan jika benar panen meningkat, sesuai rencana, orang-orang akan bisa melunasi semuanya dalam empat tahun."

"Itu akan sulit."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang. Orang-orang hanya menginginkan keuntungan yang ada di depan mereka — banyak yang lebih menghendaki stabilitas. Meski jika kamu bisa menjamin pertumbuhan 30% setelah enam tahun, pasti masih ada orang yang enggan."

"Aku... tak mengerti. Hasil dari lahan yang kuuji cukup menjanjikan..."

"Meski pengujiannya berhasil bukan berarti hasilnya mutlak."

"...Yah, aku memang tak mengujinya dalam berbagai kondisi, jadi kurasa tidak. Mempertimbangkan setiap kondisi geologis tanah dan iklim yang mungkin, akan memerlukan eksperimen skala besar."

"Kalau begitu akan sulit. Bahkan dengan tidak mengetahui pertumbuhan 30% itu adalah maksimum atau rata-rata akan mematikan argumenmu. Ini artinya kamu harus bisa memberikan janji keuntungan ke depan yang signifikan dan keuntungan jangka pendek juga."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan bantuan cuma-cuma untuk kerugian 20% selama enam tahun itu?"

"Kelompok bangsawan saingan akan senang karena Raja akan kehilangan kekuatan."

"Tapi jika kita bisa mengamankan banyak stok setelah enam tahun, kekuatan negara akan meningkat..."

"Kalau begitu kekuatan bangsawan saingan akan meningkat juga sementara kekuatan Raja akan turun 20%. Para bangsawan yang ada di kelompok Raja takkan menyetujuinya."

"Kalau begitu kita minta para saudagar dan..."

"Kamu membicarakan tentang para Saudagar Besar kan? Mereka punya masalah tersendiri. Meminjam kekuatan mereka untuk kelompok Raja secara sembarangan bisa berdampak pada kemampuan mereka dalam menjalankan bisnis dengan kelompok seberang."

"Ini terlalu sulit... Lakyus."

"...Kamu tak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan lanjutannya jadi kebijakanmu berakhir dengan banyak kelemahan. Well... aku bisa mengerti kalau bekerja dengan adanya dua fraksi besar yang bersaing itu sangat sulit. ...Bagaimana dengan mengerjakan permasalahan yang ada di dalam istana?"

"Kurasa kakakku takkan mengizinkannya."

"Ah, dasar idio... orang itu, meninggalkan kehormatannya di rahim ibunya hanya buatmu."

"Kita bahkan tak memiliki ibu yang sama."

"Ya ampun, dari sisi Raja kalau begitu. Omong-omong, kalau keluarga kerajaan saja tidak sedekat itu, betapa menyusahkannya..."

Saat ruangan menjadi sunyi, ia menyadari kalau diskusi itu sidah berakhir.

"Ah, tak apa-apa kalau masuk sekarang. Iya kan, Renner?"

"Apa?"

Suara itu membuat jantung Climb berdegup kencang dalam dadanya. Ia terheran mengapa Lakyus menyadari kalau ia disini dan pada saat yang sama, merasa kalau itu sudah seharusnya. Climb perlahan membuka pintu.

"—Permisi."

Sebuah pemandangan yang akrab memasuki penglihatan Climb.

Mewah tapi tak mencolok— di ruangan itu, dua wanita berambut pirang duduk mengelilingi meja dekat jendela. Seorang diantaranya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik ruangan itu, Renner.

Dan gadis di depannya, dengan mata hijau dan bibir merah muda yang berseri sehat. Kecantikannya sedikit kalah dengan Renner tapi dipenuhi dengan pesona yang berbeda. Jika kecemerlangan Renner seperti permata, maka kecemerlangannya dipenuhi kehidupan.

Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra.

Meski kau takkan mengiranya jika melihat dari gaun merah muda yang dikenakannya, Lakyus adalah pemimpin salah satu dari dua kelompok petualang tingkat adamantite di Kerajaan, sekaligus teman dekat Renner.

Pada usia 19 tahun, apa yang membuatnya meraih begitu banyak prestasi hingga bisa mendapat posisi sesulit itu adalah bakatnya yang melimpah. Climb merasakan secercah kecemburuan keluar dari hatinya.

"Kuharap Anda sehat, Renner-sama, Aindra-sama."

"Halo, Climb."

"Halo."

Ketika Climb mengakhiri sapaannya dan akan bergerak ke posisinya — di sisi kanan Renner, tepat di belakangnya — ia diinterupsi.

"Climb, bukan disitu, disini."

Tempat yang ditunjuk Renner adalah kursi di sebelah kanannya.

Climb berpikir itu aneh. Ada lima kursi di sekitar meja bundar itu, seperti biasanya. Tapi ada tiga cangkir teh yang disuguhkan.

Masing-masing satu di depan Renner, Lakyus, dan di sebelah Lakyus— kursi yang berbeda dengan yang ditunjuk Renner. Ia memandang sekeliling tapi tak dapat menemukan orang ketiga itu dimanapun.

Meski ia berpikir itu aneh, ia alihkan matanya ke kursi itu.

Kelancangan dengan duduk satu meja dengan tuannya, apalagi itu keluarga kerajaan, perintah untuk masuk tanpa mengetuk — atau dalam kata-kata Renner, permintaan — hampir semua perintah Renner membebani pikirannya.

"Tapi..."

Climb mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis satunya, meminta bantuan. Permohonan bungkamnya pada pihak satunya untuk membantunya itu ditolak dengan segera.

"Aku tak keberatan."

"I-itu... Aindra-sama..."

"Seperti yang pernah kubilang, panggil aku Lakyus..."

Lakyus melihat sebentar ke arah Renner dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"—Apalagi Climb itu istimewa."

"...Marah."

Renner tersenyum saat ia bicara. Nada manis dalam kata-kata Lakyus sepertinya diakhiri dengan tanda hati. Bahkan, cukup sulit untuk menyebut ekspresinya dengan tersenyum, dimana hanya bibirnya yang bergerak sementara matanya tetap serius.

"Aindra-sama, sebaiknya Anda berhenti bercanda."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Climb benar-benar keras kepala. Bagaimana kalau kau coba belajar dari dia?"

"Hah? Bercanda?"

Melihat Renner kaget, Lakyus berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Memang benar kalau Climb itu istimewa, tapi hanya karena dia itu 'milikmu'."

Renner sedikit tersipu dan menutupi kedua pipinya dengan tangannya. Climb membuang muka dengan kikuk dan tiba-tiba matanya membelalak lebar.

"Apa?!"

Kaget, Climb merendahkan tubuhnya, memegang pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya dan bergerak melindungi Renner. Lakyus menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Climb kaget karena kau seperti itu."

Suaranya yang tenang tak menunjukkan kalau ia sedang berhati-hati ataupun merasa gawat. Memahami artinya, Climb merasakan kekakuan di bahunya lenyap.

"Dimengerti, bos."

Gadis yang sedang duduk dalam bayangan melompat berdiri dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Ah, Climb, kamu tak mengenalnya. Ini anggota kelompok kami—"

"— Tina-san."

Renner menyelesaikan kalimat Lakyus.

Sejauh yang Climb tahu, kelompok petualang tingkat adamantite 'Mawar Biru' terdiri dari lima wanita: pemimpinnya, magic caster berbasis keyakinan Lakyus, petarung Gagaran, magic caster Evileye, serta Tia dan Tina yang terlatih dengan kemampuan-kemampuan pencuri.

Climb sudah pernah bertemu Lakyus, Gagaran, dan Evileye tapi belum mengenal dua sisanya.

'Orang ini... aku mengerti. Dia benar-benar seperti yang ada dalam rumor.'

Dengan tubuh ramping dan penampilan yang ditutupi pakaian ketat di tubuhnya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang berlatih kemampuan-kemampuan pencuri.

"...Mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya. Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Climb."

Climb menundukkan kepalanya pada Tina.

"Hmm? Tak usah dipikirkan."

Ia menjawab permohonan maaf Climb dengan lambaian tangannya dan, benar-benar diam, seperti hewan liar, mendekati meja dengan gerakan halus. Ia duduk di kursi disebelah Lakyus, jadi cangkir teh tadi pasti miliknya.

Meski tak mungkin jika melihat dari jumlah cangkir di meja, Climb tetap memperhatikan sekitar ruangan sekali lagi, secara seksama mencari gadis lain yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Lakyus melihat apa yang Climb lakukan dan membuka mulutnya, seolah ia memahaminya.

"Tia tak datang. Gagaran dan Evileye bilang kalau mereka tak suka hal formal. Ini bahkan tak seformal itu. Aku berdandan hanya untuk jaga-jaga, bukan berarti aku memaksa yang lain untuk berdandan juga."

Meski Lakyus berkata begitu, jenis pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah sesuai dengan tata krama saat menghadap tuan putri, tapi Climb tak ada niatan untuk mengatakan hal ini pada seseorang yang merupakan teman Renner sekaligus seorang bangsawan.

"Kelihatannya seperti itu. Tapi saya berterima kasih bisa bertemu Tina-sama yang terkenal. Saya mengharapkan bimbingan dari Anda."

"Mengapa tidak kamu lanjutkan perbincanganmu setelah kamu duduk, Climb?"

Renner mengambil cangkir baru dan menuangkan teh sambil berbicara. Teh dari benda sihir 'Botol Hangat' itu mengeluarkan uap seolah baru saja diseduh. Benda itu adalah salah satu benda berharga milik Renner yang memiliki efek untuk mempertahankan suhu dan kualitas minuman yang ada didalamnya selama satu jam. Ia sering menggunakannya terutama saat menerima tamu penting dan jarang digunakan selain untuk itu.

Tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, Climb menyerah dan duduk di kursi, menyeruput tehnya.

"Ini enak, Renner-sama."

Renner tersenyum manis, tapi sejujurnya, Climb tak mengerti apakah ini benar-benar enak atau tidak; hanya yakin kalau apa yang diseduh Renner pasti enak.

Saat itulah ketika, tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara datar dan tanpa emosi.

"—Tia seharusnya sedang mengumpulkan informasi hari ini. Kita bertiga seharusnya mengunjungi istana hari ini, tapi bos jahat kita tiba-tiba memberi pekerjaan. Semuanya kesalahan bos jahat."

Tak diragukan lagi, itu suara Tina. Climb mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyum mengerikan Lakyus dan bertanya.

"Aku mengerti... Kalau ada kesempatan, selanjutnya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Tia setidaknya sekali."

"Climb, Tina-san dan Tia-san itu kembar; bahkan panjang rambutnya pun sama."

"Jadi kalau kamu hanya melihat salah satu saja pun tak masalah."

Meski bukan perkara apakah itu akan menjadi masalah atau tidak, Climb menunjukkan kalau ia mengerti.

Walaupun begitu, Climb merasa malu karena pandangan tanpa ampun Tina. Saat ia akan mengabaikannya, terlintas pikiran kalau bisa saja Tina menemukan suatu hal yang kurang dari dirinya dan bersiap untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Terlalu besar."

"...Apanya?"

Dia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Banyak pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya, Lakyus tiba-tiba menyela.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dia cuma bicara sendiri. Tak usah khawatir, Climb. Tidak, sungguh, tak usah khawatir. Aku serius."

"Baik..."

"...Apa yang dia bicarakan, Lakyus?"

Meskipun Climb memaksa diri untuk setuju, Renner yang bingung ikut menyela. Lakyus memandang Renner dengan ekspresi pahit.

"Beneran deh, kamu, kalau sudah tentang Climb..."

"Ah, maksudku—"

"—Diamlah, Tina. Alasan aku tidak membawa Tia adalah karena dia akan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Renner. Bisakah kamu memahami itu dan berhenti bicara?"

"Dimengerti~ bos jahat."

"...Lakyus, dia tadi mau bilang apa?"

Wajah Lakyus berubah kaku mendengar pertanyaan Renner. Ia tampak menderita.

Saat Climb berpikir untuk menyela, Lakyus mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat.

"Huh... Climb, kamu memakai armor itu."

"Iya, ini armor yang luar biasa. Terima kasih."

Meski itu tadi sedikit memaksakan pergantian topik, agar tak mempermalukan tamu, Climb menjawab dan menggerakkan tangannya ke baju armor seluruh tubuh berwarna putih yang ia terima dari Renner. Ditempa dengan sejumlah besar mithril — dan sedikit orichalcum — armor itu diberkati dengan berbagai macam sihir untuk membuatnya ringan, keras, dan mudah digerakkan.

Mithril yang digunakan untuk menempa armor itu diberikan oleh anggota Mawar Biru. Tak peduli berapa kali ia berterima kasih, itu takkan cukup.

Ketika Climb akan menundukkan kepalanya, Lakyus menghentikannya.

"Kamu tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Kami cuma memberimu sisa mithril saat kami membuat armor mithril kami sendiri."

Meski hanya sisa, mithril adalah material yang sangat mahal. Seseorang akan bisa membeli sebuah baju armor mithril seluruh tubuh saat mereka mencapai tingkat orichalcum. Seorang bertingkat mithril bisa saja membeli senjata mithril. Hanya seseorang dengan tingkat adamantite saja yang memberikannya.

"Aku hanya tak bisa menolak Renner..."

"—Saat itu kamu menolak bayaran. Aku menyimpan tabunganku..."

"...Tidakkah itu aneh untuk seorang putri menyebutnya tabungan?"

"Dana dari kepemilikan dihitung secara terpisah. Aku ingin membuat armor Climb dengan uangku sendiri."

"Tentu saja~. Ini untuk Climb jadi aku yakin kamu ingin membayarnya~."

"...Jika saat itu kamu tahu seharusnya kamu tak memberikannya gratis. Lakyus bodoh."

"Bodoh? Dasar kau..."

Renner yang merajuk dan Lakyus yang menyeringai, keduanya bergurau jenaka.

Melihat keadaan seperti itu, Climb berkonsentrasi agar ekspresi kosongnya tak runtuh.

Meski ia bisa menyaksikan kejadian yang menyenangkan itu, tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan perasaannya tampak.

Memang merasa berterima kasih itu baik, tapi ia tak bisa menunjukkan apa yang ada dibalik itu, perasaannya yang kuat untuk Renner.

Rasa cinta.

Ia menahan dan menyembunyikan perasaannya. Malah, ia ucapkan kata-kata yang sudah ia ulangi berkali-kali sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih. Renner-sama."

Pesannya jelas. Ada garis batas diantara mereka — posisi tuan dan pelayan — meski hanya sedikit, Climb melihatnya— karena ia harus menjaganya selama ini, secercah jejak kesedihan dalam senyum Renner.

"Tak apa. Omong-omong, perbincangan kita mulai menyimpang. Ayo kita kembali ke topik utama."

"Ini tentang Delapan Jari. Aku seharusnya berhenti setelah menyusup ke tiga desa yang menanam narkoba dan membakar lahannya, kan?"

Mendengar nama itu, ekspresi Climb sedikit berkerut.

'Delapan Jari', sebuah organisasi kriminal yang beroperasi di sisi gelap Kerajaan.

Tuannya yang baik hati mulai mengambil tindakan terhadap kelompok itu.

Mengenai lahan yang dibakar, seseorang hanya bisa membayangkan skenario terburuk yang harus dihadapi penduduk desa yang hidupnya bergantung dari menanam tanaman itu. Tetapi, hidup para penduduk itu adalah pengorbanan yang diperlukan untuk melenyapkan narkoba yang menggerogoti Kerajaan.

Jika Renner memiliki kewenangan yang absolut, maka segala tindakan akan dilakukan. Tapi sebagai putri, ia tak memiliki pendukung. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah mengambil keputusan untuk menyelamatkan yang bisa diselamatkan dan meninggalkan sisanya.

Sekiranya ia membuat petisi pada ayahnya, sang Raja, akan memungkinkan buatnya untuk menyerang dengan kekuatan politik atau militer. Tapi selama Delapan Jari memiliki hubungan dengan para bangsawan, tak diragukan lagi kalau informasi akan bocor dan bukti-bukti akan dihilangkan terlebih dahulu.

Itulah mengapa Renner memilih untuk meminta Lakyus dan kelompoknya secara personal.

Climb tahu betul kalau ini tindakan yang berbahaya. Normalnya, seorang petualang menerima permintaan melalui guild dan tak menerima permintaan secara personal. Melakukan hal itu adalah pelanggaran terhadap aturan.

Tentu, pihak guild tak bisa menerapkan hukuman atau mengeluarkan para petualang tingkat tertinggi yaitu kelas adamantite. Meski demikian, reputasi mereka dalam guild akan berkurang dan akan ada konsekuensi negatif ke depannya. Alasan mengapa mereka menerima permintaan Renner adalah karena Mawar Biru mencintai negaranya dan menganggap Renner teman mereka.

Climb merasa berterima kasih pada Lakyus, orang menerima pekerjaan meski beresiko tinggi itu.

Lakyus memutuskan kalau sudah waktunya mengangkat suatu pembicaraan. Ia membuka tas yang dibawa Tina dan mengeluarkan selembar perkamen.

Disitu terdapat tulisan yang tak bisa diterjemahakan anggota Mawar Biru, termasuk Lakyus. Tapi kalau itu Renner, si otak paling encer yang Lakyus tahu, maka mungkin ada yang bisa dilakukan.

"Kami menemukan ini saat kami membakar lahan. Sepertinya ini sejenis perintah tertulis jadi kami membawanya... apa kamu tahu apa ini?"

Perkamen itu mengandung simbol yang bukan merupakan bagian dari tulisan negara manapun. Renner melihatnya sebentar dan menjawab.

"...Itu memakai sandi substitusi."

Sandi substitusi adalah sejenis sandi dimana satu atau beberapa huruf diganti dengan huruf atau simbol lain. Jika '1' adalah 'a' dan '2' adalah 'b', maka '11221' adalah 'aabba.'

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan. Kami berusaha mencari peta substitusinya tapi tak menemukan apa-apa. Bisa jadi kalau itu cuma diingat-ingat jadi kami juga menangkap seseorang yang kelihatannya berwenang. Opsi kami seharusnya adalah menanyai tawanan dengan menggunakan sihir guna-guna, tapi seperti yang kamu tahu, sihir guna-guna kehilangan efektifitasnya jika digunakan berulang kali oleh orang yang sama pada target yang sama. Penggunaan pertama harus benar-benar dimanfaatkan. Aku tak mau melakukannya tanpa berkonsultasi denganmu terlebih dahulu."

"Aku mengerti... alasan mengapa pesan ini ditinggalkan... jebakan kah...? Atau ada alasan lain? Kalau memang iya, tak seharusnya mereka membuatnya sesulit ini. Yah, kurasa aku bisa membongkar sandi ini dengan mudah."

Mata Lakyus terbelalak mendengar perkataan Renner. Ia kemudian beradu pandang dengan Tina yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia tak dapat mempercayainya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa hal itu sudah seharusnya.

"Mari kita lihat. Huruf pertama alfabet Kerajaan adalah karakter maskulin atau feminin; harusnya salah satu suku katanya jadi... tunggu sebentar."

Renner bergumam ketika ia berdiri dengan memegang perkamen itu dan kembali dengan pena dan kertas.

Ia mulai menulis.

"Sandi ini menggeser satu huruf per simbol jadi ini mudah. Dan untunglah ini menggunakan alfabet Kerajaan. Kalau ini menggunakan punyanya Kekaisaran atau kalau kita harus menerjemahkannya terlebih dahulu pasti bakal susah. Ini... pertama-tama, kalau kau bisa membongkar satu huruf saja kamua akan bisa membongkar sisanya. Siapapun bakal bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak, tidak. Kamu membuatnya terdengar mudah. Bukankah tak bisa dilakukan kalau kau tak mengetahui ribuan kata?"

"Tapi ini adalah sebuah perintah yang ditulis dengang sandi. Instruksinya takkan disembunyikan menggunakan metafora dan peluang menggunakan kata-kata sulit juga kecil. Pesannya mungkin ditulis dengan jelas sampai-sampai anak kecil pun bisa paham. Itulah mengapa skala mereka begitu luas."

Lakyus tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dalam hati.

Meski temannya mengatakan kalau itu mudah, pasti buka cuma itu.

'Kalau itu dia, pasti bisa... sungguh, kemampuannya sangat menggelikan.'

Setiap kali mereka bertemu, setiap kali mereka ngobrol, ia selalu dikagetkan. Lakyus tak mengenal orang lain yang pantas disebut 'jenius.'

Lain halnya dengan Lakyus yang gemetar dalam hati, Renner dengan entengnya memegang kertas di tangannya.

"Sudah selesai. Bukan perintah ternyata."

Beragam lokasi diluar Kerajaan terdaftar di kertas itu. Tujuh diantara berada dalam Kerajaan.

"Mungkinkah ini lokasi dimana mereka menyimpan narkoba itu? Markas penting mungkin?

"Informasi sepenting itu takka ditulis dan ditinggalkan di fasilitas produksi. Apa ini umpan?"

"Umpan? Maksudmu ini jebakan?"

"Mmm... bukan, kurasa bukan begitu. Meski Delapan Jari adalah organisasi, bukankah lebih memungkinkan kalau delapan kelompok yang membentuknya itu saling bekerja sama?"

Lakyus menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ini kemungkinan tentang tujuh kelompok lainnya. Organisasi yang berwenang untuk urusan narkoba membocorkan informasi ini dengan tujuan untuk memanfaatkannya."

"Jadi mereka mengumpulkan informasi mengenai keseluruhan organisasi selain kelompok mereka sendiri... Aku tahu kalau mereka tak memiliki kedekatan, tapi kalau ternyata seburuk ini..."

Sebagai seorang petualang, pemikiran untuk mengkhianati sekutu membuatnya dipenuhi dengan rasa tidak suka,

"Sesuai dugaanku, akan buruk kalau kita tak segera bertindak."

Lakyus mengulang pertanyaannya pada temannya.

"Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan pada rumah pelacuran? Tempat itu begitu hina sampai-sampai kau bisa mengharapkan apapun ada disana."

Meski ia berkata begitu, Lakyus merasa mendidih karena amarah.

'Sialan. Sampah yang cuma memikirkan nafsunya sebaiknya mati saja!'

Mengingat informasi yang ia terima tentang rumah pelacuran yang ia dapat dari putri seorang bangsawan, sisi petualangnya yang memikul segala jenis kesulitan menyeruak dalam dirinya. Tak perlu memikirkan apa maksud dari 'apapun'. Tak diragukan lagi kalau banyak orang —tak peduli jenis kelamin apa— dibunuh disana sebagai hiburan.

Dulu ketika perdagangan budak masih ada, rumah pelacuran seperti itu ada banyak di dunia gelap. Tapi karena peran aktif teman di depannya itu, perdagangan budak sudah dilarang dan hari-hari itu sudah tak ada lagi. Rumah pelacuran ini mungkin yang terakhir di ibukota, mungkin juga yang terakhir di Kerajaan.

Itulah mengapa melenyapkannya takkan mudah. Tak diragukan lagi kalau mereka akan menemui perlawanan yang keras. Tempat itu adalah surga rusak terakhir untuk orang-orang dengan hasrat cabul.

"Hei Renner. Karena kita tak bisa mengandalkan pemerintah untuk menyelidikinya, bagaimana kalau kita memaksa masuk dan meratakannya? Tak masalah selama tak meninggalkan bukti, kan? Jika perdagangan budak yang menjalankan rumah pelacuran itu, menghancurkannya akan berdampak besar. Dan bergantung pada bukti yang kita temukan, kita bisa memberikan pukulan telak pada bangsawan yang terlibat."

"Kamu mungkin benar, Lakyus. Tapi kalau kita melakukan itu, itu akan menjelekkan keluargamu, keluarga Alvein. Itulah mengapa ini sulit. Akan sama halnya kalau kita menggunakan anggota Mawar Biru... meski begitu, juga tak mungkin buat Climb untuk mengurusnya sendiri."

"Saya mohon maaf atas keterbatasan saya."

Saat ia menundukkan kepalanya, Renner menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang tangan Climb dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Climb. Bukan itu maksudku. Itu adalah rumah pelacuran terakhir di Kerajaan. Tak mungkin bagi siapapun untuk melakukannya sendiri. Dengar Climb, orang yang paling kupercayai. Aku tahu seberapa keras kamu berjuang untukku, tapi jangan melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Ini adalah perintah dan bukan permintaan, mengerti? Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu..."

Menyaksikan dari samping, bahkan Lakyus, yang berjenis kelamin sama, ada sesuatu di mata berair si cantik itu yang menggerakkan hatinya. Lantas bagaimana dengan Climb?

Meski ia berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya, pipi bersemu merah terang itu mengatakan semuanya.

Jika ada seorang penyair yang memberinya judul, judulnya pasti Si Putri dan Sang Kesatria. Menghadapi pemandangan emosional itu, Lakyus merasa sedikit takut. Meski tak mungkin, tapi jika tindakan Renner sudah diperhitungkan, entah seberapa hebat ia mengatur siasat—.

'Apa yang kupikirkan tentang teman baikku? Sudah jelas kalau dia tak memiliki kepribadian seburuk itu dengan melihat apa yang dia lakukan selama ini. Dia berusaha untuk menolong orang lain. Kalau aku tak bisa mempercayai seseorang yang mendapat julukan Emas, lantas siapa yang bisa kupercaya?'

Seolah berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruk itu, Lakyus menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbicara.

"Mumpung aku ingat, Tina dan teman-temannya berhasil mengungkap nama sejumlah bangsawan yang terlibat dengan Cocco Doll— pimpinan perdagangan budak. Tapi kami tak tahu apakah informasinya akurat atau tidak."

Ketika Lakyus menyebut nama-nama itu satu persatu, baik Renner dan Climb bereaksi ketika mendengar salah satu nama.

"Anak bangsawan itu bekerja sebagai pelayanku."

"Apa? Aku ragu kalau ia memasukkannya untuk memata-mataimu tapi... kurasa tak ada jaminan juga kalau dia cuma bekerja sebagai pelayan untuk mencari pengalaman."

"Benar. Aku harus menangani informasi dengan lebih berhati-hati. Kamu ingat itu juga ya, Climb."

"Nah sekarang mari kita diskusikan bagaimana sebaiknya menangani lokasi-lokasi yang ada dalam sandi. Dan Renner, boleh aku pinjam Climb? Aku ingin dia memberi tahu Gagaran dan yang lain untuk segera siap bergerak."


	7. Mawar Biru (bg 2)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 2**

 **MAWAR BIRU**

* * *

Bagian 2

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 9:49 ===

Climb berjalan menyusuri jalanan utama Kerajaan. Tanpa ada yang menyolok dari penampilan luarnya, Climb benar-benar berbaur dengan kerumunan.

Dia tidak sedang mengenakan baju armor putihnya. Menggunakan benda alkimia khusus bisa saja mengganti warna baju armornya, tapi dia tak merasa perlu untuk bertindak sejauh itu.

Itulah mengapa perlengkapannya ringan sekarang; baju rantai dibalik baju biasa dan sebilah pedang panjang di pinggangnya untuk membedakan dia dengan penduduk biasa.

Perlengkapannya sekarang itu mirip dengan yang biasa dipakai para petugas patroli dan prajurit bayaran, sesuatu yang mudah ditemukan dimana saja. Perlengkapannya cukup untuk membuat orang-orang menjaga jarak, tapi tak terlalu berat untuk membuat orang-orang kabur.

Seseorang yang menggunakan perlengkapan berat pastilah petualang. Mereka mempersenjatai diri jauh dari yang dibutuhkan. Petualang yang mengenakan perlengkapan dengan menyolok cukup banyak. Itu berguna sebagai bentuk pemasaran jasa mereka. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang berpenampilan sangat aneh untuk meninggalkan kesan kuat dan menyebarkan rumor untuk menjual nama mereka. Itulah merek dagang dari seorang petualang.

Tapi orang-orang yang akan ditemui Climb tak perlu melakukan hal-hal itu. Anggota Mawar Biru hanya perlu sekedar berjalan-jalan untuk menyebarkan rumor.

Sebuah losmen untuk petualang tampak di sisi jalan utama. Tempat itu memiliki penginapan, kandang, dan halaman yang cukup luas untuk berlatih pedang. Dibalik tampilan luarnya yang megah, bagian dalamnya juga indah dan terdekorasi. Kamar-kamarnya juga dilengkapi dengan jendela berkaca bening.

Sebagai losmen berkelas paling tinggi di Kerajaan, tempat itu adalah tempat berkumpulnya para petualang yang percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dan mampu membayar biaya penginapannya yang sangat mahal.

Climb mengabaikan penjaga yang berdiri di sisi dan membuka pintu ke dalam losmen.

Lantai pertama berisi kedai dan restoran. Dibandingkan dengan ruang tamu, hanya ada beberapa petualang. Petualang berkelas tinggi jarang terlihat disitu.

Suara samar obrolan di ruangan itu berhenti sejenak dan pandangan mereka dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran yang terpusat padanya. Climb mengabaikan mereka dan memandang sekeliling.

Kemanapun ia melihat, hanya ada para petualang kuat disitu. Masing-masing dari mereka dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan Climb dalam pertarungan. Setiap kali dia datang ke tempat seperti itu, dia menyadari betapa kecilnya dia.

Climb berhenti berkecil hati dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke suatu tempat tertentu di losmen.

Di sudut terjauh di ruangan, kedua matanya tertuju pada sosok dua orang yang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar.

Salah satu dari mereka bertubuh pendek dan terbalut jubah hitam.

Wajahnya tersembunyi tak hanya karena pencahayaan, tapi juga karena ia mengenakan topeng aneh dengan permata berwarna merah di bagian dahinya. Di area disekitar matanya ada lubang yang begitu tipis sampai-sampai tak mungkin bisa melihat warna matanya.

Dan sosok yang satunya...

Meski orang sebelumnya bertubuh kecil, orang yang satunya bertubuh seperti raksasa. Cukup besar untuk membuat orang memikirkan batu besar. Bisa dibilang, tubuhnya montok, tapi bukan karena lemak. Pertama, lengannya setebal batang pohon. Leher yang menopang kepalanya, setebal paha wanita, dan wajah yang ada diatas leher itu berbentuk persegi. Dagunya lebar dan matanya memandang sekeliling seperti mata hewan karnivora. Rambut pirangnya dipotong pendek.

Dada yang ada dibalik pakaiannya sangat jelas mengembang karena dipenuhi otot yang terus dilatih. Dada itu bukan lagi dada seorang wanita.

Kelompok petualang wanita tingkat adamantite— Mawar Biru.

Hanya ada dua anggotanya disitu, magic caster Evileye dan petarung Gagaran.

Climb berjalan ke arah mereka. Orang yang ia tuju menganggukkan kepalanya dan berteriak parau.

"Yo! Bocah ceri!"

Sekali lagi, orang-orang memandangi Climb, tapi tak ada suara cemoohan. Seolah kehilangan minat, mereka mengalihkan pandangan.

Ada alasan untuk perilaku dingin dari petualang yang lain. Mereka tahu, bahkan untuk seorang petualang tingkat orichalcum atau mithril sekalipun, kalau menunjukkan kekurangajaran pada tamu Gagaran bukanlah keberanian tapi kebodohan.

Meski sedang diisengi, Climb tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Karena Gagaran takkan mengubah nama panggilan untuknya tak peduli seberapa sering ia meminta, metode yang paling efektif adalah berpura-pura menyerah dan tak peduli.

"Lama tak jumpa, Gagaran-sam-san, Evileye-sama."

Ia mendekati mereka berdua dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, lama tak jumpa. Ada apa, apa kau kemari karena ingin kupeluk?"

Sambil mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk menggunakan dagunya, Gagaran bertanya dengan seringaian bak hewan buas di wajahnya. Tapi Climb menggeleng dengan ekspresi kosong.

Hal ini juga merupakan bagian dari candaan Gagaran biasanya. Meski ia gunakan sebagai sapaan, bukan berarti ia bercanda. Jika Climb menyetujuinya, meski cuma gurauan, Gagaran akan segera menyeretnya dengan kuat ke kamar di lantai 2, tanpa memberi kesempatan melawan sedikitpun.

Gagaran, yang secara terbuka menyatakan kalau memetik 'ceri segar' adalah hobinya, adalah orang yang seperti itu.

Berbeda dari Gagaran, Evileye hanya memandang ke depan tanpa ada tanda-tanda menoleh. Kamu bahkan tak bisa memperkirakan ke arah mana mata dibalik topeng itu memandang.

"Bukan. Aku kesini karena perintah dari Aindra-sama."

"Hah? Dari ketua?"

"Ya. Aku akan menyampaikan pesan dari dia. [Sepertinya kita harus bergerak segera. Aku akan menjelaskan detilnya saat aku kembali. Bersiaplah segera.]"

"Aku mengerti. Hmm... kamu harus melakukan hal semerepotkan ini hanya untuk sesuatu yang sepele."

Climb ingat kalau hal lain yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Gagaran yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Aku sedang beruntung karena dilatih pedang oleh Stronoff-sama hari ini. Beliau memuji serangan vertikal tinggi yang Anda ajarkan padaku dulu."

Ia mempelajari gerakan itu dari Gagaran di halaman belakang losmen ini. Gagaran tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, itu! Baguslah. Tapi..."

"Ya. Aku takkan puas dan akan berlatih lebih keras lagi."

"Memang itu bagus, tapi anggaplah kalau gerakan itu akan diblokir dan mulailah memikirkan teknik untuk digunakan setelahnya."

Apakah itu hanya kebetulan ataukah memang begitu, tetapi saran petarung kelas satu Gagaran sangat mirip dengan saran Gazef. Gagaran salah memahami wajah terkejut Climb, dan melanjutkan perkataannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jelas saja, sabetan vertikal itu tujuannya untuk membunuh-dalam-sekali-serang. Biasanya, cara yang benar untuk melakukannya itu dengan memilih dari banyak pilihan gerakan yang sesuai dengan keadaan. Tapi sejujurnya, itu takkan bisa kamu lakukan."

Yang ia maksud adalah karena Climb tak punya bakat.

"Jadi buatlah suatu kombinasi dari setidaknya tiga serangan. Buat sehingga meskipun diblokir, lawanmu tak bisa balik menyerang."

Climb mengangguk.

"Yah, kalau kau melawan monster bertangan delapan atau sejenisnya, takkan berhasil. Tapi seharusnya tak apa jika melawan manusia. Meskipun memiliki pola akan menjadi akhir hayatmu jika sampai ketahuan, itu cukup efektif pada musuh yang baru pertama kali kau temui. Pikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu terus-menerus mendorong maju."

"Aku mengerti."

Climb mengangguk tulus.

Pagi ini, hanya sekali ia bisa mendorong maju ke arah Gazef seperti itu. Semua usahanya yang lain diblokir dan ditangkis.

Tapi apakah itu menggoyahkan kepercayaan dirinya? Tidak.

Apakah dia putus asa? Tidak.

Sebaliknya.

Tapi sebaliknya.

Dia orang biasa yang bisa sedekat itu dengan prajurit terkuat di Kerajaan, bukan, negara-negara sekitar. Dia juga sepenuhnya menyadari kalau lawannya itu tidak serius bertarung. Tapi bagi Climb, yang meniti jalanan gelap tanpa cahaya, itu sudah cukup sebagai pemberi semangat.

Usaha yang ia lakukan tak sia-sia, begitulah menurutnya.

Saat ia mengingat itu, apa yang Gagaran coba katakan menyentuh hatinya.

Meskipun ia tak yakin bisa memikirkan kombinasi serangan yang bagus, hasrat membara dalam dirinya terus meningkat. Kalau dia bisa melawan Kapten Prajurit lagi, ia ingin menjadi cukup kuat untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih serius.

"...Sekarang aku ingat, bukannya kamu mau minta tolong sesuatu pada Evileye? Apakah itu latihan sihir?"

"Ya."

Climb melirik Evileye. Dulu, ia ditolak mentah-mentah. Tak diragukan lagi meski ia mencoba meminta lagi pasti akan mendapat hasil yang sama.

Tetapi—

"Nak."

Dia mendengar suara yang sulit untuk dibaca.

Meski dengan mengesampingkan fakta kalau itu diucapkan di balik topeng, suaranya sangat misterius. Bahkan dengan topeng, selama suara itu tidak terlalu serak, seharusnya bisa entah bagaimana menebak nada suaranya. Tetapi, kamu tak bisa memperkirakan baik usia maupun emosi di balik suara Evileye. Suara itu hampir tak bisa dikatakan sebagai suara wanita. Kedengarannya seperti campuran suara wanita tua dan gadis muda, datar dan tanpa emosi.

Itu disebabkan oleh topeng Evileye yang ternyata adalah benda sihir, tapi mengapa ia bertindak sejauh itu sampai harus menyembunyikan suaranya?

"Kau tak memiliki bakat disitu. Coba hal lain."

Kata-katanya kasar, seolah hanya itu yang perlu ia ucapkan.

Climb sendiri menyadari hal itu, lebih dari orang lain.

Dia tak memiliki bakat apapun dalam sihir. Tidak, bukan hanya sihir.

Tak peduli seberapa banyak dia mengayunkan pedangnya, tak peduli seberapa banyak dia melukai dan membuat tangannya melepuh, dia takkan bisa mencapai tingkat yang dia inginkan. Dinding yang bisa dilampaui dengan mudah oleh orang berbakat, bahkan hal itu menjadi halangan mutlak yang tak bisa ia lampaui.

Meski begitu, itu bukan alasan bagi dia menjadi malas berlatih untuk mencoba melampaui dinding itu. Selama dia tak memiliki bakat, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya yakin kalau usahanya akan membuatnya bisa melangkah sedikit lebih jauh.

"Sepertinya kau bisa menerimanya."

Seolah bisa membaca emosi Climb dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Evileye berbicara.

"Mereka yang memiliki bakat, mendapatkannya sejak awal... Sebagian menganggap kalau bakat itu hanya kuncup yang belum mekar dan setiap orang memilikinya... Hmph. Menurutku itu tak lebih dari rasa iri. Kata-kata seperti itu ada agar mereka yang inferior bisa menghibur diri mereka sendiri. Pemimpin dari tiga belas pahlawan yang terkenal itu juga seperti itu.

Pemimpin tiga belas pahlawan; ada legenda yang mengatakan kalau pada awalnya, pahlawan itu hanya orang biasa. Meski ia lemah, pahlawan itu menjadi yang terkuat dengan terus-menerus mengayunkan pedangnya. Pahlawan itu memiliki kekuatan yang terus meningkat tanpa akhir.

"Tapi bakat orang itu hanya belum berkembang saat itu. Kau berbeda, meski dengan berusaha kamu hanya akan sampai di level segitu. Bakat memang benar adanya. Ada orang yang memiliki dan ada juga yang tidak. Jadi... aku tak menyuruhmu untuk berhenti tapi setidaknya pahami kedudukanmu."

Perkataan dingin Evileye menyebabkan kesunyian. Dan ia sendiri yang memecahkannya.

"Gazef Stronoff... itu salah satu contoh bagus seorang manusia dengan bakat. Climb... apa kamu yakin bisa menutup perbedaan diantara kalian hanya dengan kerja keras?"

Climb tak sanggup berkata-kata. Baru pagi ini dia merasakan perbedaan diantara mereka yang takkan bisa ditutup dengan latihan.

"Sebenarnya, dia bukan perbandingan yang adil. Satu-satunya orang yang kutahu bisa menyaingi bakat berpedang Gazef adalah para tiga belas pahlawan. Gagaran ini cukup berkemampuan tapi masih belum bisa mengalahkannya."

"...Jangan meminta hal yang tak mungkin. Paman Gazef-san itu seseorang yang sudah memasuki dunia para pahlawan."

Gagaran menjawab perkataan Evileye sambil tertawa.

"Hei, hei, Evileye. Bukankan para pahlawan itu dianggap sebagai monster dengan jenis bakat yang luar biasa— jenis yang melampaui dunia manusia?"

"...Aku tak menyangkal hal itu."

"Dan aku hanya manusia. Tak mungkin bagiku untuk mencapai tingkatan para pahlawan itu."

"...Tapi kamu masih memiliki bakat. Kamu berbeda dari manusia seperti Climb. Climb, jangan mencoba meraih bintang."

Climb paham benar hal itu. Tapi diberitahu kalau ia tak berbakat secara berulang-ulang membuatnya merasa kecewa. Meski begitu, ia tak ada niatan untuk mengubah jalan hidupnya.

—Itu karena tubuhnya hanya untuk sang putri—

Merasakan aura seperti martir dari Climb, Evileye mendecakkan lidahnya.

"...Kurasa kamu takkan berhenti meski aku mengatakan ini."

"Tidak."

"Kamu bodoh, sangat bodoh."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mampu memahami Climb.

"Terus maju menuruti keinginan yang tak bisa dicapai akan merusak tubuhmu. Kuulangi sekali lagi, pahami kedudukanmu."

"Saya mengerti apa yang Anda maksudkan."

"Tapi kulihat kamu tak ada niatan untuk mendengarkan. Kamu lebih dari bodoh. Kelakuanmu itu akan membuatmu cepat mati. ...Tak adakah seseorang yang akan menangisi kematianmu?"

"Hah? Ada apa ini, Evileye? Apa kamu menggertak Climb karena kamu mengkhawatirkannya?"

Bahu Evileye melorot mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menggenggam kerah Gagaran dengan tangan bersarungnya dan berteriak sambil memelototi Gagaran.

"Tutup mulutmu, otot bodoh!"

"Tapi aku benar, kan?"

Evileye tak bisa berkata apapun pada Gagaran yang tetap tenang meski ia menggenggam kerahnya. Ia bersandar sangat dalam ke kursinya dan, mencoba mengganti topik, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Climb.

"Pertama, perdalam pengetahuanmu tentang sihir. Jika pengetahuanmu meningkat kamu mungkin akan bisa memprediksi gerakan musuhmu yang menggunakan sihir. Dengan itu kamu bisa merespon lebih baik."

"Hei, kau tahu berapa banyak mantra berbeda di luar sana dan kamu menyuruhnya untuk mempelajari semuanya? Tidakkah kamu terlalu kejam?

"Itu tidak benar. Biasanya magic caster berfokus pada suatu jenis mantra tertentu. Dia bisa mulai belajar dari situ."

Evileye menyiratkan kalau hanya itu saja dia tak bisa memahami, dia sebaiknya menyerah.

"Tak peduli ada berapa banyak, dia mungkin bisa melakukannya kalau dia bisa mempelajari mantra sampai dengan tingkat ketiga."

"...Hey Evileye, kamu pernah bilang kalau sihir itu sampai tingkat kesepuluh dan tak ada seorangpun yang berhasil menguasainya. Tapi ada informasi tentang itu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hmm..."

Dengan atmosfir seperti seorang guru yang mengajari muridnya, Evileye bergerak-gerak dalam jubahnya. Ketika ia melakukan itu, tiba-tiba, suara disekitar mereka terasa jauh. Seolah ada tirai tipis yang menutupi mereka.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya mengaktifkan benda sepele."

Seberapa waspadanya ia dari orang lain yang menguping? Menyadari kalau jawaban Evileye untuk pertanyaan Gagaran itu cukup penting sampai perlu mengaktifkan benda sihir, Climb memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya.

"Dalam sebuah legenda tua— salah satu kisah yang diwariskan, pernah ada suatu kelompok yang disebut Delapan Raja Rakus. Ada yang menyebut mereka makhluk yang mencuri kekuatan dewa dan menguasai dunia ini menggunakan kekuatan mutlak mereka."

Climb tahu cerita ini. Sebagai dongeng, cerita ini tak begitu populer, tapi siapapun yang terdidik mengetahui hal ini.

Ringkasnya, para Delapan Raja Rakus muncul 500 tahun yang lalu. Lebih tinggi dari langit, berkekuatan sekuat naga, para Delapan Raja Rakus menghancurkan banyak negara dan menguasai dunia dengan kekuatan besar mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya, keserakahan mereka membuat mereka saling melawan satu sama lain dan menyebabkan kematian mereka.

Meskipun cerita ini tak populer, terdapat pendapat berbeda mengenai apakah itu fakta atau hanya fiksi. Climb sendiri merasa kalau cerita itu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Akan tetapi, ada banyak diantara para petualang yang merasa kalau memang, cerita itu, pernah terjadi; dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada kekuatan manapun yang ada sekarang.

Yang menjadi dasar dari pendapat mereka adalah adanya kota gurun di selatan. Konon kota itu dibangun untuk menjadi ibukota saat para Delapan Raja Rakus menguasai benua.

Saat Climb tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Evileye lanjut bercerita.

"Konon para Delapan Raja Rakus memiliki banyak benda-benda kuat. Dan yang paling hebat diantaranya adalah sebuah benda bernama 'Buku Mantra Tanpa Nama' ...Sebuah buku sihir dengan nama itu ada. Disitulah jawabanmu."

"Apa? Jadi kamu bilang kalau sihir itu ada di buku itu?"

"Benar. Benda sihir itu memiliki kekuatan tak terkira. Konon semua sihir tercatat dalam buku itu. Aku tak tahu sihir macam apa yang digunakan di buku itu, bahkan ada rumor kalau sihir yang baru saja diciptakan akan tercatat secara otomatis."

Climb tahu mengenai legenda Delapan Raja Rakus tapi ini pertama kalinya Climb mendengar buku seperti itu. Ia samar-samar memahami betapa langka benda itu dan tetap diam sambil mendengarkan seksama.

"Dengan benda itu sebagai dasarnya, kita bisa mengetahui keberadaan sihir tingkat 10. Tentu, hanya ada beberapa yang mengetahui cerita ini dan 'Buku Mantra Tanpa Nama' itu.

Climb menelan ludah.

"A-Anda tak memiliki rencana untuk mendapatkan 'Buku Mantra Tanpa Nama' itu?"

Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan karena mereka adalah petualang kelas tertinggi.

Tapi Evileye mendengus, seolah ia baru saja mengatakan hal bodoh.

"Hmph. Menurut orang yang benar-benar melihatnya, ada sihir kuat yang melindungi buku mantra itu dan mencegah siapapun yang tak memiliki rasa keadilan yang kuat untuk menyentuhnya. Sebuah benda yang senilai satu negara akan membawa bahaya yang sama besarnya. Aku tahu apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kulakukan, dan aku tak ingin mati seperti orang bodoh layaknya Delapan Raja Rakus."

"Apa juga tak mungkin bagi kelompok yang pimpinannya memiliki senjata dari tiga belas pahlawan?"

"...Dalam tingkatan yang berbeda, bisa saja. Yah, dalam hal ini aku juga hanya kebetulan mendengar jadi aku tak yakin. Perbincangan ini sudah keluar topik. Jadi, itulah jawaban untukmu, Gagaran. Kamu mengerti?"

Dan untuk suatu alasan tertentu, Evileye tampak ragu sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Climb. Meski kamu menginginkan kekuatan, jangan serahkan kemanusiaanmu."

"Menyerahkan kemanusiaanku...? Apa yang Anda maksud seperti iblis yang ada di cerita-cerita?"

"Itu dan juga lainnya seperti berubah menjadi undead atau makhluk sihir."

"Manusia normal tak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Itu benar... tapi berubah menjadi undead seringkali akan mengubah hatimu juga. Menginginkan kesempurnaan, berubah menjadi undead untuk mencapai tujuan... hati akan tergoda oleh daging yang berubah dan hasil perubahannya akan mengerikan."

Sedikit rasa kasihan dapat dirasakan dari suara dibalik topeng itu. Evileye kelihatan seolah ia memandang kosong jauh ke depan. Gagaran melihatnya dan berbicara ceria.

"Akankah sang putri kaget kalau suatu hari ia bangun dan Climb menjadi seorang ogre?"

Seolah ia mengerti maksud tersembunyi dari komentar Gagaran, Evileye kembali menggunakan suara tak terbacanya itu lagi.

"...Yah, ada juga metode lain. Sihir transformasi bisa dibuat agar efeknya hanya sementara. Sederhananya, itu adalah salah satu cara dalam meningkatkan kekuatan fisik."

"Saya tak menginginkan itu."

"Dalam hal menjadi lebih kuat, itu cukup efektif. Kemampuan fisik tubuh manusia tak begitu mengesankan. Dengan bakat yang sama, tubuh yang lebih kuat akan menguntungkan."

Itu sudah jelas. Jika kemampuannya sama, sisi dengan kekuatan lebih akan unggul.

"Kenyataannya, ada banyak diantara tiga belas pahlawan yang bukan manusia. Meski disebut tiga belas pahlawan, jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari itu. Kebetulan saja hanya tiga belas yang memiliki legenda. ...Pertarungan melawan Dewa Iblis adalah salah satu pertarungan yang melampaui batas rasial. Mereka yang hanya fokus pada manusia akan ragu untuk mengabadikan legenda dimana ras lain berperan lebih aktif."

Evileye berbicara dengan nada ejekan dalam suaranya. Atmosfirnya kemudain berubah ia melanjukan perkataannya, suaranya berat dan disertai kerinduan.

"Pengguna kapak topan adalah Kapten Prajurit dari Raksasa Udara. Jika ada anggota keluarga kerajaan elf yang memiliki ciri bawaan dari elf lama disana... itu adalah Kesatria Kelam, pemilik sebenarnya dari Kilineiram— pedang iblis milik ketua kita. Sang Kesatria Kelam memiliki darah iblis, dia berdarah campuran."

"Empat Pedang Kegelapan..."

Konon salah satu dari tiga belas pahlawan, Sang Kesatria Kelam, memiliki empat pedang: pedang jahat Hyumilis, pedang iblis Kilineiram, pedang pembusuk Colocudabar, dan pedang kematian Sufiz. Pemimpin Mawar Biru, Lakyus, memiliki salah satu pedang itu.

"Pedang iblis Kilineiram... Pedang Kegelapan terkuat yang konon dibuat dari pemadatan energi gelap yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Hei, Evileye. Apa benar kalau kau mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya, pedang itu bisa mengeluarkan kegelapan sampai bisa menelan sebuah negara?"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?"

Evileye terlihat bingung.

"Ketua kita bilang begitu beberapa waktu yang lalu saat kami sedang sendiri. Saat itu dia memegang tangan kanannya cukup erat dan bilang sesuatu mengenai bagaimana hanya perempuan berkeyakinan seperti dirinya yang bisa menekan kekuatan pedang itu."

"Aku belum pernah mendengar sesuatu seperti itu..."

Evileye mencondongkan kepalanya, merasa kalau itu aneh.

"Jika pemiliknya berkata begitu, maka pasti benar."

"Kalau begitu tentang Lakyus hitam yang terlahir dari kesadaran gelapnya itu apa benar juga?"

"Apa?"

"Kapan ya, dia pernah menggumam sendiri saat dia sedang sendiri. Kupikir dia tak tahu kalau aku disana jadi aku menguping sedikit. 'Aku, sumber dari kegelapan, akan mengambil alih tubuhmu saat kau lengah dan akan melepaskan kekuatan pedang iblis.' Atau sesuatu seperti itu, kedengarannya cukup berbahaya."

"Itu... tidak mustahil kurasa. Beberapa benda terkutuk memang mengambil alih tubuh pemiliknya. ...Jika itu terjadi pada Lakyus, bukan main-main lagi namanya."

"Dia menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya, tapi itu sedikit... kau tahu? Aku menanyakan itu padanya tapi wajahnya jadi memerah sekali dan mengatakan padaku untuk tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

"Hmmm. Dia pasti malu karena pendeta seperti dia bisa dikuasai benda terkutuk. Merekalah yang seharusnya melepas kutukan kan. Mungkin dia tak ingin kita khawatir? Dasar perempuan itu, dia menanggungnya sendirian."

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya melakukan itu lagi sejak saat itu tapi... coba dipikir, semenjak dia mendapat pedang itu, bukannya dia mulai memakai banyak cincin armor tak berguna itu di kelima jari tangannya?"

"Kupikir itu cuma mode, apa menurutmu cincin-cincin itu benda sihir penyegelan atau semacam katalis?"

Climb tak bisa menahan wajah tanpa emosinya dan mulai mengernyit.

Perbincangan saat ini membuatnya berpikir kalau Lakyus kemungkinan sedang dikuasai benda sihir jahat perlahan-lahan. Mengingat dimana ia baru saja berada membuat Climb sedikit panik.

"...Renner-sama bisa saja dalam bahaya."

Evileye menghentikan Climb yang akan bergegas kembali.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Ini bukan sesuatu yang akan terjadi segera. Meski dia jatuh dibawah kendali kekuatan gelap itu, tak mungkin itu terjadi sebelum dia sendiri menyadarinya. Jika dia tak ingin kami tahu maka kemungkinan dia merasa bisa mengendalikannya. Aku tak meragukan kekuatan tekad dia, tapi... jika pedang itu punya kekuatan seperti itu... entahlah."

"Haruskah kita memberi kabar pada Azuth-san untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga?"

"Sedikit mengesalkan harus meminta bantuan pada saingan... tapi karena ini permasalahan mengenai keponakannya kurasa tak apa-apa."

"Oke, kapan kita mulai? Aku perlu mencari tahu dimana beliau sekarang."

"Ya. Kita harus siap untuk membantu Lakyus kapan saja."

"Toh hanya adamantite yang bisa menghentikan adamantite."

"—Hmm?! Ah! Aku baru ingat, Gagaran. Kelompok petualang tingkat adamantite ketiga kudengar bertempat tinggal di E-Rantel."

"Apa, sungguh? Ini baru buatku... Apa kamu mendengarnya di guild petualang pagi ini?"

"Bukan, itu... Oh, benar. Aku minta maaf. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Dari yang kudengar, warna mereka hitam."

"Hitam? Kita punya biru dan merah jadi kupikir kelompok selanjutnya akan berwarna coklat atau hijau."

"Hitam adalah salah satu warna yang digunakan dalam keyakinan Enam Dewa jadi tak ada yang aneh. Kelompok selanjutnya bisa jadi putih."

"Toh aku bukan penggemar Teokrasi Slane. Karena insiden satu itu, kita jadi melawan orang-orang yang kelihatannya dari sejenis unit rahasia."

"Kamu tak suka mereka, Gagaran? ...Meski kelihatannya ironis, tapi aku bisa memahami kebijakan mereka. Yah, lebih seperti aku merasa kalau peran sebagai pelindung ras manusia yang mereka bebankan pada diri mereka sendiri itu pantas, setidaknya dari sudut pandang manusia."

"Apa? Jadi tak apa buat mereka untuk membunuh elf dan makhluk setengah manusia yang tak berdosa?"

Rasa muak terlihat di wajah Gagaran. Matanya terbakar amarah membara. Evileye cuma menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

Di sekitar sini, ada beberapa negara manusia seperti Kerajaan, Kerajaan Suci, dan Kekaisaran. Gagaran, tahukah kamu? Semakin kamu pergi ke luar, semakin sedikit negara yang terdiri dari manusia. Tergantung lokasinya, ada negara dimana manusia digunakan sebagai budak. Salah satu alasan terbesar mengapa tak ada yang mendekat kesini adalah karena Teokrasi Slane yang memburu para makhluk setengah manusia."

Kemarahannya mereda mendengar perkataan Evileye. Gagaran kemudian merengut sendiri.

"Yah, makhluk setengah manusia memang lebih kuat dari manusia. Manusia takkan bisa melakukan apapun kalau mereka bersatu dan meningkatkan peradaban mereka."

"Kalau kamu manusia, kamu harus menilai tinggi orang-orang dari Teokrasi Slane. Tentu, mereka mungkin memiliki sisi kejam, tapi tak ada yang lebih menguntungkan bagi kemanusiaan daripada mereka. ...Yah, akan beda cerita kalau kau menanyakan itu pada mereka yang dibantai. Tak hanya itu, peluangnya cukup tinggi kalau merekalah yang sebenarnya membentuk guild petualang pertama kali."

"Sungguh?"

"Mungkin. Kebenarannya masih belum diketahui tapi kemungkinannya cukup besar. Guild petualang dibentuk setelah pertarungan melawan Dewa Iblis dan pada masa itu, manusia sangat lemah. Mereka menyimpan kekuatan mereka dan, agar tak menyebabkan pertikaian antara mereka dengan kerajaan, membentuk guild jadi mereka bisa memberikan bantuan."

Saat ia selesai bicara, kesunyian ganjil melingkupi meja itu. Climb tak mampu menahan atmosfir itu dan membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan interupsi saya, Evileye-sama. Anda tadi bilang ada petualang tingkat adamantite baru yang muncul. Siapa nama mereka?"

"Hmm? Ah, iya. Namanya— Momon. Pemimpinnya seorang petarung yang disebut dengan sebutan pahlawan hitam dan kelihatannya nama kelompoknya belum ditentukan. Sepertinya mereka cuma diberi sebutan Kegelapan."

"Heh~ dan anggota lainnya?"

"Kudengar kalau mereka adalah kelompok dua orang dengan anggota lainnya yang disebut dengan si Wanita Cantik Nabe, seorang magic caster."

"Apa? Hanya dua orang? Kamu bicara apa? Mereka pasti orang idiot yang terlalu percaya diri dengan kemampuan mereka... Bukan, itulah mengapa mereka adamantite. Mereka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Terus? Prestasi macam apa yang mereka raih?"

"Sepertinya mereka hanya butuh waktu sekitar dua bulan. Pertama mereka membereskan insiden mengenai ribuan undead yang muncul di E-Rantel. Selanjutnya mereka memusnahkan koalisi suku-suku goblin dari utara, mengumpulkan tanaman obat yang sangat langka dari hutan Tob, menaklukkan seekor Basilisk Raksasa, dan memusnahkan sekelompok undead yang keluar dari dataran Katze. Aku juga mendengar kalau mereka mengalahkan seorang vampir yang sangat kuat."

"Basilisk Raksasa..."

Climb mengerang.

Dengan karakteristik seekor kadal dan ular, Basilisik Raksasa adalah seekor monster besar berukuran sepuluh meter. Memiliki tatapann yang dapat membuat orang menjadi batu dan memiliki racun mematikan yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Ditambah lagi memiliki kulit tebal dan sekeras mithril. Benar-benar makhluk yang mengerikan. Jika mereka benar-benar mampu mengalahkan monster yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah kota, maka tak aneh kalau mereka naik tingkat menjadi adamantite.

Tetapi, ada satu masalah. Masalahnya adalah—

"Itu... luar biasa. Tapi apa benar mereka mengalahkan Basilisk Raksasa hanya dengan dua orang? Mungkinkah dilakukan hanya dengan seorang petarung dan seorang magic caster? Mustahil."

—Memang. Hanya dengan dua orang, itu hampir mustahil dilakukan, apalagi jika itu hanya petarung dan magic caster. Mereka tak punya siapapun untuk menyembuhkan mereka. Tak hanya itu, mereka takkan bisa mempertahankan diri terhadap tatapan membatukan dan racun Basilisk, tapi juga variasi serangan yang dimiliki monster itu.

"Ah! Maaf; Kurasa kamu tak bisa menyebut mereka hanya dua orang. Dari yang kudengar, mereka juga menjinakkan Raja Bijaksana di Hutan secara paksa."

"...Raja Bijaksana? Monster macam apa itu?"

Climb ingat nama itu di salah satu legenda. Tetapi, menyela itu tidak sopan.

"Aku juga tak begitu yakin. Menurut legenda yang diwariskan, monster itu adalah iblis yang telah lama hidup di hutan Tob. Konon kekuatannya tak tertandingi. Dulu, seorang kenalanku... benar, tampaknya monster itu belum ada disana 200 tahun yang lalu saat orang itu mengunjungi pegunungan."

Evileye mengangkat bahunya ketika ia mengatakan angka 200.

Meski itu adalah usia yang memungkinkan bagi seorang elf, kalau melihat tingkah laku Evileye, bisa jadi ia hanya bercanda.

"Heh~. Jadi, berapa banyak dari itu semua yang benar? Rumor biasanya sedikit dilebih-lebihkan, kan?"

Begitulah. Ketika bercerita pada orang lain, seseorang takkan menyadari kalau mereka melebih-lebihkan faktanya. Tubuh yang terpotong banyak akan mempersulit penghitungan mayat. Kadang, para petualang sendiri menyebarkan rumor untuk mempromosikan nama mereka.

Tapi Evileye mengacungkan satu jarinya dan menggerakkannya ke kanan-kiri.

"Setidaknya insiden yang satu ini sepertinya benar. Menurut rumor pertama yang datang dari E-Rantel, dia mengalahkan undead raksasa dengan pedangnya dan menerobos ribuan undead. Ini berasal dari laporan para pengawal yang masih hidup. Laporan mereka semua hampir sama persis jadi yang satu ini pasti tidak dibesar-besarkan. Kemudian sepertinya dapat dipastikan kalau mereka mengalahkan dua orang yang bertanggungjawab atas itu. Ditambah lagi, itu mereka lakukan setelah mengalahkan dua Skeletal Dragon."

Melihat mulut Gagaran yang menganga, Climb bertanya.

"Apa itu sulit buatmu, Gagaran-san?"

"Jika ada ribuan zombie atau skeleton, itu bukan masalah. Bisa saja menerobos mereka. Mungkin bisa juga melakukan sesuatu terhadap dua Skeletal Dragon itu. Tapi aku tak yakin tentang dua dalang dari insiden sebesar itu. Aku tak yakin aku bisa menang kalau aku bahkan tak tahu kemampuan mereka."

"Ada juga yang bilang kalau bisa jadi mereka orang dari Zuranon."

"Sungguh, Evileye? Ya ampun~ kalau mereka adalah Murid-murid Zuranon maka selesai sudah. Akan sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka setelah menerobos kerumunan undead. Dan kalau kau sedikit saja membuat kesalahan dan terkena racun atau dilumpuhkan, selesai sudah. Apa yang mereka lakukan untuk penyembuhan? Apa mereka bergantung pada obat penyembuh? Si petarung Momon ini bisa jadi menggunakan sihir keyakinan seperti ketua kita. Ataukah si Cantik itu?"

"Aku tak bisa menyangkal kemungkinannya."

Evileye menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan 'umu umu.'

"Tapi tetap saja, Basilisk Raksasa... itu masih tak mungkin. Bagi petarung... itu adalah musuh paling buruk untuk seseorang yang bertarung dari jarak dekat. Meski aku bisa menggunakan Mata Kutukan, akan sulit dilakukan tanpa ada yang membackup."

"Kamu dengar itu, Climb? Tak mungkin itu dilakukan Gagaran sendirian. Dengan kata lain, itu bergantung pada kemampuan perempuan Nabe itu. Jika mereka bertarung bersama maka bisa saja... mungkin?"

"Ah~ itu akan mudah kalau si Nabe itu sekuat dirimu, Evileye. Bukankah mudah buatmu untuk melawannya sendiri dari jauh?"

"Itu keterlaluan. Aku harus bertarung serius kalau begitu."

"Jika kamu bersamaku di kedua insiden itu, yang paling bisa kulawan adalah... Skeletal Dragon. Tapi aku akan sangat bergantung padamu, Evileye. Jika aku berpasangan dengan seorang magic caster tingkat orichalcum dan cuma berdua... kurasa tak mungkin."

Climb memiliki pikiran aneh.

Seberapa kuatkah seorang magic caster Evileye? Sebuah kelompok biasanya terdiri dari anggota dengan kekuatan dan pengalaman yang hampir sama. Apakah ada perbedaan sebesar itu diantara mereka?

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tahu seberapa kuat Anda, Gagaran-san. Anda takkan kalah dari sekelompok pendatang baru."

"Wow~ terima kasih pujiannya. Oke, mau melakukannya?"

"Tidak, aku harus menolaknya."

"Dan itulah penyebab kamu masih perjaka. Tidakkah kamu tahu kalau menolak makanan yang sudah dihidangkan itu memalukan? Mengapa kamu terus menyimpannya seolah itu benda berharga? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan saat kamu benar-benar melakukannya dengan wanita yang kamu suka? Kamu mau dibilang kikuk? Apa kamu masokis?"

Terus mencecar Climb tanpa memberi peluang untuk menjawab, Gagaran menghela nafas.

"Yah, bukan berarti aku memaksamu. Aku sih siap saja kapanpun jadi beritahu kalau kamu menginginkannya. ...Tapi Wanita Cantik, ya. Itu panggilan yang menggelikan. Apa nama itu hanya untuk pamer?"

"Dia sepertinya benar-benar cantik. Menurut informasi yang kudapat, dia—"

Climb merasa pandangan Evileye berhenti padanya sejenak, dan mengerti bahwa ia benar.

"—menyaingi kecantikan Putri Emas."

Gagaran memandang Climb geli. Climb memprediksi apa yang akan dikatakan Evileye dan merespon lebih dulu.

"Apa yang cantik dan apa yang jelek berbeda untuk setiap orang. Dan bagiku, tak ada yang lebih cantik dari Renner-sama."

"Iya~ Iya~."

Sebuah suara kekecewaan.

"Hmm, kita sedikit keluar dari topik. Aku minta maaf kamu harus terlibat percakapan tak berguna kami. Kami akan segera bersiap seperti yang Lakyus perintahkan."

Gagaran dan Evileye berdiri dari kursi. Climb juga mengikuti.

"Maaf, Climb. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu, tapi kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gagaran-san. Tolong jangan khawatir. Dan Evileye-sama juga, terima kasih untuk sarannya."

Gagaran terdiam melihat Climb dan menghela hafas.

"Baiklah, kamu mau kembali kan? Tolong awasi ketua, ya? Dadah, perjaka. ...Dan pastikan barangmu aman ya. Senjata di pinggangmu itu bukan senjata yang biasa kau pakai, kan?"

"Benar. Ini hanya sekedar kalau ada keadaan darurat."

"Kamu tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jadi meski kamu tak memakai armormu, setidaknya bawa pedang bersamamu. Itulah artinya menjadi seorang petualang, apalagi seorang petarung. Juga, apa kamu membawa benda yang pernah kuberi dulu?"

"Bel itu? Ada disini."

Climb menepuk kantong yang terikat di sabuknya.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ingat, sebagai petarung, hal yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mengayunkan senjata kita. Tapi itu berbahaya. Benda sihirlah yang bisa membuat kita sempat bersiap menghadapi bahaya itu. Miliki banyak benda sihir dan gunakan. Dan simpan setidaknya tiga botol ramuan penyembuh bersamamu. Itu yang pernah menyelamatkanku dulu."

Climb punya tiga botol tapi hanya membawa dua. Climb merespon kalau dia mengerti.

"...Kamu ternyata peduli orang lain."

"Kamu mengejekku, Evileye? ...Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Climb. Intinya, apa yang ingin kusampaikan adalah selalu bersiap terlebih dahulu."

"Aku mengerti."

Gagaran menganggukkan kepalanya.


	8. Mawar Biru (bg 3)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 2**

 **MAWAR BIRU**

* * *

Bagian 3

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 6, Jam 6:15 ===

Sembilan pria dan wanita duduk mengelilingi meja bundar.

Meski para pimpinan setiap divisi Delapan Jari berkumpul di satu tempat, tak satupun dari mereka yang melihat satu sama lain. Mereka hanya melihat ke arah dokumen di depan mereka atau berbicara dengan bawahan masing-masing.

Itu seperti perkumpulan organisasi yang terpisah. Meski keadaanya tak buruk, perhatian waspada mereka pada satu sama lain amat terlihat, seperti mewaspadai musuh. Tetapi, dari masing-masing sudut pandang mereka, ini sudah biasa. Walaupun mereka satu kelompok dan bekerja bersama, kenyataannya, mereka seringkali saling mencuri aset satu sama lain dan jarang bekerja sama.

Contohnya, perdagangan narkoba mengatur dan menjalankan semuanya mulai dari produksi sampai penjualannya di pasar. Sesuatu yang dimana kelompok penyelundupan tak memiliki peran sama sekali. Kedua kelompok itu tidak secara terbuka saling mengganggu satu sama lain, tapi seringkali mereka mencoba menyabotase saat pihak lain lengah.

Tindakan seperti itu tak memiliki manfaat bagi sebuah organisasi secara keseluruhan. Inilah salah satu kelemahan dari beberapa kelompok kriminal yang bersatu membentuk kelompok besar.

Orang-orang ini menghadiri pertemuan rutin antar divisi Delapan Jari meski memiliki hubungan buruk karena ada alasan tertentu.

Alasannya adalah: siapapun yang tidak hadir akan dianggap sebagai pengkhianat dan menjadi target pemusnahan. Itulah mengapa mereka yang bahkan tak memiliki urusan di Kerajaan datang jauh-jauh menghadiri pertemuan itu.

Bahkan mereka yang biasanya menyembunyikan diri pun keluar. Bisa dibilang, rasa takut dibunuh membuat mereka membawa pengawal bersama mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa dua orang yang paling berkemampuan.

—Semua kecuali satu orang.

"Semuanya sudah hadir. Mari kita mulai pertemuan rutin kita."

Suara kursi yang berderit keras mengiringi suara pria itu dan membuat semua orang duduk tegak.

Orang yang berbicara itu adalah pembicara dalam pertemuan ini dan sekaligus pemimpin dari Delapan Jari. Dihiasi dengan tanda Dewa Air, pria yang kelihatannya berusia sekitar 50an itu memiliki ekspresi lembut di wajahnya, tak seperti orang yang hidup dalam dunia hitam.

"Ada beberapa topik dalam diskusi kali ini, tapi yang pertama perlu dibahas— Hilma."

"Ya~?"

Yang menjawab adalah seorang wanita berwarna putih.

Kulitnya putih pucat dan pakaiannya juga putih. Sebuah tato ular merayap di tangan kanannya, mulai dari bahu sampai tangan, dengan kesan gas ungu beracun di sekitarnya. Ia menggunakan maskara dan lipstik ungu, pakaian tipis yang menggantung di tubuhnya memberikan aura pelacur kelas atas.

Ia kemudian menguap dengang sengaja.

"Tak bisakah kau mulai lebih cepat?"

" ...Kudengar fasilitas pengolahan narkobamu diserang."

"Yup, itu benar, desa yang digunakan sebagai pabrik produksi. Cukup menghabiskan uangku juga. Aku mungkin harus memotong distribusinya."

"Apa kamu sudah menemukan informasi tentang pelakunya?"

"Tidak, tak ada jejak... Yah, bukan berarti aku tak punya petunjuk."

"Warnanya?"

Semua orang tahu apa maksud pertanyaan itu.

"Entahlah. Petunjuknya baru mulai jelas; aku belum sampai sejauh itu."

"Aku mengerti. Seperti yang barusan kalian dengar, inilah situasinya sekarang. Angkat tanganmu kalau kau punya informasi apapun."

Tak ada respon. Tidak jelas apakah karena mereka tak tahu, atau hanya tak mau menjawab.

"Selanjutnya adalah—"

"—Hei."

Suara itu rendah, tapi terdengar seperti menyimpan kekuatan yang besar.

Semua mata di ruangan itu berkumpul di satu tempat. Di tempat itu ada seorang pria botak dengan setengah wajah yang ditutupi tato hewan buas. Segala hal tentang pria itu besar; garis-garis ototnya nampak jelas dibalik bajunya. Sorot matanya yang dingin menunjukkan kalau ia seorang petarung.

Meski pimpinan kelompok yang lain membawa pengawal, pria ini tak membawa seorangpun. Akan sia-sia membawa orang yang tak berguna. Itu sudah jelas.

Pria itu memandangi Hilma, pemimpin perdagangan narkoba. Tidak, ia mungkin tak bermaksud memandangi Hilma, tapi matanya yang setajam pisau membuat terlihat seperti itu.

Untuk sejenak, pengawal di belakang Hilma menahan nafas. Mereka bisa merasakan perbedaan kekuatan yang besar diantara mereka.

Mereka tahu kalau pria itu adalah monster yang mampu membunuh semua orang di dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana kalau menyewa layanan kami? Akan sulit bagimu untuk melindungi asetmu dengan bawahan rendahanmu itu."

Zero. Dia adalah perwakilan dari divisi keamanan yang menerima berbagai macam pekerjaan, mulai dari tukang pukul sampai pengawal untuk bangsawan. Apa yang membuat ia lebih terkenal lagi adalah bahwa ia adalah anggota terkuat dari Delapan Jari. Tapi penawaran dari pria sekaliber dia—

"Tidak."

—ditolak.

"Tak masalah. Aku tak bisa membuka posisi kunciku."

Itulah akhirnya. Seolah kehilangan minat, Zero menutup matanya, membuat seolah dia berubah menjadi sebongkah batu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menerima tawaran itu."

Seorang pria kurus membuka mulutnya. Sikapnya yang lembut berbanding terbalik dengan Zero.

"Zero, aku ingin menyewa orangmu."

"Ada apa ini, Cocco Doll. Kamu bisa bayar kan?"

Sementara perdagangan narkoba Hilma sedang meningkat, perdagangan budak Cocco Doll sedang menurun. Dengan pasar budak yang dilarang oleh Putri Emas, dia dan kelompoknya terpaksa bersembunyi lebih dalam lagi.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Zero. Aku ingin kamu meminjamiku yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik, seseorang dari Enam Tangan."

"Oh?"

Zero membuka matanya, minatnya tertarik untuk pertama kali.

Dia bukan satu-satunya yang terkejut. Hampir semua orang yang hadir juga begitu.

Nama 'Enam Tangan' berasal dari saudara Dewa Pencuri, yang konon memiliki enam tangan. Mereka adalah enam anggota terkuat dari divisi keamanan.

Bisa dibilang, yang terkuat dari mereka adalah Zero, tapi lima sisanya memiliki kekuatan tak jauh berbeda. Seseorang dengan kekuatan memotong ruang, seseorang yang mengendalikan ilusi, bahkan salah seorang diantaranya adalah Elder Lich, seorang undead yang kuat.

Jika Gazef Stronoff atau petualang tingkat adamantite adalah yang terkuat di permukaan, maka Enam Tangan adalah yang terkuat di bawah tanah. Menyewa seseorang dengan kaliber seperti itu hanya memiliki satu arti.

"Kamu pasti sedang tersudut. Baiklah, duduk tenang dan tunggu. Bawahan terkuatku akan menjamin keamanan barangmu."

"Maaf~. Aku sedang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan perempuan yang seharusnya sudah dibereskan. Persiapan seperti ini mungkin sedikit berlebihan tapi jika toko itu sampai jatuh, akan membuatku dalam kondisi sulit. Mari kita tunda dulu perbincangan mengenai pembayaran nanti, oke?"

"Baiklah."

"Karena diskusinya sudah selesai, bisakah kau segera mulai? Ada sesuatu yang harus ditangani sesegera mungkin."

"Baiklah. Akan kupinjami kau orang yang kubawa bersama denganku."

"...Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan ke topik selanjutnya. Yang tahu tentang petualang tingkat adamantite baru 'Momon dari Tim Kegelapan', ada yang tahu?"


	9. Yang Memungut dan Yang Dipungut (bg 1)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 3**

 **YANG MEMUNGUT DAN YANG DIPUNGUT**

* * *

Bagian 1

=== Bulan Api Tengah (Bulan ke 8), Tanggal 26, Jam 15:27 ===

Setelah mengantar pulang wanita tua itu, Sebas pergi ke tempat yang akan ia tuju.

Tempat yang dituju itu dikelilingi dengan dinding yang lebar.

Dibaliknya, ia dapat melihat tiga menara, masing-masing setinggi lima lantai. Tak ada bangunan disekitar situ yang setinggi menara-menara itu, dan membuatnya terlihat amat tinggi.

Menara-menara itu dikelilingi beberapa bangunan berlantai dua.

Tempat ini adalah markas Guild Penyihir Kerajaan. Mereka membutuhkan tempat yang luas untuk menciptakan sihir baru dan melatih para magic caster. Alasan mereka memiliki lahan seluas itu meski hampir tak menerima pendanaan dari Kerajaan adalah karena mereka adalah yang berwenang membuat benda-benda sihir.

Tak lama kemudian, Sebas menuju sebuah pintu yang tampak kokoh. Pintu kayu yang menuju ke bangunan berlantai dua itu didekorasi dan terbuka lebar, dengan diapit penjaga yang berdiri di kedua sisinya.

Tanpa dihentikan oleh para penjaga — hanya dilirik sebentar — Sebas berjalan melalui pintu.

Dibalik pintu terdapat tangga lebar yang menuju pintu lain, dan menghubungkan ke sebuah bangunan tua nan megah yang terbuat dari marmer putih. Pintu itu juga dibiarkan terbuka, menyambut semua tamunya.

Melalui pintu itu, ada aula masuk kecil, dan setelahnya ada lobi. Atap aula yang tinggi itu dihiasi banyak kandelar yang diterangi menggunakan sihir.

Di sisi kanannya ada ruang tunggu lobi, lengkap dengan banyak sofa dimana beberapa magic caster tampak sedang berdiskusi. Di sisi kirinya terdapat sebuah papan, dimana banyak petualang dan orang-orang berjubah magic caster dapat dilihat sedang melihat-lihat perkamen yang ditempel di papan.

Sedikit lebih jauh ke dalam, beberapa pemuda dan pemudi duduk di belakang meja resepsionis. Mereka semua memakai lencana yang sama dengan lambang yang terpasang di depan gedung pada jubah mereka.

Di kedua sisi meja itu terdapat boneka kurus tanpa mata ataupun hidung— sebuah golem kayu. Boneka itu sepertinya digunakan sebagai keamanan. Termasuk penjaga yang ada di luar, alasan mengapa penjaga di dalam bukan manusia mungkin agar Guild Sihir tampak unik.

Tanpa bertele-tele, Sebas mendatangi meja resepsionis.

Pemuda di meja resepsionis itu mengenali Sebas dan menyapanya. Sebas merespon dengan mengangguk sedikit. Mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain karena kunjungan Sebas yang sering.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan memberikan sapaan seperti biasa pada pria di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda di Guild Penyihir, Sebas-sama. Boleh saya menanyakan keperluan kunjungan Anda?"

"Saya ingin membeli gulungan sihir. Boleh saya lihat daftarnya, seperti biasa?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Pemuda itu segera meletakkan sebuah buku besar diatas meja. Sepertinya ia sudah menyiapkannya sejak ia melihat Sebas berjalan masuk.

Buku itu dibuat dengan kertas putih yang tipis namun kuat dan sampul kulit, sebuah buku yang bagus sekali. Jika melihat dari kata-kata dalam buku itu yang ditulis menggunakan benang emas, dapat terlihat kalau buku itu cukup mahal.

Sebas menarik buku itu sedikit lebih dekat dan membukanya.

Sayangnya, ia tak bisa membaca isinya. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang mereka yang berasal dari YGGDRASIL tak bisa membacanya. Meskipun ia bisa memahami perkataan orang karena adanya aturan aneh dunia ini, kata-kata tertulis itu perkara lain.

Tetapi, majikannya sudah memberi benda sihir untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

Sebas mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kacamata dan membukanya.

Didalamnya terdapat kacamata dengan rangka tipis berwarna keperakan. Jika dilihat dari dekat, ada tulisan yang terpahat disitu. Lensa kacamatanya terbuat dari kristal es biru.

Ketika ia mengenakan kacamata itu, sihir yang ada didalamnya membuat ia bisa membaca kata-kata di buku.

Ia dengan cepat membalik-balik halaman dengan cermat dan tiba-tiba berhenti. Matanya beralih dari buku dan menuju seorang wanita muda yang duduk di balik meja, di sebelah pemuda tadi. Ia berbicara lembut kepada gadis itu.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"T-tidak sama sekali..."

Gadis itu tersipu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Saya hanya berpikir kalau... postur tubuh Anda cukup menawan."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Sebas menunjukkan senyum lembut, membuat gadis itu semakin tersipu malu.

Bapak-bapak berambut abu-abu bernama Sebas adalah seseorang yang akan membuatmu tertarik hanya dari melihatnya saja. Selain wajahnya yang anggun, ia memancarkan keelokan yang membuat sembilan dari sepuluh wanita menoleh, tanpa mempedulikan usia. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau gadis di meja resepsionis itu jadi menatap Sebas; toh itu sering terjadi.

Sebas mengangguk dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke buku, tangannya berhenti di salah satu halaman saat ia bertanya pada pemuda tadi.

"Sihir ini— 'Floating Board', bisa tolong Anda jelaskan?"

"Tentu."

Pemuda itu mulai menjelaskan tanpa ragu.

"'Floating Board' adalah sihir tingkat satu yang menciptakan papan melayang yang tembus pandang. Ukuran dan batas berat papan bervariasi sesuai keinginan pengguna, tetapi ketika diproyeksikan dari gulungan, ukuran sisi-sisinya satu meter dan dapat menahan beban sampai dengan 50 kilogram. Pengguna dapat berada paling jauh lima meter dari papan. Mohon diingat kalau papan ini hanya bisa mengikuti pengguna, papan ini tak mengenali perintah gerakan seperti maju ke depan atau sejenisnya. Jika penggunanya berbalik 180 derajat, papannya akan otomatis memposisikan diri di belakang penggunanya. Mantra ini biasanya digunakan untuk memindahkan barang dan di lokasi konstruksi bangunan."

Sebas menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya ingin membeli satu gulung sihir ini."

"Dimengerti."

Pemuda itu tak terkejut ketika Sebas memilih sihir yang tak begitu populer. Sebagian besar gulungan yang Sebas beli bukan jenis yang populer, seperti yang satu ini. Guild Penyihir hanya bisa berterimakasih padanya karena membantu mereka mengurangi stok berlebih mereka.

"Apakah hanya satu gulung ini saja?"

"Ya, satu itu saja, tolong."

Pemuda itu mengirim isyarat pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Setelah mendengar percakapan mereka, pria itu segera berdiri dan menuju pintu di belakang meja resepsionis. Gulungan adalah komoditas yang mahal. Bahkan dengan adanya penjaga, masih tidak seharusnya disimpan di meja resepsionis.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, pria itu kembali. Ditangannya ada segulung perkamen.

"Ini pak."

Sebas melihat perkamen yang diletakkan di meja itu. Hasil kerajinan dari gulungan perkamen itu tampak mengesankan, meski cuma melirik, tampak jelas berbeda dengan yang ada di pasar. Ia kemudian mengecek untuk memastikan kalau nama sihir yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam itu sesuai dengan nama sihir yang ia inginkan, dan kemudian melepas kacamatanya.

"Ini sudah benar. Saya ingin membeli ini."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Gulungan ini adalah mantra tingkat 1 dan harganya satu koin emas dan sepuluh koin perak."

Sebotol ramuan obat dari tingkat mantra yang sama harganya dua koin emas. Dibandingkan dengan itu, harganya cukup murah. Gulungan khusus seperti itu, biasanya hanya digunakan oleh mereka yang benar-benar mengenal cabang sihir yang sama. Artinya, ramuan yang bisa digunakan oleh semua orang akan memiliki harga yang lebih tinggi.

Tentunya, meski dibilang murah, satu koin emas dan sepuluh koin perak masih jumlah yang besar bagi orang biasa. Kira-kira senilai dengan upah satu setengah bulan. Tetapi, bagi Sebas— bukan, bagi tuannya, jumlah segitu sangat remeh.

Sebas mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kulit, melonggarkan bagian atasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebelas koin. Ia kemudian menyerahkan uang itu pada si pemuda.

"Pembayaran telah diterima."

Pemuda itu tidak melakukan sesuatu seperti mengecek keaslian koinnya di depan Sebas. Dia sudah cukup sering bertransaksi dengan Sebas untuk mempercayainya.

-o-o-o-

"Bapak itu keren sekali!"

"Iyah!"

Setelah Sebas keluar dari Guild penyihir, para resepsionis, terutama yang wanita, berkumpul dan mulai menggosip.

Daripada berwajah seperti wanita dewasa, mereka berwajah seperti gadis yang bertemu pangeran pujaan mereka. Salah satu pria yang duduk di meja resepsionis mengerutkan dahi karena cemburu, tapi karena sudah menyadari keelokan Sebas, ia tetap diam.

"Dia pasti pernah melayani seorang bangsawan kelas tinggi sebelumnya. Tak aneh kalau ternyata dia adalah anak ketiga dari seorang bangsawan kaya."

Bahkan bagi para bangsawan, sudah umum bagi mereka yang tak bisa mewarisi kebangsawanan untuk menjadi kepala pelayan atau pelayan. Semakin bermartabat seorang bangsawan, semakin mereka ingin mempekerjakan pelayan seperti itu. Udara keelokan disekitar Sebas membuat orang lain berpikir kalau ia sendiri seorang bangsawan.

"Pembawaan dirinya benar-benar bagus."

Sekelompok orang di belakang meja resepsionis itu semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa aku pasti akan menjawab ya kalau dia mengajakku keluar."

"Iyah, pasti kuterima! Aku akan pergi! Pasti!"

Para gadis itu berteriak geger dengan suara yang melengking. Seperti bagaimana dia sepertinya jenis orang yang terbiasa dengan toko-toko yang mewah. Seperti bagaimana dia akan menjadi pengawal yang sempurna dan sejenisnya. Para pria melihat mereka dari samping dan mengadakan diskusi mereka sendiri.

"Dia kelihatannya cukup berpendidikan. Apa dia seorang magic caster?"

"Mungkin, itu bisa saja."

Sihir yang Sebas pilih selalu sihir yang baru saja dibuat. Itulah mengapa mereka menduga kalau dia memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang sihir. Kalau dia cuma sekedar disuruh untuk membeli gulungan sihir, dia pasti hanya akan mengatakan nama sihirnya secara langsung pada resepsionis tanpa melihat buku terlebih dahulu. Fakta bahwa dia memilih setelah melihat daftar berarti dia sendiri yang membuat keputusan sihir apa yang akan dibeli.

Dia pasti bukan pria tua biasa. Dengan kata lain, tak aneh kalau berpikir bahwa dia seorang guru sihir— seorang magic caster.

"Dan kacamata itu... bukannya kelihatan sangat mahal?"

"Apakah itu benda sihir?"

"Bukannya itu cuma barang mewah? Mungkin seorang dwarf yang membuatnya."

"Benar, dia cukup hebat sampai bisa memiliki kacamata seindah itu."

"Aku ingin melihat si cantik yang pernah datang bersama dia dulu."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan pria barusan ditentang oleh seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Apa~? Yang bagus dari wanita itu cuma penampilannya saja."

"Iyah, aku merasa kasihan pada Sebas-san. Dia pasti tertekan."

"Meski perempuan itu cantik, kepribadiannya sangat buruk. Aku tak suka cara dia melihat kita. Aku kasihan Sebas-san harus melayani seseorang seperti itu."

Kritikan hebat yang dilontarkan dari sesama wanita itu membuat para pria tutup mulut.

Majikan Sebas memiliki kecantikan yang dapat membuat orang lain jatuh cinta seketika. Walaupun wanita-wanita disekitar mereka juga cukup cantik sebagai maskot Guild Penyihir, perbedaannya seperti siang dan malam. Meski sebenarnya para pria disitu ingin mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak perlu cemburu, sudah jelas apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang cukup bodoh untuk melakukan itu. Itulah mengapa—

"Hei, sudah cukup ngobrolnya."

Pemuda itu melihat seorang petualang berjalan kearah mereka dan berbicara pada mereka, mendesak mereka untuk kembali serius dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

-o-o-o-

Setelah meninggalkan Guild Penyihir, Sebas memandang langit.

Karena mengantar wanita tua tadi cukup memakan waktu, langitnya sudah mulai memerah. Meski jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu malam, ia masih belum menyelesaikan tugas hariannya. Karena hal itu bukan masalah besar, haruskah ia menunda semuanya sampai besok? Atau mungkin sebaiknya ia selesaikan sisa tugasnya, meski harus melewati batas waktu?

Keraguannya hanya berlangsung sejenak.

Menolong wanita tua tadi adalah keputusan pribadinya, jadi ia harus bertanggung jawab.

"—Shadow Demon."

Srek. Sebas merasakan bayangannya bergerak.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Solution. Katakan padanya aku akan sedikit terlambat. Sekian."

Meski tak ada yang menjawab, keberadaan itu bergerak dan menjauh, seolah itu bergerak diantara bayang-bayang.

"Nah sekarang..."

Sebas melangkahkan kakinya.

Ia tak memiliki tempat tujuan. Tugasnya adalah menggambarkan keseluruhan geografis ibukota. Ia tak diperintahkan untuk melakukan itu; malah, itu ia lakukan atas kehendaknya sendiri sebagai bagian dari pengumpulan informasi.

"Mari pergi ke arah itu hari ini."

Setelah menggumamkan itu, Sebas mengusap rambutnya dan memutar-mutar gulungan yang ia pegang. Ia seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

Ia berjalan jauh dan jauh sekali dari pusat ibukota, jauh dari tempat dengan ketertiban publik yang terbaik.

Setelah menyusuri jalan-jalan, kondisi jalan mulai kotor dan aroma tak sedap mulai tercium di udara. Bau itu adalah bau makanan busuk dan saluran air. Sebas melangkah diam menembus bau busuk yang sepertinya akan menempel di bajunya.

Sebas berhenti tiba-tiba dan melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia sepertinya sudah berjalan ke dalam gang kecil. Gang itu bahkan cukup sempit bagi dua orang untuk berpapasan.

Gang sempit dan matahari yang tenggelam, tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang dimanapun, membuat orang enggan melewati jalan ini. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Sebas. Ia berjalan masuk, membaur dengan kegelapan.

Sebas berbelok beberapa kali ke arah yang lebih terpencil daripada sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba, langkahnya terhenti lagi.

Tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas, ia berjalan kemanapun kakinya membawa dirinya. Tetapi, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal yang ia pakai sebagai markas. Menggunakan intuisinya, Sebas mengira-ngira lokasinya sekarang dan membayangkan sebuah garis dari situ ke tempat tinggalnya.

Meskipun itu adalah jarak yang remeh bagi kemampuan fisik Sebas, itu hanya berlaku jika bergerak dalam garis lurus. Berjalan biasa akan sedikit memakan waktu. Karena ini hampir waktu malam tiba, akan lebih baik bagi dia untuk kembali. Ia tak ingin membuat Solution yang tinggal bersamanya itu khawatir. Jika ada musuh kuat yang muncul, baik Solution dan Sebas memiliki Shadow Demon yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan mereka. Menggunakan Shadow Demon sebagai pelindung akan memberi mereka cukup waktu untuk kabur. Tetapi—

"...Sebaiknya aku kembali."

Sejujurnya, ia ingin lanjut berjalan sedikit lebih lama. Ini hampir seperti hobi baginya; ia akan sering lupa waktu kalau sudah berjalan-jalan. Tetapi, meskipun ia harus kembali, Sebas merasa kalau sebaiknya ia setidaknya melihat apa yang ada setelah jalan ini dan ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan di gang sempit itu.

Ketika ia berjalan menyusuri gang, terdengar suara berderit lima belas meter di depannya. Sebuah pintu besi yang berat terbuka perlahan, menumpahkan keluar cahaya dari dalam. Sebas berhenti dan mengamati dalam diam.

Saat pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, tampak seseorang keluar. Meski Sebas hanya bisa melihat siluet karena cahaya yang minim, sepertinya itu seorang pria. Ia tampaknya memeriksa kondisi sekitar dan, tak menyadari Sebas, masuk kembali.

Bruk. Tiba-tiba, sebuah karung berat dilempar keluar dan membentur jalan. Cahaya yang keluar dari pintu menyinari karung itu, dan jika dilihat bentuknya, tampak sesuatu yang lunak berada dalam karung itu.

Meski pintunya terbuka, pria yang melempar karung layaknya sampah tadi tidak muncul lagi.

Selama sejenak, Sebas mengernyit dan berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia berjalan terus atau kembali. Ia sepertinya terlibat dalam insiden yang cukup merepotkan.

Setelah ragu-ragu sebentar, ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan menyusuri gang gelap yang sunyi dan sempit itu.

Mulut karung itu terbuka.

Suara langkah kaki Sebas terdengar di gang itu dan akhirnya, jarak antara dia dengan karung itu memendek.

Ketika ia akan melangkahi karung itu, kakinya terhenti.

Sebas merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh celananya. Ia menunduk dan disana, ia melihat sesuatu seperti dugaannya.

Menjulur dari karung, ada tangan sekurus dahan pohon yang memegangi ujung celananya dan tubuh setengah telanjang dari seorang gadis.

Karung itu terbuka lebar sekarang, sepenuhnya menampakkan gadis itu dari pinggang ke atas.

Manik mata berwarna biru gadis itu tak bertenaga, berkilau dengan kilatan yang keruh. Rambut yang terurai ke bahunya itu kusam karena kekurangan gizi. Wajahnya memar, bengkak seperti balon. Kulitnya yang kering dan keriput dipenuhi dengan banyak bintik merah muda seukuran kuku.

Tubuh kurus kering yang hampir tak memiliki sisa kehidupan.

Hampir tak ada bedanya dengan mayat. Bukan, pastinya masih hidup. Tangan yang memegangi ujung celana Sebas membuktikan itu. Tapi bisakah kau menyebut seseorang yang hampir tak bernafas itu hidup?

"...Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu?"

Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Sangat jelas kalau dia bukannya mengabaikan perkataan Sebas. Dibalik kelopak mata yang bengkak itu, tak ada apapun yang terpantulkan dari mata keruhnya yang memandang kosong.

Jika Sebas menggerakkan kakinya, ia bisa dengan mudah melepaskan jari-jari yang bahkan lebih kurus dari ranting itu. Tetapi, ia tak melakukannya dan malah bertanya sekali lagi.

"...Apa Anda dalam masalah? Jika ya—"

"—Hei, pak tua, datang dari mana kau."

Sebuah suara ancaman menyela Sebas.

Seorang pria tampak dari pintu. Dada dan tangannya tebal dengan bekas luka di wajahnya, pria itu memelototi Sebas dengan ganas. Lentera di tangan pria itu bersinar merah.

"Oi, oi, oi. Kau lihat apa, pak tua?"

Pria itu mendecakkan lidahnya dan menggerak-gerakkan dagunya.

"Enyahlah. Kalau kau pergi sekarang aku takkan melukaimu."

Melihat kalau Sebas tak bergerak bahkan setelah diancam, pria itu melangkah keluar. Pintu dibelakangnya dibanting keras. Dengan sangat pelan, pria itu meletakkan lentera dekat kakinya.

"Hei kek, kau tuli?"

Pria itu memutar-mutar bahunya, menggertakkan lehernya, dan perlahan mengangkat tinju kanannya. Terlihat jelas kalau pria itu bukan orang yang akan ragu dalam melakukan kekerasan.

"Hmm..."

Sebas tersenyum, dengan senyuman yang cocok untuk seorang bapak-bapak. Senyumannya membuat orang merasakan kebaikan dan memberi rasa lega yang kuat. Tapi untuk suatu alasan, pria itu mundur selangkah, seolah pemangsa yang kuat tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Uhh, uh, uh, ap—"

Tertekan oleh senyuman Sebas, pria itu tergagap-gagap. Tanpa menyadari kalau nafasnya terengah-engah, pria itu mundur lebih jauh lagi.

Sebas mengikat gulungan yang sejak tadi dibawanya di sabuknya, gulungan yang tadi ia beli dari Guild Penyihir. Ia hanya perlu satu langkah untuk menutup jarak antara ia dengan pria itu, dan menjulurkan tangannya. Pria itu tak mampu bereaksi terhadap gerakan itu. Tangan yang menggenggam ujung celana Sebas terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah tanpa suara.

Seolah itu tadi isyaratnya, tangan yang terjulur itu menggenggam leher pria tadi dan— dengan sangat mudah, mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara.

Saat membandingkan Sebas dengan pria itu hanya dari penampilan luar saja, Sebas kalah telak. Usia, ketebalan dada, lengan, tinggi badan, berat badan, dan bau kekerasan yang menguar dari tubuh, Sebas tak mampu mengalahkannya sedikitpun.

Bapak tua itu mengangkat seorang pria bertubuh berat ke udara dengan satu tangan—

—Tidak, bukan itu. Jika ada orang ketiga disitu, orang itu akan melihat 'perbedaan' diantara keduanya. Manusia memiliki indera makhluk hidup— meski lebih tak peka daripada hewan liar, tidakkah mereka akan menyadari perbedaan sejelas itu di hadapan mereka?

'Perbedaan' diantara Sebas dan pria itu adalah—

—perbedaan diantara yang terkuat dan yang terlemah.

Sekarang setelah seluruh tubuhnya terangkat, pria itu menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan tubuhnya. Ketika ia mencoba memegang tangan Sebas, matanya dipenuhi dengan teror, seolah ia menyadari.

Pria itu baru saja menyadari kalau bapak tua dihadapannya adalah suatu kehidupan yang sangat bertentangan dengan panampilan luarnya. Pemberontakan yang sia-sia hanya akan semakin membuat marah monster didepannya.

"Gadis itu, dia itu 'apa'?

Sebuah suara mengalir pada pria yang tegang karena rasa takut itu.

Suaranya mengalir lancar, seperti air yang bersih. Perbedaan yang bertolak belakang dengan bagaimana ia dengan mudah memegangi pria itu di udara dengan satu tangan, membuat pria itu semakin ketakutan.

"D-Dia karyawan kami."

Pria itu menjawab dengan memelas, suaranya serak ketakutan.

"Aku bertanya 'apa' dia. Apa kamu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan menyebut kalau dia seorang 'karyawan'?"

Pria itu heran apakah ia memberi jawaban yang salah. Tapi bukankah itu adalah jawaban yang paling tepat di situasi ini? Matanya yang lebar memandang sekeliling dengan panik, bergerak-gerak seperti mata seekor hewan yang ketakutan.

"Ah, ada beberapa dari rekanku yang juga memperlakukan manusia seperti barang. Aku berpikir apakah kamu juga termasuk kategori itu. Jika kau melihat manusia sebagai barang, maka kau takkan merasa menyesal. Tapi kamu menjawab dengan menyebut dia sebagai karyawan. Maka kamu melakukan apa yang kamu lakukan sambil menganggap kalau dia itu manusia, benar? Aku akan menanyaimu lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Pria itu berpikir sejenak. Tetapi—

Terdengar sebuah suara seperti sesuatu sedang dihancurkan.

Tenaga mengalir dalam lengan Sebas, seketika membuat pria itu kesakitan.

"—Urrkgahhh!"

Pria itu berteriak dengan suara yang aneh saat Sebas mengalirkan tenaga ke tangannya, membuat pria itu semakin kesulitan bernafas. 'Aku takkan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir, jawab segera.' Maksudnya sudah jelas.

"D-Dia sakit. Aku akan membawanya ke kui—"

"—Aku tak suka kebohongan."

"Gaaaghhah!"

Tenaga di tangan Sebas semakin menguat dan wajah pria itu menjadi merah sepenuhnya saat ia berteriak sekali lagi. Meskipun ia bisa mengesampingkan rasa tidak percaya dan meyakini kalau memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam karung untuk membawanya ke kuil adalah sebagai sesuatu yang mungkin, Sebas tak merasakan sedikitpun kekhawatiran dari pria itu pada gadis ini saat ia melempar karung, seolah ia sedang membuang sampah.

"Hentikan...Gaah."

Dengan lehernya yang tercekik, hidup pria itu sedang dalam bahaya. Ia mulai menendang-nendang, tak mampu memikirkan hal lain.

Sebas dengan mudah memblokir tinju yang mengarah ke wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Meskipun kaki pria itu menendang tubuhnya dan mengotori bajunya, Sebas tidak goyah.

—Sudah jelas. Manusia biasa tak bisa menggerakkan sebuah balok baja besar dengan kakinya.

Meskipun ia ditendang kaki-kaki besar, Sebas dengan tenang berbicara, seolah ia tak merasa sakit sedikitpun.

"Kusarankan kau berbicara jujur."

"Urk—"

Dengan pria itu yang tak bisa lagi bernafas, Sebas menyipitkan matanya saat ia melihat wajah kemerahan pria itu. Ia menunggu sampai sesaat sebelum pria itu pingsan dan kemudian melepaskannya.

Pria itu terguling di tanah dengan suara yang keras.

"Uugh, haa, haa, haa."

Ia mengeluarkan sisa udara di dadanya dengan berteriak dan termegap-megap menghirup udara dengan rakus. Sebas diam melihat dia. Sebas kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi, mengincar leher pria itu.

"T-tunggu, s-sebentar!"

Dengan ketakutan, ia merangkak di tanah, menjauh dari tangan Sebas.

"K-K-Kuil! Aku akan membawa dia ke kuil!"

'Masih bertahan dengan kebohongan, tekadnya benar-benar kuat.'

Ia awalnya berpikir kalau pria itu akan menyerah setelah merasakan sakit atau takut mati. Tetapi, meski pria itu ketakutan, dia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berkata jujur. Bahaya dari membocorkan informasi sepertinya menyaingi bahaya yang diberikan Sebas.

Sebas memutuskan untuk mengganti pendekatan yang ia gunakan. Jika dipikir, tempat ini adalah wilayah musuh. Penyebab pria itu tidak memanggil bantuan dari balik pintu adalah karena ia tak berharap ada rekannya yang bisa segera merespon. Bagaimanapun, kalau dibiarkan tetap seperti itu lebih lama lagi akan merepotkan juga.

Sebas tak menerima perintah untuk membuat masalah, hanya untuk menjaga diri tetap tersembunyi dan diam-diam mengumpulkan informasi.

"Jika itu rencanamu maka tak masalah kalau aku yang membawanya. Akan kupastikan kalau dia sembuh."

Mata terkejut pria itu bergerak ke kiri-kanan. Ia kemudian memaksa diri untuk berbicara dengan putus asa.

"...Tak ada jaminan kalau kau benar-benar membawa dia kesana."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku?"

"Aku sibuk sekarang jadi aku tak bisa. Aku akan membawa dia nanti."

Merasakan sesuatu dalam ekspresi Sebas, pria itu dengan cepat menambahkan.

"Dia secara resmi milik kami. Jika kamu mengusik properti orang, maka kamu melanggar hukum! Jika kamu membawa dia, itu artinya kamu penculik!"

Sebas beku mendadak dan mengerutkan alisnya untuk pertama kali.

Pria itu menyerang bagian paling lemah.

Meskipun majikannya mengatakan kalau tak apa sedikit menyolok, itu hanya berlaku saat dibutuhkan dalam penyamaran mereka sebagai seorang putri keluarga kaya dan pelayan.

Jia ia melanggar hukum dan membuat pengadilan terlibat, ada peluang kalau penyamaran mereka terbongkar. Dengan kata lain, hal itu dapat mengarah ke keributan besar dan menjadi insiden yang tidak diharapkan tuannya.

Meski sulit untuk membayangkan pria gembel dan tampak sederhana ini orangnya terdidik, nada bicaranya penuh percaya diri. Ia pasti pernah mendengar dari seseorang yang tahu tentang hukum. Kalau begitu ada peluang tinggi apa yang dikatakannya itu benar.

Tanpa ada saksi yang terlihat, jawabannya sederhana. Ia bisa saja mengakhiri ini semua menggunakan kekuatan. Apa yang tertinggal hanya mayat dengan leher yang patah.

Tapi itu hanya jika benar-benar diperlukan. Tindakan itu adalah upaya terakhir yang digunakan jika itu sejalan dengan tujuan majikannya. Tindakan itu tak bisa digunakan demi gadis asing yang baru saja ia temui.

Apakah meninggalkan gadis ini adalah pilihan yang tepat?

Sebas merasakan kejengkelan hatinya memuncak saat melihat senyum kasar pria itu.

"Bisakah seorang pelayan yang hebat dan sopan santun seperti dirimu membuat masalah buat majikanmu?"

Pria itu menyeringai sekarang, melihat bagaimana kerutan dahi Sebas semakin tampak jelas, ia pasti menyadari kalau ia mengenai kelemahan si pelayan itu.

"Aku tak tahu bangsawan mana yang kau layani, tapi tidakkah kau akan merugikan majikanmu kalau kau membuat masalah? Hah? Dan siapa tahu, bangsawan itu bisa saja memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan kami. Apa kau tidak dihukum?"

"...Apa kau pikir kalau majikanku itu seseorang yang tak bisa mengatasi hukum? Aturan dibuat untuk dilanggar mereka yang kuat."

Seolah memberi pukulan telak, pria itu takut sejenak sebelum mengumpulkan lagi rasa percaya dirinya.

"...Jadi bagaimana kalau kau coba saja?"

"...Hmm."

Pria itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terperangkap kata-kata Sebas. Orang yang mendukungnya pasti seorang figur berpengaruh. Menyimpulkan kalau menyerang dari arah ini tidak efektif, Sebas memutuskan untuk melakukan pendekatan dari sudut lain.

"...Kau bisa saja benar. Melanggar hukum memang bisa cukup merepotkan. Tetapi, ada hukum yang menyatakan bahwa seseorang boleh menyelamatkan orang lain secara paksa jika memang diminta. Aku hanya mengikuti hukum itu dan memberi dia bantuan. Utamanya, karena dia sepertinya pingsan, aku yakin kalau dia sebaiknya dibawa ke kuil agar diobati. Tidakkah kamu setuju?"

"Uh... tidak... itu..."

Pria itu terlihat kehabisan kata-kata.

Topengnya terlepas.

Sebas merasa lega karena pria itu seorang aktor yang buruk dan orangnya bodoh. Ia berbohong. Karena pihak lain menyebutkan tentang hukum, Sebas memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebas, yang tak begitu mengetahui hukum negara ini, takkan bisa menjawab jika pria itu membalasnya dengan hukum lain; meskipun jika ia berbohong. Pria itu posisinya tersudut karena ia hanya tahu hukum dari mendengar saja dan tidak mempelajarinya.

Karena pengetahuan pria itu tentang hukum hanya berasal dari apa yang ia dengar, itu akan menyerangnya balik jika lawannya memutuskan untuk mendebat dia menggunakan hukum. Dan pria itu sepertinya anggota rendahan dari organisasinya. Ia tak berada di posisi dimana ia membuat keputusan sendiri.

Sebas mengalihkan pandangan dari pria itu dan mengangkat kepala gadis itu mendekat.

"Apa kamu ingin aku menolongmu?"

Sebas menanyai gadis itu. Ia dekatkan telinganya ke bibir gadis yang kusam dan pecah-pecah itu.

Suara nafas perlahan terdengar di telinganya. Tidak, bisakah itu disebut bernafas? Suaranya terdengar seperti suara sisa-sisa udara yang keluar dari sebuah balon.

Tak ada jawaban. Sebas sedikit memiringkan kepala dan bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apa kamu ingin aku menolongmu?"

Keadaan sekitar saat menolong gadis ini dengan wanita tua yang tadi benar-benar berbeda. Meski Sebas memang ingin membantu orang yang membutuhkan, ada kemungkinan besar jika menolong gadis ini akan memberikan sedikit masalah. Sebas merasa seolah ada angin dingin berhembus di hatinya. Ia khawatir apakah Penguasa Tertinggi akan mengizinkan tindakan seperti ini, bagaimana hal ini bisa saja bertentangan dengan tujuan yang lebih tinggi.

Sesuai dugaan, tak ada jawaban.

Wajah pria itu perlahan tersenyum kasar.

Untuk seseorang yang terbiasa dengan lingkungan bak neraka, sangat jelas kalau gadis itu takkan punya tenaga untuk bicara. Kalau tidak, sejak awal ia takkan menarik dan membuang gadis itu keluar.

Keberuntungan tak terjadi berturut-turut. Jika sering terjadi, maka sejak awal takkan disebut keberuntungan.

Itu benar. Jika tangan yang menggenggam ujung celana Sebas adalah suatu keberuntungan, maka takkan ada yang kedua.

—Keberuntungan gadis itu sudah habis ketika Sebas menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Segala hal yang terjadi setelahnya adalah hasratnya untuk hidup.

Itu— takkan pernah disebabkan oleh keberuntungan.

—Perlahan.

—Sangat perlahan, mulut gadis itu bergerak. Suaranya tak keluar secara normal seperti bagaimana orang bernafas. Suaranya mengandung tekad yang jelas, dan nyata.

"—."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Sebas mengangguk sekali.

"...Aku tak ada niatan untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang hanya berdoa untuk ditolong orang lain, seperti tanaman yang menunggu hujan. Tetapi... jika mereka sendiri berjuang untuk bertahan..."

Sebas menutupi mata gadis itu dengan tangannya.

"Tak perlu takut, istirahatlah. Aku akan melindungimu."

Berpegang pada suatu sensasi hangat dan lembut, gadis itu menutup kedua mata keruhnya.

Pria itu tak percaya dan mencoba merespon.

"Kau boh..."

Sisanya tak terdengar. Tubuh pria itu membeku, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Apa kamu bilang kalau aku berbohong?"

Sebelum disadari, Sebas berdiri, menusuk pria itu dengan pandangannya.

Sorot kedua matanya mengerikan.

Nafas pria itu terhenti karena perasaan seolah jantungnya akan meledak.

"Apa kamu mengira aku akan berbohong pada orang sepertimu?"

"Uh, t...tidak..."

Glek. Tenggorokan pria itu bergerak ketika ia menelan sejumlah besar ludah yang terkumpul di dalam mulutnya. Matanya terpaku pada tangan Sebas. Rasa takut yang sebelumnya ia rasakan telah kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawanya bersamaku."

"K-kau tak bisa! Tidak, tidak, pak, kau tak bisa!"

Sebas melirik pria yang menaikkan suaranya itu.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan? Apa kau sengaja menunda-nunda waktu?"

"B-bukan pak, bukan itu. Kuberi tahu kau, ini akan menjadi masalah besar kalau kau bawa gadis itu, baik padamu maupun majikanmu. Delapan Jari, tidakkah kau tau mereka?"

Sebas pernah mendengar nama itu dari pengumpulan informasinya. Mereka adalah organisasi kriminal yang beroperasi dari balik bayangan Kerajaan.

"Kamu mengerti kan? Tolong pak, pura-pura saja tak melihat apapun. Jika kau membawa dia, mereka akan menghukumku karena mengacau."

Pria itu menyadari kalau ia tak bisa menang dengan kekuatan dan memutuskan untuk bersikap merayu. Sebas melihat dia dengan dingin dan berbicara dengan nada yang dingin pula.

"Aku akan membawanya bersamaku."

"Ampuni aku, aku mohon! Aku bisa mati!"

'Mungkin sebaiknya kubunuh dia disini.'

Sebas berpikir. Ia bisa mendengar pria itu menangis meski sedang mempertimbangkan akibat positif dan negatif kalau membunuhnya.

Meskipun ia berpikir kalau bisa saja pria itu hanya menunda-nunda waktu agar rekannya datang, ia hapus kemungkinan itu setelah melihat sikapnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak memanggil bantuan?"

Pria itu berkedip dan segera menjawab.

Menurut dia, jika dia kehilangan Sebas dan gadis itu saat ia memanggil bantuan, dia akan ketahuan oleh rekannya kalau dia membuat kesalahan besar. Dia juga tidak berpikir kalau mereka bisa menang, meski dengan lebih banyak orang. Itulah mengapa ia mencoba meyakinkan Sebas untuk mengubah pikirannya.

Melihat tindak-tanduk menyedihkan pria itu, Sebas merasa ketegangan meninggalkan tubuhnya. Niat membunuh yang ia miliki sebelumnya lenyap. Meski begitu, ia tak ada niatan untuk menyerahkan gadis itu pada pria tadi. Kalau begitu—

"...Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau kabur saja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin pak. Aku tak punya uang untuk itu."

"Meskipun aku tak berpikir kalau itu akan lebih mahal dari nyawamu... aku akan memberimu uang."

Cahaya tampak kembali ke wajah pria itu ketika ia mendengar perkataan Sebas.

Meski lebih aman kalau membunuh pria itu, jika ia berusaha keras untuk kabur maka setidaknya akan menunda sedikit waktu. Sementara itu, Sebas bisa merawat luka gadis itu dan memindahkan dia ke tempat yang aman.

Dan jika ia membunuh pria itu disini, ada peluang kalau mereka akan mencari gadis yang tiba-tiba menghilang ini.

Serupa dengan ketidaktahuan bagaimana keadaan gadis itu bisa sampai seperti itu, ia juga tak bisa menyangkal kemungkinan hal ini bisa mengancam kenalan dan keluarga gadis itu.

Sebas merasa gelisah. Kenapa pula ia harus bertindak sejauh itu dan menanggung resiko ini?

Ia tak mengerti darimana rasa kegelisahan di hatinya untuk menyelamatkan gadis ini berasal. Penghuni Nazarick yang lain mungkin akan mengabaikannya, mengatakan kalau mereka tak terganggu dengan hal itu. Mereka akan melepas tangan gadis itu dan terus berjalan.

—Seseorang harus menolong mereka yang membutuhkan.

Sebas merespon pria itu, mengesampingkan kegelisahan tak terjelaskan di hatinya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk pikiran seperti itu.

"Gunakan uang ini untuk menyewa petualang dan lakukan segala yang kamu bisa untuk kabur."

Ketika sebas mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kulit, mata pria itu dipenuhi keraguan. Jumlah uang yang bisa disimpan dalam kantung sekecil itu takkan cukup.

Tetapi, sesaat selanjutnya, mata pria itu terpaku pada koin yang dilemparkan ke tanah. Kilauan seperti perak itu adalah platina yang digunakan dalam perdagangan antar negara. Senilai sepuluh kali lebih tinggi dari emas, belasan koin seperti itu terserak di tanah.

"Segalanya, kau mengerti? Aku juga ada pertanyaan. Berapa lama waktu yang kau punya untuk melapor?"

"Uh, cukup banyak. Menyingkirkan... um, bukan, aku bilang pada mereka kalau aku akan pergi untuk membawa dia ke kuil jadi aku bisa sedikit terlambat."

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang."

Menjaga agar kalimatnya pendek, Sebas memberi isyarat dengan dagu kepada pria itu untuk mengikutinya dan berjalan dengan gadis itu di gendongannya.


	10. Yang Memungut dan Yang Dipungut (bg 2)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 3**

 **YANG MEMUNGUT DAN YANG DIPUNGUT**

* * *

Bagian 2

=== Bulan Api Tengah (Bulan ke 8), Tanggal 26, Jam 18:58 ===

Rumah yang digunakan Sebas untuk tinggal berada dalam lingkungan yang makmur dan memiliki ketertiban publik yang tinggi, bahkan menurut standar ibukota.

Meskipun ukurannya kalah jauh dibanding rumah-rumah di sekitarnya, rumah itu dibangun agar dua generasi keluarga dan pelayan-pelayan mereka dapat hidup bersama. Bagi Sebas dan Solution, rumah itu terlalu besar.

Bisa dibilang, mereka memiliki alasan untuk menyewa rumah sebesar itu. Selama mereka menyamar sebagai keluarga saudagar kaya dari negeri yang jauh, mereka tak bisa tinggal di tempat yang lusuh. Itulah mengapa, karena tak punya koneksi dan orang yang dipercaya, mereka harus membayar biaya sewa beberapa kali lipat dari harga pasar.

Setelah tiba di rumah itu dan masuk melalui pintu depan, terdapat seseorang yang menyambut Sebas. Mengenakan gaun putih, dia adalah pelayan tempur Solution Epsilon yang berada dibawah perintah langsung Sebas. Meskipun ada penghuni lain seperti Shadow Demon dan Gargoyle, mereka tak menyambut kedatangan Sebas karena mereka ditempatkan sebagai penjaga.

"Selamat datang kemba—"

Perkataan Solution terhenti saat ia tengah menundukkan kepala. Sorot matanya lebih dingin dari biasanya saat ia melihat apa yang ada di tangan Sebas.

"...Sebas-sama. Apa itu?"

"Aku memungut dia."

Solution tidak berkata apapun pada jawaban pendek Sebas. Tetapi, atmosfirnya menjadi berat.

"...Begitu. Meski dia kelihatannya bukan hadiah buat saya, apa yang Anda akan lakukan dengan itu?"

"Aku masih belum memutuskan. Bisakah kau sembuhkan luka-lukanya dahulu?"

"Luka Anda bilang..."

Setelah melihat kondisi gadis itu, Solution mengaggukkan kepala seolah yakin dan melihat ke arah Sebas.

"Kalau begitu tak bisakah Anda meninggalkannya di kuil?"

"...Tentu saja. Sungguh, pikiran itu terlewatkan olehku."

Solution menyipitkan matanya dan memandang dingin pada Sebas yang tak goyah sedikitpun. Selama sesaat, pandangan mereka bertemu, dan yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan adalah Solution.

"Apakah sebaiknya saya membuangnya?"

"Tidak. Karena aku sudah repot-repot membawa dia kesini, kita sebaiknya mencari cara untuk menggunakan dia agar dia berguna."

"...Dimengerti."

Solution bukan orang yang pandai berekspresi, tapi wajahnya saat ini benar-benar seperti topeng.

Bahkan Sebas tak bisa mengenali emosi yang memenuhi mata Solution. Hanya bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya menerima keadaan saat ini. Itu sangat jelas sampai-sampai kamu seolah hampir bisa menyentuhnya dengan tangan.

"Pertama, bisakah kau lakukan diagnosa kondisi fisiknya?"

"Dimengerti, akan saya lakukan segera."

"Tidak, dilakukan disini sedikit..."

Meski mungkin bagi Solution ini hal yang remeh, sebaiknya tak dilakukan dekat pintu masuk.

"Kita punya ruangan kosong jadi bisa kuminta kau lakukan disana?"

Solution mengangguk sambil terdiam.

Tak ada kata yang terucap diantara mereka saat gadis itu dipindahkan dari pintu masuk ke kamar tamu. Meski baik Solution maupun Sebas bukanlah jenis yang suka mengobrol tak jelas, walau begitu, atmosfir aneh mengalir diantara mereka.

Solution membuka pintu kamar tamu karena Sebas menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membawa gadis itu.

Walaupun gelap karena tertutup tirai tebal, udara di ruangan itu tidak terasa berat sama sekali. Udaranya segar karena pintunya sering dibuka dan perabotnya dijaga bersih.

Sebas melangkah masuk, sedikit sinar bulan menyusup masuk dari sela-sela tirai. Ia baringkan gadis itu diatas tempat tidur.

Meski ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menyembuhkan gadis itu dengan menyalurkan Ki, tubuh tak bergerak itu seperti mayat.

"Kalau begitu."

Solution tak ambil pusing lalu merobek kain yang membalut gadis itu, menampakkan anggota tubuhnya yang compang-camping.

Meski itu adalah penampilan buruk yang seharusnya membuat kasihan, tak ada perubahan di ekspresi Solution. Matanya tak menunjukkan apapun.

"...Solution, kuserahkan sisanya padamu."

Sebas meninggalkan mereka hanya dengan kata-kata itu dan keluar ruangan. Solution tak menghentikan Sebas dan mulau memeriksa kondisi gadis itu.

Setelah keluar ke lorong, Sebas menggumam pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Solution.

"Usaha bodoh yang sia-sia."

Sebas mengelus jenggotnya. Mengapa menyelamatkan dia? Dirinya sendiri tak mampu menjelaskan.

Mungkin inilah arti bagi seorang pemburu untuk tidak membunuh burung yang datang sendiri padanya.

Tidak, bukan itu. Mengapa dia menyelamatkannya?"

Sebagai pelayan pria yang juga memerankan pengurus rumah, kesetiaannya berada pada 41 Penguasa Tertinggi. Saat ini, pemimpin guildnya, yang mengambil nama Ainz Ooal Gown adalah seseorang yang ia patuhi dengan seluruh kesetiaannya.

Tak ada sedikitpun kepalsuan dalam kesetiaannya. Ia yakin kalau ia selalu melayani dengan rajin takkan ragu untuk memberikan hidupnya dalam tugas.

Tetapi— jika ia harus memberikan kesetiaannya hanya pada seorang diantara 41 Penguasa Tertinggi, Sebas akan memilih tanpa ragu. Touch Me.

Dia adalah pencipta Sebas dan yang terkuat di 'Ainz Ooal Gown', pemegang kelas Juara Dunia dan sekaligus berada pada tingkatan yang berbeda.

Sebagai bagian dari sembilang anggota pertama, ia mengumpulkan anggota awal Ainz Ooal Gown sebelum guild itu menjadi kuat melalui berbagai jalan, termasuk PK.

Tak seorangpun akan percaya jika dibilang alasannya adalah untuk menolong yang lemah. Tetapi, itulah kebenarannya.

Ia menolong Momonga saat dia akan berhenti bermain karena frustasi dari di-PK terus menerus. Saat Bukubukuchagama tak bisa menemukan kelompok untuk bertualang bersama karena penampilannya, Touch Me adalah yang pertama mendekatinya.

Pemikiran yang orang itu tinggalkan menjadi rantai tak terlihat yang melilit Sebas.

"Apa ini kutukan...?"

Betapa kejinya kata-kata itu. Jika ada orang lain dari Ainz Ooal Gown— anggota Nazarick yang diciptakan oleh 41 Penguasa Tertinggi— yang mendengarnya, mereka mungkin akan menyebut ia sebagai pengkhianat dan menyerangnya.

[ Merasa kasihan pada makhluk yang bukan dari Nazarick itu tak dapat diterima. ]

Kalimat itu sangat jelas.

Dengan beberapa pengecualian— mereka yang setelannya memang dibuat begitu oleh 41 Penguasa Tertinggi, kepala pelayan wanita Pestonya S. Wanko contohnya— kecuali mereka yang seperti dia, anggota Nazarick semuanya percaya kalau mereka yang bukan dari Ainz Ooal Gown sebaiknya segera diusir.

Contohnya, ia pernah mendengar dari salah satu laporan Solution kalau seorang anggota Pelayan Tempur Pleiades, Lupusregina, sedang dalam hubungan persahabatan dengan seorang gadis dari desa Carne. Tapi ia tahu betul kalau tergantung dengan situasinya, Lupusregina akan meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Bukan karena Lupusregina itu tak punya hati.

Sebuah perintah dari Penguasa Tertinggi untuk mati artinya kamu harus mati. Seperti itu, meski gadis itu seorang teman, sebuah perintah untuk membunuh dia akan dilakukan dengan cepat. Itulah kesetiaan sebenarnya. Sesama penghuni Nazarick yang tak memahami hal ini akan dilihat dengan kasihan.

Menghakimi manusia dengan sentimen tak berguna, hal itu sendiri tak dapat diterima.

Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Sebas? Apakah tindakannya ini dapat diterima?

Ketika Sebas menggigit bibir, Sebas berjalan keluar dari pintu. Wajahnya masih tanpa emosi seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"...Selain sifilis, dia memiliki dua penyakit kelamin lainnya. Beberapa rusuknya retak, juga jari-jarinya. Urat di tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya putus dan dia kehilangan gigi depan bagian atas dan bawah. Anusnya terkoyak dan ada kemungkinan kalau dia kecanduan obat. Dia memiliki banyak memar dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Mempertimbangkan kondisinya sekarang, saya rasa saya tak perlu menjelaskan sisanya. Apakah Anda ingin saya lanjutkan lebih jauh?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Hanya satu hal yang penting. —Apa dia bisa disembuhkan?"

"Tentu saja."

Sebas sudah menduga jawabannya yang cepat.

Menggunakan kemampuan penyembuhan bahkan bisa memperbaiki amputasi. Jika Sebas menggunakan qigong, akan mudah untuk memperbaiki luka tubuh. Sebenarnya, jika ia mau, ia bisa saja menyembuhkan wanita tua yang keseleo itu saat itu juga. Ia tak melakukannya karena harus menyimpan itu untuk kondisi darurat dan untuk mencegah kebocoran informasi.

Tetapi meskipun qigong bisa menyembuhkan seseorang, itu tak bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan racun atau penyakit. Sebas tak pernah mempelajari kemampuan seperti itu. Itulah mengapa ia membutuhkan bantuan Solution dalam penyembuhan.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya memanggil Pestonya-sama untuk sihir penyembuhan?"

"Itu tidak diperlukan. Solution, aku yakin kamu punya gulungan penyembuhan?"

Solution menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Sebas melanjutkan.

"Kalau begitu gunakan itu."

"Sebas-sama. Gulungan ini diberikan pada kita oleh Penguasa Tertinggi. Saya rasa ini sebaiknya tidak digunakan pada makhluk seperti manusia."

Pendapat itu masuk akal. Ia harus mempertimbangkan cara lain. Pertama, menyembuhkan luka-lukanya dan menyelamatkan dia dari bahaya kematian. Mereka kemudian bisa menyembuhkan racun dan penyakitnya nanti. Tetapi, ia tak yakin kalau mereka bisa menunda-nunda. Jika yang membunuh dia adalah racun dan penyakit, terus-terusan mengembalikan kesehatannya akan sia-sia.

Setelah ragu sejenak, pada akhirnya, ia bicara pada Solution dengan suara sekaku besi yang tak bertentangan dengan pikirannya.

"Sembuhkan dia."

Mata Solution menyipit dan pada saat yang sama, sesuatu yang gelap terkobar didalam matanya. Tapi perubahan itu tak bisa dipastikan lebih jauh karena Solution menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Saya akan laksanakan perintah Anda. Mengembalikan dia ke kondisi normal— dengan kata lain, apa tidak apa-apa untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya ke kondisi sebelum dia terluka?"

Melihat Sebas memberika persetujuan, Solutin menunduk dengan sopan.

"Saya akan segera mulai."

"Dan ketika penyembuhannya selesai, maukah kamu mengisi bak mandi dengan air dan memandikannya? Aku akan pergi untuk membeli makanan."

Tak ada seorangpun di rumah ini yang membutuhkan makanan ataupun bisa memasak. Selama mereka tak memiliki lebihan benda sihir yang bisa membuat mereka tak perlu makan, makanan gadis itu perlu disiapkan.

"...Sebas-sama, meski mudah untuk menyembuhkan luka tubuhnya... Saya tak bisa menyembuhkan pikirannya."

Perkataan Solution terhenti, dan setelah sejenak, ia memandang tajam Sebas dan bertanya.

"Saya rasa memanggil Ainz-sama adalah cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan pikirannya. Apa Anda akan melakukannya?"

"...Ini bukan perkara besar sampai harus memanggil beliau. Seharusnya tak masalah walau kita biarkan pikirannya seperti itu."

Solution menunduk rendah. Ia membuka pintu ruangan dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Sebas melihat ia pergi dan perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

Gadis itu sebaiknya diapakan—.

Setelah dia sembuh— sementara pria tadi melarikan diri, melepaskan gadis itu di tempat yang ia inginkan. Itu adalah jalan terbaik. Setidaknya, tempat itu seharusnya suatu tempat yang jauh dari ibukota. Melepaskan dia disini itu berbahaya dan kejam. Tak ada bedanya dengan tak menyelamatkannya sejak awal.

Tapi bagi Sebas Tian, pelayan pria Makam Besar Nazarick, apakah ini tindakan yang benar?

Sebas mendesah berat.

Betapa leganya ia jika bisa menyingkirkan segala yang membebani pikirannya itu, seperti desahan ini. Tapi tak ada yang berubah. Pikirannya pusing dan dipenuhi dengan suara.

"Bodoh, semua karena satu manusia..."

Daripada menanyakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jawab, ia mulai dari yang sederhana. Meski itu hanya menunda waktu, dari sudut pandangnya, ini adalah tindakan terbaik di situasinya sekarang.

-o-o-o-

Solution mengubah bentuk jari-jari kurusnya. Jari-jari itu memanjang dan berubah menjadi sulur setebal beberapa milimeter. Pada awalnya, Solution adalah slime tanpa bentuk yang bisa mengubah wujud luarnya. Mengubah bentuk ujung tangannya adalah sesuatu yang sederhana.

Ia melirik ke arah pintu dan merasakan kehadiran Sebas lenyap, dan kemudian berjalan ke gadis yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Karena Sebas-sama sudah memberi izin, aku akan selesaikan tugas merepotkan ini secepat mungkin. Itu akan menguntungkanmu juga. Kau mungkin takkan sadar selama proses ini."

Solution melebarkan telapak tangannya dan mengeluarkan gulungan yang ia simpan di dalam tubuhnya.

Gulungan ini bukanlah satu-satunya benda yang tersimpan dalam tubuhnya. Selain benda sihir konsumsi seperti gulungan ini, ia juga menyimpan berbagai senjata dan armor. Jika mengingat kalau ia bisa menelan beberapa manusia, sesuatu seperti itu bukan hal yang aneh.

Solution memandang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Ia tak ada ketertarikan pada penampilan gadis itu. Malah, hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Manusia ini kelihatannya tidak enak.

Wadah kosong dari tubuh yang kelihatannya takkan berontak banyak meski dicairkan dengan asam.

"Meski aku bisa mengerti tindakan dia jika ia ingin memberiku ini sebagai mainan setelah sembuh..."

Mengingat kepribadiannya, ia tahu kalau Sebas takkan mengizinkannya. Selain dari saat mereka diserang di tengah jalan, Sebas, pemimpin Pelayan Tempur Pleiades takkan pernah mengizinkan ia untuk memakan manusia.

"Jika Penguasa Tertinggi yang memerintahkan untuk menyembuhkan gadis ini, aku tak punya pilihan selain mematuhinya... Tapi apakah makhluk seperti manusia benar-benar pantas diselamatkan menggunakan harta berharga yang diberi oleh Penguasa Tertinggi?"

Solution menggelengkan kepala dan bicara keras-keras.

"...Mungkin sebaiknya kutelan saja kau sebelum Sebas-sama kembali."

Ia lepaskan segel dan membuka gulungan itu. Sihir yang tersimpan didalamnya adalah 'Heal', mantra penyembuhan tingkat 6 yang dapat mengembalikan sejumlah besar kesehatan dan menghilangkan efek status buruk, contohnya penyakit.

Gulungan biasa hanya dapat digunakan jika penggunanya memiliki kelas yang bisa menggunakan cabang sihir yang sama dengan gulungan. Dengan kata lain, untuk menggunakan gulungan sihir berbasis keyakinan, penggunanya harus memiliki kelas bebasis keyakinan juga. Lebih jelasnya, mantra yang akan digunakan harus ada dalam daftar sihir yang bisa dipelajari dari kelas itu. Tetapi beberapa kelas berbasis pencuri memiliki kemampuan yang bisa menyamarkan daftar ini dan menipu gulungannya.

Sebagai seorang assassin (pembunuh), Solution memiliki beberapa kelas berbasis pencuri. Itulah mengapa ia bisa menggunakan gulungan 'Heal' yang secara normal tak bisa ia gunakan.

"Pertama-tama, masukkan dia dalam kondisi koma, kemudian..."

Solution menggunakan sebuah kemampuan untuk mengkombinasikan suatu racun kuat yang membuat seseorang tertidur dengan racun yang melemaskan otot. Ia kemudian bergerak untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu.

-o-o-o-

=== Bulan Api Tengah (Bulan ke 8), Tanggal 26, Jam 19:37 ===

Sebas kembali membawa makanan ketika Solution keluar dari ruangan. Di kedua tangan Solution ada seember air, dengan beberapa handuk di setiap embernya.

Air di kedua ember itu keruh dan handuknya kotor, menunjukkan bagaimana keadaan tak sehat yang ditinggali gadis itu.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras. Penyembuhannya... sepertinya berhasil tanpa ada halangan."

"Ya, tidak ada masalah, hanya saja tak ada pakaian yang cocok untuk dia jadi saya beri dia pakaian seadanya. Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu, tak masalah."

"Begitu... Efek racun tidurnya seharusnya sudah hilang sekarang. ...Jika tugas saya hanya ini, saya akan pergi sekarang."

"Kerja bagus, Solution."

Solution menunduk dan berjalan melewati Sebas.

Sebas melihatnya pergi, dan kemudian mengetuk pintu. Meski tak ada jawaban, ia merasakan ada gerakan di dalam dan membuka pintu perlahan.

Di dalam, seorang gadis sedang duduk di ranjang. Ekspresinya kosong, seolah ia baru bangun.

Gadis itu membuat pangling.

Rambutnya yang kotor dan kusam sekarang bersinar dengan kilauan yang indah. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, wajahnya yang cekung dan kurus sudah kembali segar dan hidup. Bibirnya yang tadinya keriput dan pecah-pecah sekarang tampak bersinar.

Untuk mendeskripsikan keseluruhan penampilannya, daripada menyebut dia cantik, lebih cocok kalau menyebut dia gadis yang manis.

Mudah juga untuk memperkirakan usianya. Meski seharusnya ia usianya pada akhir belasan, kehidupan sehari-harinya yang seperti neraka membuat dia tampak lebih tua dari usianya.

Solution memakaikan pakaian rumahan berwarna putih padanya. Tetapi desainnya sederhana, tak memiliki renda atau rumbai-rumbai yang biasanya ada.

"Kamu seharusnya sudah sembuh, tapi bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Matanya yang kosong tak melihat ke arah Sebas.

Tetapi, seolah ia tak memperhatikan hal itu, Sebas menunggunya bicara. Tidak, dia tak mengharapkan itu sejak awal. Ia menyadari kalau ekspresi kosongnya itu seperti orang yang hatinya sudah hilang.

"Kamu lapar? Aku membawakanmu makanan."

Sebas membelinya dari restoran, mangkuk dan semuanya.

Di dalam mangkuk kayu itu ada sejenis sup yang terbuat dari daging berkaldu yang dibumbui. Sejenis minyak ditambahkan ke dalam sup itu untuk memperkuat aromanya agar mendorong nafsu makan.

Wajah gadis itu bergerak sedikit, merespon baunya.

"Silakan dinikmati."

Sebas berpikir kalau gadis itu belum benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sebas letakkan mangkuk itu beserta sendok kayunya di hadapan gadis itu.

Meski gadis itu tak bergerak, Sebas tak memaksanya.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, cukup untuk membuat orang lain gelisah, gadis itu perlahan menggerakkan tangannya. Gerakannya gugup, seperti orang yang takut disakiti. Meski luka-lukanya sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, ingatan akan rasa sakit masih ada.

Ia memegang sendoknya dan menyendok sedikit sup. Ia kemudian membawa sendok itu ke mulutnya dan menelan.

Sup itu berkuah dan tak begitu kental. Sebas secara sengaja meminta agar dibuat seperti itu, empat belas bahan-bahannya diiris tipis-tipis dan direbus lama agar tak perlu dikunyah.

Tenggorokan gadis itu bergerak dan sup itu mengalir ke dalam perutnya.

Mata gadis itu bergerak sedikit. Gerakan kecil itu adalah perubahan dari boneka menjadi manusia. Tangannya yang satunya bergerak, gemetar saat menerima mangkuk dari Sebas.

Sambil memegangi mangkuk, Sebas memindahkan mangkuk itu ke tempat dimana gadis itu ingin menempatkannya.

Gadis itu memasukkan sendok kayu ke dalam sup, memeluk mangkuk dengan tangannya yang satunya agar lebih dekat, dan makan dengan rakus.

Gadis itu makan dengan begitu cepat sampai-sampai kalau supnya tidak didinginkan lebih dulu, dia pasti sudah berteriak kepanasan. Gadis itu sepertinya tak peduli kalau bagian dada dari bajunya ketumpahan sup yang menetes dari dagunya. Mungkin lebih cocok kalau dibilang gadis itu meminum sup, daripada memakannya.

Setelah menghabiskan sup itu dengan cepat, ia menghela nafas.

Kembali menjadi manusia, ia pejamkan mata erat.

Merasa kenyang, pakaian yang bersih dan lembut, rasa lembut yang kembali ke tubuhnya, semua itu tercampur menjadi satu mengistirahatkan pikirannya dan membuat tubuhnya merasa mengantuk.

Tapi ketika kelopak matanya hampir menutup, tiba-tiba gadis itu terbelalak dan gemetar ketakutan.

Mungkin dia takut untuk menutup matanya, atau mungkin dia takut kalau kondisinya sekarang akan lenyap seperti ilusi. Atau mungkin dia ada alasan lain, Sebas, yang mengawasi dia disisinya, tak bisa memastikan. Mungkin dia sendiri tak tahu alasannya.

Itulah mengapa Sebas berbicara kepadanya dengan suara lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Tubuhmu perlu istirahat. Jangan memaksa dirimu dan istirahatlah. Kujamin tak ada bahaya di sini. Kamu masih akan berada di ranjang ini saat kamu bangun."

Untuk pertama kali, mata gadis itu bergerak dan memandang Sebas.

Hampir tak ada cahaya dalam mata birunya; tak ada tenaga yang dapat dirasakan. Hanya bahwa mata itu bukan lagi mata orang mati, tapi orang hidup.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan— tertutup. Ia membuka mulutnya sekali lagi dan— lagi, tertutup.

Itu terjadi beberapa kali. Sebas melihat dengan lembut dan tidak memaksanya. Ia hanya melihat dengang diam.

"Te..."

Akhirnya, bibir itu terbuka dan sebuah suara kecil keluar. Kata-kata yang mengikutinya kemudian keluar dengan cepat.

"Te...teri...ma... ka..sih.."

Kata-kata pertamanya adalah ucapan terima kasih dan bukannya pertanyaan tentang situasi dia saat ini. Setelah mengetahui sedikit karakter dia, Sebas tersenyum, bukan senyuman palsu yang biasa ia pakai, tapi senyuman tulus.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Sekarang karena kau bersamaku, kujamin keamananmu sebisa kemampuanku."

Mata gadis itu melebar sedikit, bibirnya gemetar.

Mata birunya basah dan air mata menetes. Ia kemudian membuka mulut dan menangis seolah ada sesuatu yang lepas dari dalam dirinya.

Akhirnya, rutukannya keluar, tercampur dengan isakan tangisnya.

Ia merutuki takdirnya; ia benci orang yang memperlakukan dia seburuk itu. Ia marah pada fakta kalau sampai sekarang, tak seorangpun menolong dia. Rasa marah itu kemudian mengarah pada Sebas.

Mengapa dia tidak datang padanya lebih awal?

Kebaikan Sebas— karena dia diperlakukan seperti manusia, segala yang dipikulnya selama ini hancur seketika. Tidak, mungkin bisa dibilang karena dia mendapat hatinya kembali, dia tak bisa lagi memikul semua ingatan itu.

Gadis itu menjambak rambutnya. Diiringi suara robek, helaian rambutnya tercabut. Benang-benang keemasan itu terbelit kusut di jari-jarinya. Mangkuk yang berisi sup tadi jatuh bersama sendoknya.

Sebas melihat kegilaan itu tanpa berkata apapun.

Kemarahannya mendadak dan canggung, ia memaksakan dirinya. Tergantung orangnya, seseorang bisa saja mengaggap kemarahan dia itu menyakitkan hati dan balik marah padanya. Tetapi, tak ada kemarahan di ekspresi Sebas. Malah, wajah keriputnya membawa rasa murah hati.

Sebas meraih dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Seperti seorang ayah yang memeluk anaknya, pelukan penuh kasih sayang tanpa ada niat buruk.

Meski tubuh gadis itu tegang sejenak, pelukan itu berbeda dari orang-orang yang bernafsu pada dirinya sehingga membuat tubuhnya tenang.

"Tak apa sekarang."

Sebas dengan lembut menepuk punggung gadis itu sambil berkali-kali mengulang kalimat itu, seolang sedang menghibur anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

Sesenggukan— dan seolah berusaha bergantung pada kata-kata Sebas, gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sebas dan menangis lebih keras lagi. Tetapi, tangisan itu berbeda dari tangisan sebelumnya.

-o-o-o-

Seiring berjalannya waktu dan dada Sebas menjadi basah karena air mata gadis itu, suara isak tangisnya akhirnya berhenti. Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari Sebas dan menundukkan kepala berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku... maaf..."

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Adalah suatu kehormatan bagi seorang pria untuk meminjamkan dadanya pada wanita yang sedang menangis."

Sebas mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan bersih dan menyerahkannya ke gadis itu.

"Tolong gunakan ini."

"Tapi... ini bersih... jika... aku.."

Sebas memegang dagu gadis itu dan mengangkat wajahnya. Sementara gadis itu tegang karena berpikir apa yang akan terjadi, Sebas dengan lembut mengusapkan sapu tangan tadi pada bekas air matanya.

'Ini mengingatkanku; Solution baru saja memakai 'Message' dan ngobrol panjang dengan Shalltear... Sepertinya ia membual tentang bagaimana Ainz-sama mengusap air matanya.'

Ia membayangkan situasi macam apa yang menyebabkan Ainz-sama melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa menggambarkan Shalltear yang sedang menangis. Meski ia bingung, Sebas tidak menghentikan tangannya dan selesai mengusap air mata dari wajah gadis itu.

"Ah..."

"Nah, pakailah."

Sebas mengeratkan tangan gadis itu di sapu tangan yang agak basah itu.

"Sapu tangan yang tak bisa digunakan itu menyedihkan memang, apalagi sapu tangan yang tak bisa menghapus air mata seseorang."

Sebas tersenyum dan melangkah menjauh dari gadis itu.

"Sekarang, tolong beristirahatlah dengan nyenyak. Mari kita diskusikan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan mulai sekarang setelah kamu bangun."

Karena segalanya mungkin untuk dilakukan dengan sihir, luka-lukanya sudah disembuhkan dengan penanganan Solution dan semua kelelahan jiwanya hilang. Itulah mengapa ia sekarang bisa bergerak dengan normal. Tetapi, baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia berada di neraka. Ada kekhawatiran kalau berbicara terlalu lama dapat menyebabkan luka kejiwaannya kembali.

Kenyataannya, seperti bagaimana ia barusan menangis, pikiran gadis itu masih belum stabil. Meskipun sihir bisa menyembuhkan pikirannya untuk sementara waktu, sihir tidak menyelesaikan akar masalahnya. Tak seperti luka di tubuh, tak mungkin bisa menangani luka yang tak terlihat.

Diantara orang-orang yang Sebas tahu, satu-satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan luka jiwa sepenuhnya adalah majikannya dan mungkin Pestonya.

Meskipun Sebas mencoba membuat gadis itu beristirahat, ia kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Mulai... sekarang?"

Sebas sejenak merasa ragu apakah tak apa-apa terus berbincang seperti ini. Tapi karena yang bersangkutan ingin bicara, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perbincangan sambil terus mengawasi keadannya.

"Kamu pastinya terlalu gelisah untuk tetap beradai di ibukota. Apakah kau punya tempat yang bisa kamu percaya?"

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti..."

Ia tak repot-repot mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas. Gadis itu tak punya.

'—Ini menjadi perkara yang cukup merepotkan.'

Tetapi, bukan berarti mereka harus mengambil tindakan segera. Pria yang tadi seharusnya tak tertangkap secepat itu, dan butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk pencarian sampai pada Sebas.

Meskipun itu hanya pikiran penuh harapan, ia ingin percaya kalau tak ada alasan untuk panik. Setidaknya, tidak sampai gadis itu sehat kembali.

"Kalau begitu, begini. Pertama-tama, bisakah kamu beritahukan namamu?"

"Ah... namaku... Ts... Tsuare."

"Tsuare, ya. Ah, aku masih belum memberikan namaku. Namaku Sebas Tian, panggil saja Sebas. Aku melayani majikan dari rumah ini, Nona Solution."

Itulah latar belakang mereka.

Meskipun Solution tidak mengenakan seragam pelayan seperti biasa melainkan gaun putih untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada tamu, selama gadis ini disini, mereka perlu mempertahankan peran mereka masing-masing.

"So... lu... sama."

"Ya. Solution Epsilon-sama. Tapi kurasa kamu takkan banyak bertemu dengannya."

"...?'

"Dia suka pilih-pilih."

Seolah mengatakan kalau dia tak bisa berkata lebih jauh, Sebas menutup mulut. Dan setelah sunyi sejenak, ia berbicara.

"Sekarang, istirahatlah dulu hari ini. Kita bisa melanjutkan perbincangan apapun yang kamu mau esok hari."

"Ya..."

Setelah yakin kalau Tsuare sudah tidur, Sebas memungut mangkuk sup tadi dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, sesuai dugaan, Solution berdiri di luar. Meski kemungkinan dia menguping, Sebas tak menegurnya. Solution juga, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia bisa diomeli. Itulah mengapa ia hanya berdiri diluar tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan keberadaan maupun tubuhnya. Jika ia memang ingin bersembunyi, sebagai seorang kelas assassin, ia akan menyembunyikan diri lebih baik.

"Ada apa?"

"...Sebas-sama. Apa yang akan Anda lakukan dengan dia?"

Sebas memfokuskan inderanya ke pintu di belakangnya. Meskipun tertutup rapat, pintu itu tidak kedap suara. Apa yang dikatakan disini masih bisa terdengar.

Sebas berjalan dengan Solution yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ia berhenti dimana Tsuare tak bisa mendengar mereka.

"...Kulihat kamu membicarakan Tsuare. Untuk sementara, aku berencana untuk membuat keputusan besok."

"Sebuah nama..."

Ia tak meneruskan kata-katanya, tapi seolah sudah membulatkan tekad, Solution buka mulut sekali lagi.

"Meskipun bukan tempat saya untuk mengatakan ini, ada peluang yang cukup tinggi kalau benda itu akan menjadi gangguan. Dia harus disingkirkan sesegera mungkin."

Apa maksud Solution saat ia bilang disingkirkan?

Mendengar perkataan tanpa hati Solution, Sebas merasa itu sudah seharusnya. Inilah Nazarick— bagi seseorang yang melayani 41 Penguasa Tertinggi, ini adalah cara pikir yang paling logis jika berkenaan dengan mereka yang bukan berasal dari Nazarick. Tindakan Sebaslah yang aneh.

"Kamu benar. Jika dia menjadi halangan bagi perintah Ainz-sama, maka dia akan dibereskan segera."

Solution memandang Sebas aneh. Wajahnya seolah bertanya mengapa ia membawa gadis itu kalau sudah tahu.

"Dia mungkin berguna buat kita. Karena aku sudah terlanjur memungut dia, aku harus memikirkan cara agar dia bisa berguna daripada sekedar membuang dia."

"...Sebas-sama, saya tak mengetahui alasan mengapa Anda membawa itu bersama Anda. Tetapi, adanya luka-luka itu berarti ada kondisi yang mengikuti. Dan saya meragukan kalau pihak yang membuat luka-luka itu akan melepaskannya begitu saja kalau mengetahui makhluk itu masih hidup."

"Takkan ada masalah di bagian itu."

"...Apa maksud Anda kalau Anda sudah membereskan mereka?"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Hanya saja kalau ada masalah, aku akan menggunakan suatu cara. Itulah mengapa aku ingin kita tetap mempertahankan penyamaran kita sampai benar-benar terjadi masalah. Kamu mengerti, Solution?"

"...Saya akan melaksanakan perintah Anda."

Sembari Solution melihat Sebas berjalan pergi, ia menahan rasa marah dalam dirinya.

Setelah mendengar Sebas, atasan langsungnya, ia tak bisa memprotes seberapa banyak pun ia mengeluh. Dan jika tak ada masalah yang muncul, maka takkan ada konsekuensi jika perkara itu diabaikan.

Tapi meski begitu—

"Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan barang Nazarick pada manusia..."

Semua yang ada di Makam Besar Nazarick adalah milik Ainz Ooal Gown dan dengan itu, menjadi milik Para Penguasa Tertinggi. Bisakah menggunakan barang tanpa izin ditoleransi?

Tak peduli seberapa keras ia memikirkan itu, jawabannya tak pernah datang.

-o-o-o-

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 9:48 ===

Sebas membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Dia baru saja kembali dari tugas hariannya mengunjungi Guild Petualang pagi-pagi sekali untuk mencatat permintaan yang dipasang sebelum ada petualang yang mengambil.

Ia mencatat semua informasi di kertas, bahkan rumor yang beredar di kota, dan memberikan semuanya ke Nazarick. Menganalisis isi informasi ternyata cukup sulit sehingga diserahkan pada para penasihat di Nazarick.

Ia berjalan melalui pintu dan melangkah masuk. Jika ini adalah beberapa hari yang lalu, Solution akan berada disana untuk menyambutnya. Tetapi—

"Sela...mat... datang... kem... bali, Seba...-sama."

Saat ini, tugas itu diserahkan pada gadis yang memakai seragam pelayan sepanjang kaki itu.

Sehari setelah memungut Tsuare, mereka mengadakan diskusi dan memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan gadis itu.

Meskipun mereka bisa saja membiarkan gadis itu sebagai tamu, Tsuare menolaknya. Dia tak ingin diperlakukan sebagai tamu setelah ditolong seperti itu. Meski takkan cukup untuk membalas mereka, setidaknya, dia ingin bekerja.

Sebas melihat kalau sebagian alasan Tsuare adalah karena dia gelisah.

Dengan kata lain, dia benar-benar menyadari kondisinya yang berbahaya akan segera membawa masalah ke rumah ini. Ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantu agar ia tak dibuang.

Tanpa perlu diucapkan, Sebas telah meyakinkan Tsuare kalau dia takkan pernah meninggalkannya. Jika ia akan membuang seseorang yang memiliki tempat untuk pergi, ia sejak awal takkan pernah membawanya. Tetapi, ia tak cukup meyakinkan Tsuare untuk bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatinya.

"Aku kembali, Tsuare. Apa ada masalah?"

Tsuare menggelengkan kepala.

Berbeda dengan saat mereka pertama bertemu, bando putih diatas rambutnya yang terpotong rapi itu bergoyang.

"Tidak... ada... masalah."

"Aku mengerti, itu bagus."

Atmosfir disekitar Tsuare masih terasa kelam dan ekspresinya yang sulit masih belum berubah.

Tetapi, suara Tsuare sepertinya terdengar semakin keras, seolah benda yang menggerogoti tubuhnya itu terlepas, sedikit demi sedikit.

'Kalau begitu satu-satunya masalah yang tersisa adalah..."

Sembari Sebas berjalan, Tsuare mengikuti disampingnya.

Berjalan disamping pelayan pria, Sebas— seorang atasan langsung, adalah perilaku yang kurang ajar bagi seorang pelayan wanita. Tapi Tsuare tidak mengetahui etika itu, karena tak pernah terdidik sebagai pelayan. Sebas juga, tak ada niatan untuk mengajarinya gaya hidup itu.

"Apa menu hari ini?"

"Ya. Menunya... sup... kentang."

"Aku mengerti. Aku menantikannya. Masakan Tsuare itu memang lezat."

Mendengar perkataan Sebas yang diucapkan dengan tersenyum, membuat Tsuare memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan menundukkan kepala sambil meremas celemeknya dengan kedua tangan.

"I-itu... tidak... benar."

"Tidak, tidak, tentu itu benar. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa memasak. Tapi apakah bahan-bahannya tak apa? Tolong beritahu aku kalau kamu kekurangan bahan atau ada bahan yang ingin kamu beli."

"Ya. Aku akan... memeriksanya... dan memberitahu... Anda."

Meskipun Tsuare bisa bertingkah normal di dalam rumah dan saat bersama Sebas, ia masih menunjukkan reaksi yang bermusuhan pada dunia luar. Ia tak bisa menangani tugas apapun yang mengharuskan ia keluar rumah dan karena itu, pekerjaan seperti membeli bahan-bahan menjadi tugas Sebas.

Tidak ada yang mewah dari masakan Tsuare. Hanya masakan rumahan biasa.

Untuk alasan ini, mereka tak membutuhkan bahan yang mahal dan belanja bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Sebas juga, berkesempatan untuk mempelajari berbagai macam bahan berbeda dan bisa mengumpulkan informasi mengenai makanan di dunia ini. Ia menganggapnya seperti membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu.

Tiba-tiba, Sebas mengajukan sebuah ide.

"...Apa sebaiknya kita pergi belanja bersama?"

Wajah Tsuare menunjukkan keterkejutan. Kemudian, menjadi takut, ia menggeleng. Mukanya memburuk dan ia mulai berkeringat hebat.

"Tidak, terima... kasih."

Sebas merasa hal itu sesuai dugaan dan tak memperlihatkan hal itu di wajahnya.

Semenjak ia mulai bekerja, Tsuare tak pernah sekalipun melakukan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ia keluar. Ia mengunci rasa takutnya dengan mengaggap rumah ini sebagai dinding kastil mutlak yang melindungi dirinya. Dengan kata lain, ia baru bisa bergerak setelah membuat garis yang memisahkan antara disini dan dunia luar— dunia yang telah menyakitinya.

Tetapi, kalau begini Tsuare takkan pernah bisa pergi keluar. Dan mereka tak bisa terus menyembunyikan dia selamanya.

Mempertimbangkan kondisi kejiwaan Tsuare, Sebas tahu kalau memaksa dia keluar setelah baru beberapa hari itu kejam. Pilihan yang lebih aman adalah memberinya waktu lebih agar ia bisa beradaptasi.

Tetapi, itu hanya jika mereka benar-benar memiliki waktu luang.

Sebas tak ada niatan untuk menetap dan menghabiskan hidupnya di ibukota. Ia akan selalu menjadi orang asing di tanah ini, yang hanya berada disini untuk menggali informasi. Jika majikannya memerintahkan dia untuk kembali...

Untuk mempersiapkan datangnya hari itu, dia harus menanamkan berbagai kemungkinan padanya selagi dia bisa.

Sebas berhenti dan melihat ke arah Tsuare. Ia tersipu dan mencoba untuk menundukkan pandangan tetapi Sebas memegang pipinya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tsuare, aku sepenuhnya mengerti kalau kamu takut. Tapi yakinlah kalau aku, Sebas, akan melindungimu. Aku akan menghancurkan semua bahaya yang akan mencelakakanmu."

"..."

"Tsuare, angkat kakimu ke depan. Jika kamu takut, tak apa kalau kamu menutup matamu."

"..."

Sebas menggenggam tangan Tsuare tetapi dia masih ragu, jadi Sebas mengatakan hal yang ia tahu kejam baginya.

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku, Tsuare?"

Seiring berjalannya waktu, sebuah tirai kesunyian tergantung dengan berat di lorong itu. Mata Tsuare sedikit basah saat ia membuka bibir merahnya, menampakkan gigi depan seputih mutiara.

"...Sebas-sama tidak... adil. Aku tak bisa menolak kalau... Anda mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Tenanglah. Meski aku tak kelihatan seperti itu, aku cukup kuat. Hanya ada beberapa selain 41 orang yang lebih kuat dariku."

"Apa...itu...banyak?"

Tsuare tertawa mendengar angka yang aneh itu, berpikir kalau itu adalah candaan untuk menghibur dirinya. Sebas hanya terkekeh dan tidak menjawab.

Sebas melanjutkan langkahnya. Meskipun ia menyadari kalau Tsuare curi-curi pandang, ia membiarkannya.

Ia tahu kalau Tsuare memiliki perasaan padanya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dibilang cinta.

Tetapi, Sebas merasa kalau perasaan itu adalah sesuatu yang ditanamkan pada dirinya, seperti perasaan bergantung pada sang penyelamat yang menyelamatkannya dari neraka itu.

Sebas juga seorang lelaki tua, jadi bisa saja kalau Tsuare salah mengira rasa cinta ayah-anak sebagai cinta antara pria dan wanita.

Dan kalaupun Tsuare benar-benar mencintai Sebas, ia tidak ada niatan untuk menerima perasaannya. Tidak saat ia menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya, tidak saat kondisi mereka begitu berbeda.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemuimu setelah aku berbicara dengan nona."

"Nona... Solu..."

Ekspresi Tsuare sedikit menggelap. Meski Sebas tahu mengapa, ia tak mengatakan alasannya.

Solution tak mencoba untuk menemui Tsuare, dan saat ia benar-benar melakukannya, ia hanya melirik tanpa berkata apa-apa. Diabaikan seperti itu akan memberikan rasa gugup dan untuk kasus Tsuare, rasa takut yang besar.

"Tak apa, nona memang selalu seperti itu pada semua orang. Ia tidak secara khusus membencimu... Dan aku hanya akan mengatakan ini disini, tapi nona memiliki kepribadian yang rewel, memang."

Saat Sebas nyerocos seperti itu, ekspresi di wajah Tsuare sedikit melembut.

"Dia jadi ngambek saat dia melihat anak yang imut."

"...Aku...tidak...dengannya."

Tsuare buru-buru melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Meskipun benar kalau Tsuare itu cantik, dia masih kalah dengan Solution. Tetapi, apa yang cantik dan apa yang tidak, berbeda bagi setiap orang.

"Jika aku membandingkan berdasarkan penampilan, maka Tsuare akan lebih sesuai dengan tipeku daripada nona."

"I-i-itu...!"

Saat sorot mata lembut Sebas melihat wajah memerah Tsuare yang memandangi kakinya, alis Sebas berkerut saat melihat ekspresi Tsuare yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Dan... tubuhku... kotor."

Sebas menghela nafas saat melihat ekspresi wajah Tsuare yang berubah total dari sebelumnya. Ia kemudian berbicara sambil melihat ke depan.

"Permata memang seperti itu. Yang tak tergores dianggap indah dan bernilai."

Mendengar perkataannya, ekspresi Tsuare menggelap seketika.

"Tetapi— manusia bukanlah permata."

Tsuare tampaknya sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Tsuare ingin terus menganggap dirinya kotor. Tapi dimanakah letak kecantikan manusia? Untuk permata, memang bisa dihitung dengan pasti. Tapi keindahan seorang manusia— apa standarnya? Apakah rata-rata? Atau kesepakatan publik? Jika begitu, bukankah opini minoritas akan tak dianggap?"

Setelah Sebas berhenti sejenak, Sebas meneruskan.

"Seperti bagaimana orang-orang memiliki definisi sendiri tentang apa yang mereka anggap cantik, 'aku' percaya kalau kecantikan seseorang tak terletak pada penampilan, bukan juga masa lalu, tapi di hati mereka. Meski aku tak tahu keseluruhan masa lalumu, dari apa yang kurasakan di kepribadianmu selama beberapa hari ini, aku sedikitpun tak menganggapmu kotor."

Sebas menutup mulut dan dunia berubah sunyi dengan hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. Ditengah itu, Tsuare berbicara dengan yakin.

"...Jika Anda bilang aku... cantik... maka tolong... peluk..."

Sebas tak membiarkan ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan memeluknya.

"Kamu itu cantik."

Sembari berkata lembut, air mata menetes dari kedua mata Tsuare. Sebas menepuk lembut punggung Tsuare untuk menghiburnya dan perlahan berpisah.

"Tsuare, mohon maaf. Nona memanggil."

"O-oke."

Dengan salam perpisahan dari Tsuare dan matanya yang memerah, Sebas mengetuk pintu dan membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Saat ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, Sebas tersenyum pada Tsuare yang masih melihat ke arahnya.

Karena ini rumah sewaan, meski ada banyak ruangan, hampir tak ada perabotan.

Tetapi, ruangan yang satu ini cukup terdekorasi untuk tidak membuat malu saat menerima tamu. Tapi seseorang dengan mata yang teliti akan menyadari betapa ruang itu miskin nilai sejarah.

"Nona, saya sudah kembali."

"...Kerja bagus, Sebas."

Majikan palsu rumah itu duduk di sofa panjang dengan ekspresi bosan. Sebenarnya, ekspresi itu hanya akting. Karena adanya orang luar bernama Tsuare, ia mengenakan topeng seorang wanita arogan.

Solution mengalihkan pandangan dari Sebas ke pintu.

"...Dia sudah pergi."

"Sepertinya begitu."

Sambil memeriksa wajah masing-masing, seperti biasa, Solution membuka mulut duluan.

"Kapan Anda akan melempar dia keluar?"

Inilah yang ditanyakan Solution setia kali mereka bertemu. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Sebas memberi jawaban yang sama.

"Jika sudah waktunya."

Kalau ini seperti biasanya, perbincangan itu akan berhenti sampai disitu, dan Solution akan menghela nafas. Tetapi, hari ini, Solution terlihat tidak ingin berhenti sampai disitu dan melanjutkan.

"...Bisakah Anda menjelaskan kapan waktu yang Anda maksudkan itu? Tak ada jaminan kalau menyembunyikan manusia itu takkan mengakibatkan insiden. Bukankah itu akan mengganggu kehendak Ainz-sama?"

"Sejauh in masih belum ada insiden. ...Kalau kau sepanik itu hanya karena takut pada apa mungkin dilakukan oleh manusia, itu bukanlah tindakan yang layak bagi seseorang yang melayani Ainz-sama."

Kesunyian menguap diantara mereka dan Sebas menghela kecil.

Situasi ini benar-benar berbahaya.

Meski tidak ada emosi di wajah Solution, Sebas dapat merasakan kalau dia marah pada dirinya. Meskipun rumah ini hanya markas operasi, Solution masih menganggap kalau ini adalah cabang Makam Besar Nazarick. Ia tak bisa menerima keberadaan manusia yang tidak memiliki izin majikannya.

Solution tidak mencoba untuk menyerang Tsuare sejauh ini karena Sebas sering memeriksa kondisinya. Tetapi, jika ini berlanjut, akan tak mungkin bagi dia untuk terus melindunginya.

Sebas terdiam menyadari kalau ia kehabisan waktu.

"...Sebas-sama. Jika manusia itu menjadi penghalang bagi perintah Ainz-sama maka—"

"Dia akan disingkirkan."

Sebas meyakinkan Solution dan tak membiarkan ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Solution tutup mulut dan memandang Sebas dengan mata yang tak terbaca, dan kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang ingin saya bicarakan. Sebas-sama, mohon jangan lupakan apa yang baru saja Anda katakan."

"Tentu, Solution."

"...Tetapi."

Emosi dalam gumaman Solution cukup kuat untuk menghentikan langkah Sebas.

"...Tetapi, Sebas-sama. Apakah tidak apa-apa tidak melapor pada Ainz-sama? Tentang makhluk itu."

Sebas terdiam beberapa detik, dan menjawab.

"Takkan ada masalah. Akan tidak sopan kalau menghabiskan waktu Ainz-sama hanya untuk satu manusia."

"...Entoma dan yang lain seharusnya berkomunikasi dengan anda via [ Message ] setiap hari pada waktu tertentu. Tak bisakah Anda sekedar memberitahukan perkara ini? ...Apakah Anda secara sengaja menyembunyikan hal ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku takkan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu pada Ainz-sa—."

"Kalau begitu... Anda tidak bertindak atas dasar keinginan pribadi?"

Udaranya menjadi tegang.

Sebas menyadari kalau Solution sedikit mempersiapkan diri memasang kuda-kuda. Ia memahami betapa berbahayanya posisinya sekarang.

Setiap anggota Nazarick mengikrarkan kesetiaan mutlak pada 'Ainz Ooal Gown' —dan dengan itu, para Penguasa Tertinggi. Dengan para Penjaga sebagai pimpinan, tak berlebihan jika dikatakan bahwa setiap anggota sepakat dengan keyakinan itu. Bahkan si asisten pelayan pria, Éclair, yang ingin menguasai Nazarick, juga setia pada 41 Penguasa Tertinggi dan bersikap hormat pada mereka.

Bisa dibilang, Sebas termasuk satu diantara mereka.

Tetapi, ia masih percaya kalau mengusir makhluk menyedihkan hanya karena suatu kemungkinan itu hal yang salah. Walaupun dibilang begitu, ia juga benar-benar tahu kalau sebagian besar dari Nazarick takkan setuju dengannya."

Tidak, dia piker dia tahu. Reaksi Solution barusan menunjukkan betapa dangkal pemahamannya itu.

Solution sedang serius. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Sebas sang pelayan pria— dengan kata lain, atasannya dalam urusan pekerjaan sehari-hari Nazarick dan salah satu yang paling kuat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, dengan kekerasan tergantung pada jawaban Sebas. Ia tak tahu kalau Solution sudah mempersiapkan diri sejauh itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

—Sebas menunjukkan senyumnya.

Dari senyumannya, mata Solution melihat dia dengan pandangan aneh.

"...Tentu saja tidak. Alasan mengapa aku tidak melaporkan ini pada Ainz-sama bukan karena keinginanku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu bisakah Anda tunjukkan dasar dari tindakan Anda?"

"Aku menilai tinggi kemampuan dia dalam memasak."

"Memasak... Anda bilang?"

Itu terlihat seolah ada tanda tanya besar yang terbang diatas kepala Solution.

"Benar. Dan tidakkah akan tampak aneh bagi orang lain jika hanya ada dua orang yang tinggal di rumah besar ini?"

"...Itu mungkin saja."

Solution tak punya pilihan lain selain mengakui hal itu. Tak memiliki pelayan sementara menjalani kehidupan yang mewah di rumah yang besar akan tampak janggal.

"Aku merasa kalau setidaknya, kita sebaiknya memiliki setidaknya satu pelayan bersama kita. Jika kita mengundang tamu ke rumah, bukankah mencurigakan kalau kita tak bisa menghidangkan makanan?"

"...Dengan kata lain, anda menggunakan manusia itu sebagai bagian dari penyamaran kita?"

"Itu benar."

"Tapi itu tidak harus menggunakan manusia yang itu."

"Tsuare merasa berhutang padaku. Itu artinya dia takkan membocorkan informasi meski dia dalam bahaya. Apa aku salah?"

Selama sejenak, Solution memikirkan hal itu, dan mengangguk setelahnya.

"Anda benar."

"Nah begitulah. Tak perlu meminta izin Ainz-sama kalau hanya perkara penyamaran kita. Tak hanya itu, beliau bisa saja marah dan menyuruh kita mengatasi sendiri perkara ini."

Sebas bertanya pada Solution, yang diam saja.

"Kamu mengerti sekarang?"

"...Ya."

"Kalau begitu cukup untuk seka—."

Perkataan Sebas terpotong. Ia mendengar suara, seperti dua benda keras yang membentur satu sama lain.

Suara itu pelan sekali sampai siapapun kecuali Sebas bisa saja tidak dengar.

Suara yang terdengar berulang itu menunjukkan kalau ada yang sengaja melakukannya.

Sebas membuka pintu ruangan dan memfokuskan pendengarannya ke ujung lorong.

Mereka berdua membeku, menyadari kalau suara itu datang dari pengetuk yang ada di pintu depan. Sejak pertama kali mereka datang ke Kerajaan, tak pernah ada seorangpun yang mengetuk pintu. Semua perjanjian selalu dilakukan diluar dan tak pernah mengundang orang ke rumah. Itu adalah usaha mereka untuk mencegah orang lain mengetahui kalau mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah besar ini.

Tapi hari ini, mereka kedatangan tamu. Itu akan lebih dari cukup untuk menyebabkan insiden yang merepotkan.

Sebas meninggalkan Solution di ruangan dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia membuka penutup lubang intip yang terpasang di pintu depan.

Apa yang ia lihat dari lubang itu adalah seorang pria dengan bahu lebar yang dikawal prajurit Kerajaan di kedua sisinya.

Pria itu berpakaian bagus dan rapi. Di dadanya, ia mengenakan lencana yang terbuat dari tembaga. Wajahnya yang tampak sehat dilapisi dengan lapisan lemak dan ia gemuk sekali, mungkin karena kebiasaan makannya.

Dan yang terakhir— ada seorang pria yang tampak berbeda dari yang lain.

Kulitnya pucat, seperti tak pernah terkena sinar matahari. Matanya tajam dan pipinya cekung, ia terlihat seperti burung pemburu— seperti burung yang memakan bangkai busuk. Pakaian hitamnya tergantung longgar di tubuhnya, memperjelas kalau ia menyembunyikan senjata.

Apa yang membuat indera keenam Sebas merasa jengkel adalah aura darah dan dendam yang menguar disekitar pria itu.

Mereka benar-benar kelompok janggal yang tak memiliki keseragaman. Sebas tak bisa memastikan identitas maupun tujuan mereka.

"...Siapa itu?"

"Aku petugas patroli Stafan Hevish."

Pria gemuk yang berdiri di depan berbicara dengan nada mendengking dan memberitahukan namanya.

Ia adalah petugas patroli, pelayan publik yang bertugas untuk menjaga ketertiban publik. Sebuah posisi yang mirip dengan bos dari patroli biasa yang sering berkeliling kota, tugas mereka mencakup kategori yang luas. Karena hal ini, Sebas tak bisa memprediksi mengapa pria bernama Stafan ini berkunjung dan menjadi gelisah.

Tak mempedulikan Sebas, Stafan lanjut berbicara.

"Kerajaan ini memiliki hukum yang melarang penjualan dan pembelian budak. Hukum ini dipelopori oleh Tuan Putri Renner. Kamu menerima laporan kalau orang di rumah ini kemungkinan melanggar hukum ini dan kami datang untuk menyelidiki."

Ia kemudian mengakhiri dengan bertanya apakah ia boleh masuk ke dalam.

Meskipun Sebas memikirkan beragam kata penolakan, tidak mengizinkan mereka masuk akan memberi permasalahan yang lebih besar. Tidak ada jaminan juga kalau Stafan benar-benar petugas publik. Walaupun memang petugas publik Kerajaan mengenakan lencana yang sama dengan lencana yang ada di dada Stafan. Tetapi, itu masih bukan jaminan pasti. Masih ada kemungkinan —walau itu adalah kejahatan besar— kalau itu palsu.

Dengan begitu, mengizinkan beberapa manusia masuk ke dalam rumah takkan memberi banyak masalah. Jika penyamaran mereka terbongkar maka Sebas bisa dengan mudah membereskan orang-orang ini. Bahkan, akan lebih baik kalau mereka penipu.

Menyimpulkan sesuatu dari diamnya Sebas yang sedang berpikir, Stafan sekali lagi buka mulut.

"Boleh saya bicara dengan majikan rumah ini? Tentu, kalau majikannya sedang tidak ada, maka mau bagaimana lagi. Tapi kurasa penyidik yang kembali dengan tangan kosong tidak memberi hasil yang menyenangkan."

Stafan tersenyum dengan wajah yang tidak menyatakan rasa penyesalan sedikitpun. Apa yang tersembunyi dibalik ekspresi itu adalah ancaman yang disokong dengan kekuatan hukum.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Siapa pria yang berdiri dibelakangmu itu?"

"Hmm? Namanya Succulent. Dia adalah perwakilan dari toko yang melapor."

"Namaku Succulent. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Melihat senyum samar di wajah Succulent, Sebas memahami kalau ia sudah kalah.

Senyuman Succulent itu adalah senyum kejam pemburu yang mengejek mangsanya karena jatuh dalam perangkap. Ia pasti datang dengan persiapan sempurna. Jika begitu, ada peluang cukup tinggi kalau Stafan memang benar-benar petugas publik. Ia kemungkinan besar juga sudah memiliki rencana kalau-kalau Sebas menolak mereka. Maka setidaknya, Sebas harus mencoba mencari tahu tujuan lawan.

"...Saya mengerti. Akan saya sampaikan pada Nona. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

"Tentu, akan kami tunggu."

"Tapi tolong dipercepat. Kami tak bisa membuang-buang waktu."

Succulent tersenyum dan Stafan mengangkat bahu.

"Dimengerti. Saya permisi dulu."

Sebas menutup lubang intip dan berjalan ke arah ruangan Solution. Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus menyuruh Tsuare bersembunyi lebih dalam lagi.

Dengan prajurit yang ditinggalkan di pintu, dua orang yang diantar masuk— Stafan dan Succulent masing-masing memasang wajah kagum saat melihat Solution.

Mereka tidak menyangka akan bertemu wanita secantik itu. Ekspresi Stafan sedikit mengendur dan matanya mondar-mandir dari wajah ke dada Solution. Ia menelan ludah, matanya dipenuhi dengan nafsu. Disisi lain, wajah Succulent perlahan-lahan mengeras.

Bagi Sebas, terlihat jelas siapa yang harus ia waspadai. Ia kemudian mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk di sofa di seberang Solution.

Solution yang sedang duduk dan Stafan, yang baru saja duduk, dan Succulent yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Solution, Stafan terbatuk palsu saat ia menjawab.

"Menurut laporan yang kami terima dari salah satu toko, sepertinya, seseorang membawa karyawan mereka. Saat ia melakukan itu, orang itu memberikan uang pada karyawan lain. Membeli budak dilarang di negara kamu... tidakkah Anda berpikir kalau apa yang dilakukan orang ini illegal?"

Bahu Stafan menjadi tegang, seolah ia mulai marah. Solution menjawab dengan suara bosan.

"Jadi begitu?"

Perilaku dibalik jawaban Solution membuat kedua pria itu berkedip. Meskipun mereka memberikan tekanan, tindakannya benar-benar tak terduga.

"Kuserahkan semua perkara rumit pada Sebas. Sebas, bereskan ini."

"A-apa Anda tak apa-apa dengan hal itu? Bergantung pada bagaimana hasil penyelidikan, Anda bisa saja dianggap sebagai kriminal."

"Oh, menakutkan sekali. Sebas, jika kelihatannya aku akan menjadi kriminal beritahu aku. Nah semuanya, aku pergi dulu."

Solution pergi meninggal mereka sambil tersenyum cerah. Tak seorangpun yang bisa mengatakan apa-apa padanya saat ia meninggalkan ruangan. Kekuatan senyuman orang cantik terbukti pada saat itu.

Sebelum suara pintu tertutup sempat terdengar, mereka mendengar suara kagum para prajurit saat melihat Solution.

"—kalau begitu saya akan menggantikan beliau untuk mendengar apa yang Anda sekalian ingin sampaikan."

Sebas tersenyum dan duduk di depan kedua pria itu. Perilaku Stafan sangat aneh, masih terpesona oleh senyuman Solution. Tetapi, seolah untuk menutupinya, Succulent berbicara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu boleh aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan? Seperti yang Anda dengar dari Hevish-sama di pintu depan tadi, yah, karyawan kami menghilang, kau tahu. Aku menanyai seseorang dan dia bilang kalau dia menyerahkannya setelah menerima uang. Meskipun aku tak ingin membayangkan salah satu karyawan kami melakukan hal semacam itu, aku tak punya pilihan selain memanggil yang berwenang."

"Itu benar. Kejahatan kotor seperti pedagangan budak tidak akan ditoleransi!"

Ia menggebrak meja.

"Itulah mengapa tindakan Succulent-kun yang melapor tanpa takut reputasi buruk toko menyebar patut dicontoh!"

"Terima kasih, Hevish-sama."

Succulent menundukkan kepalanya pada Stafan, yang berbicara dengan semangat yang termuntahkan dari mulutnya.

'Ada apa dengan sandiwara ini?'

Memikirkan itu dalam kepalanya, Sebas termenung. Kedua pria di depannya ini pasti bekerja sama. Maka tak diragukan lagi, mereka sudah membuat persiapan yang teliti sebelum menyerang. Karena itu, kekalahannya sudah dipastikan. Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah bagaimana ia meminimalkan kekalahan itu.

Dan sebaliknya, apa syarat bagi Sebas untuk bisa menang di situasi ini?

Syarat menang bagi pelayan Nazarick, Sebas, adalah dengan menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa menarik perhatian lebih banyak lagi. Bukan untuk melindungi Tsuare.

Tetapi—

"Aku menduga kalau pria yang mengaku menerima uang bisa saja berbohong. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ditahan karena terlibat dalam perbudakan dan saat ini dikurung dalam sel. Dan hasil dari kesaksiannya dan penyelidikan kami adalah—"

"—bahwa orang yang membeli karyawan kami adalah Anda, Sebas-san."

Itu artinya pria yang waktu itu tertangkap dan mengakui semuanya. Ada juga peluang kalau ia ditekan untuk mengubah kesaksian agar menguntungkan mereka.

Sebas ragu apakah sebaiknya ia pura-pura tidak tahu-menahu, berbohong, atau langsung menyangkal.

Bagaimana jika ia bilang kalau gadis itu tidak disini? Bagaimana jika ia bilang sudah membunuhnya?

Berbagai ide terlintas dipikirannya tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat rendah. Mereka takkan menyerah begitu saja. Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus tahu satu hal.

"Tapi bagaimana Anda bisa menyimpulkan kalau itu saya? Apa buktinya?"

Itulah bagian yang tak bisa diungkap Sebas. Selama ia tak meninggalkan apapun yang meninggalkan nama atau identitasnya, seharusnya tidak ada bukti. Lantas bagaimana mereka mengetahui tempat ini? Ia selalu berhati-hati agar tak diikuti saat keluar. Ia merasa sulit mempercayai kalau ada seseorang di kota ini yang bisa mengikutinya tanpa ia sadari.

"Gulungan itu."

Sekilas ingatan terlintas dalam pikiran Sebas.

—Gulungan yang ia beli dari Guild Penyihir.

Gulungan itu tampak berbeda dari gulungan biasa. Seseorang yang mengenali bentuknya akan tahu kalau gulungannya itu dibeli dari Guild Penyihir. Kemudian mereka akan melacak jejaknya dan mencari tahu segalanya. Seseorang yang berpakaian pelayan sambil membawa gulungan akan sebegitu menyolok.

Tapi meski begitu, itu masih belum membuktikan kalau Tsuare ada di rumah ini. Ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau itu hanya orang yang tampak mirip. Masalahnya adalah perkara ini akan semakin rumit kalau mereka menggeledah rumah ini. Itu benar. Mereka akan terpaksa mengakui kalau termasuk Tsuare, hanya tiga orang yang tinggal di rumah besar ini.

Sebas pasrah.

"...Itu benar bahwa aku membawa gadis itu kesini. Tetapi, pada saat itu gadis itu terluka parah dan hampir mati. Aku tak punya pilihan selain membawanya."

"Dengan kata lain Anda mengakui kalau Anda menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli gadis itu?"

"Sebelum itu, boleh aku berbicara dengan pria yang Anda tahan?"

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa. Kami tak bisa membiarkan kalian menyamakan cerita."

"Kalau begitu—"

—aku tak keberatan kalian mendengarkan percakapan kami.

Saat ia hendak mengatakan itu, Sebas menutup mulutnya.

Lagipula, ini adalah insiden yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Peluang situasi akan membaik tetap kecil meski ia pergi ke tempat pria itu ditahan. Melakukakn serangan dari sudut inipun hanya membuang-buang waktu.

"...Kalau begitu Anda mengakui kalau gadis itu memang mengalami luka-luka mengerikan itu? Dari sudut pandang pemerintah, saya rasa ini akan dianggap lebih buruk dari—"

"Pekerjaan di took kami cukup sulit. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau ia terluka. Anda sering melihat hal seperti ini di pertambangan atau tempat yang seperti itu, ini sama saja."

"...Saya rasa luka yang Anda bicarakan dengan luka-luka dia tidak sama."

"Hahaha, pekerjaan kami adalah bisnis hiburan dan kamu memiliki berbagai macam pelanggan. Kami tetap mencoba untuk berhati-hati. Yah, saya mengerti maksud Sebas-san. Kami akan sedikit— ya, sedikit lebih berhati-hati."

"...sedikit?"

"Yah, betul. Lebih dari itu akan memakan biaya ekstra, disana-sini."

Menjawab pertanyaan Sebas, Succulent tersenyum mengejek, dimana hanya ujung bibirnya saja yang terangkat keatas.

Sebas juga, merespon dengan senyuman.

"—Cukup."

Stafan menghela nafas dalam-dalam, seolah ia sedang berurusan dengan orang idiot.

"Tugasku adalah untuk memeriksa apakah ada transaksi yang melibatkan perbudakan. Memeriksa bagaimana pekerja diperlakukan itu tugas orang lain. Sepertinya insiden ini tak terkait dengan perbudakan."

"...Kalau begitu bisakah Anda memberitahuku nama petugas public yang berwenang mengurus lingkungan kerja?"

"...Hmm sebenarnya saya ingin memberitahu Anda tapi ini rumit. Sayangnya orang yang ikut campur dengan pekerjaan orang tidak begitu banyak."

"...Kalau begitu mohon tunggu sampai perkara ini terselesaikan."

Stafan menyeringai, seolah ia sudah menunggu-nunggu kalimat itu.

"...Sebenarnya saya ingin melakukan itu, sungguh. Tapi karena laporan sudah terlanjur dibuat, saya harus menahan kalian dan menyelidiki lebih lanjut, dengan kekerasan jika memang harus."

Dengan kata lain, ia tak punya waktu.

"Bahkan sekarang, dengan melihat bukti tidak langsung, sangat jelas kalau Anda bersalah. Tapi pihak toko ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara damai. Tentu, akan ada biaya ganti rugi sesuai dengan kesepakatan. Dan juga akan ada sedikit biaya penghapusan laporan mengenai perdagangan budak."

"Apa saja rinciannya, lebih tepatnya?"

"Yah, begini, kami mengharuskan Anda untuk mengembalikan karyawan kami dengan disertai ganti rugi untuk hilangnya laba selama ia tidak ada."

"Aku mengerti, dan berapa banyak itu?"

"Dengan koin emas... mari kita lihat. Yah, aku akan memberimu potongan, 100 keping emas dan tambahan 300 keping untuk ganti ruginya, jadi totalnya 400 keping. Bagaimana?"

"...Cukup banyak, bagaimana detil rinciannya? Pekerjaan macam apa yang gadis itu lakukan? Berapa hasil hariannya?"

Pada momen itu, Stafan menyela Sebas.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Seharusnya bukan cuma itu, Succulent-kun."

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Anda tadi bilang kalau laporan sudah terlanjur dibuat, penghapusannya akan butuh biaya meskipun kita mencapai kesepakatan."

"Tentu saja, Succulent-kun. Kau tak boleh melupakan bagian itu."

Stafan tersenyum.

"...Tapi."

"Hmm?"

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa."

Sebas menelan kata-katanya sendiri dan tersenyum.

Succulent menundukkan kepala pada Stafan dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Hmm, saya minta maaf, Hevish-sama. Omong-omong, biayanya adalah sepertiga dari ganti rugi, jadi 100 keping. Total semuanya adalah 500 keping emas."

"Aku memberi uang saat aku membawa dia kemari, apa bagian itu juga termasuk?"

"Anda bicara apa? Dengar, dari yang Anda sepakati, Anda tak pernah membeli budak. Dengan kata lain, uang yang terlibat dalam transaksinya juga tidak ada. Anda mungkin menjatuhkannya disuatu tempat."

Apa ia mengira Sebas akan berpura-pura menjatuhkan ratusan keping emas? Yah, mereka pasti sudah membagi rata uang itu.

"...Tetapi, tubuh gadis itu masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Jika Anda membawanya sekarang, sakitnya bisa kambuh. Ada peluang juga kalau ia bisa saja kehilangan nyawa dalam masa pengobatan. Saya rasa akan lebih aman bagi dia untuk bersama kami sementara waktu."

Mata Succulent berkilat aneh. Memperhatikan hal ini, Sebas menyadari ia membuat suatu kesalahan. Ia menampakkan kalau Tsuare penting baginya.

"Tentu, tentu, Anda benar. Jika ia sampai mati maka Anda pasti harus mengganti rugi, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Anda meminjami kami nona rumah ini sampai pengobatannya selesai?"

"Ohhh! Itu ide yang bagus sekali. Sudah seharusnya ia menutup lubang yang ia sebabkan!"

Senyum yang meliputi wajah Stafan dipenuhi dengan nafsu. Ia mungkin sedang melucuti pakaian Solution di dalam pikirannya.

Senyuman Sebas lenyap dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Meskipun Succulent mungkin hanya bercanda, tak diragukan lagi ia pasti akan memaksakan ide itu jika Sebas memperlihatkan titik lemah. Sejak saat ia menampakkan kalau Tsuare penting, kemungkinan insiden merepotkan ini akan semakin besar nantinya.

"...Tidakkah keserakahan berlebihan akan membawa masalah?"

"Konyol sekali!"

Wajah Stafan memerah saat ia berteriak keras.

'Seperti babi yang akan dijagal.'

Berpikir seperti itu di kepalanya, Sebas diam memperhatikan Stafan.

"Apa maksudmu serakah?! Ini semua berasal dari hatiku yang ingin menjaga hukum yang ditetapkan oleh Yang Mulia Putri Renner! Berani sekali kau tidak menghormatinya!"

"Hei, hei, tenanglah, Hevish-sama."

Segera setelah Succulent menyela, Stafan segera mengendalikan kemarahannya. Perubahan tiba-tiba itu menunjukkan kalau kemarahannya tidak sungguh-sungguh, hanya agar tampak lebih mengancam.

'Bahkan aktingmu saja canggung.'

Sebas berpikir begitu dalam kepalanya.

"Tapi, Succulent-kun..."

"Hevish-sama, karena kita sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kita katakan, bagaimana kalau kita kembali dalam dua hari untuk mendengar jawabannya? Apa itu tak apa, Sebas-san?"

"Ya, saya mengerti."

Dengan itu, diskusi berakhir. Sebas mengantar mereka keluar.

Sebagai yang terakhir keluar, Succulent tersenyum dan berkata pada Sebas.

"Tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih pada pelacur itu. Aku tidak menduga kalau barang yang akan dibuang itu bisa memberi telur emas sebesar ini... atau apalah kata orang itu."

Pergi sambil meninggalkan kata-kata itu, pintu tertutup dengan suara keras.

Sebas terus memandang pintu, seolah pintu itu tembus pandang. Wajahnya tenang, tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Tetapi, sesuatu terlihat jelas jauh didalam matanya.

Dia marah.

—Tidak, kata-kata sesamar itu masih belum menggambarkan yang ia rasakan.

Geram, murka, mungkin lebih tepat.

Alasan Succulent menunjukkan niat sebenarnya saat akan pergi adalah karena ia sudah mengunci semua jalan keluar, karena Sebas tak bisa merespon— kemenangannya sudah pasti.

"Solution, tunjukkan dirimu."

Merespon suaranya, Solution muncul bagai air yang mengalir keluar dari baying-bayang. Ia menggunakan kemampuan dari kelas assassinnya untuk membaur dengan kegelapan.

"Kuasumsikan kalau kau mendengar diskusi kami."

Perkataan Sebas hanyalah penegasan. Solution menganggukkan kepala, seolah itu tak perlu dikatakan.

"Jadi apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Sebas-sama?"

Ia tak bisa segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ketiadaan jawaban membuat Solution memandang dingin Sebas.

"...Akankah Anda menyerahkan manusia itu dan selesai dengan perkara ini?"

"Aku ragu kalau perkara ini akan selesai dengan cara itu."

"...Apakah begitu?"

"Jika kita menunjukkan kelemahan maka mereka akan terus mendatangi kita. Mereka orang seperti itu. Masalah ini takkan selesai meski kita serahkan Tsuare pada mereka. Masalah yang lebih besar adalah berapa banya informasi yang mereka dapat dari menyelidiki kita. Meskipun kita datang ke ibukota dengan menyamar sebagai saudagar, jika mereka menggali lebih dalam dan menemukan titik buta— mereka akan tahu kalau identitas kita palsu."

"Lantas rencana apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan pergi berjalan-jalan keluar dan memikirkannya."

Sebas membuka pintu depan dan melangkah keluar.

-o-o-o-

Solution terdiam melihat Sebas saat punggungnya semakin kecil di kejauhan.

'—Tak masuk akal.'

Andai ia tak membawa manusia itu, rentetan insiden ini takkan pernah terjadi. Tapi itu semua sudah terjadi. Yang penting adalah apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan mulai sekarang.

Sebagai bawahan Sebas, ia seharusnya tidak bertindak sewenang-wenang dan mengacuhkan perintah atasannya. Tetapi, kelihatannya, tak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan situasi seperti apa adanya akan lebih berbahaya.

'Andai adik bungsu ada disini... andai kami bergerak sebagai Pleiades maka takkan ada masalah...'

Ia ragu.

Ia ragu apakah pikirannya itu berlebihan.

Akhirnya, ia membulatkan tekad dan membuka tangan kirinya.

Sebuah gulungan keluar dari tangannya. Gulungan itu selama ini ia simpan dalam tubuhnya sampai sekarang. Saat ini, karena usaha Demiurge, hampir tiba hari dimana produksi masal gulungan tingkat rendah memungkinkan untuk dilakukan. Tetapi, tidak seperti itu saat Solution dikirim dank arena itu, gulungan 'Message' ini diberikan padanya hanya untuk digunakan saat ada kondisi darurat. Solution memutuskan kalau gulungan itu dibutuhkan untuk situasi saat ini.

Ia membuka gulungan itu dan mengaktifkan sihir yang tersimpan didalamnya. Setelah terpakai, gulungan itu terbakar menjadi abu dan lenyap tanpa bekas sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah.

Bersamaan dengan aktifnya sihir, Solution merasakan sesuatu seperti benang menghubungkan dia dengan target tujuan dan kemudian ia angkat bicara.

"Ainz-sama?"

[ Apakah ini— Solution? Ada apa? Melihat kalau kaulah yang mengontakku, apa ada kondisi darurat? ]

"Ya."

Selama sejenak, Solution terdiam. Ia terdiam karena memikirkan kesetiaan dirinya pada Sebas, mempertimbangkan kemungkinan kalau semua hanya kesalahpahamannya. Tetapi, kesetiaan dia pada Ainz lebih kuat dari apapun.

Dan meskipun mereka selalu bertindak demi kepentingan Nazarick, demi kepentingan 41 Penguasa Tertinggi, bisa dibilang situasi Sebas saat ini mengabaikan keyakinan itu.

Untuk alasan ini, ia membuka mulut untuk mendengar penilaian tuannya.

"Ada peluang kalau Sebas-sama telah mengkhianati kita."

[ Hah? ...Ehhhh?! ...Tunggu, mustahil... Hrrmph... hentikan candaanmu Solution. Mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu tanpa bukti tidak bisa dimaafkan... Kau punya bukti? ]

"Ya. Meski mungkin tidak cukup untuk disebut bukti—."


	11. Para Pria Berkumpul (bg 1)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 4**

 **PARA PRIA BERKUMPUL**

* * *

Bagian 1

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 4:01 ===

Tak lama setelah masuk tempat tinggal Gazef, kepenatan luar biasa yang tertimbun di tubuh Brain menghantamnya dan membuat dia tidur seharian. Setelah bangun, dia makan sedikit dan kembali tidur, lagi.

Meski dia tak mau mengaku, alasan dia bisa tidur senyenyak itu di rumah Gazef adalah karena rasa aman yang ia dapat. Meskipun ia tahu kalau Gazef bukanlah tandingan bagi Shalltear, tetapi ia menganggap kalau rumah Gazef adalah tempat paling aman di dunia dan membuat pikirannya damai sehingga ia bisa beristirahat.

Cahaya terang menyelinap diantara gorden, tepat menyinari wajah Brain. Cahaya matahari jatuh mengenai kelopak matanya dan membangunkan dia dari tidur lelap tanpa mimpinya itu.

Ia membuka mata, dan segera memejamkannya lagi karena silau, sembari berusaha menutupi wajah dengan tangan.

Brain duduk dan melihat sekitarnya. Ruangan sederhana itu hanya berisi perabot minim. Perlengkapannya tergeletak di sudut ruangan.

"Jadi ini ya, kamar tamu Kapten Prajurit Kerajaan?"

Dengan helaan nafas lega, Brain berkata sarkastik sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan suara gemeretak, tubuhnya yang kaku mulai mengendur saat sirkulasi darahnya kembali lancar.

Ia menguap lebar.

"...Dia pasti pernah mengajak bawahannya menginap disini sesekali. Apa mereka tidak kecewa dengan rumah yang seperti ini?"

Alasan para bangsawan hidup mewah bukan hanya karena mereka suka kemewahan. Tapi juga untuk pamer dan menjaga penampilan.

Karena itu, jika pemimpin mereka memiliki banyak perabot mewah, bisa jadi akan mendorong ambisi para prajurit untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi.

"...Tidak, tak ada gunanya mencampuri urusan orang."

Brain menggumam dan menahan tawa, bukan pada Gazef tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia merasakan kenyamanan setelah mengalami guncangan hebat sampai membuat dia putus asa. Pasti itu, karena dia merasa tenang sampai bisa memikirkan hal-hal remeh.

Brain memikirkan penampakan monster mengerikan itu dan tak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Sudah kuduga..."

Ia tak bisa menghilangkan kengerian dalam hatinya.

Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Brain Unglaus, seorang pria yang menyerahkan segalanya untuk berpedang, bahkan tak mampu meraih kaki monster itu. Shalltear adalah makhluk dengan kekuatan mutlak, monster diantara para monster dengan penampilan seolah kecantikan sedunia terkumpul pada dirinya. Ia adalah makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan sejati.

Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja membuat seluruh tubuh Brain merinding.

Terperangkap rasa takut karena kejaran monster itu, Brain kabur ke ibukota tanpa tidur atau istirahat sama sekali. Rasa takut kalau-kalau Shalltear muncul di depannya saat sedang tidur, dari cakarnya yang mencabik kegelapan saat ia berlari... ia dikuasai oleh ketakutan itu dan berlari tanpa henti.

Meskipun alasan ia kabur ke ibukota adalah karena ia berharap tempat ramai dengan banyak orang bisa memberi ia peluang untuk bersembunyi, dia sendiri tak menduga kalau tubuhnya yang tersiksa karena kabur sejauh itu akan membuat pikirannya terkuras sampai ingin bunuh diri.

Bisa dibilang pertemuan dia dengan Gazef juga diluar perkiraan. Mungkin suatu harapan kecil bahwa Gazef akan bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk dirinya membuat Brain terbersit untuk mencari Gazef. Entah apa jawabnya.

"Aku harus melakukan apa sekarang..."

Tak ada apa-apa.

Di tangannya yang terbuka itu, tak ada apa-apa.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke perlengkapannya yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan.

Katana yang ia dapat untuk mengalahkan Gazef Stronoff, tapi apa gunanya jika ia bisa mengalahkan Gazef? Setelah mengetahui keberadaan makhluk yang teramat sangat kuat, apalah arti dari persaingan konyol mereka?

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku bekerja di sawah... setidaknya itu masih ada artinya."

Sembari tertawa pahit pada dirinya sendiri, Brain merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri di pintu.

"Unglaus, kulihat kau sudah bangun."

Suara itu adalah suara pemilik rumah.

"Yah, aku bangun, Stronoff."

Pintu terbuka dan Gazef melangkah masuk. Ia mengenakan perlengkapannya.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Aku sampai kaget."

"Yah, terima kasih. Maaf."

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Tapi aku harus pergi ke istana sekarang. Nanti ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu saat aku kembali."

"...Itu cerita yang mengerikan. Bisa saja kau akan berakhir sepertiku."

"Tetap saja, aku harus mendengarnya. Mungkin dengan minuman akan membuatku lebih mudah mendengar... Sampai saat itu, anggap saja ini rumah sendiri dan buat dirimu nyaman. Untuk makanan atau apapun yang kau butuhkan, mintalah pada pelayan rumah agar disiapkan. Dan kalau kau ingin pergi ke kota... kau punya uang?"

"...Aku tidak... tapi kalau perlu, aku akan menjual barang yang kupunya."

Brain mengangkat tangannya yang bercincin dan menunjukkannya pada Gazef.

"Apa tak apa-apa? Kelihatannya itu mahal."

"Terserah."

Awalnya, benda itu adalah sesuatu yang ia peroleh untuk bisa mengalahkan Gazef. Sekarang karena ia menyadari itu sia-sia, untuk apa menyimpannya?

"Mungkin akan sulit untuk menjual barang mahal dan juga perlu waktu untuk menyiapkan uangnya. Bawa ini bersamamu."

Gazef melemparkan sebuah kantung kecil. Suara dentingan logam terdengar dari kantung di tangan Brain itu.

"...Maaf. Kalau begitu kupinjam dulu ini sebentar."


	12. Para Pria Berkumpul (bg 2)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 4**

 **PARA PRIA BERKUMPUL**

* * *

Bagian 2

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 10:31 ===

Sebas berjalan sambil memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya membereskan lima orang yang mengikutinya sejak meninggalkan rumah. Dia berjalan tanpa ada tujuan pasti. Dia hanya berpikir kalau menggerakkan tubuh dan mencari pemandangan akan membantunya mencari ide.

Tanpa sengaja, ia berpapasan dengan kerumunan orang.

Disana, terdengar suara seperti amarah dan tawaan, juga suara seperti ada sesuatu yang dihajar. Di kerumunan itu, ada suara orang yang berkata tentang seseorang akan dibunuh, dan seseorang sebaiknya memanggil penjaga.

Meskipun ia tak bisa melihat menembus kerumunan itu, suatu kekerasan pasti sedang terjadi.

Sebas terpikir untuk mengambil jalan lain, tetapi saat akan berubah arah, ia merasa ragu... dan terus berjalan maju.

Ia berjalan ke arah kerumunan.

"Permisi."

Dengan satu kata itu, Sebas bergerak diantara kerumunan dan melangkah ke dalamnya.

Semua orang yang menghalangi langkah Sebas beringsut menyingkir saat ia menyelip diantara mereka. Seolah ada orang lain selain Sebas yang membuka jalan untuk dia agar bisa melangkah semakin dalam ke tengah kerumunan.

Setelah sampai di tengah kerumunan tanpa banyak mengalami kesulitan, Sebas memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Beberapa pria berpakaian lusuh sedang menendangi sesuatu bersama-sama.

Sebas terus memaksa maju. Ia menghampiri pria-pria itu sampai ia cukup dekat dan menyentuh mereka.

"Ada apa dengan pak tua ini?!"

Salah seorang dari lima pria itu melihat Sebas dan bertanya dengan kasar.

"Dia cuma kakek-kakek bawel."

"Kau ingin dihajar juga?"

Para pria itu berbalik mengelilingi Sebas, menampakkan apa yang mereka tendangi tadi. Ternyata itu adalah seorang bocah. Bocah itu terbaring dengan darah mengucur tak hanya dari mulut atau hidungnya, tapi dari seluruh wajahnya. Bocah itu pingsan karena ditendangi sejak tadi, tapi ia masih bernafas.

Sebas melihat para pria itu. Aroma alkohol tercium dari tubuh maupun nafas mereka. Wajah mereka memerah dan itu bukan karena mereka barusan berlatih. Mungkin mereka tak bisa menahan diri dari melakukan kekerasan karena mereka mabuk.

Sebas berkata pada mereka dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Meski aku tak tahu alasan kalian, tapi kurasa apa yang kalian lakukan sudah cukup."

"Hah? Dia mengotori bajuku. Masa kubiarkan saja?"

Di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh pria itu, memang ada sedikit noda. Tetapi, pakaian mereka memang sudah kotor sejak awal. Jika seperti itu, noda tadi bahkan tak begitu kelihatan.

Sebas mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang kelihatannya adalah pemimpin kelompok itu. Meski tampak tak jauh berbeda, bahkan hampir tak bisa dibedakan oleh manusia, tetapi Sebas bisa merasakan itu dengan inderanya sebagai seorang petarung.

"Sungguh... kota ini memiliki ketertiban publik yang buruk."

"Hah?"

Dari kata-katanya yang seolah tak mempedulikan mereka, salah satu pria itu mengeluarkan suara yang dipenuhi dengan amarah.

"...Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

"Apa? Kek, kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

"Bajingan kau!"

Wajah pria yang kelihatannya pemimpin kelompok itu menjadi memerah. Ia mengangkat tinjunya dan— roboh.

Suara kaget terdengar dari segala arah, termasuk dari empat pria yang tersisa tadi, tentunya.

Apa yang Sebas lakukan sebenarnya sederhana. Ia menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul dagu pria tadi dengan ketepatan sempurna— pada kecepatan yang tak mampu dilihat manusia— dan mengguncang otak di dalam kepala pria itu. Meskipun dia bisa saja melempar pria itu, tapi dia tak ingin menanamkan rasa takut pada orang lain. Itulah mengapa dia menahan kekuatannya.

"Masih ingin lanjut?"

Sebas bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Seolah ketenangan diri dan kekuatan Sebas membuat mereka waras kembali, para pria tadi mundur beberapa langkah sambil meminta maaf. Sebas berpikir kalau seharusnya mereka meminta maaf bukan pada dirinya melainkan pada seseorang lain, tapi dia tak mengutarakannya.

Sebas memalingkan pandangan dari para pria tadi. Ia kemudian mendekati bocah yang babak belur itu, tapi terhenti di tengah jalan.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Saat ini, dia punya masalah tersendiri yang perlu diatasi segera. Tapi ia justru akan mengurus urusan orang. Bodohnya dia. Jika dipikir-pikir, bukankah tindakan dan kebaikan hati semacam ini yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia terlibat masalah dari awalnya?

Bocah itu sudah selamat; ia harus puas dengan itu.

Meski berpikir seperti itu, Sebas tetap saja mendekati bocah yang terkapar itu. Ia sedikit menyentuh punggung bocah itu dan menuangkan Ki-nya. Penyembuhan total bisa saja dengan mudah ia lakukan kalau dia menggunakan kekuatan penuh, tapi itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang.

Setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti pada batas minimal, Sebas memberi isyarat pada orang yang kebetulan ia lihat.

"...Tolong bawa anak ini ke kuil. Kemungkinan rusuknya patah. Berhati-hatilah dan bawa dia dengan tandu agar dia tak banyak bergerak."

Melihat pria yang ia beri instruksi menganggukkan kepala, Sebas beranjak pergi. Ia tak perlu lagi menyelinap diantara kerumunan, karena saat ia berjalan kerumunan itu membuka jalan untuk dirinya.

Ketika Sebas akan pergi, ia merasakan kalau jumlah orang yang mengikuti dirinya bertambah.

Tetapi, ada masalah. Yaitu identitas orang yang baru saja mengikutinya itu.

Lima orang yang mengikutinya sejak dari rumah, tak diragukan lagi kalau mereka adalah orang-orangnya Succulent. Kalau begitu siapakah dua orang yang mulai mengikuti dirinya setelah insiden bocah tadi?

Dari lebar suara langkah mereka, mereka kelihatannya pria dewasa. Tapi ia tak bisa menerka siapa.

"Hanya berpikir takkan menghasilkan apapun. Pertama-tama sebaiknya... menangkap mereka."

Sebas berbelok dan berjalan semakin dalam ke kegelapan. Ia masih saja diikuti.

"...Terkadang aku berpikir apakah mereka memang ada niatan untuk bersembunyi."

Mereka tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berniat menyembunyikan suara langkah mereka. Sebas penasaran apakah karena mereka tak memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk melakukan itu, ataukah karena alasan lain. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bisa memastikan hal itu sendiri. Seiring dengan semakin sedikitnya orang yang berlalu-lalang, Sebas hampir mulai bergerak ketika— seolah menyamakan dengan pemilihan waktu Sebas— terdengar suara pemuda dari salah satu orang yang mengikutinya.

"—Permisi."


	13. Para Pria Berkumpul (bg 3)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 4**

 **PARA PRIA BERKUMPUL**

* * *

Bagian 3

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 10:27 ===

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke istana, Climb tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil berjalan.

Dalam kepalanya, ia memikirkan latih tandingnya dengan Gazef tadi dan berulang kali membayangkan bagaimana pertandingannya bisa lebih baik. Ketika sedang memutuskan gerakan apa yang bisa ia coba kalau-kalau mendapat kesempatan tanding lagi, ia mendengar suara teriakan. Sebuah kerumunan terjadi. Dua prajurit berdiri di sebelah mereka dan mengawasi dengan canggung.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari tengah kerumunan. Dari suaranya saja, kedengarannya buruk.

Wajah Climb mengeras saat menghampiri para prajurit itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dari suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang mereka, para prajurit itu berbalik dan terkejut melihat Climb.

Mereka dilengkapi dengan baju rantai dan tombak. Mereka juga mengenakan jubah longgar dengan lambang tentara Kerajaan diatas baju rantai mereka. Meskipun mereka mengenakan perlengkapan standar seorang penjaga, mereka terligat tak begitu terlatih.

Sebagai contoh, otot tubuh mereka tidak terbentuk. Mereka tidak bercukur dan baju rantai mereka terlihat kotor dan tidak terawat dengan baik. Secara keseluruhan, mereka tampak kurang disiplin.

"Memang siapa..."

Melihat Climb yang lebih muda dari mereka tiba-tiba menegur mereka, si penjaga itu berbicara dengan nada bingung dan sedikit kesal.

"Aku sedang lepas tugas."

Saat mendengar Climb yang berbicara dengan yakin, kebingungan semakin tampak di wajah penjaga itu. Bocah ini, yang lebih muda dari mereka, berbicara layaknya ia adalah atasan mereka.

Seolah berpikir kalau lebih baik bersikap merendah, penjaga itu menegapkan punggungnya dan berkata.

"Kami rasa ada semacam keributan disini."

Climb menahan keinginan untuk menegur mereka karena hal itu sudah jelas terlihat. Tak seperti prajurit yang ditempatkan di istana, penjaga yang berpatroli di sekitar hanyalah penduduk biasa dan tidak menerima banyak pelatihan. Dengan kata lain, mereka hanya warga yang belajar mengayunkan senjata.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari para penjaga yang kikuk itu dan melihat ke arah kerumunan. Daripada bergantung pada dua penjaga itu, akan lebih cepat kalau dia urus sendiri.

Meski mungkin dia melangkahi kewenangannya sendiri dan terlibat dengan pekerjaan petugas patroli, kalau dia sampai mengabaikan penduduk yang sedang membutuhkan, dia takkan merasa mampu menunjukkan wajah pada majikannya yang baik hati.

"Kalian tunggu disini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Climb memaksa masuk menembus kerumunan itu. Meski ada sedikit ruang, ia tak bisa menyelinap masuk. Bukan, kalau ada manusia yang mampu menembuh kerumunan ini, itu adalah suatu hal yang aneh.

Sembari mencoba membuka jalan secara paksa, Climb mendengar sebuah suara.

"...Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

"Apa? Kek, kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

"Bajingan kau!"

Ini buruk. Mereka akan menyerang kakek itu.

Wajah Climb mulai memerah sembari terus merangsek maju ke dalam. Apa yang terlihat di penglihatannya adalah seorang kakek dan pria-pria yang mengelilinginya. Seorang bocah terkapar di dekat kaki para pria itu.

Kakek yang berpakaian rapi itu memancarkan keelokan yang membuat dia terlihat seperti bangsawan, atau seseorang yang melayani bangsawan. Masing-masing pria yang mengelilingi kakek itu berpenampilan compang-camping dan terlihat mabuk. Tampak jelas pihak mana yang bersalah.

Pria yang paling besar diantara mereka mengangkat tinjunya. Jika dibandingkan antara pria itu dengan si kakek, perbedaannya sangat lebar. Ukuran tubuh, besar otot, perangai keras yang tak ragu untuk menumpahkan darah; jika pria itu menyerangnya, si kakek akan terlempar dengan mudah. Orang-orang disekitar mereka juga menyadari hal ini dan membayangkan tragedy macam apa yang akan terjadi pada si kakek dan berteriak kecil.

Tetapi, Climb yang berada di tengah kerumunan merasakan sedikit rasa bahaya.

Tak diragukan lagi, sisi para pria itu tampak lebih kuat. Tetapi, ia malah merasa kalau si kakek itulah yang memancarkan atmosfer kekuatan mutlak.

Momen sejenak saat Climb melamun membuat ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghentikan serangan pria itu. Ia mengangkat tinjunya dan—

—roboh.

Suara penuh keterkejutan datang dari sekeliling Climb.

Kakek itu memukul dagu pria tadi dengan tepat. Tak hanya itu, ia melakukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Begitu cepatnya sampai seseorang dengan penglihatan terlatih seperti Climb hampir tak melihatnya.

"Masih ingin lanjut?"

Ketenangan dan kemampuan kakek itu tak bisa diperkirakan hanya dari penampilan luar. Dua hal itu digabungkan, cukup untuk membuat para pria mabuk itu kembali waras. Tidak, bahkan orang-orang yang menonton pun ikut terperangah melihat energi kakek itu. Para pria tadi benar-benar kehilangan hasrat bertarung mereka.

"Ti-tidak, itu salah kami."

Para pria itu kemudian mundur beberapa langkah sambil meminta maaf bersamaan, menarik pemimpin mereka dan kabur. Climb tak ada niatan untuk mengejar mereka. Ia tak bisa bergerak, seolah hatinya dicuri oleh kakek berpunggung tegap itu.

Perawakan tubuh yang lurus tegap seperti pedang, perawakan itulah yang diingankan para prajurit.

Kakek itu kemudian menyentuh punggung bocah yang terkapar tadi seolah sedang memeriksa kondisinya. Ia kemudian meminta seseorang di dekat situ untuk mengobatinya dan kemudian pergi berlalu. Kerumunan itu terbelah lurus, membuka jalan untuk kakek itu. Tak seorangpun dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung kakek itu.

Climb dengan cepat berlari ke bocah terkapar tadi dan mengeluarkan ramuan obat yang ia terima dari Gazef saat berlatih tadi.

"Kamu bisa minum?"

Tak ada jawaban. Bocah itu benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Climb membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan isinya ke tubuh bocah itu. Mudah saja menganggap ramuan itu sebagai obat minum, tapi tak ada masalah meskipun dituangkan ke tubuh. Itulah hebatnya sihir.

Ramuan itu meresap ke dalam tubuh si bocah, seolah kulitnya bisa menyerap cairan. Melihat kalau warna kulit bocah itu mulai kembali, Climb merasa lega dan menganggukkan kepala.

Orang-orang disekitar Climb terkejut ketika melihat Climb menggunakan benda mahal seperti ramuan obat, sama terkejutnya saat mereka melihat kemampuan kakek-kakek tadi. Tetapi, Climb tak menyesali itu. Selama penduduk membayar pajak, sudah menjadi tugas mereka yang dihidupi dari pajak itu untuk melindungi dan memastikan keamanan mereka. Karena ia tak mampu melakukan tugas itu, Climb merasa setidaknya bisa melakukan ini.

Meski ramuan obat seharusnya bisa menyembuhkan tubuhnya, akan lebih baik jika bocah itu dibawa ke kuil kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. Climb memberi isyarat pada para penjaga yang bersiaga tadi. Sepertinya mereka sudah memanggil bantuan; ada tiga orang tambahan yang bergabung dengan dua penjaga tadi.

Orang-orang di sekitar melihat penjaga yang baru datang sambil mengomel. Para penjaga itu tampak gugup saat Climb berbicara dengan salah seorang dari mereka.

"Bawa anak ini ke kuil."

"Apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya?"

"Ada tindakan kekerasan. Aku sudah memberinya ramuan obat jadi seharusnya tak masalah, tapi bawa saja dia ke kuil untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Ya, dimengerti!"

Setelah meninggalkan para penjaga itu, Climb merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan disini. Tak ada gunanya bagi prajurit istana untuk terlibat lebih jauh dalam pekerjaan orang lain.

"Kurasa kamu bisa mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini dari saksi yang melihat sejak awal."

"Akan kulakukan sesuai perintah Anda."

Setelah menerima perintah, para penjaga kembali percaya diri dan segera pergi. Climb kemudian berdiri dan berlari, tak mempedulikan suara para penjaga yang bertanya.

Setelah tiba di belokan dimana kakek tadi berbelok, Climb memelankan langkahnya.

Ia kemudian mengikuti kakek itu.

Matanya jatuh pada punggung si kakek yang berjalan di depannya.

Walau sebenarnya ia ingin langsung berbicara pada kakek itu, setiap kali dia memberanikan diri, Climb menundukkan wajah. Ia merasa seperi tertekan— oleh dinding tebal yang tak terlihat.

Kakek itu kemudian berbelok beberapa kali dan jalanan menjadi semakin gelap. Climb terus mengikuti tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

Ini sama saja seperti penguntit.

Climb merasa ingin mencabut rambut kepalanya sendiri saat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Tak peduli seberapa sulit untuk berbicara dengan kakek itu, tindakan ini tidak bear. Climb mencoba membayangkan kalau situasi mereka dibalik, dimana kakek itu yang mengikuti dirinya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berbelk ke sebuah gang yang sepi. Climb menarik nafas dalam dan, layaknya cowok yang akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang disukainya, memeras keberaniannya untuk bicara.

"—Permisi."

Merespon suaranya, kakek itu berbalik.

Rambut dan jenggotnya sudah memutih, tetapi punggungnya tegap seperti pedang yang ditempa dari baja. Wajahnya cerah, dengan garis-garis keriput yang membuat kakek itu tampak lembut, tetapi sorot matanya tajam seperti elang yang sedang mengincar mangsa.

Aura kebangsawanan terasa menguar dari dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Meski ia seperti bisa merasakan usia kakek itu dari suaranya, suara itu terdengar mengesankan dan dipenuhi dengan kehidupan. Climb menelan ludah, tertekan oleh sorot matanya.

"Uh, uh—."

Climb tertekan oleh energi kakek itu dan tak bisa bicara. Kemudian, kakek itu kelihatannya melepaskan energi yang tertahan dalam dirinya.

"Kamu siapa?"

Suaranya berubah lembut. Climb akhirnya merasa terlepas dari tekanan itu dan tenggorokannya kembali normal.

"...Namaku Climb, prajurit negeri ini. Saya ingin menyampaikan terima kasih karena telah membantu saya melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tugas saya."

Ketika Climb menunduk rendah, kakek itu menyipitkan mata seolah sedang berpikir, kemudian mengeluarkan suara "ahh" setelah akhirnya memahami maksud Climb.

"...Tak perlu dipikirkan. Sudahlah."

Ketika kakek itu mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraan dan beranjak pergti, Climb mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar. Sejujurnya... saya malu mengakuinya, tapi saya mengikuti Anda. Sebenarnya saya tidak keberatan kalau Anda menertawakan permintaan saya ini, tapi jika Anda bersedia, bisakah Anda mengajari saya teknik yang tadi Anda gunakan?"

"...Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya sedang berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan ingin belajar sedikit saja dari gerakan dan teknik mengagumkan yang Anda perlihatkan tadi."

Kakek itu melihat Climb dari atas ke bawah.

"Hmm... tolong tunjukkan kedua tanganmu."

Climb menjulurkan tangannya dan kakek itu memandangi tajam telapak tangan Climb. Rasanya sedikit canggung. Kakek itu membalik tangan Climb dan melihat kuku-kukunya, kemudian mengangguk puas.

"Tanganmu tebal dan keras, tangan yang bagus untuk seorang prajurit."

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan senyuman itu, membuat Climb merasa hatinya menjadi hangat. Ia merasakan kegembiraan yang sama dengan saat Gazef memujinya.

"Tidak, seseorang sepertiku... tak pantas menjadi prajurit."

"Kurasa kamu tak perlu merendah seperti itu... boleh kulihat pedangmu?"

Kakek itu memegang pedang di tangan dan memandangi tajam mata pedangnya.

"Aha... apa ini pedang cadangan?"

"Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?"

"Sudah kuduga, kamu lihat retakan ini disini?"

Saat melihat tempat yang ditunjuk kakek itu, memang benar kalau ada sedikit retak di salah satu sisi pedang. Ia pasti salah menyabet saat berlatih.

"Saya menunjukkan sesuatu yang memalukan!"

Rasa malu membuat Climb ingin lenyap entah kemana. Climb menyadari kalau dirinya tak berpengalaman dan sangat berhati-hati, sampai gelisah, tentang kondisi senjatanya. Segala usaha ia lakukan untuk menambah peluangnya untuk menang meski hanya sedikit. Tidak, dia kira seperti itu hingga saat ini.

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah sedikit memahami kepribadianmu. Tangan dan senjata seorang prajurit mencerminkan penggunanya. Kamu adalah seseorang yang memberi kesan cukup baik."

Wajah memerah sampai ke telinga, Climb melihat kakek itu.

Kakek itu tersenyum, lembut dan anggun.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberimu sedikit latihan. Tetapi—."

Saat Climb akan berterima kasih, kakek itu menghentikannya dan lanjut berbicara.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan. Tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu prajurit, kan? Sebenarnya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku menolong seorang wanita..."

Setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita dari kakek yang bernama Sebas, Climb merasa sangat marah.

Kenyataan bahwa seseorang menyalahgunakan kemerdekaan budak yang diproklamasikan oleh Renner, Climb menyadari bahkan sampai sekarang tak banyak yang berubah, dan ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Tidak, bukan itu. Climb menggelengkan kepala.

Pasar budak sudah dilarang oleh hukum kerajaan. Tetapi, meskipun itu bukan perbudakan, tak jarang ada orang yang terlibat hutang dan harus bekerja dalam lingkungan yang buruk. Ada banyak celah dalam hukum itu. Tidak, justru karena adanya celah itulah mengapa sejak awal hukum itu bisa disetujui.

Hukum yang diundang-undangkan oleh Renner tidak berguna. Meski pikiran menyedihkan itu terlintas dalam pikirannya, ia mengesampingkan itu. Apa yang harus ia pikirkan adalah situasi Sebas.

Climb mengerutkan alisnya.

Situasinya benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Walau dengan memeriksa kontrak kerja gadis itu bisa saja membalikkan keadaan, sulit untuk membayangkan mereka akan membiarkan titik lemah seperti itu dalam persiapan mereka. Jika mengajukan banding, Sebas pasti kalah.

Alasan lawan tidak menyelesaikan perkara itu secara hukum adalah karena mereka menilai kalau cara mereka lebih menguntungkan.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang bisa menghentikan kecurangan ini? Atau mungkin seseorang yang bisa memberi kami bantuan?"

Climb hanya tahu satu orang, majikannya. Ia bisa mengatakan dengan percaya diri kalau tak ada bangsawan manapun yang lebih suci dan dapat dipercaya selain Renner.

Tetapi, Climb tak bisa mengajukan Renner.

Orang yang mampu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu pasti memiliki banyak relasi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuasaan. Tak diragukan lagi, mereka juga pasti memiliki hubungan baik dengan para bangsawan dengan kewenangan tinggi pula. Jika sang putri, yang merupakan bagian dari kelompok kerajaan, menggunakan kewenangan dia untuk memerintahkan penyelidikan dan penyelamatan kemudian ternyata berakibat buruk pada kelompok bangsawan, hal itu dapat menyebabkan konflik besar-besaran diantara kedua kelompok.

Penggunaan kekuatan itu bukan perkara mudah, apalagi untuk kasus seperti di Kerajaan dimana tak ada jaminan kalau pertikaian diantara kedua kelompok besar itu takkan menyebabkan perang saudara.

Renner tak boleh menjadi penyebab runtuhnya Kerajaan.

Itulah alasan mengapa topik semacam itu menjadi bahan diskusi dengan Lakyus dan kelompoknya. Itu juga alasan mengapa Climb tetap bungkam, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Memahami kalau diamnya Climb itu disebabkan karena adanya suatu kendala dalam permasalahan dirinya, Sebas bergumam kalau ia mengerti dan memberitahukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"...Menurut kata gadis itu, di tempat itu ada banyak yang lain selain dia, tak peduli jenis kelamin apa."

'Tak mungkin. Walaupun tidak dijalankan oleh organisasi perdagangan budak, rumah pelacuran seperti itu benar-benar ada? Atau... mungkinkah rumah pelacuran itu yang mereka bicarakan?'

Climb berbicara.

"Kalau hanya membantu mereka kabur... saya bisa meminta bantuan majikan saya. Beliau memiliki wilayah sendiri jadi jika mereka diungsikan kesana..."

"Apa itu bisa dilakukan? ...Dan apakah gadis itu bisa terlindungi juga?"

"...Saya mohon maaf, Sebas-sama. Saya tak bisa memastikan tanpa bertanya dulu pada majikan saya. Tapi majikan saya baik hati, beliau pasti mengizinkan!"

"Hoh. Kalau majikanmu bisa sebegitu dipercaya... pasti orangnya mengagumkan."

Mendengar pertanyaan Sebas, Climb mengangguk. Tak ada orang lain yang lebih hebat, anggapnya.

"Walau ini berkenaan dengan perkara yang lain, apa yang akan terjadi jika ada bukti kalau rumah pelacuran itu terlibat dalam perdagangan budak sehingga melanggar hukum? Apakah itu akan ditangani juga?"

"Meski itu mungkin saja, jika barang buktinya diberikan pada tangan yang tepat... saya yakin kalau pihak Kerajaan tidak sekorup itu sampai mengabaikannya."

"...Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu izinkan aku menanyakan pertanyaan lain. Mengapa kau ingin menjadi kuat?"

"Eh?"

Pada perubahan topik yang mendadak itu, Climb tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"Sesaat yang lalu, kamu memintaku untuk mengajarimu teknikku. Meski aku memutuskan kalau kamu adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, aku ingin mengetahui alasan mengapa kamu mencari kekuatan."

Climb menyipitkan mata saat mendengar pertanyaan Sebas.

Mengapa ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat?

Climb adalah seorang anak terlantar yang tak mengetahui wajah orang tuanya. Kisah seperti ini tidak jarang terjadi di Kerajaan. Sekarat di dalam lumpur juga tak jarang.

Climb juga adalah salah satu orang yang ditakdirkan untuk mati dibawah hujan.

Tetapi— pada hari itu, Climb bertemu matahari. Makhluk yang selama ini merangkak di tanah, dalam kegelapan, terpukau oleh cahaya itu.

Saat ia masih kecil, ia sangat menginginkan dirinya. Dan saat ia tumbuh besar, perasaannya berubah tanpa ragu.

—Menjadi cinta.

Ia harus menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Keajaiban nyanyian penyanyi yang berkelana takkan pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Sebagaimana manusia yang tak mampu menyentuh matahari, keinginan Climb takkan pernah terkabulkan. Tidak, itu tak boleh terkabulkan.

Wanita yang dicintai Climb, memiliki takdir untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Seorang putri tak bisa menikah dengan orang yang memiliki asal-usul tak jelas seperti Climb, seseorang yang bahkan lebih rendah dari rakyat jelata.

Jika sang raja meninggal dan pangeran pertama naik tahta, Renner pasti akan dinikahkan dengan bangsawan tingkat tinggi. Perbincangan seperti itu pasti sudah pernah terjadi diantara pangeran dan bangsawan tinggi. Ia bahkan bisa saja dikirim ke negara tetangga sebagai alat untuk pernikahan politik.

Malah, kenyataan bahwa Renner tidak memiliki tunangan meski usianya sudah pantas menikah, adalah suatu hal yang aneh.

Bagi dirinya, saat-saat seperti ini bagaikan emas. Begitu berharga sampai dia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk bisa menghentikan waktu. Andaikan ia tak menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih, maka ia bisa saja menikmati saat-saat itu sedikit lebih lama.

Climb hanyalah orang biasa tanpa bakat. Tapi meski begitu, diujung latihannya ia memiliki kemampuan yang cukup mengagumkan jika dibandingkan dengan prajurit yang lain. Kalau begitu tidakkah lebih baik buatnya untuk berpuas diri dan berhenti latihan agar dia bisa melayani di sisi Renner sedikit lebih lama lagi?

Tetapi— apa itu benar-benar cukup?

Climb yang mendambakan cahaya matahari. Itu bukanlah kebohongan ataupun kesalahpahaman. Perasaan itu terlahir dari hasrat terdalam Climb.

Tetapi—

"Karena aku seorang pria."

Climb tersenyum.

Itu benar. Climb ingin terus berada di sisi Renner. Matahari bersinar dengan terang di langit, manusia takkan pernah bisa berdiri di sebelahnya. Meski begitu, ia ingin naik lebih tinggi lagi agar bisa menjadi makhluk yang bisa mendekati matahari, tak peduli seberapa mustahil.

Ia tak ingin selamanya menjadi seseorang yang harus terus mengangkat wajah untuk melihat dia.

Inilah pikiran konyol seorang bocah, tapi bagaimanapun juga tetap cocok juga untuk bocah seperti dia.

Ia ingin menjadi seorang pria yang pantas bersanding dengan wanita dambaannya, meski mereka takkan pernah bisa bersatu.

Karena pikiran seperti inilah dia bisa bertahan terus hidup tanpa teman, latihan yang berat, dan belajarnya yang memangkas waktu tidur.

Jika orang-orang ingin menyebut dirinya bodoh dan menghinanya, maka biar saja.

Mereka yang tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai orang lain takkan pernah memahami perasaan itu.

-o-o-o-

Sebas menyipitkan mata dan mengamati ketulusan Climb. Seolah berusaha memahami ribuan makna dibalik jawaban pendek Climb. Ia kemudian mengangguk puas.

"Dari jawabanmu itu, aku sudah memutuskan bagaimana sebaiknya aku melatihmu."

Ia menghentikan Climb saat dia akan berterima kasih.

"Tetapi, maaf aku harus mengatakan kalau kamu tidak punya bakat. Melatihmu akan benar-benar memakan waktu, waktu yang tak kumiliki. Aku ingin melatihmu dengan cara cepat agar hasilnya dapat langsung terlihat tapi... latihan itu akan sangat berat."

Climb menelan ludah. Kilatan di mata Sebas membuatnya merinding.

Alasan ia tidak segera menjawab adalah karena Climb merasakan kekuatan yang besar dalam mata itu. Kekuatan yang mustahil ada, begitu besar sampai mampu melampaui Gazef.

"Aku akan berkata jujur, kamu bisa mati."

Itu bukan candaan.

Firasat Climb memberitahu dirinya kalau Sebas berkata benar. Ia sendiri tak begitu peduli apakah ia mati atau tidak. Tetapi, itu hanya berlaku kalau demi Renner. Ia tak ingin kehilangan nyawa untuk urusan pribadi.

Bukan pula karena dia ketakutan. Tidak, mungkin memang itu alasannya.

Climb menelan ludahnya sekali lagi dan merasa ragu. Di sekeliling mereka benar-benar sepi, cukup sepi untuk bisa mendengar suara kesunyian dari kejauhan.

"Kau bisa bertahan atau tidaknya itu bergantung padamu... Kalau kamu punya sesuatu yang kamu sayangi, sebuah alasan untuk merangkak maju dan berpegang erat pada kehidupan, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Bukankah ia akan mengajarinya bela diri?

Meski pertanyaan seperti itu terlintas dalam benaknya, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Setelah memahami apa maksud perkataan Sebas, ia menerimanya dan menjawab.

"Aku siap. Mohon bimbingannya."

"Apakah kamu percaya diri tidak akan mati?"

Climb menggelengkan kepala, bukan itu.

Tapi karena dalam hatinya, Climb selalu membawa alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup, tak peduli meski ia harus merangkak di tanah.

Sebas mengangguk dalam, seolah hanya dengan melihat mata Climb ia sudah membaca apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan memulai latihannya disini."

"Disini?"

"Ya. Ini hanya butuh beberapa menit. Tolong angkat senjatamu."

Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi dengan kegelisahan dan kebingungan karena ketidaktahuan dan disertai dengan sedikit harapan dan rasa penasaran, Climb menghunuskan pedangnya.

Suara pedang yang keluar dari sarungnya terdengar di gang sempit itu.

Sebas tetap diam saat Climb mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

"Aku akan mulai. Tetap fokus."

Dan kemudian—

—Dengan Sebas sebagai pusatnya, seolah ada pedang-pedang es yang menusuk ke segala arah.

Climb tak mampu berkata-kata.

Sebuah pusaran haus darah berputar dengan Sebas sebagai pusat.

Tenaga itu terasa begitu padat hingga warnanya menjadi terlihat dan menghantam dirinya seperti ombak, membuat hatinya merasa seolah akan meledak. Climb berpikir kalau ia mendengar suara teriakan jiwa yang sedang dihancurkan. Kedengarannya seolah suara itu datang dari sebelah kanannya, dari tempat yang amat jauh, atau mungkin malah mulutnya sendiri.

Saat ia diliputi ombak hitam haus darah itu, Climb merasa kesadarannya mulai memudar. Rasa takut yang luar biasa membuat pikirannya melepaskan kesadaran dirinya agar bisa mengabaikan situasi itu.

"...Apa 'pria' itu cuma segini? Ini hanya pemanasan."

Dalam kesadarannya yang memudar, Climb mendengar suara kecewa Sebas.

Makna dibalik perkataan itu tertancap dalam di benak Climb, lebih dalam dari pedang apapun. Cukup dalam untuk membuatnya sejenak melupakan rasa takut yang menghantamnya itu.

Deg. Jantungnya berdegup lebih keras.

"Haaa!"

Climb menghela nafas panjang.

Matanya basah berair dan walau dia merasa sangat ketakutan sampai ingin kabur, ia bertahan. Tangannya yang memegang pedang bergetar dan ujung pedangnya berguncang seolah ia menggila. Gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya membuat baju rantai yang ia pakai mengeluarkan suara bergemerincing.

Tetapi, Climb menggertakkan giginya dan berusaha untuk menahan hasrat haus darah Sebas.

Melihat penampilan yang menyakitkan itu, Sebas menyeringai dan perlahan mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya tepat didepan mata Climb. Setelah beberapa kedipan mata, kepalan itu membentuk tinju sempurna.

Layaknya memasang panah pada busur, tinju itu perlahan ditarik ke belakang.

Meski ia berdiri dengan gemetaran, Climb menyadari apa yang akan terjadi dan menggelengkan kepala ke kiri-kanan. Bisa dibilang, isyaratnya itu tidak dipedulikan Sebas.

"Nah sekarang... matilah."

Seperti panah yang terlepas dari busurnya, tinju Sebas meluncur membelah udara.

—Ini akan menjadi kematian yang singkat.

Climb menyadari itu sembari waktu melambat. Kelihatannya seolah bola baja besar yang lebih besar dari dirinya meluncur kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Benaknya dipenuhi dengan gambaran kematian yang pasti. Walaupun ia mengangkat pedang dan menggunakan itu sebagai perisai, pedang itu akan dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh tinju itu.

Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Rasa takut membuat tubuhnya kaku.

—Tak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri dari kematian di depan matanya itu.

Climb menyerah pada takdir dan di saat yang sama, menjadi marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Kalau ia tak mampu mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Renner, kenapa tidak mati sejak awal saja? Akan lebih baik kalau dia mati sendirian, menggigil dibawah hujan yang dingin.

Di matanya, ia melihat wajah cantik Renner.

Ada yang bilang, ketika seseorang sudah hampir mati, mereka melihat seluruh hidupnya berkelebat di depan mata. Itu adalah efek dari otak yang sedang mencari jalan keluar dari situasi itu melalui ingatan masa lalu. Tetap saja, ia pikir itu sedikit konyol ketika hal terakhir yang ia lihat justru senyum majikannya yang sangat dia cintai dan hormati.

Itu benar. Apa yang Climb lihat adalah 'senyum' Renner.

Tak lama setelah Renner menyelamatkan dia, Renner kecil tidak menunjukkan senyumnya. Sejak kapan dia mulai tersenyum?

Ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Tetapi, ia ingat pernah melihat dia tersenyum malu-malu.

Kalau Renner tahu Climb tewas, akankah senyum itu hancur? Seperti awan hitam yang menutupi matahari?

'—Jangan membuatku tertawa!'

Amarah menyeruak dari dasar hati Climb.

Renner adalah orang yang menyelamatakan hidupnya saat dia dilempar ke jalan. Oleh karena itu, hidupnya bukanlah miliknya. Tubuh ini milik Renner, dan bertujuan untuk memberikan sedikit saja kebahagiaan untuknya—

'Pasti ada cara untuk keluar dari ini—!'

Rantai rasa takut yang membelitnya terpecah oleh suatu perwujudan emosi yang kuat.

Tangannya bergerak.

Kakinya juga bergerak.

Mata yang tadinya hampir tertutup itu terbelalak. Ia dengan susah payah berusaha merasakan tinju super cepat yang mengarah padanya.

Seluruh panca inderannya dipaksa sampai ke ujung batas, sampai ia bisa merasakan getaran di udara.

Sebagaimana orang yang mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan layaknya manusia super ketika sedang terdesak kondisi darurat, otak kemudian melepaskan pengaman yang ada pada otot dan membuat mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Otak mengeluarkan senyawa kimia besar-besaran dan memfokuskan pikiran hanya pada kelangsungan hidup. Hal ini memungkinkan pemrosesan informasi dalam jumlah besar dan pemilihan tindakan yang paling optimal dengan cepat.

Dalam momen singkat itu, Climb melangkah masuk ke dalam dunia prajurit kelas satu. Tetapi, itu masih belum cukup untuk melampaui kecepatan serangan Sebas. Mungkin saja semua sudah terlambat, dan tak ada cukup waktu untuk menghindari tinju Sebas. Meski begitu, dia harus bergerak. Bagaimana bisa dia menyerah?

Di dalam waktu termampatkan yang cepat itu, gerakannya seolah selambat siput. Walau begitu, Climb terus memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

Dan—

Buumm. Diiringi dengan suara gemuruh, tinju Sebas melewati wajah Climb. Tekanan angin dari tinju itu membuat sejumput rambut kepala Climb terpotong.

Ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Selamat. Bagaimana rasanya mengalahkan rasa takut akan kematian?"

—.

—Climb memasang tampang bodoh, tak mampu memahami apa yang Sebas katakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya menghadapi kematian? Dan bagaimana rasanya mengalahkan itu?"

Climb terengah-engah dan memandang Sebas dengan ekspresi linglung. Wajahnya seperti wajah orang idiot. Hasrat haus darah itu juga lenyap seketika tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Hanya setelah perkataan Sebas mampu ia pahamilah, Climb bisa merasa lega.

Seolah hasrat haus darah yang dahsyat tadi yang menahan tubuhnya, setelah hasrat itu lenyap tubuh Climb roboh seperti boneka tanpa tali.

Sembari merangkak diatas tangan dan kakinya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"...Beruntung kamu tidak mati terguncang. Ada kasus dimana tubuh begitu percaya kalau sudah mati hingga tubuh itu sendiri tak lagi mampu menopang kehidupan."

Masih ada sesuatu yang pahit di tenggorokan Climb. Ini pasti rasanya kematian, pikirnya.

"Dengan mengulangi ini beberapa kali, akan membuatmu bisa menguasai sebagian besar rasa takut. Tapi kamu harus berhati-hati. Rasa takut adalah pemicu insting bertahan hidup. Kalau perasaan untuk merasa takut sampai lumpuh, maka kamu takkan bisa mengenali bahaya lagi. Kau harus bisa membedakan itu semua."

"...M-mungkin ini sedikit lancang, Sebas-sama, tapi sebenarnya Anda itu apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ha-hasrat seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh orang biasa. Siapa sebenarnya..."

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanyalah seorang kakek tua yang percaya diri dengan kemampuannya."

Climb tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah tersenyum Sebas. Walau ia kelihatannya tersenyum lembut, senyum itu juga terlihat seperti senyum mengerikan dengan kekuatan dahsyat yang melampaui Gazef.

Ia adalah seseorang yang bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dari Gazef, prajurit terkuat diantara negara tetangga.

—Climb memutuskan untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya hanya dengan itu. Ia merasa kalau tak ada manfaat baginya untuk mengetahui lebih dalam.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, yaitu pertanyaan tentang siapa sebenarnya Sebas. Ia bahkan sempat menduga kalau Sebas adalah salah satu dari tiga belas pahlawan di masa lalu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba lakukan sekali la—."

"—Se-sebentar! Aku ada pertanyaan!"

Terdengar suara pria yang ketakutan dari belakang, menyela perkataan Sebas.


	14. Para Pria Berkumpul (bg 4)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 4**

 **PARA PRIA BERKUMPUL**

* * *

Bagian 4

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 9:42 ===

Brain melangkah keluar dari kediaman Gazef.

Ia melihat dari balik bahunya dan mengingat-ingat bentuk rumah itu agar nanti bisa pulang. Ia tak ingat seperti apa rumah itu saat Gazef menyeretnya kesini, pikirannya sedikit kabur karena hipotermia.

Setidaknya, dia tahu lokasi rumah Gazef karena dia pernah berencana untuk berkunjung dalam rangka menantangnya bertarung. Tetapi, karena dia hanya sekedar mendengarnya dari mulut ke mulut, ada sedikit kesalahan informasi.

"Tidak ada pedang menancap diatap rumahnya, dasar sial."

Ia mengamati rumah itu sambil mengumpat pada informan yang memberinya informasi yang salah. Rumahnya lebih kecil dari rumah bangsawan. Kalau dibandingkan, rumah Gazef lebih seperti rumah penduduk yang kaya. Bagaimanapun juga, rumah itu cukup besar untuk ditinggali tiga orang: Gazef dan sepasang pasutri bekerja sebagai pembantu rumahan.

Menghafal detil rumah itu di ingatan, Brain melanjutkan jalan-jalannya.

Ia tidak sedang akan menuju suatu tempat tertentu.

Ia juga sudah tidak ingin berkeliling mencari benda sihir, senjata, ataupun armor.

"Sebaiknya ngapain ya..."

Ia bergumam sendiri.

Tak masalah juga walau dia pergi entah kemana dan menghilang. Bahkan sampai sekarang, pikirannya masih berkutat pada ide itu.

Walau ia dalam hati berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan, dia hanya menemukan lubang kosong. Tak ada apapun, meski hanya abu dari impiannya sekalipun.

Kalau begitu kenapa—.

Ia melihat ke bawah, katana di tangan kanannya. Dibalik bajunya, dia mengenakan baju rantai.

Alasan ia menggenggam katana ini sebelum dia sampai di ibukota adalah karena ketakutan. Meski ia tahu kalau itu takkan ada pengaruhnya pada monster bernama Shalltear yang mampu memblokir serangan sekuat tenaganya hanya dengan kuku kelingkingnya, kegelisahan saat tidak membawa katana terlalu besar bagi dirinya.

Kalau begitu untuk apa dia terus memegangnya? Takkan ada bedanya meski ditinggal. Sesuai dugaan, apa itu karena dia gugup?

Brain memiringkan kepala sambil memikirkan itu.

Bukan.

Tetapi, entah perasaan apa yang membuat dia terus membawa katana, ia tak mengetahuinya.

Brain berjalan sambil mengingat-ingat ibukota saat dia pertama kali kesini. Sementara bangunan seperti istana dan guild Penyihir masih tetap sama, ia menemukan banyak bangunan baru. Saat Brain mencoba menikmati perbedaan dalam ingatannya, ada keramaian jauh di depan.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi pada keramaian itu. Suara yang datang dari depannya itu dipenuhi dengan rasa kekerasaan.

Saat ia akan mengambil jalan lain, matanya tertuju pada seorang kakek-kakek. Kakek itu terlihat seperti menyelip begitu saja ke dalam kerumunan.

"...A-apa? Gerakan macam apa itu?"

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sembari bergumam. Gerakan itu tak bisa dipercaya. Seolah ia sedang bermimpi, atau mungkin efek dari semacam mantra.

Brain meragukan kemampuannya untuk meniru gerakan kakek itu. Teknik seperti itu hanya mungkin dilakukan oleh seseorang yang mampu membaca aliran gaya dorong dan gaya tarik antara dirinya dan semua orang di kerumunan itu.

—Apa yang ia lihat adalah penguasaan tubuh.

Kakinya bergerak tanpa ragu menuju kakek itu.

Setelah mendorongi orang-orang dan berhasil sampai di pusat kerumunan, apa yang Brain lihat adalah momen ketika kakek itu memukul dagu seseorang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Bagaimana bisa? Serangan barusan... kalau itu aku, bisakah aku menghindarinya? Mungkin akan sulit. Apa dia menipu indera pria itu? Apa aku berpikir terlalu jauh? Bagaimanapun, itu tadi serangan telak, tanpa ada gerakan yang sia-sia..."

Ia bisa merasakan erangan kekaguman keluar dari mulutnya saat merenungkan serangan yang baru saja dia saksikan.

Tidak hanya tak mampu melihatnya dengan jelas, sangat sulit untuk membandingkan ahli pedang dengan ahli bela diri dengan ukuran yang sama. Tetapi, bahkan dengan waktu yang singkat itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memahami kalau kakek itu sangat kuat.

Kakek bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Brain membandingkan wajah kakek itu dengan data lawan-lawan kuat yang ada dalam ingatannya. Tetapi, kakek it berbeda dari mereka semua.

'Siapa sebenarnya dia?'

Dalam sekejap mata, kakek itu keluar dari kerumunan. Seorang anak laki-laki juga berjalan pergi, seolah mengikuti kakek tadi. Bertindak tanpa berpikir seolah ikut terseret, Brain mengikuti anak laki-laki itu.

Rasanya seperti kakek itu punya mata di punggungnya, dan membuat Brain kesulitan mengikuti dari dekat. Tapi dengan adanya anak itu, bukan masalah lagi baginya. Dan kalau anak itu sampai ketahuan, Brain sendiri masih aman.

Tak lama setelah membuntuti mereka, Brain merasakan kehadiran beberapa pengekor lain. Tetapi, apakah mereka mengikuti si kakek atau anak itu, ia tak peduli.

Kemudian, mereka berdua berbelok dan jalannya semakin menggelap. Brain merasa gelisah, rasanya seperti dia dipancing kemari.

Apa anak itu tidak merasa curiga? Saat Brain mulai bertanya-tanya, anak itu berbicara pada si kakek.

Karena mereka baru saja berbelok, Brain bisa bersembunyi dan menguping di gang itu.

Ringkasnya, anak itu ingin dilatih oleh si kakek.

'Bodohnya. Kakek itu takkan menerima anak bau kencur seperti dia sebagai murid.'

Jika membandingkan kemampuan mereka berdua, kalau anak itu kerikil, maka kakek itu adalah berlian besar. Mereka hidup di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda.

'...Menyedihkan. Aku tak tahu kalau menyadari perbedaan kemampuan antara dirimu dengan orang lain bisa sebegini menyedihkan. Sudah cukup, nak.'

Brain berpikir sendiri tanpa bersuara.

Walau yang dia maksud adalah anak itu, kata-kata itu juga mengarah pada dirinya yang dulu yang dengan bodohnya percaya kalau dirinya adalah yang paling kuat.

Saat ia terus menguping— dia tak terlalu memperhatikan tentang rumah pelacuran— kelihatannya si kakek akan melatih anak itu mungkin sekali atau dua kali. Seorang kakek sekaliber dia, dibanding dengan bocah itu, Brain merasa tak ada yang pantas untuk diajarkan.

'Apa yang terjadi? Mataku kabur lagi ya? Tidak, bukan itu. Kemampuan anak itu tidak ada yang special dan dia bahkan tak punya bakat apapun!'

Latihan macam apa yang akan ia berikan? Tapi dari posisi ini, dia hanya bisa mendengar, tidak bisa melihat. Tak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya, Brain melenyapkan kehadirannya dan perlahan bergerak untuk mencoba mengintip dari sudut. Pada saat itu—

Sebuah energi yang mengerikan menghujam seluruh tubuhnya.

Teriakannya tak mampu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Seluruh tubuhnya kaku membeku.

Rasanya seperti ada seekor predator yang bernafas di dekat hidungnya. Dunia dipenuhi dengan hasrat haus darah yang dahsyat, membuatnya bahkan tak mampu berkedip, apalagi bergerak. Itu bahkan membuatnya berpikir apakah jantungnya juga ikut berhenti.

Hawa kehadiran ini bahkan mungkin menyamai Shalltear Bloodfallen, pikir Brain, seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai makhluk terkuat di dunia.

Jika seseorang dengan pikiran yang lemah merasakan ini, jantungnya pasti benar-benar berhenti. Kakinya gemetar, ia merosot ke tanah dengan suara gedebuk.

'Kalau aku saja seperti ini, bagaimana dengan anak itu?'

Jika anak itu beruntung, ia mungkin sudah pingsan.

Sambil membungkuk, dan gemetaran saat menyangga tubuh dengan tangan, Brain mencari kehadiran dua orang itu— dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang mustahil. Meski hanya sekejap, keterkejutannya membuat ia melupakan rasa takutnya.

Anak itu tetap berdiri.

Seperti Brain, kedua kakinya juga gemetar ketakutan. Tapi meski begitu, dia tetap berdiri.

'A-apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bocah seperti dia bisa bertahan tetap berdiri?'

Ia tak paham bagaimana anak itu terus berdiri dengan tangan dan kaki gemetaran.

Apakah anak itu punya benda sihir yang menghalau rasa takut atau mengetahui bela diri dengan efek itu? Ataukah ia memiliki semacam bakat khusus?

Brain tak bisa memastikan kalau peluang seperti itu tidak ada. Tetapi, sambil memandangi punggung menyedihkan anak itu, Brain menyadari kalau bukan karena itu. Walau mustahil, hanya satu itu yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Anak itu lebih kuat dari Brain.

'Konyol! Itu tidak mungkin!'

Meski kelihatannya anak itu melatih tubuhnya, itu masih belum cukup. Jika dilihat dari bagaimana dia menggerakkan kaki dan tubuhnya saat mengikuti si kakek, anak itu tidak terlihat berbakat banyak. Walau seperti itu, hasilnya tetap saja berbeda.

'A-apa yang terjadi? Apa aku selemah itu?'

Penglihatannya menggelap.

Brain tahu kalau air matanya menetes. Tetapi, ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk menghapusnya.

"Uuu, ugh... kuh..."

Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengerang. Meski begitu, air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kena...pa... kenapa..."

Brain mencengkeram tanah di bawah dan memfokuskan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Tapi hasrat haus darah itu menimpa dirinya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Seolah dikendalikan orang lain, kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat anak dan si kakek itu.

Dia melihat punggungnya.

Bahkan sekarang, anak itu masih saja berdiri.

Bahkan sekarang, anak itu berdiri menghadapi kakek itu dan hasrat haus darahnya. Punggung yang ia pikir lemah itu tampak begitu jauh di depan.

"Apa aku..."

Selama ini begitu lemah?

Ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan setelah hasrat itu hilang, yang bisa dia lakukan cuma berdiri.

Latihan mereka kelihatannya masih akan berlanjut. Tak mampu lagi menahan, Brain memeras keberaniannya dan berteriak sambil melompat keluar dari sudut.

"—Se-sebentar! Aku ada pertanyaan!"

Ia tak lagi memikirkan kalau dia seharusnya tidak menyela latihan mereka, ataupun kalau sebaiknya dia mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menampakkan diri.

Bahu anak itu terlonjak saat mendengar suara itu dan membuat dia berbalik, memperlihatkan ekspresi kagetnya. Jika posisi mereka ditukar, Brain mungkin juga akan menunjukkan reaksi yang sama.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena mengganggu kalian berdua. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi."

"...Apa dia kenalan Anda, Sebas-sama?"

"Tidak, bukan. Aku mengerti, jadi kamu juga tidak kenal dia."

Mereka melihat dia dengan kecurigaan. Tetapi, itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah ia prediksi.

"Pertama-tama, namaku Brain Unglaus. Sekali lagi, izinkan aku untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena mengganggu kalian berdua. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Ia membungkuk lebih dalam lagi. Ia bisa merasakan kalau mereka berdua bergerak sedikit.

Setelah merasa cukup lama membungkuk untuk menunjukkan ketulusan hatinya, Brain mengangkat wajah dan melihat kalau ekspresi mereka tidak securiga tadi.

"Dan apa urusanmu dengan kami?"

Mendengar pertanyaan si kakek, Brain memandang anak itu.

"Itu tadi apa?"

Saat anak itu termenung, Brain bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa... bagaimana kamu bisa tetap berdiri setelah menerima hasrat itu?"

Mata anak itu melebar sedikit. Karena wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, sedikit saja ekspresinya berubah terasa seperti ada perubahan besar dalam emosinya.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya. Hasrat itu melebihi apa yang bisa ditahan orang biasa. Bahkan dengan tubuhku... permisi, bahkan aku saja tak bisa menahannya. Tapi kamu berbeda, kamu bisa menahannya. Kamu tetap berdiri. Bagaimana kamu melakukannya?! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?!"

Ia tak bisa berbicara seperti dirinya yang biasa karena dia sedang bersemangat. Dan dia tak bisa menahannya. Dia yang dikalahkan oleh rasa takut dan lari dari kekuatan dahsyat Shalltear Bloodfallen, dan seorang anak yang menerima hasrat haus darah yang setara dengan Shalltear dan mampu tetap berdiri, dimanakah perbedaan mereka?

Ia harus tahu, tak peduli bagaimana caranya.

Walau anak itu awalnya kelihatannya bingung pikirannya itu tadi seolah terkirimkan pada anak itu, dia kemudian memikirkannya dan menjawab.

"...Aku tidak tahu. Dalam pusaran yang dipenuhi dengan hasrat haus darah sebesar itu, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menahannya. Tapi mungkin... itu karena aku memikirkan majikanku."

"...Majikan?"

"Ya. Saat aku memikirkan orang yang kulayani... kekuatan bangkit dari dalam diriku."

'Bagaimana bisa menahannya dengan sesuatu seperti itu?'

Meski Brain ingin menyuarakan itu, sebelum sempat ia lakukan, kakek itu berbicara.

"Itu artinya kesetiaan dia lebih besar dari rasa takutnya. Unglaus-sama, manusia mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan luar biasa jika itu untuk mereka yang berharga baginya. Sebagaimana seorang ibu yang mampu mengangkat pilar untuk menyelamatkan anaknya yang terperangkap dalam rumah, sebagaimana seorang suami mampu mengangkat istrinya yang akan jatuh dengan satu tangan, aku percaya itulah kekuatan manusia. Orang ini juga menunjukkan kekuatan itu. Dan dia tak sendirian. Jika Anda memiliki sesuatu yang takkan Anda tukar dengan apapun, maka Unglaus-sama akan mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari apa yang Anda pikirkan."

Brain tak bisa mempercayainya. Sesuatu yang takkan ditukar dengan apapun, 'hasrat menjadi kuat' miliknya pun berakhir tak berguna. Hancur, dengan sangat mudah. Bukankah dia ketakutan dan kabur?

Ekspresi Brain menggelap dan wajahnya menunduk, tapi perkataan kakek itu selanjutnya membuatnya mengangkat wajah.

"...Apa yang dibangun sendirian akan menjadi lemah. Ditambah lagi, semua akan selesai saat Anda menyerah. Justru, jika Anda membangun bersama orang lain, jika Anda bisa menyerahkan segalanya untuk orang lain, maka Anda takkan jatuh meski Anda menyerah."

Brain berpikir sendiri. Apa dia punya sesuatu itu?

Sayangnya, tidak ada. Ia sudah membuang semuanya, dan berpikir kalau itu tidak ada gunanya dan tidak diperlukan dalam pengejarannya untuk menjadi kuat. Ternyata justru itulah hal yang sebenarnya paling penting.

Brain terbahak. Hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kesalahan. Sebelum ia sadari, kata-kata meluncur keluar dari mulutnya seperti pengakuan.

"Aku sudah membuang itu semua. Apakah terlambat bagiku untuk mencoba lagi?"

"Tak apa. Bahkan seseorang tanpa bakat sepertiku saja bisa melakukannya. Kalau itu Unglaus-sama, aku tak ragu kalau Anda akan bisa melakukannya! Pasti belum terlambat!"

Perkataan anak itu tanpa bukti. Tetapi, anehnya, Brain merasakan sensasi hangat menyebar dari dalam hatinya.

"Kamu baik hati dan kuat... Maafkan aku."

Anak itu kemudian tersipu malu. Seseorang dengan keberanian sebesar itu, dan dia menghinanya serta menyebutnya bocah.

'Bodoh. Aku sangat, sangat bodoh...'

"Tapi jika Anda bilang Anda Brain Unglaus... apakah Anda orang yang melawan Stronoff-sama dulu?"

"...Jadi kamu ingat... Apa kamu melihat pertarungan itu?"

"Ah, saya tidak melihatnya. Saya cuma dengar dari orang yang melihat. Orang itu bilang kalau Unglaus-sama adalah seorang ahli pedang hebat dan kalau orang dengan kemampuan yang setara dengannya di Kerajaan bisa dihitung jari. Sekarang setelah saya bertemu dengan Anda dan melihat bagaimana Anda menjaga pusat gravitasi Anda sambil bergerak, saya tahu kalau orang itu bicara benar!"

Merasa tergerak oleh pujian Climb, Brain menggumamkan jawaban.

"...Erm, te-terima kasih. A-aku tak berpikir kalau aku sehebat itu, tapi... aku sedikit senang kamu memujikku seperti itu."

"Hmm... Unglaus-sama."

"Bapak, panggil saja aku Unglaus. Aku tidak pantas dipanggil dengan penghormatan oleh orang sepertimu, pak!"

"Kalau begitu namaku Sebas Tian, tolong panggil aku Sebas. Nah, Unglaus-kun."

Meski ia merasa sedikit aneh saat 'kun' ditambahkan ke namanya, itu bukan suatu hal yang aneh mengingat perbedaan usia mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau Anda mengajari Climb-kun berpedang? Saya yakin itu akan bermanfaat untuk Unglaus-kun juga."

"Ah, mohon maaf! Namaku Climb, Unglaus-sama."

"Ah pak ...permisi, tapi bukankah Sebas-sama yang akan mengajari Climb? Sepertinya kalian tadi sedang membahas itu sebelum aku mengganggu."

"Ya, itu tadi rencana awalku. Tapi aku merasa sebaiknya aku mengurus para tamuku dulu— ah, itu mereka. Kelihatannya mereka sedang sibuk memakai perlengkapan mereka."

Brain dengan malas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang dilihat Sebas.

Tiga orang menunjukkan diri. Masing-masing mengenakan baju rantai dan memegang senjata tajam dengan sarung tangan kulit yang tebal.

Mereka jelas-jelas memancarkan niatan membunuh. Meski hasrat haus darah mereka hanya diarahkan pada si kakek, mereka kelihatannya bukan tipe orang yang berbelas kasih dan mengampuni saksi mata.

Melihat para pria itu, Brain berbicara dengan suara melengking dan dipenuhi dengan kekagetan.

"Tak mungkin! Mereka masih saja kesini setelah menerima hasrat itu? Apa mereka sekuat itu?!"

Ia hanya bisa membayangkan kalau masing-masing dari mereka semahir— bukan, bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dari Brain. Apakah alasan kemampuan membayang-bayangi mereka begitu payah adalah karena mereka berfokus menyempurnakan kemampuan prajuritnya?

Tetapi, kekhawatiran Brain dijawab oleh Sebas.

"Hasrat haus darah tadi hanya mengarah pada kalian berdua."

"...Apa?"

Bahkan Brain pun berpikir kalau suaranya sendiri terdengar kaget.

"Bagi Climb, itu untuk melatihnya. Bagi Anda, karena Anda kelihatannya tidak ada niatan untuk menunjukkan diri, aku mengeluarkan hasrat itu untuk mencoba menarik Anda keluar dan membuat Anda menunjukkan niatan buruk apapun yang mungkin Anda miliki, juga sekaligus keinginan Anda untuk bertarung. Aku tidak melakukannya pada para pria itu karena sejak awal aku tahu kalau mereka musuh. Akan merepotkan buatku kalau mereka ketakutan dan kabur."

Sebas menyelipkan sesuatu yang mengerikan dalam penjelasannya. Brain bahkan tak mampu terkejut. Bahwa Sebas mampu mengendalikan hasrat haus darahnya yang sebesar itu dan dengan ketepatan seperti itu, semua itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang bisa dipahami dengan akal sehat.

"A-aku mengerti. Kalau begitu apa Anda tahu identitas orang-orang itu?"

"Aku bisa menebak tapi aku belum yakin. Itulah mengapa aku berniat untuk menangkap satu atau dua orang untuk kutanyai. Tetapi—."

Sebas menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkan kalian berdua dalam hal ini. Maukah kalian meninggalkan tempat ini segera?"

Mendengar perkataannya, Climb bertanya.

"Sebelum itu, saya ada pertanyaan yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Anda. Orang-orang itu... apakah mereka penjahat?"

"...Sepertinya begitu. Kurasa mereka bukanlah tipe orang yang jalan hidupnya benar."

Mendengar jawaban Brain, api tampak berkobar di mata Climb.

"Meski mungkin saya hanya akan mengganggu, saya juga ingin bertarung. Sebagai seseorang yang melindungi kedamaian ibukota, sudah jelas kalau saya harus melindungi penduduk."

Dalam benaknya, Brain berpikir kalau tak ada jaminan Sebas adalah pihak yang benar di situasi ini. Yah, tak diragukan lagi, siapapun yang membandingkan antara orang-orang itu dengan Sebas yang memberi kesan baik, akan percaya kalau Sebaslah sisi yang benar. Tapi meski begitu, tidak ada jaminan.

'Anak bau kencur...'

Tetapi, Brain bersimpati pada Climb. Saat membandingkan orang-orang itu dengan seseorang yang menyelamatkan anak kecil dari para pemabuk, sudah pasti sisi mana yang akan Brain pilih.

"Meski Anda mungkin tidak perlu bantuan... Sebas-sama, aku juga akan membantu."

Brain berdiri di sebelah Climb. Sebas tidak akan membutuhkan bantuan... bukan, bahkan mungkin tidak ada artinya mereka berdua disini. Tetapi, untuk mencoba dan meniru Climb yang bertarung demi orang lain, Brain mengambil pilihan yang takkan dipilih oleh dirinya yang dulu. Walau hati anak ini kuat, kemampuan berpedangnya masih kurang. Dia akan melindunginya.

Brain melihat sekilas senjata yang dipegang orang-orang itu.

"Racun... sepertinya mereka sudah berpengalaman, jika dilihat kalau mereka menggunakan senjata yang bisa membunuh mereka sendiri... Apa mereka pembunuh?"

Ada semacam ukiran di sisi pisau mereka, yang disebut dengan pemecah baju rantai. Cairan yang melapisi pisau tampak berkilat menakutkan. Dan dari gerakan mereka yang lincah jika dibanding para pengguna pedang, semuanya membuktikan perkataan Brain.

"Climb-kun, hati-hati. Meski bakal beda kalau kamu punya benda sihir yang menghilangkan racun, anggaplah kamu akan mati kalau kena sabet sekali saja."

Walau kemampuan tubuh Brain yang besar membuatnya kebal dari sebagaian jenis racun, akan sulit bagi Climb untuk bisa bertahan.

"Jika dilihat dari kalian yang tidak segera menyerang setelah menampakkan diri, apakah tak apa kalau aku menganggap kalian akan melancarkan serangan kepungan dengan dua orang sisanya? Karena kita sudah melewati itu, bagaimana kalau kita terobos mereka?"

Sebas dengan sengaja berbicara keras agar lawan-lawannya bisa mendengar, dan membuat mereka terkejut sesaat. Mereka kaget karena rencana mereka untuk menyerang sambil mengepung sudah ketahuan.

"Kurasa itu cara yang paling aman. Akan lebih baik kalau menghabisi yang di depan dulu lalu menyerang yang di belakang."

Brain setuju dengan Sebas. Tetapi, ide itu ditolak oleh yang membuat usulan.

"Ah, tapi ada peluang kalau mereka akan kabur. Aku akan membereskan tiga orang yang di depan. Bagaimana kalau kalian berbalik saja dan menghadapi dua orang yang akan datang?"

Brain menjawab kalau ia mengerti dan Climb menganggukkan kepala setuju. Ini adalah pertarungan Sebas dan merekalah yang memaksa ingin membantu. Selama Sebas tidak membuat kesalahan fatal, mereka akan mengikuti instruksinya.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Brain berbicara pada Climb dan membalikkan punggung dari orang-orang itu. Meski ia menunjukkan sisi terlemah tubuhnya pada orang-orang dengan niatan buruk, karena ada Sebas, dia tidak khawatir. Saat membelakangi Sebas, ia merasa aman, seolah ada dinding kastil tebal yang melindungi.

"Sekarang, meski ini merepotkan... aku akan menjadi lawanmu. —Oh tidak, aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian mengganggu mereka."

Saat Brain mengintip dari balik bahunya, Sebas sedang menjepit tiga pisau yang dilempar orang-orang itu dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya. Ia kibaskan jarinya dan pisau-pisau yang dilempar ke arah punggung Brain dan Climb itupun jatuh ke tanah.

Hasrat membunuh di mata orang-orang itu jauh menurun.

Jelas saja, melihat pisau yang mereka lempar bisa dihentikan seperti itu akan membuat siapapun kehilangan semangat bertarung.

'Jadi kalian akhirnya sadar betapa kuatnya Sebas-sama, eh? Sudah terlambat sekarang.'

Tak ada cara untuk bisa melarikan diri dari kakek itu. Meski mereka bertiga lari berpencar sekalipun.

"Luar biasa."

Climb berjalan di sebelah Brain.

"Memang. Kalau ada orang yang bilang Sebas-sama adalah orang terkuat di Kerajaan, aku pasti setuju."

"Bahkan lebih kuat dari Kapten Prajurit?"

"Maksudmu Stronoff ya. Sejujurnya, melawan bapak itu, aku... aku..., maaf. Aku akan berbicara seperti biasanya aku bicara. Bahkan jika aku dan Stronoff menyerang dia bersama-sama, kami tak mungkin menang. ...Ah, itu mereka."

Dua orang menunjukkan diri saat mereka berbelok. Sesuai dugaan, mereka berpakaian persis seperti tiga orang yang tadi. Terdengar suara pedang terhunus dan Brain pun mengikuti.

"Alasan mereka tidak meninggalkan cuma satu orang untuk menyergap adalah karena bapak itu mengetahui rencana mereka."

Sergapan hanya efektif kalau itu bisa membuat lawan terkejut, jika itu gagal, mereka hanya akan memecah kekuatan mereka. Karena mereka sudah ketahuan, mereka mungkin memutuskan kalau menyerang bersama sejak awal akan memberi peluang menang lebih tinggi.

"Cara pikirnya naïf sekali. ...Climb, aku akan mengurus orang yang di kanan, kamu urus yang di kiri."

Brain mengamati gerakan mereka dan menebak mana yang lebih lemah, dan memberi instruksi pada Climb. Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat pedangnya. Tidak adanya keraguan adalah ciri khas seseorang yang sudah terbiasa dengan situasi yang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Brain merasa lega karena anak itu sudah pernah mengalami pertarungan sungguhan.

'Climb seharusnya bisa mengalahkan orang itu... tapi karena dia menggunakan racun, akan menjadi pertarungan sengit.'

Meski Climb memiliki pengalaman bertarung, dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang sering terlibat dalam pertarungan menggunakan racun. Bisa saja ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertarung melawan racun. Brain juga sangat waspada saat melawan monster yang menggunakan asam atau bisa, dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh saat berada dalam situasi seperti itu.

'Apa sebaiknya aku bunuh saja orang di kanan secepat mungkin dan membantunya? Apa itu akan bermanfaat? Akankah aku melukai tekadnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat? Ataukah sebaiknya aku lawan saja mereka semua? Tidak... akankah Sebas-sama membantunya saat dia terdesak? Apa aku harus kalau tidak ada tanda-tanda Sebas akan membantunya? Kalau aku saja bisa sampai mengkhawatirkan dia seperti ini...'

Brain menggaruk kepala dengan tangan yang sedang tidak memegang katana dan memandang tajam lawannya.

"Nah, maaf ya tapi aku perlu kamu menjadi tumbal untuk mengisi masa pengangguranku."

-o-o-o-

Tiga serangan.

Sebas mendekat dan dengan tinjunya, ia memberi mereka masing-masing satu serangan. Mereka bahkan tak sempat bereaksi, apalagi bertahan. Dan dengan itu, selesai sudah.

Itu sudah jelas. Dengan kekuatan tempur yang bisa dianggap kelas atas di Nazarick, Sebas bisa mengalahkan para pembunuh setingkat ini hanya dengan kelingkingnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari para pria yang pingsan itu dan melihat pertarungan di belakang.

Brain sudah menguasai lawannya sejak awal sampai akhir dan Sebas bisa melihat tanpa perlu khawatir.

Pembunuh yang dia lawan sepertinya sedang mencari celah untuk kabur. Tetapi, Brain tidak membiarkannya dan mempermainkan dia. Tidak, daripada disebut itu, kelihatannya seperti Brain sedang menggunakan berbagai macam gerakan menyerang untuk mencoba menyingkirkan karat dari otot-otot tubuhnya.

'Ia tadi sempat menyebut masa pengangguran. Dan kelihatannya alasan Brain tidak serius menyerang adalah karena dia mengkhawatirkan Climb dan ingin tetap bersiap membantu sewaktu-waktu. Dia ternyata lebih perhatian dari dugaanku.'

Sebas mengalihkan matanya dari Brain ke Climb.

Sisi ini seharusnya tidak apa-apa juga.

Meski senjata beracun itu sedikit membuat khawatir, situasinya tidak seburuk itu sampai ia harus segera membantu Climb. Sebenarnya itu membuatnya sungkan sampai-sampai menyeret orang lain ke dalam masalah yang ia sebabkan. Tetapi—

'Andai kamu tidak memberitahuku kalau kamu ingin menjadi lebih kuat, aku pasti sudah membantumu. Sebuah pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa juga latihan yang bagus. Aku akan membantumu jika keadaan semakin membahayakan.'

-o-o-o-

Climb menggunakan pedangnya untuk menangkis tusukan lawannya.

Keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya. Pisau lawan juga sempat menusuk armornya. Pandangan kecewa sempat terlihat di wajah lawan.

Climb memposisikan pedangnya di depan dan mengukur jarak diantara mereka. Di sisi lain lawannya bergerak maju dan mundur agar Climb tak bisa mengukur jarak.

Biasanya, Climb akan menangkis dengan perisai dan menggunakan pedang untuk menyerang. Situasi bertarung dengan hanya menggunakan pedang membuat tubuh dan pikirannya tertekan. Tak hanya itu, senjata beracun juga memberi beban yang besar buatnya. Dia menyadari kalau pemecah baju rantai sangat efektif untuk menusuk, dan karena itu, hanya itu yang perlu dia khawatirkan. Tapi meski begitu, sesuai dugaan, ketidakmampuan untuk memasukkan serangan membebani gerakannya.

Ia bisa merasakan kelelahan mulai menumpuk, tak hanya tubuh, tapi pikiran juga. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah.

'Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada lawanku. Bukan cuma aku yang kelelahan.'

Seperti dirinya, dahi lawannya juga basah berkeringat. Dia lincah, menggunakan gerakan cepat untuk mengacaukan lawan, gaya menyerang yang cocok untuk seorang assassin. Itulah mengapa melukai sedikit saja tangan atau kakinya akan membuat pembunuh itu kehilangan keuntungan dan menghancurkan keseimbangan kekuatan diantara mereka.

Pertarungan itu akan diputuskan dalam satu serangan.

"Haa!"

Dengan nafas berat, Climb menyerang. Serangannya adalah ayunan kecil dengan sedikit tenaga. Ayunan lebar akan meninggalkan titik buta yang besar kalau ia sampai meleset.

Si pembunuh itu dengan mudah menghindari serangannya dan menusukkan tangannya ke arah tubuh Climb. Dengan memprediksi gerakan lawan selanjutnya, Climb berhati-hati terhadap tangan pembunuh itu.

Climb menangkis pisau yang mengincar matanya dengan pedang.

Untungnya, ia berhasil menangkis serangan itu karena dia memfokuskan perhatian.

Tapi tanpa memberi ruang untuk bernafas, pembunuh itu menyerang rendah.

'Oh tidak!'

Getaran merembet di punggungnya.

Ia tak memiliki cara untuk menangkis serangan tambahan ini. Rasa takut terhadap pisau membuatnya menangkis dengan ayunan lebar. Karena pedangnya masih di udara, ia tak mampu menarik pedangnya kembali dengan cepat untuk menangkis serangan balasan. Walau ia ingin berfokus untuk menghindar, pembunuh itu lebih cepat dari dirinya.

Ia tersudut. Setidaknya, gunakan tangan sebagai perisai dan—

Saat Climb membulatkan tekad, si pembunuh yang penyerangnya itu tiba-tiba menutupi wajah dan melompat jauh ke belakang.

Sebuah batu kecil seukuran kacang terbang dan membentur kelopak mata si pembunuh. Pikiran Climb yang terdorong sampai batas memastikan hal itu.

Bahkan tanpa berbalik, ia tahu siapa yang melempar itu. Sebagai buktinya, ia mendengar suara Sebas dari belakang.

"Rasa takut adalah emosi yang berharga. Tetapi, kamu tidak boleh sampai dikuasai oleh rasa takut. Aku melihat sejak tadi, tapi pertarungan ini cuma setengah-setengah dan membosankan. Kalau lawanmu bertekad untuk mengorbankan tangannya, itu artinya kematian buatmu. Jika kekuatan meninggalkanmu, gunakan kepalamu. Ada saat dimana pikiran mampu melampaui tubuh."

'Ya!'

Dengan menjawab di dalam benaknya, ia terkejut ia bisa menenangkan diri. Itu bukan perasaan aman karena bergantung pada bantuan seseorang. Tapi, justru karena ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

Ia tidak mampu melenyapkan rasa takut mati sepenuhnya. Tetapi—

"Kalau... aku mati, tolong beritahu Renner-sama, tolong beritahu sang putri kalau aku bertarung dengan baik."

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengangkat pedang lagi.

Climb melihat kalau cahaya di mata pembunuh itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Meski waktunya singkat, mungkin hati mereka menemukan suatu hubungan melalui pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa ini.

Sebagaimana Climb yang menemukan tekadnya, si pembunuh sepertinya juga begitu.

Si pembunuh melangkah maju. Bisa dibilang, ia menutup jarak tanpa berkata apapun.

Memastikan kalau lawannya sudah memasuki jangkauan, Climb menebaskan pedangnya. Dalam sekejap, si pembunuh melompat ke belakang. Ia sudah membaca kecepatan pedang Climb sambil menggunakan dirinya sendiri sebagai umpan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang dilewatkan oleh pembunuh itu.

Tak diragukan lagi, pembunuh itu sudah mengetahui sebagian besar teknik pedang Climb. Tetapi, itu mengecualikan satu serangan, yaitu sabetan vertical yang sangat Climb percayai. Serangan itu lebih berat dan cepat dari serangan dia yang lain.

Sabetan pedang yang tersangkut di bahu pembunuh itu terhalang oleh baju rantai dan tidak mampu membelahnya. Tetapi, sabetan itu bisa dengan mudah menembus tulang selangka, menebas daging, dan bahkan memecahkan tulang belikatnya.

Si pembunuh itu menggeliat sambil bergulung di tanah. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa bahkan membuat teriakannya terbungkam, darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Bagus sekali."

Sebas miuncul dari belakang dan menendang perut pembunuh itu.

Hanya dengan itu saja, pembunuh itu berubah menjadi boneka tanpa tali dan tidak bergerak. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

Di sudut matanya, Brain sudah mengalahkan lawannya dan sedikit mengangkat tangan untuk memberi selamat pada Climb.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai interogasinya. Kalau ada yang ingin kalian dengar, tolong jangan ragu dan bertanyalah."

Sebas membawa salah seorang dari mereka dan membangunkannya. Tubuh pria itu terguncang saat ia sadar, dan Sebas kemudian memegang dahinya. Semua ini bahkan tidak memakan waktu dua detik. Meski Sebas tidak memegang terlalu keras, tapi pria itu kejang-kejang.

Mata pria itu tidak lagi fokus, seperti mata orang mabuk.

Sebas mulai bertanya-tanya. Meski seharusnya mulut pembunuh itu tertutup rapat, tapi dia tak menyembunyikan apapun dan menjawab begitu saja. Melihat kejadian aneh itu, Climb bertanya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan padanya tadi?"

"Itu adalah sebuah kemampuan yang disebut [ Palm of Puppeteer ]. Untunglah bisa digunakan tanpa hambatan."

Meski itu adalah kemampupan yang tak pernah ia dengan, Climb mengerutkan dahi saat mendengarnya.

Mereka adalah pembunuh dari Delapan Jari yang dilatih oleh salah satu 'Enam Tangan', anggota terkuat dari divisi keamanan. Mereka mengikuti Sebas untuk membunuhnya. Brain bertanya pada Climb.

"...Aku tidak yakin tapi, bukankah Delapan Jari itu organisasi kriminal yang lumayan besar? Kurasa mereka punya hubungan dengan kelompok prajurit bayaran..."

"Anda benar. 'Enam Tangan' adalah nama enam anggota terkuat organisasi itu. Saya pernah dengar kalau masing-masing dari mereka menyamai kekuatan petualang tingkat adamantite. Kita tidak tahu seperti apa wajah mereka karena itu terkait dengan dunia hitam."

Dan Succulent, orang yang mendatangi rumah Sebas, adalah anggota Enam Tangan yang dijuluki 'Iblis Ilusi'. Dia berencana untuk membunuh Sebas agar bisa dengan bebas memanipulasi majikannya yang cantik.

Setelah mendengar sejauh ini, Climb merasakan hawa dingin menyelimutinya. Hawa itu datang dari Sebas.

Ketika Sebas berdiri, Brain bertanya.

"Apa yang akan Sebas-sama lakukan mulai sekarang?"

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Pertama aku akan menghancurkan lokasi bermasalah itu. Dari apa yang dia bilang, sepertinya Succulent juga ada disana. Percikan api seharusnya segera diinjak."

Baik Climb maupun Brain menarik nafas saat mendengar jawabannya.

Fakta bahwa ia akan menyerang mereka menunjukkan kalau Sebas cukup percaya diri akan menang melawan petualang tingkat adamantite— dengan kata lain, manusia terkuat.

Tapi itu terasa bisa diterima.

'Dia mampu mengalahkan tiga pembunuh dalam sekejap dan bahkan Unglaus-sama yang terkenal saja waspada padanya. Siapa sebenarnya Sebas-sama? Apa dia dulunya petualang tingkat adamantite?'

"...Tetapi, sepertinya mereka sudah menculik beberapa orang. Akan lebih baik kalau aku segera bertindak."

"Benar, jika para pembunuh ini tidak kembali, mereka akan menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan memindahkan orang-orang yang diculik ke tempat lain. Jika seperti itu kita takkan bisa menyelamatkan mereka."

Seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin tak menguntungkan bagi sisi ini. Dan di saat yang sama, semakin menguntungkan bagi musuh. Itulah situasi Sebas sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera mulai menyerang. Mohon maaf, aku tidak ada niatan untuk berubah pikiran. Boleh aku minta tolong kalian berdua untuk membawa para pembunuh ini ke kantor penjaga?"

"Ahhh, tunggu Sebas-sama! Kalau boleh, izinkan aku membantumu! Tentu, jika Anda mengizinkan."

"Saya juga setuju, Sebas-sama. Sebagai bawahan Renner-sama, menjaga keamanan dan ketertiban publik di ibukota adalah tugas saya. Jika penduduk Kerajaan menderita, saya akan menyelamatkan mereka dengan pedang saya."

"...Meski mungkin tak apa bagi Unglaus-kun, mungkin akan sedikit berbahaya untuk Climb-kun."

"Saya menyadari bahayanya."

"Hei, Climb... kau pernah dengar kata menjadi beban? Yah, dari sudut pandang Sebas-sama, mungkin tak banyak perbedaan antara aku dan kamu."

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Climb-kun. Mohon dimengerti kalau aku takkan bisa melindungimu seperti tadi."

"Saya siap."

"...Apa yang akan kita lakukan bisa jadi akan melukaimu, atau kehormatan majikanmu. Bukankah ada peluang lain yang lebih pantas bagimu untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa?"

"Menutup mata karena itu berbahaya hanya membuktikan kalau saya buka pria yang pantas untuk melayani majikan saya. Seperti bagaimana orang yang menolong sesama, jika mungkin, saya ingin mengulurkan tangan pada mereka yang menderita."

'Seperti bagaimana dia mengulurkan tangan padaku dulu—.

Seolah sudah memahami tekad kuat Climb, Sebas dan Brain saling memandang satu sama lain.

"...Sudahkah kamu menguatkan tekadmu?"

Dari pertanyaan Sebas, Climb menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang perlu diucapkan. Mohon bantuannya."


	15. Sepercik Api yang Padam (bg 1)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 5**

 **SEPERCIK API YANG PADAM**

* * *

Bagian 1

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 12:07 ===

"Tokonya ada di balik pintu ini, dan menurut kata si pembunuh; ada jalan masuk lain di bangunan itu."

Sambil berdiri di depan pintu rumah pelacuran, Sebas menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang berjarak beberapa pintu dari situ. Walau baik Brain maupun Climb ikut hadir ketika interogasi, mereka belum pernah ke rumah pelacuran itu jadi mereka menerima penjelasan Sebas begitu saja.

"Aku juga dengar itu. Dia bilang kalau jalan itu digunakan sebagai pintu darurat dan selalu ada setidaknya dua orang penjaga disitu. Kurasa lebih baik kalau kita berpencar menjadi dua kelompok. Jika mempertimbangkan kekuatan tempur kita, bagaimana kalau Sebas-sama masuk lewat pintu depan sendirian sementara aku dan Climb menyerang dari sisi sana?"

"Walau aku tidak keberatan, bagaimana pendapatmu Climb-kun?"

"Saya juga tidak keberatan. Tapi Unglaus-sama, setelah kita masuk, selanjutnya apa? Apa sebaiknya kita melakukan pencarian bersama?"

"Tolong panggil aku Brain, untuk Sebas-sama juga. Omong-omong... meski sebaiknya kita bersama agar aman, bisa jadi ada jalan rahasia lain yang tidak diketahui pembunuh tadi. Kurasa pencariannya harus kita lakukan dengan cepat selama Sebas-sama mengalihkan perhatian musuh."

Seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu, Brain bergumam tentang seringkali ada jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh pimpinan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berpencar setelah masuk ke dalam?"

"...Selama kita sudah bersiap menghadapi bahaya, kita harus bertindak dan mengharapkan yang terbaik."

Mendengar perkataan Brain, Sebas dan Climb menganggukkan kepala.

"Karena Anda lebih kuat dari saya, bisakah saya menyerahkan pencarian pada Anda, Unglau— Brain-sama?"

"Kurasa itu yang terbaik. Akan kuserahkan penjagaan pintu keluar pada Climb."

Pencarian ke dalam ruangan-ruangan membawa resiko tinggi akan bertemu dengan musuh. Karena Brain jauh lebih kuat dari Climb, tugas itu dibebankan padanya.

"Dengan ini rencananya sudah diputuskan."

Walaupun mereka sempat berdiskusi sebelum sampai ke rumah pelacuran itu, masih ada beberapa hal yang belum pasti karena mereka masih belum melihat keadaan lokasi sebenarnya. Sekarang, semua sudah diputuskan dan tidak ada yang keberatan dengan rencana Sebas.

Sebas melangkah dan mendekati pintu logam yang tebal itu. Pintu yang Climb pikir takkan bisa ia gerakkan sedikitpun, jika dibandingkan bersebelahan dengan Sebas, kelihatannya seperti kertas tipis.

Bagian depan biasanya memiliki pertahanan paling tinggi. Meski mereka akan menyerang tempat seperti itu, bukan masalah. Brain Unglaus, yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Gazef Stronoff, orang terkuat diantara negara tetangga, seseorang seperti itu saja berkata kalau 'kami berdua takkan bisa menang'. Makhluk yang hanya bisa dibilang berada pada tingkatan berbeda itu sekarang melangkah maju.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat. Menurut pembunuh itu, empat ketukan artinya isyarat untuk menunjukkan kalau kau itu teman. Aku tak berpikir kalau kalian lupa itu, tapi hanya sekedar mengingatkan."

"Terima kasih."

Ia tidak lupa, tapi Climb tetap saja berterima kasih pada Sebas.

"Dan iika memungkinkan, aku akan mencoba untuk menangkap mereka hidup-hidup. Tapi jika mereka melawan, aku akan membunuh mereka tanpa ampun. Apa itu tak masalah?"

Baik Climb dan Brain merasakan getaran di bulu kuduk mereka saat Sebas berbicara dengan senyum lembut.

Ia tidak salah, itu sudah tindakan yang jelas. Mereka berdua juga menyadari misalkan mereka pada situasi yang sama, mereka akan memilih tindakan yang sama. Alasan mereka merasa ketakutan dan merinding adalah karena wajah Sebas terlihat seakan ia memiliki kepribadian lain.

Seorang bapak-bapak baik hati sekaligus petarung berkepala dingin, dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang antara kebaikan dan raja tega itu berdampingan satu sama lain. Mereka mendapat firasat; jika Sebas masuk ke dalam dengan keadaannya sekarang, semua orang di dalam akan mati.

Climb berbicara gugup pada Sebas.

"Jika itu untuk menghindari pertumpahan darah yang tidak diperlukan, maka tak apa. Apalagi, jumlah kita sedikit. Tapi jika Anda bertemu dengan seseorang yang kelihatannya anggota berpangkat tinggi, bisakah Anda menangkapnya hidup-hidup? Menginterogasi orang itu bisa sangat berguna di masa mendatang."

"Aku bukan seorang pembunuh, Climb-kun. Tenang saja, aku kemari bukan untuk membantai mereka."

Climb merasa lega melihat senyum lembut Sebas.

"Saya mohon maaf. Kalau begitu, jaga diri baik-baik."

-o-o-o-

"Nah sekarang, izinkan aku untuk menghancurkan tempat ini dan mengulur sedikit waktu."

Jika Sebas menghancurkan rumah pelacuran ini, itu akan menghambat mereka untuk sementara waktu. Jika ia cukup beruntung untuk menemukan berkas rahasia dan sejenisnya, mereka akan berfokus pada bagaimana melawan balik dan bisa jadi benar-benar lupa tentang Tsuare.

Pada skenario terburuk, kalaupun hasilnya hanya sekedar mengulur sedikit waktu, itu bisa memberi peluang baginya untuk membiarkan Tsuare melarikan diri. Dia bahkan bisa saja menemukan cara yang lebih baik.

"Aku baru ingat, ada pedagang di E-Rantel yang berbincang ramah dengan kami. Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan darinya."

Kalau kondisi kejiwaan Tsuare sudah sembuh total, ia akan lebih bahagia jika ada dukungan dari orang yang bisa dia percayai.

Sebas menoleh dan melihat lagi ke arah pintu tebal itu. Ia menyentuh pintu sembari mengingat kejadian saat Tsuare dilempar ke luar. Pintu itu tampak megah, dengan rangka besi di dalam kayunya. Dilihat sekilas saja sudah cukup untuk tahu kalau seseorang akan kesulitan untuk menghancurkan pintu itu tanpa bantuan alat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Climb..."

Ia tak perlu khawatir tentang pria bernama Brain Unglaus itu. Walau dia menghadapi Succulent, peluang menang dia masih tinggi. Tapi Climb berbeda. Dia takkan bertahan.

Climb sendirilah yang dengan suka rela ikut penyerbuan ini— melihat bagaimana dia menawarkan bantuan, Climb tampak siap. Tapi hilangnya nyawa anak muda yang berusaha membantunya itu sangat disesalkan, apalagi kalau nyawa orang sebaik itu.

"Kuharap anak itu berumur panjang..."

Perkatannya itu pantas diucapkan oleh orang yang sudah lama hidup. Tentu saja, Sebas diciptakan sebagai kakek tua, jadi jika dinilai dari saat diciptakan sampai dengan sekarang, dia akan lebih muda dari Climb.

"Setidaknya, akan lebih baik kalau aku yang menghadapi Succulent. Kuharap Climb tak bertemu dia."

Sebas berdoa untuk keselamatan Climb pada 41 Penguasa Tertinggi.

Jika Succulent adalah yang terkuat di gedung ini, kemungkinan Sebas-lah yang akan menghadapi dia. Tetapi jika dia bekerja sebagai pengawal seseorang, ada peluang kalau dia akan kabur sambil berusaha melindungi bosnya. Dengan hati gelisah, Sebas memegang gagang pintu dan memutarnya.

Ia hanya bisa memutarnya setengah jalan. Mengingat bisnis macam apa ini, jelas saja pintunya dikunci.

"Aku tak memiliki kemampuan dalam mengorek gembok... tak ada pilihan kalau begitu. Aku harus mencoba membuka pintu ini dengan caraku sendiri."

Sebas menggumam kesal dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik mundur tangan kanannya sambil memposisikan tangan kiri di depan. Kuda-kuda itu sekokoh pohon berusia ribuan tahun.

"Hm!"

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh mustahil.

Tangannya menancap di tepi pintu, tepat ke dalam engselnya. Tidak, tak hanya berhenti di situ. Tangannya menembus jauh ke dalam.

Dengan suara berderit, engsel itu tercabut dari dinding.

Sebas dengan mudah membuka pintu yang kehilangan engsel itu.

"Apa... yang...?"

Segera saat Sebas melangkah ke dalam, terdapat lorong masuk dan seorang pria besar berambut jabrik yang berdiri di depan lorong. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar dengan ekspresi tercengang.

"Pintunya sedikit berkarat jadi kubuka paksa dengan sedikit dorongan. Sebaiknya Anda melumasinya dengan baik."

Sebas berbicara pada pria itu sambil menutup pintu. Bukan, lebih tepat kalau dibilang ia menyandarkannya.

Sembari pria itu berdiri tercengang, Sebas berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam tanpa hambatan.

"—Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

"—Suara apa itu tadi?"

Suara orang-orang lain terdengar dari balik pria itu.

Tetapi, berhadapan dengan Sebas dan tak mampu bereaksi terhadap suara mereka, pria itu berbicara.

"...Se...Se-Selamat datang?"

Pria itu bingung dan hanya memandang kosong Sebas yang berjalan ke hadapannya. Biasanya, orang yang bekerja di tempat seperti ini sudah terbiasa dengan kekerasan. Tetapi, kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan jauh melampaui akal sehatnya hingga ia masih tercengang sampai sekarang.

Tak mempedulikan pertanyaan teman-temannya di belakang, pria itu tersenyum ramah pada Sebas. Itu karena insting bertahan hidupnya mengatakan kalau itu adalah tindakan yang terbaik. Dia juga dengan susah payah berusaha membohongi diri kalau pria ini adalah pelayan laki-laki yang melayani salah satu pelanggan mereka. Pria dengan jenggot tebal itu, pipinya berkedut-kedut berusaha keras mempertahankan senyum ramah, pemandangan itu sungguh amat menyakiti mata.

Sebas juga tersenyum; lemah lagi lembut. Tetapi, tak ada kebaikan di matanya. Matanya memiliki kilatan keji yang mampu mengikat orang, seperti pedang tajam.

"Bisa tolong Anda minggir?"

'Bruk', bukan, lebih seperti suara 'crot'. Sebuah suara mengerikan terdengar.

Seorang pria dewasa bertubuh kekar yang mengenakan perlengkapan memiliki berat kira-kira 85 kilogram. Pria seberat itu terhempas berputar-putar di udara dan terlempar dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tak bisa diikuti mata. Tubuh pria itu menghantam dinding dengan diiringi suara muncrat keras.

Rumah itu berguncang seolah dihantam raksasa.

"...Oh tidak. Andai aku membunuhnya sedikit lebih ke dalam mungkin bisa memberi serangan psikologis yang bagus. Yah, kelihatannya masih ada orang yang tersisa jadi aku sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang."

Sebas berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia harus sedikit menahan tenaga sembari meninggalkan mayat itu dan melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam.

Sebas membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Dengan gerakan yang luwes, ia melihat sekeliling. Daripada seperti orang yang sedang menyerang markas musuh, ia melepaskan aura seperti seseorang yang sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah kosong.

Ada dua pria.

Mereka tercengang memandang bunga merah di dinding di belakang Sebas.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan bau miras murahan yang takkan pernah ditemukan di Nazarick. Bau itu tercampur dengan bau darah dan muntahan, meninggalkan aroma yang aneh dan memuakkan.

Sebas mengumpulkan informasi yang ia dengar dari Tsuare dan pembunuh tadi dan mencoba untuk menggambarkan struktur bagian dalam bangunan ini dalam benaknya. Meskipun ingatan Tsuare banyak yang kurang, dia mendengar kalau toko yang sebenarnya terletak di bawah tanah. Pembunuh tadi belum pernah turun ke bawah jadi ia tak bisa membantu untuk bagian itu.

Meski Sebas berusaha mengamati lantai, dia tak bisa menemukan tangganya karena tersembunyi rapat.

Kalau tak bisa dia temukan sendiri, ya tinggal tanya saja orang yang tahu.

"Permisi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian."

"Guaahh!"

Saat ia berbicara pada mereka, salah satu pria itu menjerit dengan suara melengking. Sepertinya sekarang, pikiran untuk melawan sudah hilang dari benak mereka. Sebas merasa lega. Ia tak mampu mengendalikan tenaganya dengan baik saat memikirkan Tsuare dan akhirnya malah bisa membunuh mereka.

Jika mereka akan melawan balik, ia bisa menghentikan mereka dengan mematahkan kaki mereka. Orang-orang yang gemetar ketakutan itu menempelkan punggung ke dinding, berusaha menjauhi Sebas sejauh mungkin. Sebas memandang mereka tanpa emosi dan mulutnya tersenyum.

"Hiiii!"

Mereka semakin ketakutan dan bau amonia tercium di sekitar mereka.

Sebas berpikir kalau ia mungkin terlalu berlebihan menakuti mereka dan mengerutkan alisnya.

Mata salah satu pria itu terbalik dan ia pingsan. Tekanan ekstrim membuat ia pingsan dengan sendirinya. Pria satunya melihat temannya dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Haaa... seperti yang kubilang. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Aku ada urusan di bawah. Bisakah kamu tunjukkan aku dimana jalannya?"

"...I-itu."

Sebas melihat ketakutan di mata pria itu saat ia memikirkan pengkhianatan. Meski para pembunuh tadi juga begitu, kelihatannya pria ini juga takut dibersihkan organisasi. Sembari mengingat pria yang kabur sambil membawa uang yang ia beri, dibersihkan mungkin artinya adalah dibunuh.

Karena kelihatannya pria ini takkan bicara tanpa diberi pelajaran dulu, Sebas mengucapkan kata-kata yang menghilangkan keraguan pria itu.

"Kelihatannya ada dua mulut disini. Tak masalah bagiku walau bukan mulutmu yang bicara."

Pria itu mulai berkeringat deras dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"D-D-D-Disana! Disana, disana pintu masuk rahasianya!"

Melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk, memang kelihatannya sambungan lantainya berbeda.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih. Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu."

Saat Sebas tersenyum, pria itu memahami arti tersembunyi dibalik kata-katanya dan ia gemetar, wajahnya memucat. Meski begitu, ia tetap berpegang pada sebuah harapan tipis dan berbicara.

"A-Aku mohon, j-jangan bunuh aku!"

"Aku menolak."

Jawaban singkat itu membungkam ruangan. Mata pria itu membulat, ekspresi seseorang yang menolak apa yang tak ingin ia percayai.

"Tapi, aku memberitahumu! Hei, akan kulakukan apapun, jadi biarkan aku hidup!"

"Itu benar, tapi..."

Sebas menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku menolak."

"Kau...kau bercanda, kan?"

"Jika itu yang ingin kamu yakini. Hanya ada satu hasil yang keluar dari ini."

"...Kumohon...tuhan."

Sebas mengingat saat ia memungut Tsuare dan sedikit menyipitkan mata.

Hak apa yang dimiliki pria dengan pekerjaan macam untuk memohon pada tuhan? Dan bagi Sebas, 41 Penguasa Tertinggi adalah tuhan-tuhannya. Rasanya seperti penghinaan.

"Ini yang pantas kau dapatkan."

Dari suara kaku yang menolak segalanya itu, pria itu sepertinya menyadari kalau dia akan mati.

Apa dia akan lari, atau melawan? Di saat pilihan itu berada di depan matanya, tanpa ragu, pria itu memilih— untuk lari.

Jika dia melawan Sebas, hasilnya sudah jelas. Malah, tak peduli seberapa kecil, dia memiliki peluang selamat yang lebih tinggi kalau dia lari. Pemikiran dibalik keputusannya sudah tepat.

Karena untuk beberapa detik, bukan, meski hanya sepersepuluh detik, hidupnya lebih panjang.

Dalam sekejap mengejar pria yang kabur ke pintu itu, Sebas memutar tubuhnya. Hembusan angin menerpa kepala pria itu dan dia roboh seperti boneka tanpa tali. Sebuah benda bulat membentur dinding dan menggelinding di lantai, meninggalkan jejak darah.

Sesaat kemudian, darah menyembur keluar dari tubuh tanpa kepala itu dan membanjiri lantai.

Itu adalah sebuah teknik yang mengagumkan. Memotong kepala dengan tendangan roundhouse. Meski dia memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan untuk melakukan itu, hal yang paling mengerikan adalah bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun noda di sepatu yang menutupi kaki Sebas.

Diiringi suara langkah kakinya, Sebas berjalan ke arah pria yang pingsan dengan mata terbalik tadi dan menginjaknya. Dengan suara seperti pohon tua yang patah, tubuh pria itu kejang-kejang. Setelah kejang beberapa kali, tubuh itu tak bergerak lagi.

"Bukankah sudah terlihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu dari semua yang sudah kalian lakukan selama ini? Tapi tenang saja, setidaknya, kalian sudah menebusnya dengan tubuh kalian."

Sebas mengambil mayat-mayat itu.

Ia menyusuri area disekitar tangga dengan mayat-mayat hancur itu. Dilihat saja sudah mengerikan; itu akan memberikan rasa takut dan keraguan pada siapa saja yang akan melarikan diri. Itu adalah metode yang Sebas pikirkan kalau ia tak bisa menghancurkan jalan masuk.

Setelah memindahkan mayat-mayat itu, Sebas menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai pintu masuk rahasia.

Pertama, terdengar suara mesin yang rusak. Selanjutnya, sebuah lubang besar terbuka di lantai. Penutup lantai yang rusak itu jatuh keras ke tangga.

"Aha... Kalau kurusak tangga ini, akan sulit buat mereka untuk melarikan diri lewat jalan ini."

-o-o-o-

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar.

Bagian dalamnya hanya berisi sebuah tempat tidur dan sebuah lemari untuk menyimpan pakaian, tak ada lagi yang lain.

Tempat tidurnya juga bukan jenis tempat tidur bobrok dimana hanya ada selembar kain diatasnya. Malahan, di tempat tidur itu ada kasur katun berisi kapas, yang biasanya digunakan oleh kaum ningrat. Tetapi, desainnya sederhana dan ornamennya kurang menarik, seolah tempat tidur itu dibuat hanya berfokus pada fungsinya saja.

Dan diatas ranjang itu ada seorang pria telanjang.

Pria itu kelihatannya sudah berusia lebih dari paruh baya. Karena hidupnya yang tamak, tubuhnya gemuk dan tidak menarik.

Meski penampilan dia biasa saja, lapisan lemak di wajahnya membuat orang mual. Jika dilihat, siapapun akan berpikir kalau pria ini seperti babi.

Pria itu bernama Stafan Hevish.

Ia menurunkan kepalan tangannya— ke kasur. Terdengar suara daging berbenturan.

Sebuah ekspresi bahagia tampak di wajah lembek Stafan. Itu karena sensasi menghancurkan daging yang terasa di tangannya membuat dia gemetar kegirangan.

"Ohhh..."

Saat ia mengangkat tangannya lagi, tangan itu berlumuran dengan darah.

Stafan menindih seorang wanita telanjang.

Wajah wanita itu bengkak dan kulitnya dipenuhi dengan bercak merah karena pendarahan internal. Darang segar mengalir dari hidungnya yang hancur. Kasurnya berubah warna, noda-noda darah mengotori seprainya.

Tangannya yang terangkat ke udara untuk mencoba melindungi wajah, sekarang tergeletak di kasur. Rambutnya yang berserakan di atas seprai membuat dia terlihat seolah mengapung diatas air.

"Hei, kenapa, sudah nggak kuat? Ahn?"

Wanita itu kelihatannya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Stafan mengangkat tinjunya dan menghantamkannya lagi.

Bugh. Kepalan tangan dan pipi, beserta dengan tulang pipi di dalamnya, rasa sakit akibat benturan juga terasa di tangan Stafan.

"Tch, sakit!"

Sambil marah, ia memukul lagi.

Tempat tidur itu berderit bersamaan dengan suara pukulan. Kulit membengkak wanita itu pun pecah dan tangan Stafan terlumuri darah. Darah yang segar lagi kental itu muncrat ke seprai dan mengotorinya dengan warna merah.

"... ...Uuu."

Meski ia sedang dihajar, wanita itu tak lagi bergerak dan tubuhnya hampir tidak bereaksi.

Jika pukulan-pukulan ini diteruskan, nyawa wanita itu bisa terancam. Meski begitu, alasan dia masih hidup bukan karena Stafan yang menahan kekuatan pukulannya. Tapi karena benturannya diredam oleh kasur. Jika wanita itu dihajar di lantai, dia pasti sudah mati.

Stafan tidak menahan tenaga bukan karena mengetahui hal ini, tetapi karena takkan ada masalah walau wanita itu mati. Jika dia membayar biaya untuk menyingkirkan mayat wanita itu, maka semuanya beres.

Kenyataannya, Stafan sudah pernah membunuh beberapa wanita di toko ini.

Karena dia harus membayar biaya pemberesan, dan membuat kantongnya semakin menipis, mungkin secara tidak sadar dia menahan tenaga di tangannya.

Stafan menjilat bibirnya saat ia memandangi wajah tak bergerak wanita itu.

Rumah pelacuran ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk memenuhi suatu hasrat tertentu. Sesuatu seperti ini takkan pernah diizinkan di rumah pelacuran biasa. Tidak, meski diizinkan sekalipun, Stafan tidak mengetahui tempat seperti itu.

Dia menyukai hari-hari dimana mereka hanya budak.

Budak dianggap seperti barang dan orang-orang yang menyiksa mereka biasanya dicemooh. Sama halnya dengan orang-orang yang menghamburkan kekayaan. Tapi untuk orang seperti Stafan, yang memiliki hasrat khusus, budak adalah satu-satunya cara bagi dia untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Dan sekarang karena hal itu sudah diambil dari dirinya, Stafan tak punya pilihan lain selain melepaskannya di tempat seperti ini. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan kalau dia tidak pernah tahu tempat ini?

Tak diragukan lagi, dia pasti tak bisa menahan diri. Dia akan melakukan kejahatan dan ditahan.

Dan orang yang memberitahukan rumah pelacuran ini pada Stafan — walau dia harus membuat kesepakatan tersembunyi dan menggunakan pengaruh hukum yang dia miliki untuk keuntungan pribadi — ia sangat berterima kasih pada majikannya, seorang bangsawan yang ia layani.

"Terima kasih— Tuan."

Sebuah emosi nampak di mata Stafan. Walau sulit dipercaya jika mengingat sifat dan kepribadiannya yang buruk itu, setidaknya ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada majikannya.

Hanya saja—

Sesuatu membuncah dari dalam dirinya— amarah.

Itulah emosi yang dia rasakan pada gadis yang menjadi penyebab dia kehilangan budak-budak miliknya.

"—perempuan jalang itu!"

Wajahnya memerah karena marah, matanya menatap nyalang.

Wajah keluarga raja yang harus dia layani— sang putri, saling tumpang tindih dengan wajah wanita yang berada di bawah dirinya. Stafan mengumpulkan amarah dalam dirinya ke kepalan tangannya dan memukulkannya ke bawah.

Sekali lagi, dengan suara bugh darah segar kembali muncrat.

"Betapa, menyenangkan, untuk, menghancurkan, wajahnya!"

Lagi dan lagi, ia memukul wajah wanita itu.

Mulut wanita itu pasti robek karena terkena gigi. Darah dalam jumlah besar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Reaksi wanita itu hanya kejang sesekali saat dipukul.

"—Haa, haa."

Setelah beberapa kali pukulan, bahu Stafan naik turun dan dahi da tubuhnya basah karena keringat.

Stafan melihat wanita dibawah dirinya. Mukanya sudah lebih dari mengerikan. Dia sudah sekarat, bukan; tubuhnya sudah tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi dari pelukan kematian. Ia benar-benar seperti boneka yang talinya dipotong.

Glek. Suara dari tenggorokan Stafan terdengar.

Bagi Stafan, tak ada yang lebih menggairahkan selain meniduri wanita yang babak belur. Apalagi jika sebelumnya mereka cantik, semaik cantik semakin bagus. Tak ada yang lebih memuaskan rasa sadisme dia selain menghancurkan sesuatu yang cantik.

"Betapa nikmat rasanya kalau aku bisa meniduri dia seperti ini?"

Stafan mengingat-ingat nona pemilik rumah yang dia kunjungi tadi. Dia ingat wajah angkuh wanita itu yang kecantikannya menyaingi tuan putri negara ini, wanita yang dielu-elukan sebagai yang paling cantik.

Tentu, Stafan tahu kalau dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada wanita seperti dia. Yang melayani hasratnya itu adalah sampah-sampah rumah pelacuran ini, sebelum mereka dibuang.

Wanita secantik dia akan dibeli oleh bangsawan tinggi dengan harga selangit dan dikurung di dalam rumah untuk menyembunyikan transaksi haram mereka.

"Sekali saja, kalau aku bisa menghajar wanita seperti itu— menghajarnya sampai mati."

Jika sesuatu seperti itu mungkin untuk dilakukan, betapa nikmat dan memuaskannya hal itu?

Sayangnya, itu adalah impina yang mustahil.

Stafan melihat wanita yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya. Dadanya yang terbuka itu bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Melihat hal itu, bibirnya tersenyum jahat.

Stafan mencengkeram dada wanita itu, hingga membuatnya berubah bentuk.

Wanita itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dia tak lagi bereaksi pada rasa sakit setingkat itu. Saat ini, satu-satunya perbedaan diantara wanita di bawah Stafan dengan boneka manikin adalah wanita itu empuk.

Hanya saja Stafan merasakan sedikit ketidakpuasan karena tidak adanya perlawanan.

'Tolong jangan bunuh aku.'

'Kumohon ampuni aku.'

'Maafkan aku.'

'Kumohon hentikan.'

Jeritan wanita itu teringat oleh Stafan.

Haruskah dia memperkosanya saat wanita itu masih bisa bicara seperti itu?

Dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan, Stafan terus memainkan dada wanita itu.

Hampir semua wanita yang berakhir di rumah pelacuran ini, pikirannya sudah rusak dan hatinya terbang entah kemana. Jika dilihat seperti ini, bisa dibilang rekan Stafan hari ini lebih baik dari biasanya.

"Apa perempuan itu juga seperti itu?"

Yang sedang diingat oleh Stafan adalah Tsuare. Dia bahkan tak ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi pada pria yang melepaskannya.

Tetapi, Stafan tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi mengejek di wajahnya saat dia memikirkan pelayan tua yang ia kunjungi tadi.

Apa gunanya melindungi perempuan yang sudah pernah melakukannya dengan banyak pria dan saat situasinya membutuhkan, dengan wanita dan bahkan non-manusia juga? Dia hampir tak bisa menahan tawa saat pelayan itu menunjukkan kalau dia bersedia membayar beberapa ratus keping emas.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, suara perempuan yang kabur itu cukup bagus."

Dia mengingat-ingat suara jeritan gadis itu. Jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain, dia tidak seburuk itu.

Stafan menyeringai dan bergerak untuk memenuhi nafsu bejatnya. Dia memegang kaki wanita itu dengan satu tangan dan membukanya. Tulang yang terlihat dari kakinya yang kurus itu cukup kecil untuk dipegang Stafan dengan satu tangan.

Dengan selangkangan wanita itu yang terbuka lebar, Stafan menunggangi dia.

Dia memegang apa yang mengeras karena nafsunya dan—

Dengan suara klik, pintunya terbuka.

"Apa?!"

Stafan dengan cepat berbalik ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang pria tua yang sepertinya ia kenal. Dia kemudian dengan cepat mengingat identitas pria tua itu.

Dia adalah pelayan laki-laki yang ia temui di rumah itu.

Pria tua itu— Sebas memasuki ruangan dengan leluasa, suara langkahnya diiringi dengan suara sepatu. Dari bagaimana ia melangkah masuk dengan begitu santai, Stafan tak mampu berkata-kata.

Kenapa pelayan rumah itu ada disini? Kenapa dia memasuki kamar ini? Berhadapan dengan situasi yang tak bisa dia pahami, pikiran Stafan menjadi kosong.

Sebas berdiri di sebelah Stafan. Dan setelah melihat wanita terbaring di bawahnya, ia mengarahkan tatapan dinginnya pada Stafan.

"Apakah kamu suka memukul orang lain?"

"Apa?"

Atmosfir yang aneh ini mendorong Stafan untuk bangkit dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Tetapi, sebelum itu, Sebas sudah mulai bergerak.

Plak. Suara itu terdengar dari sisi Stafan dan pada saat yang sama, penglihatannya terguncang keras.

Sesaat kemudian, pipi kanannya terasa panas dan dia merasakan sakit.

Sebas memukulnya— bukan, dia menampar wajahnya. Stafan akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Brengsek kau, melakukan hal semacam—"

Plak. Lagi, pipi Stafan terasa sakit. Dan seperti itu, tidak ada hentinya.

Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan—

"Shtaaap!"

Selama ini selalu Stafan yang memukul orang lain dan dia sendiri tak pernah dipukul. Matanya basah berair.

Dia menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangan sambil mundur ke belakang.

Seolah pipinya dibakar, rasa sakit mulai terasa menyebar.

"K-kau brengshek! Kau pikirh kau bhisa kavur denghan inih?!"

Pipi bengkaknya yang memerah terasa berdenyut tiap kali dia bicara.

"Aku tak bisa ya?"

"Jelash tidhak! Shinting kau! Kau pikirh akhu siapha?"

"Orang tolol."

Dengan mudah ia mendekati Stafan dan— Plak! Sekali lagi, pipi Stafan terbakar.

"Shtaaahp! Henthikaanh!"

Stafan menutupi pipinya seperti seorang anak yang sedang dihukum orangtua.

Walau ia menyukai kekerasan, orang yang dia hajar selalu orang yang tidak bisa melawan. Meski jika dia melawan Sebas, yang dari luar kelihatan seperti kakek-kakek, Stafan terlalu takut untuk memukul dia. Ia tak berani kalau belum ada jaminan lawannya itu tidak akan melawan balik.

Seolah mengerti apa yang ada di dalam hati Stafan, mata Sebas kelihatan hilang minat saat melihat wanita yang tergeletak itu.

"Sungguh mengerikan apa yang kau lakukan..."

Stafan berlari melewati Sebas yang sedang berjalan ke sisi wanita itu.

"Tolol!"

Kepala Stafan dipenuhi dengan nafsu. Dasar kakek-kakek bodoh.

Dia akan memanggil orang-orang di gedung ini dan memberinya pelajaran. Sekarang karena Sebas sudah melakukan ini padanya, ia takkan pernah memaafkannya. Ia akan membuat Sebas merasakan rasa sakit dan takut yang teramat sangat.

Dalam pikirannya, ia memikirkan majikan cantik dari pelayan laki-laki itu.

Seorang majikan bertanggungjawab atas kesalahan pelayannya. Ia akan membuat mereka berdua bertanggungjawab atas rasa sakit ini. Ia akan buat mereka sadar siapa yang mereka lawan.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu di benaknya dan perut yang bergoyang naik-turun, Stafan berlari keluar.

"Hei! Adha orang dishana?!"

Ia berteriak dengan suara keras. Salah satu pegawai seharusnya segera datang.

Tetapi, ia menyadari kebodohannya saat berada di lorong.

Lorong itu lengang.

Cukup lengang sampai seolah-olah tempat itu kosong.

Sambil telanjang, Stafan melihat ke sekeliling dengan gugup.

Kesunyian yang menyesap di lorong itu— atmosfir aneh menanamkan rasa takut ke dalam diri Stafan.

Saat melihat ke kedua sisi, ada banyak pintu. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi kalau tak ada siapapun yang akan datang. Sebuat toko dimana orang-orang dengan hasrat khusus— bahkan yang berbahaya sekalipun, sering berkunjung tentunya akan kedap suara.

Tapi tak mungkin kalau para pegawai tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Ia melihat beberapa pegawai saat dia masuk. Mereka semua adalah para pria dengan tampang sangar dan tubuh kekar, jika dibanding dengan kakek-kakek tidak ada apa-apanya seperti Sebas.

"Kenapha tidhak adha orangh?!"

"—karena mereka sudah mati atau pingsan."

Terdengar suara pelan yang menjawab teriakan Stafan. Ia berbalik dengan cepat dan melihat Sebas berdiri tenang.

"Sepertinya ada beberapa di dalam... sebagian besar dari mereka sedang tertidur."

"I-ithu mushtahil! Kau phikir adha verapha orang dishinih?!"

"...Tiga orang yang kelihatannya pegawai, dan sepuluh orang di bawah. Dan ada tujuh orang seperti kau."

Dia bilang apa?

Stafan memandang Sebas dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Untuk sementara, tidak akan ada orang yang datang untuk membantumu. Bahkan jika mereka kembali sadar, aku sudah menghancurkan kaki dan mematahkan tangan mereka. Mereka harus menggeliat kesini seperti belatung."

Sebuah ekspresi keterkejutan nampak di wajah Stafan. Dia pikir itu mustahil, tapi atmosfir aneh di dalam rumah pelacuran itu membuat dia sadar kalau Sebas berkata apa adanya.

"Sayangnya, aku tak merasa perlu untuk membiarkanmu hidup. Kau harus mati disini."

Ia tidak bergerak untuk mengambil pisau ataupun senjata dan hanya melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, dan kelihatan tak peduli. Stafan ketakutan melihat gerakan yang sangat biasa itu. Dia kemudian menyadari kalau Sebas benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku adha thawaran vagush vuathmu!"

"...Aku kesulitan memahami apa yang kau katakan. Apa kau bilang kalau kau punya tawaran bagus buatku? Biarkan aku berpikir... aku tidak tertarik."

"Sherus khenapha kau melakhukanh inih!"

Benar-benar tidak ada alasan baginya untuk terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Apa alasan bagi dia untuk mati? Untuk pertama kalinya, Sebas memahami apa yang Stafan pikirkan.

"...Bahkan setelah memikirkan segala yang kau lakukan selama ini, kau masih belum tahu?"

Stafan mencoba mengingat. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya?

Sebas menghela nafas.

"...Aku mengerti."

Secepat kata-katanya, Sebas menendang perut Stafan.

"Jadi ini artinya, seseorang yang tidak pantas hidup."

Stafan merasakan sakit luar biasa saat beberapa organ dalamnya meledak. Meski tidak aneh kalau dia jatuh pingsan karena rasa sakit dan kemudian mati, dia hanya merasa kesakitan saat kesadarannya masih tersisa.

'Aduh sakit!'

'Aduh sakit!'

'Aduh sakit!'

Meski ia sangat ingin berteriak dan menggelepar-gelepar, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan begitu dahsyat sampai dia tak bisa bergerak.

"Mati saja kau."

Stafan mendengar suara dingin. Meskipun dia sangat ingin memohon untuk diampuni, tenggorokannya tak bisa bergerak.

Keringat memasuki matanya dan penglihatannya menjadi keruh. Dalam kekeruhan itu, ia melihat punggung Sebas yang melangkah pergi.

'Tolong aku!'

'Tolong aku!'

'Akan kuberi uang sebanyak yang kau mau jadi tolong aku!'

Yang mampu menjawab permintaan tolong itu sudah pergi.

Pada akhirnya, Stafan mati perlahan dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksa dari perutnya.


	16. Sepercik Api yang Padam (bg 2)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 5**

 **SEPERCIK API YANG PADAM**

* * *

Bagian 2

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 12:12 ===

"Climb, aku akan membunuh semua orang di lantai atas. Kita tidak punya sesuatu untuk mengikat mereka dan akan buruk kalau sesuatu terjadi dan mereka berteriak memanggil bantuan. Meski kalau kupukul mereka sampai pingsan, akan berbahaya kalau mereka sadar saat kita sedang masuk membabi-buta ke dala... kenapa? Ada apa?"

"B-Bukan, bukan apa-apa."

Climb menggelengkan kepala berusaha menghilangkan kegelisahannya. Walau jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia mengabaikannya.

"Mohon maaf, aku tak apa sekarang. Aku siap mulai kapanpun."

"Begitukah? ...Hmm. sepertinya kamu mengubah cara pikirmu. Kamu kelihatan aneh sejak kita kesini. Sekarang, wajahmu seperti seorang petarung. Aku tahu kau gugup. Apalagi, ada banyak orang disini yang tak bisa kau kalahkan. Tapi tenang saja, aku disini dan Sebas-sama juga ada disini. Tetaplah fokus bertahan hidup untuk orang yang mendukungmu."

Ia menepuk bahu Climb dan dengan katana yang terhunus, Brain mengetuk pintu empat kali.

Climb juga memegang pedangnya.

Mereka bisa mendengar suara langkah mendekat dari balik pintu dan suara tiga kunci pintu yang dibuka.

Seperti yang mereka rencanakan, Climb mendobrak pintu itu.

Sebelum sempat terdengar suara panik, Brain menyerang. Terdengar suara daging yang terpotong, sambil diiringi dengan suara sesuatu yang terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara bruk.

Climb mengikuti masuk ke dalam.

Brain yang sudah masuk lebih dulu sedang menebas orang kedua. Selain itu, Climb melihat seseorang dengan baju armor kulit memegang pedang pendek. Climb menutup jarak diantara mereka dalam sekejap.

"Ap—! Siapa kau?!"

Dengan panic, orang itu mengayunkan pedang pendeknya tapi dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Climb.

Ia kemudian mengayunkan tebasan setinggi kepala dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Orang itu mencoba menangkis dengan pedang pendeknya, tapi tak cukup untuk menghentikan tebasan yang memiliki seluruh berat tubuh Climb itu. Pedang Climb membuat senjata lawannya terlepas dan menebas bahu orang itu hingga menembus leher.

Saat pria itu roboh dan mengerang kesakitan, darah mengalir deras ke lantai; cukup untuk membuat orang keheranan darimana datangnya. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang saat dia sekarat.

Setelah memastikan kalau luka itu mematikan, Climb mempertahankan kuda-kuda dan tetap memperhatikan sekeliling sambil mundur ke sudut ruangan. Di belakangnya, ia mendengar Brain berlari ke atas tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

Setelah yakin kalau yang ada di ruangan itu hanya perabotan biasa, Climb berlari ke ruangan sebelah.

Satu menit kemudian.

Setelah mencari ke sekeliling lantai masing-masing dan memastikan tidak ada musuh lagi, Climb dan Brain bertemu di pintu masuk.

"Aku mencari di lantai satu dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda ada orang lain."

"Lantai dua juga begitu. Kenyataan bahwa tidak ada tempat tidur disini mungkin berarti kalau disini bukan tempat mereka tidur... Seperti dugaanku, ada jalan rahasia dan mereka tinggal disana."

"Tentang jalan rahasia, apa Anda menemukannya? Aku ragu kalau itu berada di lantai dua."

"Tidak, aku tidak menemukan sesuatu seperti itu. Seperti yang kau bilang, kemungkinan berada di lantai satu."

Climb dan Brain saling pandang satu sama lain dan menyusuri bagian dalamnya.

Climb tak memiliki kemampuan pencuri apapun dan tak menemukan apapun dari penyusuran yang ia lakukan. Andai mereka ada waktu dan punya serbuk halus seperti tepung, mereka bisa menyebarkannya di sekitar dan meniupnya. Serbuk itu akan jatuh menyisip melalui celah jalan rahasia dan membuat mereka mudah menemukannya. Sayangnya, mereka sama-sama tak punya tepung ataupun waktu luang. Climb mengeluarkan benda sihir dari kantungnya.

Benda itu adalah seikat lonceng kecil yang diberi oleh Gagaran dari Mawar Biru.

'Meski berbahaya kalau pergi bertualang tanpa seorang pencuri, akan ada saat dimana kau tak punya pilihan lain. Kalau itu terjadi, benda ini akan memberi perbedaan besar.'

Itulah yang ia katakan saat dia memberikan benda ini. Climb membandingkan gambar yang terpahat di sisi ketiga lonceng itu dan mengambil satu yang dia cari.

Nama benda sihir yang ia keluarkan adalah 'Lonceng Pendeteksi Pintu Rahasia.'

Ia bisa merasakan Brain yang melihat dengan penasaran saat dia menggoyangkannya sekali. Sebuah suara nyaring terdengar, suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh penggunanya.

Sebagai jawaban, cahaya pudar terlihat berpendar di salah satu bagian lantai. Cahaya itu berkedip-kedip, menunjukkan tempat pintu rahasia.

"Hoh, benda yang menarik. Semua barang-barangku hanya untuk memperkuat tubuhku dan yang berguna untuk pertarungan."

"Bukankah itu hal yang jelas bagi seorang prajurit?"

"Prajurit ya..."

Setelah mengingat lokasi itu, Climb berpisah dari Brain yang sedang tersenyum pahit dan berjalan mengitari lantai satu sekali. Efek sihir benda ini memiliki batas waktu. Sangat perlu untuk memeriksa sebanyak mungkin tempat sebelum batas waktunya habis. Meski ia mengitari tempat itu, selain yang pertama tadi, tidak ada tempat yang bereaksi pada sihir.

Tindakan selanjutnya adalah menerobos melalui pintu ini. Tetapi, Climb menyipitkan mata dan melihat ke pintu rahasia. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan sekali lagi, mengeluarkan seikat lonceng itu.

Yang dia pilih kali ini memiliki pahatan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia goyangkan lonceng itu.

Terdengar suara yang serupa tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya.

'Lonceng Pelepas Perangkap.'

Berhati-hati dan tetap waspada terhadap sekitar. Sebagai seorang petarung, Climb tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi jebakan maupun cara untuk mengatasinya kalau-kalau dia terjebak. Jika mereka punya magic caster, maka meski dia terkena racun pelumpuh, dia bisa tertolong. Tetapi, hanya ada dua petarung disini. Diantara ilmu bela diri, tidak ada yang bisa menetralkan racun. Apalagi, Climb tidak mempelajari bela diri dan tidak punya penawar juga. Ia harus berasumsi kalau dia akan mati kalau sampai terkena jebakan.

Itulah mengapa ia harus menggunakan benda dengan batas penggunaan perhari itu tanpa ragu.

Terdengar suara klik keras dari pintu rahasia itu.

Climb menancapkan ujung pedangnya ke sisi pintu dan membukanya paksa.

Salah satu sisi lantai kayu yang membengkok itu terbuka dan jatuh ke sisi lain. Sebuah busur silang terpasang di dalam pintu rahasia itu. Cahaya berkilat aneh di ujungnya.

Climb mengubah posisi dan mengamati busur silang itu.

Ujungnya dilumuri dengan cairan kental. Peluangnya sepuluh banding satu kalau itu adalah racun. Andai mereka mencoba membuka pintu dengan ceroboh, busur silang itu akan menembakkan panah beracun.

Dengan sedikit helaan lega, ia mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan busur silang itu. Sayangnya, itu terpasang rapat dan tidak terlihat bisa dilepas tanpa menggunakan alat.

Climb menyerah dan mengintip apa yang ada dibalik pintu rahasia itu.

Ada tangga curam yang mengarah ke bawah dan ia tak bisa melihat jauh ke dalam karena sudutnya. Baik tangga maupun area disekitarnya terbuat dari batu, membuatnya terlihat sangat kokoh.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kamu mau menunggu disini?"

"Aku agak kesulitan bertarung di dalam ruangan. Jika mungkin, aku ingin mencari tempat yang luas agar mudah bertarung dan menyerang dari sana."

"Kalau mempertimbangkan situasi 1 lawan 1, kau punya peluang menang lebih tinggi kalau kau menunggu di atas tangga. Tapi kalau ada pertarungan, ada peluang kalau kau akan maju terlalu jauh di depan untuk mendengarnya... Dan karena bala bantuan mungkin saja datang, kita sebaiknya lupakan saja ide itu. Ayo masuk bareng saja."

"Ya. Mohon bantuannya."

"Aku akan masuk duluan. Ikuti aku agak jauh di belakang."

"Dimengerti. Dan meskipun benda yang kupakai melepas perangkap tadi bisa dipakai tiga kali sehari, itu tidak bisa dipakai terus-menerus dan memerlukan jarak waktu 30 menit per penggunaan. Kita tidak bisa bergantung pada benda itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan maju dengan sangat hati-hati. Kalau kau merasakan sesuatu, berteriak saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Brain bergerak ke depan dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Sebagai jaga-jaga, dia maju satu langkah demi satu langkah sambil menekan-nekan lantai di depannya dengan katana. Climb mengikuti dari belakang.

Di dasar tangga, lantai dan dindingnya terbuat dari batu keras. Beberapa meter di depan, mereka melihat sebuah pintu kayu yang tepinya diperkuat dengan baja.

Walau sulit untuk membayangkan ada perangkap seperti busur silang tadi di jalan keluar darurat, sudah umum kalau prajurit yang bersenjata berat akan lumpuh hanya dengan satu jebakan. Hal itu harus dihindari bagaimanapun caranya.

Meskipun jaraknya pendek, Brain maju perlahan-lahan ke arah pintu. Climb berjaga di dasar tangga. Ia melakukan itu agar terhindar dari terkena jebakan kalau-kalau ada.

Pertama Brain menyenggol pintu dengan pedangnya. Setelah diulang beberapa kali, ia memegang gagang pintu— dan memutarnya. Dia kemudian berhenti bergerak.

Brain berbalik khawatir dan berbicara dengan suara sedih.

"...Terkunci."

Tentu saja. Pintu pasti terkunci.

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu. Sebentar."

Ia membunyikan lonceng terakhir ke arah pintu.

Dengan kekuatan 'Lonceng Pembuka Pintu', terdengar suara kunci pintu terbuka.

Brain memutar gagang dan membuka pintu itu sedikit, mencari hawa kehadiran dari dalam.

"Tidak ada siapapun. Aku akan masuk duluan."

Climb mengikuti di belakang Brain dan ikut masuk.

Mereka berada di sebuah aula.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, ada sebuah kandang yang cukup besar untuk memuat satu orang. Kotak-kotak kayu yang tak terhitung banyaknya ditumpuk dekat dinding. Apa disini tempat mereka menyimpan barang? Meski begitu, masih terlihat terlalu luas.

Ada sebuah pintu tanpa lubang kunci di seberang ruangan. Saat Climb mendengarkan dengan seksama, ia samar-samar mendengar suara, seolah ada keributan jauh disana.

Brain berbalik dan bertanya pada Climb.

"Bagaimana dengan disini? Ini cukup besar, tapi... kamu mungkin akan harus melawan beberapa orang sekaligus."

"Jika memang harus begitu, aku akan membuka pintu yang mengarah ke luar dan melawan mereka di tangga."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memeriksa sekitar sebentar dan segera kembali. Jadi jangan mati, Climb."

"Semoga beruntung. Brain-sama juga, berhati-hatilah."

"Kalau kau tak keberatan... boleh aku pinjam benda tadi?"

"Tentu saja. Maaf karena aku tak memikirkan itu."

Climb menyerahkan ketiga lonceng tadi pada Brain yang memasukkannya ke kantung di sabuknya. Ia kemudian memasang wajah tangguh seorang petarung.

"Aku berangkat."

Pergi hanya dengan meninggalkan kata-kata itu, Brain memasuki pintu tanpa kunci itu dan bergerak semakin jauh ke dalam bangunan.

Sekarang dia sendirian, Climb melihati sekitar.

Pertama, ia memeriksa apakah ada orang di balik peti-peti itu dan apakah ada jalan rahasia lain. Walau pencarian yang dia lakukan hanya sekedarnya, sepertinya tidak ada pintu rahasia. Dia kemudian memeriksa peti-peti itu.

Jika mungkin, ia ingin mencari informasi mengenai fasilitas Delapan Jari lain selain yang satu ini. Akan bagus kalau ada barang selundupan atau ilegal. Tentu, pencarian yang sebenarnya harus menunggu sampai tempat ini diambil alih. Tapi dia ingin melakukan pencarian sendiri dengan lingkup yang dia mampu.

Diantara peti-peti itu, baik besar ataupun kecil, ia mendekati yang paling besar. Panjangnya, lebarnya, dan semuanya, sekitar dua meter.

Ia memeriksa peti besar itu kalau-kalau ada jebakan. Bisa dibilang, sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia tak punya kemampuan pengamatan dan tidak mampu meniru kemampuan seorang pencuri.

Ia mendekatkan telinga dan mendengarkan.

Meski tidak terlihat kalau peti itu dikunci, di tempat seperti dunia hitam, segala hal bisa terjadi. Mereka bisa saja menyelundupkan makhluk ilegal.

Mungkin, bisa diduga kalau ia tak mendengar suara apapun. Climb kemudian meletakkan tangannya di sisi atas peti dan mencoba membukanya.

—Tidak terbuka.

Tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Ia melihat sekitar untuk mencari sesuatu seperti papan atau tongkat, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"...Tak ada pilihan kalau begitu."

Selanjutnya, ia berpindah dan mencoba membuka peti paling besar selanjutnya yang sisinya berukuran sekitar satu meter.

Yang satu ini terbuka dengan mudah. Setelah diintip, ada berbagai macam pakaian di dalamnya. Mulai dari baju terusan lusuh, sampai ada pula beberapa pakaian yang mungkin akan dipakai oleh gadis bangsawan.

"Apa ini? Apa mungkin ada yang tersembunyi di bawah ini... sepertinya tidak. Apakah ini pakaian cadangan? Beberapa kelihatan seperti pakaian pekerja, dan apa ini baju pelayan? Apa-apaan?"

Climb tidak paham maksud semua baju-baju itu dan memelintir wajahnya. Ia memegang satu di tangan tapi itu hanya pakaian biasa. Jika ini ada hubungannya dengan kejahatan, maka pasti barang curian. Tetapi, itu masih belum cukup sebagai bukti untuk menjatuhkan rumah pelacuran ini.

Meninggalkan apa yang tak ia mengerti, Climb melanjutkan ke peti yang berukuran kurang lebih sama dengan sebelumnya. Pada saat itulah dia mendengar suara kertak-kertuk keras.

Itu mustahil. Ia sudah memeriksa seluruh ruangan dan memastikan kalau tidak ada siapapun. Pada saat yang sama, terlintas sesuatu dalam benaknya. Seseorang bisa saja menggunakan [ Tembus Pandang ] untuk menyembunyikan diri sejak awal.

Climb terkejut saat memikirkan itu dan segera berbalik ke arah suara itu, yaitu peti berukuran 2 meter yang tidak terbuka tadi. Salah satu sisi peti yang menghadap dinding, dan sisi yang berlawanan sekarang sudah terbuka.

Tidak ada barang apapun didalamnya. Malah, ada dua orang. Bagian dalamnya adalah jalan dan ada lubang dimana seharusnya dinding berada. Bagian dalam peti itu terhubung dengan sebuah terowongan rahasia.

Sembari Climb berkedip, orang-orang itu keluar dari peti satu persatu.

Keringat dingin mengalir di punggung Climb.

Penampilan salah satu orang itu benar-benar mirip dengan deskripsi yang ia dengar dari Sebas. Namanya Succulent, orang yang dianggap sebagai halangan terbesar dalam penyerangan ini dan pada saat yang sama, orang yang paling ingin mereka tangkap.

Dia adalah anggota 'Enam Tangan' yang katanya setara dengan petualang tingkat adamantite. Musuh yang tak mampu Climb kalahkan itu menghunuskan pedang dan berbicara sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Aku tahu kalau ada penyusup dari 'alarm' jadi aku susah-susah lewat jalan rahasia tapi... mungkin sebaiknya kau membuat jalan lain?"

Pria di belakangnya menjawab dengan suara melengking.

"Meski kau katakan itu sekarang, aku bisa melakukan apa."

Sementara itu, pria itu melihat Climb dan berbicara sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Hah? Kurasa aku pernah lihat anak itu."

"Bocah yang kau kenal? Bahkan akupun akan marah kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu di situasi begini."

"Ada apa denganmu, Succulent? Tak mungkin itu yang kubicarakan. Tak diragukan lagi, dia bawahan perempuan yang paling kubenci di dunia."

"Jadi kau bilang kalau dia bawahan putri itu?"

Succulent memandangi Climb dari atas ke bawah.

Walau cukup menakutkan, mata pria dibelakangnya itu dipenuhi nafsu, dan sepertinya sedang mencoba untuk mengukur kemampuan Climb sebagai seorang petarung. Mata itu seperti mata seekor ular yang sedang mengukur apakah mangsanya bisa cukup untuk masuk ke dalam mulut.

Pria yang berdiri di belakang itu menjilat bibirnya dan bertanya pada Succulent.

"Aku ingin membawanya bersamaku, boleh?"

Punggung Climb terasa merinding dan ia merasa gatal di pantatnya.

'Brengsek! Dia sukanya yang begitu!'

"Aku akan butuh biaya tambahan."

Succulent mengabaikan teriakan dalam benak Climb dan berbalik menghadapinya. Meski Climb tak bisa menemukan celah sejak awal, ia terperangkap dalam perasaan kalau dia melawan musuh yang kuat.

Succulent tiba-tiba bergerak maju selangkah.

Rasa tertekan memaksa Climb untuk mundur selangkah ke belakang.

Tidak diragukan lagi, takkan butuh waktu lama untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Tetapi, Climb harus melampaui krisis sulit itu.

'Jika aku mempertahankan pertahananku dan berfokus untuk menangkis, maka aku bisa mengulur waktu sampai Brain-sama atau Sebas-sama datang.'

Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan lebih dulu.

Climb menarik nafas panjang.

"Tolong aku—!"

Ia berteriak dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk mengeluarkan semua udara dalam dadanya.

Memenangkan pertarungan individu bukanlah kemenangan. Mereka hanya bisa menang kalau mereka mengikat orang-orang disini agar tidak kabur. Cara lain untuk mengungkapkannya adalah, kalau orang dengan kemampuan seperti itu— dengan kata lain, seseorang yang kelihatannya memiliki banyak informasi itu sampai kabur, maka itu artinya mereka kalah. Dengan begitu, tak ada alasan baginya untuk ragu-ragu berteriak meminta bantuan.

Wajah Succulent berubah ganas.

Sisi satunya sekarang ditekan untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini secepat mungkin. Dengan kata lain, ada peluang yang sangat tinggi kalau ia akan menggunakan kemampuan yang lebih besar.

Climb tidak lengah dan mengamati mereka.

"Cocco Doll-sama, sepertinya makin sulit untuk anak ini bersama kita. Kelihatannya aku harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini sebelum bala bantuan dia datang."

"Apa-apaan! Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau anggota Enam Tangan? Kau bahkan tak bisa melumpuhkan bocah seperti dia? Kau mempermalukan namamu sendiri, Iblis Ilusi!"

"Kalau kau mengatakannya seperti itu, itu membuatku dalam posisi sulit. Yah, akan kulakukan yang terbaik tapi jangan lupa kalau kemenangan kita terletak pada Cocco Doll-sama kabur dari sini dengan aman."

Climb mempertahankan kewaspadaan dan menatap Succulent sambil berusaha mencari tahu mengapa ia disebut sebagai Iblis Ilusi. Dia takkan mendapat panggilan seperti itu kalau tidak sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Dengan begitu, kalau Climb bisa mencari tahu asalnya, ia bisa setidaknya membaca sedikit kemampuan lawan. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak bisa membaca apapun dari penampilan ataupun perlengkapan Succulent.

Meski ia tahu kalau kondisinya tidak menguntungkan baginya, Climb berteriak untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menjaga pintu ini. Selama aku masih berdiri, takkan kubiarkan kalian kabur!"

"Kita akan segera tahu apakah itu mungkin atau tidak. Saat kau roboh dengan menyedihkan, tentunya."

Succulent perlahan mengangkat pedangnya.

'Hmm?!'

Climb meragukan penglihatannya.

Pedangnya melengkung. Matanya tidak salah. Walau fenomena aneh itu segera hilang, dia dengan jelas melihatnya.

Semacam ilmu bela diri—?

Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan alasan ia dijuluki Iblis Ilusi. Meski begitu, itu artinya lawannya sudah mengaktifkan suatu kekuatan. Meski ia belum lengah, sekarang dia harus semakin lebih berhati-hati.

Succulent mendekat sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

Tidak bisa dibilang kalau gerakannya menyamai petualang tingkat adamantite. Malah, jika dilihat gerakannya saja, tak jauh berbeda dari Climb. Dia mengangkat pedangnya untuk menyamai gerakan ayunan pedang lawannya dan— merasakan getaran yang membuat Climb mundur segera.

Dalam sekejap, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk di pinggangnya dan hampir jatuh tersungkur.

"Ugh!"

Ia mundur sempoyongan ke belakang, bersandar ke dinding. Dia tak sempat memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Succulent sudah ada di depannya.

Pedangnya terangkat seperti sebelumnya. Climb mengangkat pedang untuk melindungi kepalanya dan melompat ke kiri seolah akan menyeruduk ke depan.

Rasa sakit menjalar dari lengan kanannya.

Ia menggunakan daya gerak dan segera setelah dia berdiri, dia ayunkan pedangnya tanpa melihat.

Pedangnya hanya menebas udara.

Ia menyadari kalau lawannya tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengejar, dan sambil memegangi lengan kanannya, Climb melihat sekeliling. Dia melihat Succulent berlari ke arah pintu yang mengarah ke tangga sambil mewaspadai dirinya.

Climb mengabaikan Succulent yang akan membuka pintu dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Cocco Doll. Climb berpikir jika Succulent bertanggung jawab dalam melindungi Cocco Doll, maka hanya dengan ini sudah cukup untuk mengatasi Climb. Perkiraannya ternyata benar.

Tangan Succulent berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian memposisikan diri diantara Climb dan Cocco Doll kemudian mendecakkan lidah. Matanya bergerak urut dari pintu, Climb, dan Cocco Doll kemudian wajahnya berkerut.

"Dia menjebakku! Aku minta maaf tapi aku harus membunuh bocah ini disini."

"Apa~? Kalau kita menculik dia, dia bisa jadi tawanan yang bagus untuk memancing perempuan jalang itu."

"Aku melakukan kesalahan karena dia. Aku terlalu fokus kalau dia menjaga pintu dan... itulah alasan dia ngoceh tentang menjaga pintu. Bajingan ini... mempermainkanku."

'...Baguslah, dia tertipu! Sesuai dugaanku, mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar. Sekarang mereka tak bisa lari.'

Dalam situasi dimana Succulent satu-satunya pengawal, adalah ide bodoh untuk kabur sambil membiarkan Climb hidup dan bisa melawan. Alasannya adalah karena mereka akan terkepung kalau-kalau teman Climb diatas tangga menyerang. Untuk alasan yang sama, dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Cocco Doll kabur sendirian sebelum menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Climb.

Climb yang menjauhi pintu setelah berteriak kalau dia akan menjaganya, dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia mengincar Cocco Doll membuat Succulent tertipu. Sekarang dia benar-benar berpikir kalau ada orang yang berjaga di balik pintu dan mereka akan menggunakan serangan kepungan untuk menangkap Cocco Doll hidup-hidup. Untuk bisa kabur dengan aman, dia pasti berpikir kalau dia harus mengalahkan Climb disini.

Tentu saja, ini karena dia tidak mengetahui situasi diluar. Jika dia tahu, dia hanya akan membuka pintu dan kabur.

Setelah memenangkan pertaruhan itu, Climb merasakan hawa membunuh yang membesar dan mengangkat pedangnya.

"Haa..."

Climb menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di pinggang dan lengan kanannya. Beberapa tulangnya mungkin patah tapi dia beruntung masih bisa bergerak. Bukan, kalau saja si mesum itu tidak memiliki hasrat aneh padanya, pasti Climb sudah mati terkena satu tebasan pedangnya. Walaupun dia sedang mengenakan baju rantai, baju itu tidak benar-benar melindunginya dari sabetan pedang.

'Tapi serangan apa itu? Apa dia menebasku dengan kecepatan tinggi? Tapi kelihatannya bukan begitu...'

Wajah Gazef muncul dalam benak Climb.

Ilmu bela diri yang khas milik Gazef Stronoff, 'Enam Tebasan Cahaya', katanya memberikan enam serangan bersamaan. Jika begitu, bisa saja dia memakai sesuatu yang mirip, tapi tidak sekuat itu, sebuah 'Dua Tebasan Cahaya'.

Tetapi, itu artinya Succulent menggunakan teknik aneh dimana serangan pertama kecepatannya normal dan hanya serangan kedua yang cepat.

'Itu nggak nyambung. Aku bisa saja entah bagaimana mengatasinya kalau aku tahu teknik apa itu tapi... hei, akan berbahaya kalau aku terus main bertahan. Haruskah aku menyerang?'

Climb menelen ludah dan berlari maju. Matanya berpindah dari Succulent ke Cocco Doll, membuat wajah Succulent tertekuk dalam.

'Seorang pengawal takkan suka jika kau mengincar target mereka, walau itu hanya gertakan. Aku tahu itu dari pengalaman.'

Terus mendekat sambil melakukan segala hal yang dia sendiri tidak sukai.

'Iblis Ilusi; seorang iblis yang menggunakan ilusi... ada kemungkinan kalau julukan itu sendiri adalah tipuan tapi... itu pantas dicoba.'

Ia ayunkan pedangnya sambil terus mendekat. Tapi sesuai dugaan, itu ditangkis dengan mudah. Dia menahan benturan yang menjalar dan mengayunkannya lagi. Itu bukanlah serangan yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi jadi tidak ada kekuatan dibaliknya. Tetapi, begitu saja sudah cukup.

Saat pedang lebarnya ditangkis lagi oleh pedang Succulent, Climb menganggukkan kepala dengan puas dan melebarkan jarak.

"Ilusi! Itu bukan bela diri!"

Ia merasa ada yang aneh ketika pedangnya ditangkis. Daripada ditangkis oleh pedang lawan yang dia lihat, dia merasa kalau pedangnya ditangkas oleh sesuatu yang berada sedikit di depannya.

"Tangan kananmu itu ilusi. Tangan dan pedangmu yang sebenarnya itu tidak terlihat!"

Pedang yang Climb kira dia tangkis sebenarnya ilusi dan pedang yang sebenarnya itu tak terlihat dan menebas tubuhnya.

Succulent menghapus semua ekspresi di wajahnya dan mulai bicara dengan nada datar.

"...Itu benar. Aku hanya mengkombinasikan mantra yang membuat sebagian tubuh tidak terlihat dengan sihir ilusi, karena aku memilih kelas dalam Ilusionis dan Pemain Anggar. Sekarang setelah kau tahu, itu trik yang membosankan, iya kan? Kau boleh tertawa kalau kau mau."

Bagaimana dia bisa tertawa? Tak diragukan lagi, itu kedengarannya sangat sederhana saat diucapkan dan bisa membuat orang berpikir mengapa tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya. Tetapi, dalam pertarungan dimana satu tebasan bisa berarti kematianmu, tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari sebuah pedang yang tidak bisa kamu lihat. Dan fakta bahwa ilusinya terlihat membuat orang mudah lupa.

"Kekuatan tenagaku sebagai seorang petarung, mungkin kurang darimu karena kemampuanku terpecah, tapi..."

Succulent mengibaskan tangan yang memegang pedang. Tapi apakah itu tangan dia yang sebenarnya? Ada kemungkinan kalau tangan yang terlihat hanya ilusi dan tangannya yang sebenarnya sedang memegang pisau sambil mencari kesempatan untuk melemparnya.

Keringat dingin mengalir di tubuh Climb saat dia menyadari teror ilusi.

"Diantara para magic caster, seorang ilusionis hanya bisa menggunakan sihir ilusi. Sihir di tingkat yang lebih tinggi memiliki mantra perusak yang menyerang dengan ilusi dan membunuh dengan cara menipu otak, tapi... aku masih belum mencapai tingkat itu."

"Itu terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan. Apa buktinya?"

"Kurasa kau benar."

Succulent berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, tidak ada alasan buatmu untuk mempercayaiku. Jadi, hmm, aku mau bilang apa tadi... ah iya. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa merapal mantra apapun untuk memperkuat diriku atau melemahkanmu. Tapi... bisakah kau membedakan antara ilusi dan realita?"

Segera setelah kata-katanya berhenti, tubuh Succulent terbagi dan terlihat seolah ada beberapa Succulent yang saling tumpah tindih.

"[ Penglihatan Ganda ]."

Walau kelihatannya salah satu dari mereka adalah tubuh yang sebenarnya, tidak ada jaminan juga kalau itu benar.

'Kenapa tadi aku memberi waktu pada magic caster!'

Tujuan Climb adalah untuk mengulur waktu, tapi memberi waktu pada seorang magic caster untuk merapal mantra itu sangat berbahaya.

Dengan suara meraung, Climb mengaktifkan bela diri 'Pendorong Kemampuan' dan 'Pemerkuat Persepsi' dan menutup jarak dengan Succulent dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"[ Kilauan Bintik Buta ]."

"Ugh!"

Climb merasa sebagian penglihatannya kabur. Tetapi, efeknya menghilang dengan cepat. Sepertinya daya hambatan sihir miliknya berhasil.

Sambil menahan dengan kaki yang teguh, Climb mengayunkan pedangnya seolah dia mencoba untuk menebas semua bayangan kembar itu. Tapi sayang hanya satu bayangan yang berada dalam jangkauan sabetannya. Sesuai dugaaan, kalau dia ingin menyerang mereka semua, dia harus menyerang yang asli. Jika tidak, takkan ada gunanya.

Succulent yang terkena tebasan itu terpotong menjadi dua. Tetapi, tidak ada darah dan pedangnya menembus tanpa hambatan.

"—Salah."

Rasa dingin menjalar dari perut Climb dan area di sekitar lehernya terasa panas. Climb menutupi area yang terasa panas dengan tangan kirinya.

Dia merasakan sakit yang menusuk dari tangan yang menutupi lehernya dan sensasi buruk dari pakaiannya yang memerah terkena darah segar. Andai dia tidak merasakan hawa pembunuh lawannya, andai dia ragu-ragu untuk mengorbankan tangannya, lehernya pasti sudah putus. Merasa lega bisa menghindari kematian, dia menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan rasa sakit dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal.

Lagi, pedangnya hanya memotong udara.

Lebih dari ini akan berbahaya.

Menyadari hal ini, Climb menggunakan 'Penghindaran' dan mundur ke belakang. Matanya memantulkan gambar dua Succulent yang mengangkat pedang bersamaan. Climb tahu kalau semua pedang itu ilusi dan memfokuskan pendengaran.

Baju rantai yang ia gunakan dan degup jantungnya terdengar berisik untuk telinganya. Satu-satunya hal yang harus dia dengar adalah suara dari orang di depannya.

'—Bukan. —Bukan. —Yang ini!'

Suaranya bukan datang dari pedang yang datang mengarah padanya. Suara samar dari pedang yang memotong udara datang dari ruang kosong di depan dirinya. Itu mengarah ke tengah wajah Climb.

Climb dengan sigap mengalihkan wajah dan— merasakan panas menggesek pipinya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dari kulitnya yang terkelupas. Cairan panas tumpah dari pipinya dan mengalir ke leher.

"Satu dalam dua kesempatan!"

Climb meludahkan darah yang mengalir ke dalam mulutnya dan menuangkan semua yang ia miliki dalam serangan ini.

Karena dia sudah menggunakan tangannya sebelumnya untuk melindungi diri, dia tak bisa merasakan apapun dari tangan kirinya ke bawah. Dia tidak yakin kalau jarinya bisa bergerak dengan benar. Bisa jadi kalau syarafnya terpotong. Tapi meski dia hanya bisa bertahan, Climb mencengkeram gagang pedangnya.

Rasa sakit itu membuncah dan membuatnya mengertakkan gigi. Untungnya, tangan kirinya bisa bergerak dengan benar dan dia memegang gagang pedangnya. Mungkin rasa sakit itu adalah alasan tangannya terasa seperti balon bengkak.

Dengan rapat ia memegang pedang dengan kedua tangan, mengangkatnya diatas kepala, dan menebaskannya ke bawah dengan sebanyak mungkin kekuatan yang bisa dia kumpulkan.

Darah— muncrat. Bersama dengan sensasi memotong sesuatu yang keras, darah menyembur seperti air mancur. Sepertinya dia berhasil menyerang yang asli kali ini.

Succulent roboh ke lantai seolah ditusuk di bagian vital. Walau sulit dipercaya dia bisa menang melawan seseorang yang berkemampuan setara petualang tingkat adamantite, fakta bahwa dia ikut jatuh juga tak terelakkan. Climb menekan paksa kegirangan yang ia rasakan dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Cocco Doll yang terdiam melihat ke arahnya. Dia kelihatannya tidak ada niatan untuk kabur.

Mungkin karena ketegangan yang Climb rasakan sudah berkurang, rasa sakit yang berkobar dari pipi dan tangan kirinya membuat dia merasa mual.

"Ini... tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar menang."

Walau akan bagus kalau menangkap Succulent hidup-hidup, itu mustahil bagi Climb. Meski begitu, mereka seharusnya bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi kalau mereka menangkap orang yang dilindungi dan dibantu kabur oleh Enam Tangan.

Climb melangkah maju untuk menangkapnya tapi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan ekspresi Cocco Doll. Dia terlalu tenang.

Apa dasar dari ketenangan itu?

Pada saat itu, dia merasakan sensasi panas menusuk perutnya.

Seolah talinya diputus, tenaga lepas dari tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, penglihatannya menggelap dan saat ia sadar; dia terkapar di lantai. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Rasanya seperti batang besi panas tertancap di perutnya. Rasa sakit menjalar dan membuatnya menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Sebuah kaki memasuki penglihatan Climb yang hanya bisa melihat lantai itu.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya kau sama sekali tak bisa menyebut ini menang."

Dengan susah payah dia mengangkat wajah dan melihat Succulent yang hampir tidak terluka sedikitpun.

" 'Rubah Tidur'. Itu adalah ilusi yang kuaktifkan setelah terluka. Itu sakit, kau tau. Kau pasti mengira kalau kau membunuhku, kan?"

Ia kemudian menggerakkan jarinya dan perlahan menelusuri garis lurus di pinggangnya. Itu mungkin sabetan pedang Climb.

"Haa. Haa. Haa. Haa."

Nafas Climb pendek dan berat. Climb bisa merasakan darah menyembur dari perutnya dan menodai baju rantai dan pakaiannya.

—Dia akan mati.

Dengan susah payah Climb mempertahankan kesadaran yang sepertinya akan terkoyak oleh rasa sakit luar biasa.

—Kehilangan kesadaran disini berarti mati.

Tetapi, meski dia terus sadar, hanya masalah waktu. Succulent mungkin akan datang dan membereskan dia.

Climb sudah bertarung dengan baik, jika mengingat dia melawan seseorang setingkat petualang adamantite. Karena akhirnya seperti ini, dia tidak punya pilihan selain menyerah pada takdir. Perbedaan kekuatannya sudah jelas.

Tetapi— dia tidak bisa menyerah.

Bagaimana bisa dia menyerah?

Climb mengertakkan gigi keras-keras.

Dia tidak bisa menerima kematian. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya mati tanpa perintah dari Renner.

"Ku, guh! Ugh, urk."

Dengan suara gigi gemeletuk dan teriakan paksa yang terdengar seperti erangan, ia penuhi hatinya dengan amarah, hati yang hampir menyerah itu.

Dia belum bisa mati. Dia tidak boleh mati.

Climb memikirkan Renner. Hari ini juga, dia ingin kembali ke sisi Renner—

"Tidak ada banyak waktu jadi aku akan membereskanmu. Matilah."

Succulent mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada bocah yang sedang mengerang itu.

Itu adalah luka yang mematikan; kematian hanya masalah waktu. Tetapi, dia mendapat firasat kalau lebih baik membunuhnya disini.

"...Um, tidak bisakah kita membawanya?"

"Cocco Doll-san, hentikan. Ada kemungkinan kalau teman bocah ini ada di balik pintu itu. Dan meski kita bawa dia, dia mungkin sudah mati sebelum kita sampai di tempat yang aman. Tolong hentikan."

"Kalau begitu setidaknya, ambil kepalanya. Aku akan mengirimkannya dengan hiasan bunga-bunga pada perempuan jalang itu."

"Ya, ya. Kalau hanya segitu... hah?!"

Succulent melompat mundur.

Bocah itu mengayunkan pedangnya.

Untuk seorang bocah yang hampir mati, tebasannya tajam dan kuat. Saat Succulent akan memandang hina usaha terakhir mangsanya yang sia-sia, matanya terbelalak.

Bocah itu bangkit berdiri dengan menggunakan pedangnya sebagai penyangga.

Itu mustahil.

Succulent, yang sudah membunuh ratusan, yakin kalau serangannya tadi mematikan. Itu adalah luka yang tak bisa membuat orang bangkit.

Tapi kejadian di depan matanya mengkhianati pengetahuan yang dibangun dari pengalamannya itu.

"B-bagaimana dia bisa berdiri?"

Dia merasa merinding. Climb benar-benar seperti undead.

Dengan liur yang menetes-netes dari mulut, wajah pucat bocah itu hanya bisa dideskripsikan sebagai seseorang yang sudah menanggalkan kemanusiannya.

"Aku... belum... boleh... mati. Tidak... sebelum... memba...las... keba..ikan... ner-sama."

Dalam sekejap, nafasnya tercekat saat mata mengerikan bocah itu mengarah padanya. Itu adalah teror. Dia takut pada bocah yang sudah melakukan hal yang mustahil.

Melihat bagaimana bocah itu berdiri sempoyongan, Succulent kembali sadar. Apa yang dia rasakan selanjutnya adalah rasa malu. Bagi anggota Enam Tangan untuk merasa takut pada seseorang itu sangat hina, dia tidak bisa menerima itu.

"Kau brengsek sekarat! Mati kau!"

Succulent maju menyerang. Dia yakin kalau bocah itu akan mati kalau ditikam.

Tapi dia terlalu angkuh.

Jika dilihat secara keseluruhan, tak diragukan lagi kalau ada perbedaan besar antara Climb dan Succulent. Tapi Succulent yang memiliki dua kelas dalam Ilusionis dan Pemain Anggar dan Climb yang hanya terlatih dalam kelas Prajurit, jika dibandingkan dalam sudut pandang seorang petarung, perbedaannya tidak terlalu besar. Malah, Climb justru diatas dia. Satu-satunya alasan Climb lebih lemah dari Succulent adalah karena adanya sihir. Dalam situasi dimana dia tidak diperkuat oleh sihir, Succulent-lah yang lebih lemah.

Dengan suara tebasan yang memotong udara, pedang itu terangkat tinggi dan suara dentingan logam yang berbenturan terdengar.

Alasan dia bisa menangkis tebasan setinggi kepala bocah itu adalah karena tubuhnya sudah sekarat dan gerakannya lambat.

Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Succulent. Dia sebelumnya terlalu fokus pada fakta bahwa lawannya hampir mati. Anggapan ini sudah hancur lebur.

Sebagai seorang Pemain Anggar, Succulent yang terlatih dalam menghindari serangan lawan, menggunakan pedangnya untuk melindungi diri. Sebegitu jauhnya-lah serangan bocah itu dari norma.

—Itu bukanlah serangan yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia yang sekarat.

Pikiran itu terlintas dalam benak panik Succulent.

Tidak, kecepatan pedangnya bahkan lebih tinggi dari saat sebelum dia terluka.

"Bangsat, ada apa denganmu?!"

Menjadi lebih kuat di tengah pertarungan. Meski itu tidak mustahil, Succulent belum pernah melihat sesuatu seperti itu dalam kenyataan.

Malah, rasanya seperti dia telah menyingkap suatu tabir.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Apa ini benda sihir? Ilmu bela diri?"

Suaranya panik dan putus asa, sampai-sampai sulit membedakan siapa yang unggul.

Apa yang terjadi pada Climb sebenarnya sederhana.

Karena latihan dari Sebas, fungsi otak yang melindungi tubuh menjadi kacau.

Dia sudah mengalami kematian saat latihan Sebas. Kegigihannya untuk hidup tertindih dengan kematian yang dia hadapi sekarang, dan seperti sebelumnya, penahan dalam otaknya terlepas, membuat dia memiliki kekuatan manusia super.

Walau dia hanya melihat satu serangan dalam latihan, tanpa itu, dia sudah mati sekarang tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Succulent menangkis sebuah serangan kuat dan tiba-tiba terpental jauh ke belakang.

Benturan dari menabrak lantai menembus punggungnya dan mengguncang perutnya. Walau baju rantai orichalcum miliknya mengurangi benturan, selama sekejap, udara dalam dadanya keluar dan dia tidak bisa bernafas.

Apa yang terjadi? Meski Succulent, yang menerima benturan itu, tak bisa memahaminya. Itu sangat jelas bagi Cocco Doll yang melihat dari pinggir.

Dia ditendang. Segera setelah tebasan setinggi kepala itu ditangkis, bocah itu segera menendang Succulent.

Gagal memahami apa yang terjadi, Succulent segera bangkit. Bagi pemain anggar, cekatan adalah nyawa mereka. Terbaring di lantai itu mematikan.

"Sialan! Si brengsek ini tidak bertingkah seperti prajurit! Sampai-sampai kau pakai kaki juga! Seharusnya kau tetap main pedang saja!"

Succulent berguling di lantai sambil berusaha bangkit dan bersama dengan suara decak lidahnya, dia melontarkan kritikan.

Itu adalah gaya bertarung yang berbeda dari latihan prajurit. Itu lebih kotor; terasa seperti bertarung melawan petualang. Itulah mengapa dia tidak boleh lengah.

Kegelisahan menjalar di punggung Succulent.

Awalnya, dia pikir bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan mudah. Tetapi, sekarang anggapan itu mulai hilang.

Succulent menarik nafas saat dia melihat bocah yang dia anggap berbahaya itu mulai melemah.

Ekspresi mukanya terlihat seolah serangkaian bentrokan mereka tadi menghabiskan api kehidupannya. Tidak, mungkin memang seperti itu. Seperti bagaimana sebuah lilin menjadi sangat terang sebelum mati, kekuatan itu juga seperti itu.

Sekarang, dia benar-benar akan mati walau hanya sekedar disentuh.

Succulent merasa sedikit lega dan setelah ragu sejenak, berubah geram.

Dia geram karena fakta bahwa sebagai salah satu Enam Tangan, dia direpotkan oleh satu prajurit. Juga pada dirinya sendiri karena sempat berpikir kalau itu berbahaya. Sayangnya, hasil pertarungan sudah jelas. Dia hanya harus membunuhnya dan pergi.

Tetapi—

"—Sudah cukup."

Dia hampir tepat waktu.

Climb yang terkapar di lantai, wajahnya berantakan karena kotoran dan keringat. Wajahnya sudah tidak lagi membiru dan sekarang benar-benar pucat. Meski begitu, dia masih hidup. Tapi tertusuk di perut itu mematikan dan jika tidak ditangani segera, dia akan mati dalam beberap menit.

Brain memasuki ruangan, dan merasa gelisah.

Di dalam, ada dua orang. Salah satunya tidak terlihat seperti petarung.

"Tidak bisakah kau bunuh saja bocah itu tanpa memperhatikan orang mencurigakan yang ada disana?"

"Kalau kulakukan, orang itu akan mendekat dalam sekejap dan menghabisiku dalam satu tebasan. Dia berada pada tingkatan yang benar-benar berbeda disbanding bocan ini. Aku takkan bisa menang kecuali aku berkonsentrasi dan bertarung sungguh-sungguh. Kalau aku lengah sedikit saja, selesai sudah."

—Yang menjawab barusan itu pasti Succulent

Begitulah bagaimana Brain memahaminya. Sudah jelas kalau dia sangat mirip dengan deskripsi. Sejujurnya, itulah yang dia pikirkan saat melihat dia dengan sebuah bayangan dan memegang pedang berdarah. Tapi Brain sudah selesai memastikan itu.

Brain melangkah maju tanpa berkata apapun dan asal-asalan menebas. Succulent melompat mundur dan katana itu memotong udara. Tapi Brain hanya menyerang dengan niatan untuk menjauhkan musuh dari Climb. Dia melangkahi Climb yang pingsan dan berdiri dimana dia bisa melindunginya.

"Climb, kau tak apa? Apa kau punya benda yang bisa menyembuhkan luka?"

Dia tidak punya waktu jadi dia berbicara cepat. Kalau dia tidak punya obat atau apapun, mereka harus cepat-cepat mencari cara lain.

"Haa, haa, haa, haa. Aku... punya."

Dia melirik dan melihat Climb meletakkan pedang dan menggerakkan tangannya.

"Aku mengerti."

Brain menjawab dengan suara lega dan menatap Succulent nyalang.

"Mulai sekarang akulah lawanmu. Akan kubalaskan dendam anak ini."

"...Tak heran kau kelihatan percaya diri. Kau punya katana, senjata mahal yang langka dari selatan. Aku tak pernah dengar ada petarung sepertimu di Kerajaan... Boleh kutanya siapa namamu?"

Dia tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab.

Climb adalah seseorang yang berbagi tujuan dengannya— teman seperjuangannya. Dalam situasi dimana teman seperjuangannya bisa mati, dia tidak punya waktu untuk tanya-jawab dan...

Tiba-tiba, Brain bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Apa ini aku?'

Bukankah dia sudah membuang segala yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan peningkatan kemampuan berpedang dirinya? Saat Brain akan memiringkan dagunya, dia tertawa pelan.

'...Ahh, aku mengerti sekarang.'

Hatinya, mimpinya, tujuannya, jalan hidupnya, apa yang pantas diperjuangkan, semuanya dihancurkan oleh monster itu, Shalltear Bloodfallen. Dan yang berhasil mendapat tempat melalu celahnya adalah Climb. Saat dia sendiri roboh dibawah hawa ganas pembunuh haus darah dari sosok misterius bernama Sebas, sosok Climb bertahan meski dia lemah dan memenangkan rasa hormat dan kekaguman Brain. Dia melihat kegemilangan milik seseorang yang tidak dia miliki.

Saat dia berdiri di depan Climb, dia dan Succulent saling pandang satu sama lain. Melihat dia seperti ini, bisakah Climb melihat kegemilangan yang sama yang Brain lihat di balik punggungnya?

Jika dirinya yang dulu melihat situasi ini, dia pasti tertawa sampai air matanya keluar, berkata kalau dia makin lemah.

Dia sempat berpikir kalau seorang petarung akan semakin lemah kalau dia harus memikul sesuatu. Dia dulu berpikir kalau satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan oleh petarung adalah ketajaman.

Tetapi— sekarang dia mengerti.

"Jadi hidup macam ini ada juga... aku mengerti sekarang. Gazef... sepertinya aku masih belum sebanding denganmu."

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Boleh aku tanya lagi? Siapa namamu?"

"Ah maaf. Kurasa tidak ada artinya memberitahumu tapi aku akan menjawab... namaku Brain Unglaus."

Mata Succulent terbelalak.

"Apa! Kau?!"

"Oh wow! Beneran?! Dia bukan peniru?!"

"Bukan, tidak diragukan lagi, Cocco Doll-san. Senjata yang mahal menunjukkan nilai seorang petarung. Untuk Brain Unglaus yang kutahu, katana adalah senjata yang pantas."

Brain tersenyum pahit.

"Hampir semua orang yang pertama kali kutemui hari ini sepertinya mengenalku... kalau ini diriku yang dulu aku akan senang tapi aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sekarang."

Senyum Succulent tiba-tiba berubah ramah. Brain bingung tapi dengan segera mendapat jawabannya.

"Dengar, Unglaus! Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti bertarung? Seseorang sepertimu lebih dari pantas untuk menjadi rekan kami. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami? Jika itu kau, bisa kubilang hanya dari melihat saja aku tahu kalau kau cukup tangguh untuk menjadi anggota Enam Tangan. Kau sama dengan kami. Bukankah kau mencari kekuatan? Itulah yang matamu beritahukan padaku."

"...Kau tidak salah."

"Kalau begitu Delapan Jari akan bagus buatmu. Itu adalah organisasi terbesar bagi mereka yang kuat! Kau bisa dapat benda sihir dengan kemampuan yang kuat. Lihat baju rantai orichalcum ini! Pedang mithril ini! Cincin! Baju! Sepatu! Semua ini benda sihir! Nah, Brain Unglaus, jadilah rekan kami. Sepertiku, kau akan menjadi anggota Enam Tangan."

"...Membosankan. Apa hanya segitu geng kalian?"

Sikap dingin itu dipenuhi dengan ekspresi jijik dan membuat wajah Succulent membeku keras.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Kubilang kalau geng kalian dengan kekuatan yang cuma segitu itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya."

"B-Bangsat kau! ...H-Hmph. Kalau begitu artinya kau juga tidak begitu kuat!"

"Kau cukup benar. Setelah melihat monster yang kuat sejati, seseorang sepertiku bukanlah apa-apa."

Brain mengasihani katak dalam kolam kecil yang berpikir kalau dia kuat dan memberinya peringatan yang jujur dan bersahabat.

"Kekuatan yang kau bicarakan itu sama saja. Kita mungkin membicarakan hal yang sama jadi izinkan aku memperingatkanmu. Meski kita mengklaim kalau kita kuat, kita bukan apa-apa."

Brain melihat ke balik punggungnya dan memastikan kalau Climb sudah meminum ramuan obat.

"Dan ada sesuatu yang baru saja kupahami. Kekuatan demi orang lain itu lebih besar dari kekuatan demi diri sendiri."

Brain tersenyum. Senyum itu ramah, dan berhati lembut.

"Perbedaannya mungkin kecil. Tapi aku menyadarinya."

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa. ...Sayang sekali, Unglaus. Sayang sekali aku harus membunuh pemain pedang jenius yang setara dengan Stronoff."

"Kau? Apa kau pikir kalau kamu yang hanya menggunakan pedang demi dirimu sendiri bisa membunuhku?"

"Tentu aku bisa membunuhmu, dengan mudah, malah. Akan kubunuh kau, dan kemudian akan kubunuh bocah yang tergeletak itu. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk menahan diri dan aku juga tidak akan bermain-main. Aku akan kerahkan segala yang kumiliki."

Sambil terus menjaga Succulent yang sedang mempersiapkan sihirnya itu dalam jangkauan penglihatan, dia merasakan kehadiran di belakangnya itu mulai bergerak dan memberi peringatan.

"Jangan bergerak, Climb. Kamu belum benar-benar sembuh, kan?"

Kejang. Gerakan itu berhenti.

Brain tersenyum dan bicara, meski masih merasa terkejut dengan perubahan dirinya sekarang.

"Biar kuurus sisanya."

"—Kuserahkan padamu."

Daripada menjawab, Brain tertawa dan menghunuskan katananya sambil merendahkan kuda-kuda. Pada saat yang sama, dia membalik katana, baik pedang maupung sarungnya, jadi sisi atas dan bawahnya terbalik.

"Hati-hati. Succulent menggunakan ilusi. Hanya karena bisa dilihat bukan berarti sungguhan."

"Oh, jadi begitu... Itu kelihatannya seperti lawan yang menyebalkan tapi... bukan masalah."

Brain diam memandang Succulent tanpa bergerak. Dia pasti sudah selesai merapal mantranya, karena jumlah bayangannya bertambah menjadi lima. Tidak hanya itu, dia mengenakan jubah yang terlihat seolah dibuat dari bayangan. Brain bahkan tak bisa menebak mantra macam apa yang dia pakai.

"Terima kasih sudah memberiku waktu untuk bersiap. Seorang magic caster yang memiliki cukup waktu menjadi lebih kuat bahkan dari petarung sekalipun. Kekalahanmu sudah pasti, Unglaus!"

"Benar, tidak usah khawatir. Sama denganku. Setelah berbicara dengan temanku ini... kurasa aku tidak akan kalah."

Kretek. Dia mendengar suara Climb yang terbaring itu bergerak.

Climb menyesali fakta bahwa karena dia, mereka membiarkan musuh merapal mantra. Itulah kenapa Brain berkata keras-keras agar Climb bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"—Satu serangan."

"Apa?!"

"Kubilang kalau akan mengakhiri ini dalam satu serangan, Succulent."

"Coba saja kalau bisa!"

Succulent bergerak maju bersama dengan bayangan-bayangannya.

Saat dia memasuki jangkauan katana, Brain membalikkan tubuh sehingga punggung tidak berpelindungnya terbuka pada Succulent yang sedang menyerang. Dan — tebasan berkecepatan dewa miliknya terbang ke ruang kosong tepat di sebelah Climb.

Bruak.

Suara itu terdengar dan dinding pun bergetar.

Baik Cocco Doll dan Climb serta merta melihat ke arah sumber suara itu.

Disana, tubuh Succulent tergeletak di lantai dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pedangnya menggelinding di dekatnya.

Tebasan Brain membuat tubuh Succulent terjengkang ke belakang dan membentur dinding dengan kecepatan tinggi. Andai dia tidak menggunakan punggung pedangnya, walau dilindungi baju rantai orichalcum sekalipun, tubuh Succulent pasti sudah terbelah dua. Segitulah besarnya tenaga dibalik serangan itu.

"...'Medan'ku dapat mendeteksi keberadaanmu meski aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Sampai-sampai kau menggunakan ilusi suara untuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku ke depan agar kau bisa menyerangku dari belakang... Itu trik yang bagus, tapi sayang aku lawanmu. Dan mengincar Climb itu juga bodoh. Kau mungkin berencana untuk membunuh dia dan mengoceh tentang bagaimana aku tidak mampu melindungi dia atau apalah itu, tapi perhatianmu terlalu fokus untuk mencoba menyerang Climb. Apa kau lupa siapa yang kau lawan?"

Braing menyarungkan katananya dan tersenyum pada Climb.

"Lihat, satu serangan, kan?"

"Itu mengagumkan!"

Suara Climb tertindih oleh suara lain yang juga berkata "Itu luar biasa." Mereka berdua terkejut. Suara yang mereka dengar itu milik Sebas, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Apa yang membuat mereka kaget adalah arah darimana suara itu datang.

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Cocco Doll.

Disana, mereka melihat Sebas. Cocco Doll tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"Kapan Anda datang?"

Sebas menjawab pertanyaan Brain dengan tenang.

"Aku baru saja tiba. Sepertinya perhatian semuanya terfokus pada Succulent dan tidak menyadari aku."

"B-Begitu ya."

Walau dia menjawab begitu, Brain tidak berpikir itu mungkin.

'Tapi tadi aku pakai 'Medan'. Jaraknya memang pendek tapi seharusnya itu bisa menangkap siapapun yang lewat. Dan aku masih tidak bisa merasakan dia...? Selama ini, satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan itu adalah si monster itu, Shalltear Bloodfallen. Aku sudah memikirkan ini saat aku terkena hawa pembunuh miliknya, tapi apakah dia ada di tingkat yang sama dengan monster itu? Siapa sebenarnya dia?'

"Aku seudah menyelamatkan semua orang yang disekap. Dan aku harus meminta maaf pada Climb-kun, beberapa penjaga melawan dengan keras sehingga aku tidak ada pilihan selain membunuh mereka. Mohon maafkan aku... begitulah yang ingin kukatakan. Sepertinya sebelum aku meminta maaf, akan lebih baik kalau aku mengurus lukamu dulu."

Sebas berjalan ke sebelah Climb dan menyentuh perutnya dengan tangan. Dia hanya menyentuhkan tangannya sebentar dan segera menariknya lagi. Tapi efeknya luar biasa. Wajah Climb yang pucat bahkan setelah meminum ramuan obat itu dengan cepat kembali merona sehat.

"Perutku sembuh...! Apa Anda seorang pendeta?"

"Bukan, aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan Dewa, tapi menuangkan Ki milikku untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Jadi Anda seorang rahib! Begitu, aku mengerti sekarang."

Brain menganggukkan kepala, sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Sebas tidak punya senjata atau armor apapun. Sebas tersenyum membenarkan itu.

"Lantas apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan dari sekarang?"

"Pertama-tama, saya berencana untuk pergi ke markas penjaga untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini dan membawa beberapa prajurit bersamaku. Sementara itu, saya ingin meminta Sebas-sama dan Brain-sama untuk berjaga-jaga disini. Delapan Jari bisa saja mengirim bala bantuan."

"...Aku sudah terlanjur naik kapal ini. Sekalian saja ikut sampai akhir."

"Aku juga tidak keberata. Tetapi, bisakah kamu merahasiakan aku dan urusanku? Aku datang ke negara ini hanya untuk urusan bisnis dan tidak ingin melibatkan diri lebih jauh dengan urusan dunia hitam sebuah tanah asing."

"Aku juga tidak peduli, Climb. Yah, perlu kamu tahu kalau untuk saat ini penjaminku itu Stronoff jadi kuserahkan ini padamu."

"Begitu ya. Saya mengerti. Saya minta maaf pada Anda sekalian, tapi tolong beri saya sedikit waktu."


	17. Sepercik Api yang Padam (bg 3)

**OVERLORD Jilid 5: Orang-orang Kerajaan**

* * *

Disclaimer: Overlord adalah sepenuhnya hak milik Maruyama Kugane.

Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia oleh SpicyPizza

* * *

 **BAB 5**

 **SEPERCIK API YANG PADAM**

* * *

Bagian 3

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 19:05 ===

Saat malam tiba di Kerajaan, Climb akhirnya kembali ke istana.

Meskipun luka-lukanya sudah sembuh, tubuhnya kelelahan. Bukan cuma karena pertarungan, tapi karena dia juga harus mengurus beberapa hal paska insiden dan itu memakan waktu. Alasan mengapa semua berjalan lancar bukanlah karena Climb itu pengawal Renner, tapi karena para penjaga takut pada Delapan Jari. Apa yang benar-benar menjadi masalah adalah siapa yang bertanggung jawab.

Orang yang bertanggung jawab akan dijadikan contoh dan dibunuh oleh Delapan Jari— dan hal itu bukanlah kekhawatiran tanpa dasar. Ada kemungkinan yang cukup tinggi itu akan terjadi. Itulah mengapa dia menyuruh seorang prajurit untuk mengantarkan dokumen berisi keterangan singkat tentang situasinya pada Renner. Dia kemudian mendapat izin untuk menulis nama dia dan nama Renner majikannya sebagai penanggung jawab.

Walau itu jelas-jelas ada kerugiannya, ada setidaknya dua manfaat.

Yang satu sudah jelas, yaitu untuk meningkatkan reputasi Renner.

Mereka adalah organisasi yang mengotori Kerajaan. Dan tidak hanya itu, Renner juga membongkar kedok orang-orang yang melakukan tindakan kotor dan terlibat dengan perdagangan budak. Lebih bagus lagi, bagi Renner yang tidak keluar dari istana, fakta bahwa dia mengutus pengawalnya ke garis depan akan meningkatkan nilai dirinya.

Selanjutnya adalah Sebas dan fakta bahwa mereka mampu melindungi gadis yang dia selamatkan. Jika mereka disalahkan, mereka tinggal menyembunyikan gadis itu. Dan setelah itu selesai, akan sulit bagi Delapan Jari untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai sasaran utama.

'Aku tidak banyak berguna saat kita menyerang jadi setidaknya aku bisa membantu segini...'

Brain mengatakan kalau dia sendiri yang akan memberitahu Gazef dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu.

Climb melamunkan hal itu saat dia mengetuk pintu kamar Renner.

Biasanya, dia akan langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk. Tapi dia menolak melakukan itu saat sudah selarut ini, dia berpikir kalau itu tidak sopan. Pernah suatu ketika dia masuk saat Renner sedang hanya memakai gaun sutra tipis, bahkan majikannya itu pun ikut setuju pada saat itu.

Climb menciumi bau tubuhnya sendiri sebelum dia mendapat jawaban. Meski dia sudah mandi, hidungnya sudah terbiasa dengan bau tubuhnya dan tidak yakin apakah bau darah di tubuhnya sudah hilang atau belum. Penampilannya sekarang benar-benar kurang layak untuk memasuki ruangan tuan putri. Tetapi, sangat penting bagi dia untuk melaporkan kejadian hari ini dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Orang-orang yang ditahan tadi sangat penting, lebih dari apapun. Untuk sementara, wanita-wanita itu dijaga di markas, tapi mereka nantinya akan dipindahkan ke lokasi yang lebih aman. Dan karena sebagian dari wanita-wanita terluka, mereka harus mengirim pendeta yang mampu menggunakan sihir penyembuhan.

'Renner-sama yang baik hati pasti akan mengulurkan tangan pada penduduk yang menderita.'

Dia merasa sungkan sampai harus merepotkan majikannya seperti ini. Andai dia sedikit lebih kuat.. dia jadi tidak tahu diri sampai berharap seperti itu. Bahkan ketika semua karena dia sampai Climb bisa melayani majikan sebaik dia, dan hidup enak seperti ini.

'...Hah? Tidak ada jawaban... kan?'

Dia tidak merasa mendengar jawaban untuk mengizinkan dia masuk.

Tidak ada penjaga di depan pintu saat malam hari, dan kalau melihat waktunya, Renner seharusnya belum tidur. Mungkinkah dia tertidur tanpa sempat memberi tahu penjaga yang bertugas malam?

Climb mengetuk pintu lagi.

Kali ini, dia mendengar suara samar dari dalam yang mengizinkan dia masuk. Climb merasa lega dan masuk ke dalam. Dia sudah menentukan apa yang harus dia lakukan terlebih dahulu.

"Mohon maaf saya terlambat."

Climb membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Emosi terdengar jelas dalam suara Renner. Itu mengagetkan, karena majikan Renner jarang marah. Meski dia dihina, di depan Climb, dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia marah. Itulah mengapa Climb mengerti kalau Renner sungguh-sungguh khawatir dari dasar hatinya.

Climb merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang hangat yang menyeruak keluar dari matanya. Dia menahan perasaan itu dan membungkuk berulang-ulang, meminta maaf dengan tulus.

"Aku sangat khawatir! Kupikir Delapan Jari menyerang duluan dan melakukan sesuatu pada Climb dan... Jadi apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya? Aku hanya menerima laporan singkat, jadi bisakah kamu jelaskan dengan rinci padaku?"

Saat Climb akan menjelaskan sambil berdiri, seperti biasa Renner mempersilakan dia duduk.

Sekarang setelah Climb duduk, teh hitam tertuang dari 'Botol Hangat' ke dalam cangkir di depan dia. Uap samar naik ke udara.

Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminum seteguk teh yang suhunya optimal itu.

Climb menceritakan semua yang terjadi di rumah pelacuran. Dia mengatakan kalau dia bergantung pada kekuatan Renner dan dia ingin Renner membantu beberapa orang.

"Jadi apa yang kamu pikirkan saat melihat mereka?"

Saat cerita dia hampir selesai, hal pertama yang Renner tanyakan terasa aneh. Tapi selama dia diberi pertanyaan, dia harus menjawab.

"Aku kasihan pada mereka. Kupikir kalau aku lebih kuat, aku mungkin bisa menyelamatkan mereka sebelum mereka menderita seperti itu."

"Jadi begitu... Climb berpikir kalau mereka perlu dikasihani."

"Ya."

"Aku mengerti. Climb baik."

"Renner-sama, kalau wanita-wanita itu membutuhkan pengawal, aku siap berangkat kapan saja."

"...Akan kuserahkan padamu kalau sudah saatnya. Lebih penting lagi, aku harus memberitahu kamu ini lebih dulu. Besok, paling lama lusa, kita akan menyerang fasilitas yang tertulis di perkamen yang dibawa Lakyus. Karena ada penyerangan di rumah pelacuran, aku memprediksi kalau selanjutnya mereka akan semakin berhati-hati."

"Aku minta maaf! Itu terjadi karena aku bertindak semauku sendiri!"

"Tidak, bukan, tak perlu khawatir. Malah, aku bisa mengambil keputusan karena kamu. Apalagi, yang Climb lakukan itu sangat dihargai. Kamu berhasil menangkap Succulent, anggota Enam Tangan, dan pemimpin kelompom perdagangan budak, Cocco Doll. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk mengguncang lawan kita sampai ke akarnya. Itulah mengapa aku ingin memberikan serangan tambahan ke musuh kita."

Renner meninju udara, tinju imut yang lambat dan tidak bertenaga.

"Kita akan serang mereka lagi sebelum mereka sempat mencuri informasi dari ibukota!"

"Dimengerti! Aku akan beristirahat dan mengumpulkan energi untuk esok hari!"

"Tolong ya. Anggaplah besok akan menjadi hari yang berat."

Climb meninggalkan ruangan. Dia sepertinya sedikit berbau darah.

"Pasti itu sulit buatmu ya, Climb. Nah sekarang..."

Renner menghabiskan sisa teh hitam yang mulai dingin itu dan bangkit dari kursi. Dia berjalan mengambil lonceng tangan. Itu adalah benda sihir yang jika digoyangkan, lonceng yang tersambung dengan yang ada di ruang sebelah juga ikut bergoyang. Dia memikirkan wajah pelayan yang bersiaga di ruang sebelah. Untungnya, sekarang adalah giliran gadis yang itu, dan saat memikirkan dia Renner tersenyum dingin.

"Hmm, wajah apa ya yang bagus?"

Renner berdiri di depan cermin dan menarik-narik wajahnya ke atas dan ke bawah sambil memegangi pipi dengan kedua tangan. Meski manusia seperti dia melakukan itu, wajahnya tidak banyak berubah. Apa yang dia lakukan hanyalah memastikan diri sendiri.

Renner melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Yang ini untuk saat aku berperan sebagai tuan putri..."

Kali ini, Renner mencoba seringai mengejek dan senyuman lain. Satu persatu silih berganti dan akhirnya, dia memakai senyum tanpa dosa.

"Kurasa ini yang terbaik."

Setelah yakin dia selesai bersiap, Renner menggoyangkan lonceng itu. Tak lama setelahnya, seorang pelayan wanita mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku punya permintaan. Bisakah kamu siapkan air panas untukku?"

"Dimengerti, Renner-sama."

Renner tersenyum pada pelayan yang sedang membungkuk itu.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Suasana hati Anda tampak baik. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Sekali lagi Renner tersenyum riang seolah memastikan kalau mangsanya sudah menggigit umpan.

"Iyah! Benar-benar luar biasa! Climb melakukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan!"

Ia berbicara seperti anak kecil, sangat cocok untuk seorang putri bodoh yang membocorkan informasi penting.

"Selamat, Yang Mulia."

Walau pelayan itu dengan lihai menyembunyikan kebenciannya pada Climb, dia akhirnya menunjukkan perasaan yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan. Reaksi itu membuat hati Renner bergolak.

'—Akan kubunuh dia.'

'—Akan kubunuh juga pelayan ini.'

'—Akan kubunuh siapapun yang menghina Climb-ku.'

Tapi ekspresi Renner tidak menunjukkan kalau ia mengetahui kebenarannya. Karena Renner yang sekarang adalah putri polos; jenis yang tidak bisa menyadari niat buruk orang lain dan yang memaafkan ketidaksopanan pelayannya, sejenis putri yang naif— bodoh itu.

"Itu menakjubkan! Sangat menakjubkan! Climb mengalahkan orang-orang yang sangat-sangat jahat dan membebaskan orang-orang yang diculik. Sekarang mereka ada di... emm, dia bilang dia meninggalkan mereka di suatu tempat di markas penjaga. Sekarang kita bisa menghukum para bangsawan yang membantu orang-orang jahat itu!"

"Saya mengerti. Itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Sesuai dugaan, Climb-san-nya Renner-sama mengagumkan. Tapi bolehkah saya mendengar perbuatan luar biasa yang dia lakukan dengan lebih rinci?"

Gadis bodoh, Renner menebarkan racun pada orang bodoh yang bahkan tidak curiga sama sekali.

Dia kendalikan segalanya dalam genggaman tangannya, semua itu demi mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan.

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 22:10 ===

Terdapat sekelompok orang mencurigakan yang tampak seolah melebur ke dalam kegelapan.

Mereka semua mengenakan perlengkapan yang beragam dan atmosfir di sekitar merekapun juga sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan para prajurit. Jika ada yang menciumnya, bau mereka mirip bau para petualang.

Yang berdiri di depan adalah seorang pria bertubuh kekar. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria bertubuh ramping dan seorang wanita yang mengenakan sutra tipis. Seseorang berjubah mengikuti mereka dari belakang, dan yang terakhir ada seseorang yang mengenakan baju armor seluruh tubuh.

Sekelompok orang itu melihat ke arah sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Bagian dalamnya gelap pekat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain. Bahkan ketika melihat keadaan sekitar, juga tidak terlihat ada orang lain.

Itu aneh. Semua barang yang ada di rumah pelacuran itu sudah diambil dan dipindahkan ke salah satu markas prajurit. Tetapi, akan aneh kalau tidak ada satupun pengawas meski tidak ada apa-apa lagi disini. Jika kamu melihat pintu masuk yang kosong itu, kau akan menemukan api unggun dan menyadari kalau ada yang mengawasi di malam hari. Alasan mengapa tidak ada seorangpun adalah karena orang-orang mencurigakan itu menggunakan pengaruh yang mereka miliki untuk menyingkirkan para pengawas selama beberapa waktu.

Pria kekar yang berdiri di depan — Zero, menatap nyalang ke arah rumah pelacuran itu dan berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Lelucon apa ini. Aku jadi harus meminta maaf pada Cocco Doll. Kupinjami dia Succulent, anggota Enam Tangan dan mereka masih saja gagal semudah ini. Dan itu juga terjadi di hari yang sama... sungguh, lelucon macam apa ini."

Zero melotot tajam ke balik punggungnya saat mendengar suara tawa. Wanita yang memakai sutra tipis itu tahu kepribadian Zero dan segera mengganti topik.

"Ah, iya benar. Jadi bos, kita harus apa? Apa kita bunuh Succulent yang tertangkap itu? Dia ada di markas penjaga jadi bakal susah kalau pakai kekerasan. Jadi kita harus meminjam pembunuh dari divisi lain... gimana?"

"Tidak, kita tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia masih berguna. Aku akan meminta pada hakim untuk segera melepaskannya. ...Ini akan menjadi pengeluaran yang tak terduga. Cari tahu selera si hakim."

Pria ramping yang kelihatannya kurus itu bertanya.

"Dan Cocco Doll?"

"Dia sepertinya akan menggunakan koneksi dia sendiri. Jika dia minta, kita akan bantu dengan koneksi milik kita sebagai permintaan maaf. Juga, bagaimana dengan daftar pelanggannya? Tidak ada informasi apa-apa kalau itu jatuh ke tangan petugas keamanan."

"Tidak ada kabar apapun tentang hal itu. Lebih tepatnya, aku belum dengar keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai perkara itu."

Suara yang berasal dari pria berjubah itu terdengar suram. Seperti suara gema kosong yang mengalir keluar dari liang kubur dan membuat orang merinding.

"Aku sangat mengincar benda itu. Itu bisa dipakai untuk bermacam-macam ancaman."

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh. Jika kita menyimpannya, itu akan membuat kita semakin mencurigakan. Yang lain akan mengira kalau kita yang merencanakan ini semua. Jika kita menemukan daftar itu, akan kita sembunyikan di tempat yang aman dan akan kita kembalikan bersama dengan permintaan maaf kita pada Cocco Doll. Apalagi, bisa saja daftar itu disandikan dan tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan cara biasa, jadi daftar itu tak berguna buat kita."

Mendengar perkataan Zero, pria ramping itu mengangkat bahu sambil bicara.

"Omong-omong, nanti aku akan masuk ke dalam dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada daftar itu. ...Hmm, ini cukup menakjubkan. Bagaimana lubang ini bisa terjadi? Senjatanya... apa senjata sihir?"

"Itu ditinju."

Semua mata tertuju pada Zero. Ia mengulang perkataannya, menyatakan kalau lubang itu disebabkan oleh tinjuan.

"Ditinju ya... itu hebat~."

"—Bodoh. Ini bukan apa-apa."

Dia menyela kekaguman yang diucapkan wanita itu dan, sambil mengumpulkan nafas, Zero menusuk pintu itu dengan tinjunya. Tangannya menancap ke dalam pintu seperti mengoyak kertas. Saat Zero menarik kembali tangannya, terbentuklah lubang yang sama dengan yang dibuat oleh Sebas.

Tercengang, pria ramping itu membuka mulut.

"Kau tidak bisa memakai bos sebagai perbandingan. Yah, musuh memang cukup berkemampuan sampai bisa melubangi pintu yang diperkuat dengan baja dan mampu mengalahkan Succulent, meski dia yang paling lemah diantara Enam Tangan. Kurasa kita bisa menganggap kalau musuh kita tangguh kan?"

"Bicara apa kamu. Hanya karena dia kalah bukan berarti lawannya kuat."

Orang yang sedang membuka tudung kepalanya itu berbicara dengan nada mencemooh.

"Kalau ilusi dia ketahuan, kemampuan tempur dia turun jauh dibanding kita. Dia kuat hanya ketika ada perbedaan kemampuan yang jelas antara dia dengan lawannya. Tapi kalau setara atau dia kalah sedikit saja, dia pasti akan kalah. Kalian semua harusnya sudah tahu ini."

Terdengar suara tawa kecil. Tawa itu menandakan kalau mereka setuju dengan pendapat itu, dan pada saat yang sama, merupakan penilaian untuk seseorang yang kemampuannya dibawah mereka.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku bertanya, kita harus apa? Apa kamu mau lepas tangan begitu saja? Kurasa bertarung juga tidak ada manfaatnya, kalau mengingat kerugian yang akan kita derita."

"Bodoh."

Suara Zero dipenuhi dengan amarah yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan.

"Kalau kita tidak membunuh orang yang menyerang tempat ini dan memberi contoh, harga diri kita bisa turun. Mulai saat ini, tidak usah membicarakan kerugian. Semua Enam Tangan akan maju untuk membunuh penyerang itu — 'Raja Undead' Davernoc."

Orang yang mengenakan jubah itu mengeluarkan tangannya. Tangan yang memegang bola kristal bukanlah milik orang hidup. Bola itu merespon emosi pemiliknya dan mengeluarkan aura aneh.

" 'Algojo Hampa' Pesylian."

Orang berbaju armor seluruh tubuh yang sejak tadi diam saja itu memukulkan tangannya ke dada dan terdengar suara logam berbenturan.

" 'Tarian Scimitar' Edstrom."

Diiringi suara gemerincing gelang logam di tangannya, wanita yang mengenakan sutra tipis itu menundukkan kepala.

" 'Seribu Kematian' Malmvist."

Pria ramping itu merapatkan kedua kakinya hingga kedua tumitnya berbenturan dan mengeluarkan suara plok.

"Dan aku, 'Iblis Perang' Zero!"

Seolah sepakat, semua yang berada di dekat Zero mengangguk.

"Pertama, kita tebus pembebasan Succulent dan orang-orang yang ditahan kemudian mengumpulkan informasi. Setelah itu selesai... kumpulkan orang yang ahli dalam penyiksaan. Akan kita tunjukkan neraka pada penyerang itu. Dia akan menyesali kebodohan dirinya!"

=== Bulan Api Rendah (Bulan ke 9), Tanggal 3, Jam 17:52 ===

Ketika Sebas selesai membereskan semuanya dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, matahari mulai tenggelam.

'Climb-kun melindungi orang-orang yang ditawan dan Succulent serta pemilik rumah pelacuran itu sudah ditangkap. Kelihatannya mereka akan sibuk sehingga bisa sedikit mengulur waktu.'

Lantas harus ia apakan Tsuare? Pilihan terbaiknya adalah membawa dia ke tempat yang aman. Tetapi, sejauh yang Sebas ketahui, hanya satu tempat yang memenuhi deskripsi itu.

Saat sedang memikirkan itu, Sebas sampai di rumah.

Ia menghentikan tangannya saat akan membuka pintu. Ada seseorang di balik pintu. Walau hawa kehadiran ini milik Solution, dia tidak mengerti mengapa Solution berdiri tepat di balik pintu.

Apakah ada situasi darurat?

Merasa tidak tenang, Sebas membuka pintu. Apa yang ia lihat kemudian benar-benar tidak terduga sampai dia jadi kaku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sebas-sama."

Disana berdiri Solution yang berseragam pelayan.

Punggung Sebas terasa merinding.

Dalam kepura-puraan sebagai putri seorang saudagar, di rumah ini ada manusia yang keadaannya tidak jelas— yaitu Tsuare, Solution malah menggunakan seragam pelayannya. Apakah akting mereka sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi? Ataukah muncul suatu alasan yang membuat dia harus menggunakan seragam pelayan?

Kalau itu yang pertama, maka artinya terjadi sesuatu pada Tsuare. Kalau ternyata yang kedua—

"—Sebas-sama, Ainz-sama sedang menunggu Anda."

Sebas mendengar suara tenang Solution dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup keras.

Ia yang begitu tenang di depan musuh yang kuat, di hadapan makhluk sekelas Penjaga, sekarang Sebas menjadi gugup saat mendengar kabar kedatangan majikannya.

"M-Mengapa..."

Ia berusaha keras bicara, seolah lidahnya berubah kelu. Solution memandang Sebas tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sebas-sama, Ainz-sama sedang menunggu Anda."

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan. Sikap Solution menunjukkan itu. Sebas mengikuti di belakang Solution dan mulai melangkah.

Langkah kaki Sebas sangat berat, seperti langkah kriminal terkutuk yang akan dieksekusi mati.

-o-o-o-


End file.
